Demon Knight and Star Shooter
by TheKnightShade
Summary: Two very different individuals meet by something called Fate and force to share their soul in order to keep the other alive. What happen when the meeting between them is more than what everyone see? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new year 2015! Okay, I know that it was still early, but hey who care? Since look like I won't update anything until new year. Anyway, this story is my very first experiment on something and I can make it one-shot or maybe continue this as a series. Pick your choice. Like always please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs isn't mine.**

* * *

A gentle breeze caressing his face as it also slightly blow his messy black hair. Never once his blue eyes leave the beautiful blue sky which slowly surrounded by gray clouds, an obvious sign about something which will come after this. Rain. He can feel his lips started to form a small smile on his face when his mind mentioned that word. Rain. Ah, yes, he also remembers that it was also raining on that day, the day which leave him with so many questions and he glad that he finally able to find all the answer for the questions which already bugging his mind since that day. His blue eyes glance at the giant clock on the tower, the very famous Big Ben itself told him that he still has half-hour before the official meeting started. So, he close his eyes and let the breeze calm his nerves and let his mind remember that very day... The day where he learns something that he never thought he able to find in this very world.

* * *

"A dimension crack?" He can heard his own voice echoed in this very room, the room where he usually called whenever there is a mission waiting for him, but that was in old day as now he rarely called here since his rank has reach what he can said... The purpose of his life. The man who sat behind his desk in front of him stared at him with a mixture of seriousness and amusing in his green eyes which now only focused on him and himself.

"Yes that's right, I have felt this unusual feeling for this past few days, but I can't figure it out what it is until it was too late for me to stop it" The purple haired man explained to the young man in front of him about something that has bothering him this past few days. The young man which wear a white shirt with a black tie with red cross motif imprinted in the front of the tie, a black trouser with white belt and a pair of black boot as his footwear, only raise one of his eyebrows after hearing the purple haired man statement.

"Do you already send someone to check it?" The young man questioning before put both his hands which wearing a pair of black gloves inside the pocket of his black trouser. It was a habit of him which he sure will never be able to leave it as he still have the same reason since he start doing it, it made him feel cool.

"I do, as a matter of fact, I just send a group of Exorcists contain 10 people toward the location of where I sense this crack" the purple haired man replied before opening one of the dresser on his table and take out something before tossed it toward the young man who catch it with ease.

"See the the red circle I draw? That's where I sense this weird feeling which I believes to be a dimension crack" The man explained again while gesturing to the map which the young man hold and the said young man only raise one of his eyebrows again.

"You call it a circle?" The young man asks before showing him the map and pointed to something which obviously drawn with a red marker, but that 'something'... Is far from what we can circle.

"It wasn't the time for discussing my drawing ability" the purple haired man said and even though he said it in a calm tone, a thick mark already appears on his head. The young man smirked a little at this, it always fun to tick off this clown guy.

"Then Mephisto, let me guess. You are calling me here for checking it too?" The young man said after putting down the map, now his voice already carried a seriousness in it. If this guy calling him even after he sends a group of Exorcists, he sure there is something serious behind this dimension crack... Then again, WHY the hell they should to take care of something like this? Doesn't Exorcist job supposed to be only Demon-related? But... What if this crack come from Gehenna?

"Very clever, I suppose your deduction ability has increased. But, to answer your question, yes, I like you to check it too. I also can say that this crack doesn't come from Gehenna, but from another dimension which I never feel before" The purple haired man named Mephisto explained before flick his finger and then a key appear in his right hand.

"I afraid that whatever may appear from that's crack would be too much even for 10 trained Exorcists, so that's the reason why I call you here. As the current strongest Exorcist, it should be your responsibility for making sure that whatever may appear from the crack wouldn't be a threat for Assiah" Mephisto said again before throwing the key in his right hand toward the young man which once again able to catch it with ease. His blue eyes staring at the golden key in his hand, if what this clown said about this crack doesn't come from Gehenna then it was good, but this crack comes from another dimension which even this damn clown doesn't know or... He pretend to not know. Either way, what he said about him also true, it should be his responsibility for checking that whatever come out from this crack going to be a threat to Assiah or not. The Exorcists are trained to fight Demon, but against a creature that isn't a Demon... It would be a trouble for them. So, after letting out a sigh, he placed the key inside the pocket of his black trouser and turns around to gather his stuff.

"I believe you already make up your mind, so, I will explain that the key I gave you would lead you toward an abandon hut near the location of this crack, some walking on the north should be enough to make you see the crack. I believe you can take this mission, right? The newly appointed Paladin, Rin Okumura" Mephisto said while hiding his grin behind his folded hand as the young man know by the name Rin Okumura, strapping his trusted, blue sheathed sword on his belt, before swiftly wear his blue coat which contain several silver ropes and some silver buttons with an unique Exorcist pin on the right chest area, a true sign which tell any Exorcists that see him wearing his current uniform (not like he need it to be recognized as his face is easily to be remembered) that he is indeed the current holder of the title 'Paladin'.

"I believe so" Rin answered before walking toward the door, insert the key in his pocket and open the door, ready to face any possibility which will greet him.

* * *

'Rain, huh?' Rin thought when feel a few raindrops hit his head and shoulder, well, a brainless person also could tell that it going to rain soon as the sky already covered by gray clouds, but it won't mean anything to him even if it going to rain or not. His legs keep bring him toward where the crack supposed located, don't get him wrong, he is indeed bad at choosing a direction, but he can feel it, this weird feeling that he never feel before, it must be come from the crack and it give him an advantage since he could feel where this strange feeling come from, then he have no worry for being lost his direction. Both his hands already placed inside the pocket of his blue coat while his eyes only focus on the way ahead and his ears already picking any sounds he can heard, in case if something decide to suddenly ambush him, he will be prepared for a counter-attack. He should be close to the crack by now as he can feel the feeling get stronger and-

BANG

His head quickly jerked toward the direction where he heard that sound, because clearly only one thing in this world which makes a sound like that and used by an Exorcist. It was the sound of gunfire and whenever there is a gunfire, it's mean they attack something.

Oh Shit!

Without wasting anymore time, Rin put as much as necessary strength into his legs before he kicked the ground and create a small crater under his legs as the strength he use to push the ground cause him to launch himself toward where the sound of gunfire come from. He landed on the ground a few seconds later, but his momentum cause himself to be skidded on the ground for a few meters before his body finally stops moving right on the clearing. He also comes in time for seeing a man who he assumes one of ten Exorcists whch sent by Mephisto, being slammed toward the tree by... A girl?

Rin need to blink his eyes twice for making sure that what he sees is indeed a girl and... It was really a girl! The hell! Is this girl a Demon? Because she can swing that big cannon which attached on her left arm with ease as the cannon itself is really light. For a common Exorcist, they will think that this girl is indeed a Demon, but Rin is different, he is not a common Exorcist, but it only confuses him. Guess what? He can't feel any Demonic presence come from her. So, she not a Demon? Or maybe she able to hide her Demonic presence? But all this time, he never met a Demon who can hide their Demonic presence. Even that bastard clown can't hide his Demonic presence. So, if she isn't a Demon then what is she? He can think something like that's later, because right now, the girl already notices his presence.

He can feel his face warmed a bit, that because this girl outfit is... Rather revealing. She wears a short-sleeved black trench coat with a white zipper on the waist area and on tail of the coat, underneath the coat she wears nothing except... A string bikini and a short shorts with a white belt and a brown belt crisscrossing her waist and a black sleeve with white line on the center which stretched vertically, on both her arms, for the footwear she wear a pair of high heel boots which reach her knee. Her figure is rather short and he sure if not because of the boot she will look shorter now and her body also rather thin, which left him wonder how she can swing that cannon easily, she also have a black long hair which tied in uneven pigtail style (which he found rather interesting) and a cold blue eyes (with white pupil and a circular pattern around her pupil) which now staring coldly at him, like analyzing him. He knows he can't make any reckless decision, he needs to be calm or this girl will attack him (like what she does toward those nine people... Wait nine?) He doesn't have time to think about it anymore when the girl pointing her black cannon toward him with the barrel already shines, meaning it ready to shoot. But Rin remained stood in his place, there is no reason to be panicked, like what he said to himself earlier, he needs to be calm for dealing with this girl. The cannon shoots a blue orb which heading toward him in high speed, but Rin merely stepped aside and let the cannon fly past him and destroy the trees behind him. Look like the girl realizes that she can't defeated him easily like the others Exorcists when she narrowed her eyes and shoot more orbs toward him.

This time, Rin crouching down a little before putting as much as necessary strength into both his legs, before he jump in the air and success in dodging all the orbs. But the girl doesn't let him go that easy as she quickly lift her cannon and shoot more orbs which heading toward him who still in the air. But his momentum from earlier cause him to not stop in mid-air and thanks to his momentum too, he able to avoid all the orbs before landing behind the girl. The girl quickly spun herself in order to slam him with her cannon, but Rin react more quickly by kicking her cannon aside before lunged toward her and grabbed both her wrist and her cannon and tackling her toward the ground while placing his knee on her (exposed) stomach. He already sure that this girl isn't a Demon, but he still needs to do one thing in order to remove all of his doubt that she indeed isn't a Demon. He also knows that she does not possess a super human strength, because despite her struggling with all her strength to throw him from her, she still not successful in doing that. So Rin close his eyes and concentrating enough before opening his eyes again which now have a slit-pupil with red color while the iris already changes color from dark blue to bright blue, he shows her his Demonic eyes. Indeed, her eyes are widened a bit, but this also makes him sure that his assumption is right. She doesn't recognize him, any kind of Demons will instantly recognize who he is once they see his Demonic eyes, but this girl doesn't give him any response which close to recognition which mean... She 100% not a demon.

"I don't know what are you or why you are attacking my comrade, but calm down and I will let you go and we can talk about it" Rin said after closing his eyes and turn his Demonic eyes into his normal eyes and also hoping that the girl will cooperate with him. But looks like what he said to her only seem to make her more pissed as she narrowed her eyes before she does something that shocked him. From her left eyes, a blue flame bursts alive.

This very action making Rin dropped his guard for a few seconds, but it seem to be a wrong action as she quickly uses her legs to kick him from her and she quickly standing up before pointing her cannon at him again who manage to keep his balance. Look like there is no other choice, but to use the hard way. Rin quickly run aside to dodge the orbs which heading toward him, but what the girl does next is not something he expected. Because she quickly raises her cannon and a light appears around her cannon and then she slammed it again and he notices that her cannon already changed into a gatling gun. Rin know that dodging it by running would be useless as he can't run that fast, so there is only one way to solve this!

The barrel of her gatling gun starts to spin before it spin in high speed while launching numerous bullets toward Rin who only grab the hilt of his sword and narrowed his eyes as he planning his next move. Rin quickly draw his sword which causes a brilliant light of blue to appear and once again, Rin entered his Demon form. He can clearly see the girl's blue eyes widen a bit when the numerous bullet hit him, but doesn't hurt him at all. This all because once the bullets hit the blue flame which covered his entire body, the bullets will be burned and turn into nothing in a matter of second. He calmly stood there even if a storm of bullets are heading toward him, they all will stand no chance against his flame. But he decides, enough is enough and he doesn't want to waste anymore times. So in quick motion, Rin lunged toward her before slashing her gatling gun in half and stood in front of her with his sword pointed at her neck.

"Enough is enough, I don't have any intention to fight you and there is no reason for us to fight each other" Rin declared in a commanding tone because what he said isn't a statement, it was an order. He still can see the girl body still tense, probably because his sword is a few inches from her neck, so without hesitation he lowered his sword. The girl body seemed to calm down a bit and Rin consider it as a good time for talking to this girl, but...

BANG

Rin quickly grab the shoulder of the girl and quickly spinning their body so he was in front of her and what he predicted is right, he can feel a bullet hit the flame which covered his entire body before turning into nothing. He turned around and sees a man who he assumes the only unconscious Exorcist and right now, he is staring at him with wide eye. Well, he can understand why he staring at him with wide eyes because clearly, he was protecting the girl in purpose.

"Tell me, when you guys saw her did she attack you first or did it was you guys who attack her first?" Rin asks once again in a commanding tone. He is having his own assumption right now and he wants to know the truth as soon as possible.

"W-We... We attack her first because we thought she is a Demon" the Exorcist answered his question and Rin can't help but let out a sigh because his assumption is right proven from that man statement. From the way she fights, it clear to him that she attacks him because she thought he was one of them (which actually true) and thinks he wants to harm her like these people, so that's why she attacks him... Or that's was what he thought.

"Let's check on the others first and see what we can do (and hope they will be alright) and you..." He turned toward the girl who only tilted her head in response.

"Stay here" he commanded and it looks like she gives him one of those glares which say 'Get lost', Well, it not like he cares about it. Before he even able to turn around, the girl suddenly collapse and thanks to his quick reflex, he able to catch her before she fall toward the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks and he can feel the girl have a hard time breathing. His ears then heard something and his head jerked toward where the sound coming and... That's it, it was the thing he looking for the entire time, the crack that the clown talking about... And how the hell he doesn't notice that it was there, the entire times?

The crack seems really unnatural as it appears on the air, but... It looks like already half-closed? No, it was closing to itself, maybe that was what causing this girl to suddenly collapse. Before Rin even know what he needs to do, the crack already disappears and it only makes the girl's condition become worse as she even starts to grip his coat for support. Rin gritted his teeth in frustration, he doesn't know what he needs to do and this girl doesn't look she can even breathe regularly, why he must care about her anyway?... No, it wasn't his nature to let another people suffer and he holds the rank 'Paladin' right now. He won't let anything bad happen to others... Even if that others mean a completely different being. And right now, he only has one solution.

"Hold on, I will do something" and after saying that's, Rin quickly scoop her up in his arms and carried her bridal-style and yelled to the last Exorcist for tried to check the others condition while he going to get help. After getting the positive response from the other Exorcist, Rin don't want to waste anymore times as he gathers enough strength on both his legs and start to dash toward where he comes from. What he does not noticed is the girl eyes which slightly open while staring at him in confusion.

* * *

SLAM

Mephisto's head quickly jerked toward his door when he heard someone open the door of his office with an unnecessary force, but what stood in his doorways is somewhat amused him, so, he will let it slide for now, just for now. Now back to the matter in the hands, so what kind of sight which Mephisto Pheles or known better by certain people as the second Demon King which control space and time, Samael, found amusing? Of course, the sight of The newly appointed Paladin, Rin Okumura who carried a mysterious girl clad in black who seem almost dying, in bridal style. He folded his hands in front of him in order to hide the grin which start to form in his face, this is going to be more interesting than what he thought. He about to open his mouth to greet the young man who wears the blue coat, but he shoots the purple haired man a glare that say 'Shut up or I will throw you out the window!', so he chooses to let out a silent chuckle.

Rin quickly entered the room and walk toward the center of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him, his blue eyes solely focused on the purple haired man who seems enjoying this situation... Scratch that, he does enjoy this situation, after all seeing another person suffer is somewhat amuse to this clown and maybe one of his sources of entertainment. He narrowed his eyes when he notices the grin on the purple haired man's face which he tried to hide with folded his hands in front of his face, does see the mysterious girl in his arms who look really in pain, somewhat amused him? He sure of that, but right now, he has a bigger problem on his hands.

"Wipe that grin out of your face (he can't stand that grin!) and tell me anything you know about this girl and why she becomes like this after the crack dimension you mentioning disappearing?" He explained the situation concerning the situation of how he can be here with a girl clad in black in his arms and why she seems dying. He glance at the mysterious girl in his arms to see her expression and to confirm that if she indeed in pain. Her teeth are gritted together, one of her eyes is closed like she holds something and her other eyes open slightly revealing her oddly and beautiful blue eyes which now only staring at his face. She indeed in pain right now, but what cause the pain?

"I see, I see. Through your explanation and this girl's rather interesting appearance, I can assume that this girl is a being known as Other self which supposedly come from a dimension called Otherworld" Mephisto explained while gesturing the girl in the Paladin's arms who seems still in pain. He doesn't bother to cover his grin since the young man in front of him already found it and the grin on his face already turns into a smirk.

"I want the full explanation of Other self and Otherworld later, but right now, I want to know why this girl seems like dying and how to stop this" And what Rin said isn't a question, but an order from him. Being a Paladin must be forcing him to show his mature self more often and even revealing his leader persona which he never knows that he have it. The purple haired man only chuckle at Rin's order, but he quickly stops himself when he sees the young man's pupil slowly started to change color.

"Well, in order to answer your question, first you need to know what is an Other self and how they connected to this world" Mephisto said, but he prevent himself from rambling something nonsense like he planned when the Paladin in front of him shoot him another glare that said 'Just explain the damn thing before I lost my patience and turn you into Gehenna's ash'

"Other self is a being which resides in the world known as the Otherworld. The Other selves are a manifestation of an overwhelming emotion of a person and because the said emotion is so strong, it starts to manifest itself and taking a form. That's how the Other selves created and their connection to this world is that they hold the 'pain' of their creator or in other words their human-counterpart. The pain I mentioned before is an emotional pain, the very action of Other selves can be a reflection about what happened in Assiah. Example of two persons fighting for my affection (Rin almost vomit when he heard this) then their Other selves also fighting in the Otherworld, the outcome of this battle can reflect the result of the battle of affection. So the conclusion of my explanation is an Other self can't life by their own, they need another soul, because they are a being which created by an emotion, they don't have a complete soul, so I can said without connected their soul with other being's soul they won't able to survive this world and because the crack which connected our dimension with theirs are closed, so this girl also lost her connection with her human-counterpart" The Chancellor explained about what kind of being is an Other self and their connection toward this world, and Rin quickly able to grasp the solution of the problem he have right now.

"So, to make it simple, in order to make this girl stop dying... She needs to connect her soul into another person's soul?" Rin muttered before staring at the girl's face in his arms who still look hold a great amount of pain and look like the more time passed the more pain she will felt, because right now, her grip on his blue coat harder and even she closed both her eyes. He had no doubt that he needs to do something fast before this girl disappears from this world... But again, why the hell he needs to care about what will happen to this girl?

"Yes, but I will add something, the incomplete soul of an Other self can't connect itself with the soul of a Demon, after all, an Other self's soul is a part of human soul, so only a human soul that can really make a connection with an Other self's soul" Mephisto add and this make Rin narrowed his eyes at the grinning man. Does he do it in purpose? No, that's isn't important right now, the most important thing right now is to find a human and a way to connect this girl soul with-

"Of course, a half-human's soul also can make a connection with an Other self's soul"

Once the clown said this, Rin only staring at him with a bemused expression on his face before he narrowed his blue eyes. He swears if not because the role of this clown is important for both this school and the Order, he will personally burn him and turn him into Gehenna ash. Mephisto only let out a smirk when his green eyes notice that the eyes of the young Paladin staring intently at him, but those blue eyes quickly glancing downward when the girl in his arms gripped his coat harder than before.

"Since look like the lady in your arms doesn't have much times before she met her end, I will directly tell you how to connect your soul with her. It's very easy, all you need to do is kiss her and the process will happen naturally" Mephisto explained before a grin appears on his face when the 'Paladin' look like only half-listening to what he just said earlier. He couldn't wait for his response.

"Yeah, that's sound pretty easy, what I need to do is- Wait what?" Rin quickly turned his head toward the purple haired man who chuckling at his response. He let out a low growl to tell the man that it wasn't time for joking around.

"Please forgive me, but what I stated is the truth. To connect your soul with her, you really need to kiss her" Mephisto said while gesturing the girl in Rin's arms. Rin glaring at the clown for the last time before his focus all of his attention toward the girl in his arms. Does he really wants this? He means, connecting his soul with this girl, it isn't an easy decision and whatever he chooses will give a great effect on his future.

"Do you... Really want to live... Or die?" Rin's questioning. He knows that it was a stupid question and any sane people wouldn't even think to ask about things like that, but in this case, he was offering his soul toward an Other self, a being created by someone's emotion. So, it was clear as day that this girl belongs to someone else. But, if she really wants to live even if it means to share her soul with him. Then he won't mind at all. But with the amount of pain the girl experienced right now, he isn't too sure if she really can answer him.

"L... Li... Live" he heard a faint voice said that and quickly making sure that what he heard really come from the girl in his arms or no, but her expression really tells him that it is indeed her response. One of her eyes are opened slightly revealing her beautiful blue orb to him and even though he isn't so good in reading a person from their eyes, he can clearly see it on her eyes, it almost remind him of his own eyes when both eyes reflect one thing. The will and determination of staying alive and he would be damned if he doesn't do anything to help her. After give her a nod, he takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and quickly closing the distance between his lips and her lips and in a matter of seconds, both of their lips already pressed against each other. Her lips felt really soft and inviting against his lips and for a second, he almost forgets the reason about why the hell he kiss her in the first place. But what he can say? He was a fully grown boy complete with hormone and it was his first time kissing an opposite gender. Rin quickly opens his eyes when he feels something rushed into his mind, an images... Is it a vision? No... When he sees the images in his mind more clearly, he finally understands what is it... A memory... Memory of this girl... The memory of...

Black Rock Shooter.

A blue magic circle suddenly appear beneath him with both his body and the girl's body surrounded by blue light. He keeps seeing more and more images of her and what she had done in Other World and he finally understands what kind of person is her. All the lights which surround them suddenly disappear before the 'Paladin' fall to his knee and gasping for air, he can feel it, he can feel it now, part of his soul are missing, does it mean the process of connecting their soul, success?

The sound of clapping hands making him jerked toward the source of where the sound comes from before he narrowed his eye while still trying to catch his breath. Mephisto keeps clapping his hands with a big grin plastered on his face even though the 'Paladin' who still kneeling down already glaring at him.

"Amazing, congratulations for gaining your own Other self. With connecting your soul with her, now she officially become your own Other self" Mephisto said still clapping his hands. Rin about to reply his statement, but stop himself when he feels a tug on his collar. He glance at the girl in his arms and actually a little surprised to see her staring at him with confusing expression plus she also tilted her head slightly, it was really cute in a way. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind before staring at her.

"You can stand on your own?" Rin asks with concern filled his voice. At first the girl only staring at him with the same confusion expression before she gives him a tiny nod. After receiving a tiny nod from the girl, he gently put her down before helping her standing up. Look like the process of connecting their soul not only affect him, but her too.

"Well, I need to say that this connecting soul process really amazed me, but Rin, there will be one more trial for you. Once those Exorcists I sent a report this to the Order, the Grigori will question you about this. What will you do to when the time come?" Mephisto asks, when the blue 'Paladin' already turning around, close the door of his office which still open the whole time, pull the key and throw at Mephisto desk before pulling out another key from his pocket and insert it to the key hole.

"I will take care of that problem when the time comes as now this girl... Already become my responsibility" Rin answered without turning around and opening the door which so the sight of the dorm which already becomes his home for all this year he lives in True Cross Academy. He grabs the girl hand which seems still not fully understand about the situation around her before dragging toward the open door before close it when he already out of the purple haired man room who now already has a wide grin on his face.

"Thing will be become more interesting now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter two of this experiment story. There won't be much thing here as you can say it only the ****beginning and since Rin is Paladin, he will only involved in high level mission (not that like he would only take the high level mission though, after all, it was Rin Okumura) and for you who curious about would there be more Other self or not, Well, I only can say, just wait for the upcoming chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane &amp; Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

The sound of two footsteps echoing around the hall of the empty and neglected boys dorm which also included as part of True Cross Academy Property. The same neglected dorm also has become the house of the two strongest Exorcist all around the world for the last 4 years. This dorm also already become a silent witness of many events that happened from the last 4 years, be it a happy event, a sad event, a heated event, or even a nonsense event that couldn't be solved by logic, but nonetheless, every of those events always be memorized by the abandoned building which now known as the home of Okumura Brothers. Now back to the two sounds of footsteps which still echoed in the hallway of the abandoned building. The footsteps could be heard coming closer toward the kitchen of the dorm which located on the first floor of the dorm. Two figures can be seen walking toward the kitchen of the dorm and it could be say that these figures also become the source of the footsteps. When the two figures entered the dim light which come from the bulb that only partly illuminate the dining area of the kitchen, the light also revealed that those figures are a young man who wear a blue coat and a young woman who wear a black coat with the man firmly grasp the girl's wrist and lead her toward the destination in his mind.

After reaching the dining area of the abandoned building, the young man simply pulled one of the chairs there and gestured to his companion for sat down on the chair he pulled for her. The girl who tied her hair in uneven pigtail style only looks up at him in confusion, it was like she asking about what the purpose for her to sat down on the chair he pulled for her. The black messy haired boy smiled a little after seeing this, somehow seeing this girl tilted her head like that only make him have an urge to let his lips turn into a smile for unknown reason, maybe because his mind found the way she tilt her head is cute?

"I am going to cooking something for you. Does Other Self don't need to eat in order to have their body function properly?" The young man asks once his mind realize that from what he learned from this girl's memory, he never seen her ate or sleep or doing anything else which necessary for keeping their body for function properly, does it mean the way an Otherself's body works different from the way a human's body works? Now if he think about it, even after seeing the memory of this girl, the memory of Black Rock Shooter, he still doesn't know the entirely concept of Other Self other than they can summon their own weapon for fighting and they have an amazing healing ability which almost on par with him and the other 'Eight Demon Kings' and that also include the God of Demon himself. Maybe after this he can gather more information about Other Self and Other world from Black Rock Shooter herself and of course, he would do that after cooking something for her.

For Black Rock Shooter part, she can tell that her new human-counterpart is a bit odd than her former human-counterpart, but at the same time she also found that seeing the smile of her new human-counterpart remind her a bit about her former human-counterpart, Mato Kuroi. Just thinking about her former human-counterpart make her feel something... Rather unpleasant. But right now, something like that isn't important to her. First she needs to consider her condition, she can't fairly remember it, the only thing she remembers is... She shoots at something... But she can't remember anything more than that before she found herself in center of a forest and being attacked by 10 people who wear black coat. She manages to defeat them all and knock them unconscious, but when she thinks it was done, a young man who wear a blue coat appears and actually manage to disarmed her. Yes she is annoyed to him because of that, but she can feel that the annoying feeling she feels earlier already fade away after the young man does something which clearly confuses her. He helps her. She doesn't know what cause the pain nor why she felt it, but somehow the young man who able to disarm her also capable of stopping the great pain she felt, but in order to do that, he become her new human-counterpart. She also does not know whether it was necessary for him to be her new human-counterpart in order to stop the pain. She also remembers that the young man brings her to a room and talking to another man, but she doesn't know what they talking about since the pain making her loses her focus. But she capable of regaining her focus after she heard the question which clearly directed to her.

"Do you... Really want to live... Or die?"

That very question is the one which triggers her consciousness to regain her focus as quickly as possible in order for answering that question. It's maybe only her survival instinct, but die isn't an option for her. Her objective is clear, keep fighting and shoulder all the sadness of her human-counterpart. But that's objective only applied when she still in the Otherworld, but now... She not too sure anymore.

CLINK

She snapped from her musing when her ears catch a sound of something made by glass hit something with a hard surface, gently. When her blue eyes glancing downward, she discovered the source of the sound. It was what she believes called plate, a glass plate to be more detailed, and perhaps the sound she heard earlier is the plate being placed on the table. But the plate isn't empty as it filled with what she believes a food called rice and that food which look like a brown cream... Oh right, it was a rice curry, she used to feel Mato's happiness whenever this food is present when the dinner time comes. But why a plate of rice curry could be here? And when she notices a hand near the plate, she remembers what her new human-counterpart said earlier.

"So, are you going to keep standing there or sit down and eat this curry I made for you?" The black haired young man asks with one of his hands placed on the surface of the table to support the rest of his body as he leaning against the table. Earlier, when the Other Self keep standing there and look like deep in thought, he decides to leave her with whatever she has in mind before going to the kitchen and start making food for her. And guess what? Damn his brain, he forgets to go shopping! Now all he have are a curry bars, but with the right ingredients and the right way to cook the curry, something as simple as curry could be a super delicious food if it made by his hands. When the black haired girl keeps standing there while look like analyzing the plate of curry, Rin let out a sigh before crosses his arms. Look like what he guess about Other Self does not need to eat for live is true after all, so, does it mean this curry going to be the first ever food which will be tasted by the tongue of the girl known as Black Rock Shooter? Nevertheless, she won't eat anything if she keeps standing up there and staring at the object which supposed to go inside her mouth. So after letting out a sigh again, the newly appointed 'Paladin' take the spoon in his right hand before taking a spoonful amount of rice and curry and stop his hand in front of the black haired girl who seems a bit surprised by his action.

"C'mon, eat up, it's not like I put a poison or something like that inside the curry" the 'Paladin' said while gently shaking the spoon in his right hand. Black Rock Shooter only blink her eyes twice when the spoon already a few inches in front of her face. She eyed the rice and the thick brown cream, part of her also curious about the taste of this food since Mato always seems so eager in eating this food and whenever she taste it, a happy expression always appear on her face, not like she can feel such emotion, but it more like she curious about what kind of taste that can make her former human-counterpart so happy. So, after staring at the food for more than a few seconds, she slowly open her mouth and slowly and reluctantly leaned forward a bit and eat the small portion of curry on the spoon. Her eyes widen by it own when her tongue tasted the taste of this curry. The lips of Rin Okumura finally turning into a smirk when his blue eyes observe the girl in front of her finally eat the small portion of curry he offered to her and seem to be savor the taste of curry he made and even though her expression is a bit hard to read, he can tell that she likes the curry, after all, what kind of sane person who dislike the food cooked by the infamous chef Rin Okumura?

"I told you that you going to like it. So, what about you sat down and eat this delicious curry which I already prepared for you?" Rin asks with a playful smirk in his face which can tell everyone who sees his smirk that his smirk is like a sign that says 'I told you'. Rin can't help himself, but letting out a chuckle when the girl who finally after a long time, sat down on the chair while give him a glare that say 'Mind your own business' and take the spoon from his hand which already not wearing black glove (He need to remove it and place it inside the pocket of his black trouser when he cook this curry earlier) before staring at plate of curry in front of her and finally, taking another small portion of curry before put it inside her mouth. Look like his new Other self seems to enjoy the food he cooked, now if he thinks about it, Kuro and Ukobach seem to enjoy the food he cooked too, does it mean any kind of being will always enjoy the food he cooked? Does it mean he can use his cooking to unite all kinds of being? Rin let out a chuckle again after thinking about such thing. Sometimes, thinking something really illogical and seems really immature can amuse himself and ease his mind a little.

"Okay, now since both of us already relaxed our body enough, how about we review our condition so far and tried to know what was our main problem and hopefully, the way to solve it" Rin explained about what they need to do first after he pull another chair next to the silent girl and plopped down on the chair. Black Rock Shooter's hand stop moving the spoon when her ears heard the boy beside him explain about what they need to do, from her part she also think that it was necessary considering the fight that she do earlier, it make her still does not completely aware of her situation other than that she have a new human-counterpart who apparently more experience in handling this kind of situation and very good at combat and also... Does Not seem to be fully human. She needs to make sure to get to know better about her new human-counterpart.

"Hmm... Hey, how you could end up in that forest, what happen before you attacked by those Exorcists?" Rin asks again after he thought more about their condition. He can explain to her about what happen after she collapse, but in order to fully grasp their condition, he needs to know how she end up in that forest. Does she enter the crack which sent her toward Assiah and end up being there? Or is there any other explanation? He don't know, but he hopes his Other self knows the answer and can explain it to him. But to his disappointment, his Other self shook her head. What does she mean by this? That she doesn't know? That she doesn't remember? But before the 'Paladin' ask her about what she mean by the shook of her head, Rin feel something faint entering his head... What is it?... A feeling... This is confusion? But... He sure as hell that he doesn't feel any confusion now... Does it mean?

"Are you feeling any confusion?" Rin asks the ebony haired girl and his question seem able to catch the attention of the girl as she once again stops moving her hand, look like she is in deep thought right now. What her new human counter-part said is true, she is confused with the situation around her, she even barely understands what happened and how her life can change so fast. How she can get here? What the meaning of the intense pain she felt earlier? And why now she have a new human-counterpart? She still tried to sort these things in her mind. Rin internally sighed when he can feel more feeling of confusion entering his already full of trouble head, he can't be sure how he can feel the confusion of this girl, but he can guess that it have something to do with the connection between their soul. Maybe the connection between their soul have more function than what he knows, he sure will investigate more about their connection and hopefully found more useful function that maybe could help them solve their problem, but first...

"Since look like you can't remember what happened before you arrive at the forest, I will tell you what I know so far about our condition and about what I guess going to happen in the future. Today I get an information about a dimension crack which appears in a forest, I also don't know how the crack formed nor if this crack will appear again. Oh yeah, those guys you knocked out are my comrades, they also there for checking the crack too, but they quickly assume that you are a Demon and that's why they attack you. You know how the story going on after I arrive to investigate the crack too and from what I observe, when the crack closing itself, it also sever the connection between your soul and your true human-counterpart and because the soul of an Other self is incomplete, your soul alone can't support your existence and that's why in order to keep you alive, I make a connection with your soul. As for my reason, it very simple, I ask you whether you want live or not and you choose to live. That's all I know about our current condition. For now, we have two problem. First, I need to ensure the Grigori that you aren't a threat for Assiah and second, until we found a way to sent you back to the Otherworld, you need to suit yourself for living as a human" Rin explained the condition they face right now from his point of view. But right now, the main problem they have, no, more like the main problem he have, he need to ensure the Grigori that Black Rock Shooter isn't a threat for them nor Assiah and she completely under control. He need to make a plan for ensuring that the Grigori will heard him and make sure that they will allowed her to stay with him in case if they going to do an experiment to her, he can uses his rank too to ensure them that he can handle the situation just fine.

Black Rock Shooter only listening to what her new human-counterpart said while eating the delicious curry in front of her. She must admit that this food called curry is really delicious. Now she understood why Mato really eager to eat this food. But now after he explained their condition, she have a better understanding of their current condition even though there is some hole in his story, but maybe the hole will close itself and they will able to know the whole things which put them into this situation. Although the problem which they will face isn't sound too pleasant, she still don't quite understand about the first problem, but for the second problem, she think it won't be much trouble for her since she have some basic knowledge about how human life from the memory of Mato Kuroi, but she also need to remind herself to looking for more information about human interaction and social life just in case if she need to stay in human world for long time.

"There is a tradition here to say 'Thank you for the food' whenever you done eating a meal like that, I will teach you more about human life after I solved the first problem. For now, let me show you something after I cleaned your plate" Rin stated with a grin already present on his face after he see the girl beside him finish the food he prepares for her, look like his mission in making Black Rock Shooter enjoy her first food come with a successful result. The young man stood up from his chair before picking up the plate in front of the young woman who seems already deep in though again, but what he can say? What she experience right now is almost same with what he experience back then when he first discover about his true identity, when he learn that he is the son of Satan, his life turn upside down in matter of seconds, but thanks to his will power, he manage to keep his sanity and capable of adapting to his new situation. He hopes, his Other self will do the same thing like him, though from what he sees from her memories, he sure she will be fine. For now, the main problem is one...

Ensuring the True Cross Order that Black Rock Shooter isn't a threat for them.

* * *

The sound of a door being opened echoed around the empty hall of the neglected dorm. In front of one of a thousand rooms inside the abandoned dorm, stood two person who just open the wooden door and causes the sound of the door being opened echoed around the empty hall. After entering the room, the young man took off his boots before stepping on the wooden floor. The young woman almost stepping on the wooden floor too without taking off her boots, but a memory from Mato Kuroi remind her that there is a tradition in Japan for taking off their footwear before stepping their feet on the wooden floor. She doesn't know what the purpose of doing something useless like this, but since her new human-counterpart wish for her to follow the basic tradition of people from Japan, she will follow it as long as it doesn't bother her.

"Hmm... Where I put it?" The 'Paladin' mumble to himself while he stood in front of a bookshelf and look like tried looking for something. He so sure that he put it somewhere around here the last time he ever pick it up (and if his memory correct, the last time he ever use it, that was about one year ago), he hopes his brother don't decides to give that thing to someone or worse donate it to library... Maybe he over thinking it. While her new human-counterpart seems like looking for something, Black Rock Shooter choose to observe the room which she guesses is the room of this messy black haired boy. The room is simple and small at the same time, there are two beds on each corner of the room, two desks, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, and that's all. It seems the room also divided in-half since the other half of the room seems a bit messy while the other half is clean.

"Found it!" Rin exclaimed before pulling a thick book with black cover and a golden cross imprinted on the cover. Rin blow the dust from the cover before patting it slightly for cleaning the remaining dust. After making sure that the book is clean from dust, he walks toward the girl who still stood near the door and stood in front of her. He grabs her wrist firmly before gently pulling her along with him as he walks toward the bed of his younger brother.

"Listen, I don't exactly know about the life of your human-counterpart, but from what I learn about her from your memories, I can guess that she doesn't know nor even involved with the world around me. Now, this book will give you all the knowledge you need about what is my job nor the world I involved with and anything general about what is Exorcist. Read and try to memorize anything which you think as important and if you ever have a question, just ask me. I will be right there and planning a way for ensure the Grigori that you aren't a threat for this world" Rin explained while pointing his desk with his thumbs and then he shove the thick book into her hands and gesturing her for sit down on the bed near them before he turning around and start walk toward his desk where he need to make a plan to solve their first problem, because if he fail in doing that, he don't know what will that old geezer done to Black Rock Shooter and he sure as hell that it won't be a good thing... For her at least

Black Rock Shooter only blink her eyes twice after hearing her new human-counterpart statement or more like her new human-counterpart order. She then glance downward toward the book in her hands. From the texture, she can tell that this book is old and perhaps never been opened for a year or more. Reading a book this thick will eat much time, but if she wants to understand more about her new human-counterpart she needs to do it, who know maybe she will find something interesting inside it. Another thing that bothers her is his statement earlier, he claims that he knows about Mato from her memories which mean he already saw her memories before, but the question is how. How he able to see her memories? Usually, it was the Other self who can see the memories of their human-counterpart, but in her case, look like the situation is reverse. She will make a note to think about it later as now it the best for learning more about the world around her new human-counterpart. So, after set her mind, she sat down on the bed near her before opening the book in her hands and start reading.

'Maybe I can say that she can be used as a weapon for helping us defeating Demon? No, that isn't the right thing for me to say. Hmm... How about because I can't send her back toward her world yet... No, they will think that it will be a good opportunity for doing an experiment to her... Gah! I am out of reason!' Who can know that thinking a reason for making the Order for allowing her to stay with him could be this hard? There should be a reason for making them letting her stay with him, but what is it?... Wait, their connection, that's right! Because now he is her human-counterpart he can use that reason for insisting them for letting her to stay with him. Maybe adding a few lie won't be too bad to, like... Oh yeah, because their soul now are bonded together this also mean if she die then he would die too (He don't sure whether this concept is true or not, but that won't be matter to him) and he sure as hell that they won't let the only person who can go toes to toes with the other 'Eight Demon Kings' and even Satan himself, die. A grin appears on his face when his mind finally filled with many ideas about how he should tell this 'trump card' to the Grigori, those old geezer sure won't expect this and if they don't believe him, he have Mephisto as a witness. This is perfect! Now all he have to do is hoping that the lady of luck will smile at him when he present his reason to them.

After reading this book for quite some time, Black Rock Shooter have a better understanding about the job of her new human-counterpart by now. From what she learns from this book, her new human-counterpart is an Exorcist, a person who specializes in any kinds of exorcism, a ritual for expulsion an evil spirit or in other word, Demon. The creature they fought, Demon can't be killed that easily. From what the book tell her there are 3 ways to kill a Demon. First with slaying it using either a Demon-slaying sword or firearms like a handgun or a rifle, though a Demon-slaying sword is more effective in killing a Demon. Second by reciting its fatal verse and third by allowing the Demon to remove any lingering attachments it has to the material world. Also an Exorcist divided into five type according to their combat ability, like Knight who specializes in using a Demon-slaying sword or Dragoon who specializes in using various firearms, thing like that called Meister and there are 5 Meister, Knight, Dragoon, Aria, Tamer, and Doctor. Each Exorcist needs to at least mastered one Meister. Also, there is a rank to determine how strong is that's Exorcist with the lowest rank called 'Page' or a candidate for an Exorcist and the highest rank called 'Paladin', a title for the strongest Exorcist at time. There is also other things that she learns from this book, like the 'Eight Demon Kings' and the world of Demon, Gehenna, which ruled by the strongest Demon or the God of Demon, Satan. Now this is what make her interested, because Satan called the God of Demon for two reason, because the fact that he is the ruler of Gehenna and because his powerful blue flame that said to be the strongest element in this world and if she recall, her new human-counterpart also have blue flame. But does that mean he is Satan in disguise or maybe related to Satan? Maybe she needs to start talking to him for getting some info about him since until now, she can't really read his memories, it like something is blocking her from doing that.

"Hey" a masculine voice snapped her back to the reality before she slightly turned toward the source of the voice. Rin stared at her for a few seconds and decide that it maybe a good time for them to get to know each other since in an hour he need to face the Grigori and hoping that the plan he already planning will goes smoothly without any problem. Now, what he should ask her first? Oh yeah that's right.

"Have any question for me already?" This the only thing that come to his mind, he know that maybe Black Rock Shooter could see his memories too like him from their connection, but it also important for make a verbal contact with her since he know that whatever await them in future will require them for work together.

"Yes, may I know more about yourself?" She asks simply with a soft and quiet tone. This almost makes the 'Paladin' falling from the chair he occupied right now. He expects her to stare at him for a few seconds before back reading the book in her hands, heck he even already expects her for simply ignoring him, but for her to say something all of a sudden after being silent all this time? It is enough for catching him off guard. So, why she talks to him all of a sudden? Does it mean she already trust him? Well, whatever her reason, he won't waste this opportunity and being a dumb guy like he used to be back then when he was younger.

"The name is Rin Okumura, you can call me Rin for short. Umm... Maybe I need to explain about my career as an Exorcist too for you to know me better. Well, as you already know I am an Exorcist with Knight as my Meister and I also have a little brother who right now is in a mission abroad and I also have a familiar, a Demonic cat named Kuro, but he is out right now. Oh, and for my rank, I am a newly appointed 'Paladin'. I guess that's all I can say about my career. Anything else you want to ask?" Rin explained before standing up and start sorting the papers on his desk, he need to prepare this before he forget about it. Black Rock Shooter once again found her eyes widen a bit after she heard her new human-counterpart explanation. She still doesn't aware all this time that her new human-counterpart is the 'Paladin', the strongest Exorcist. From the information he tells her about himself, she can learn a few things about her new human-counterpart, but there is still one thing that bothers her and she intended to find the answer now.

"Do you related to Satan?" She ask still with a soft and quiet tone, but look like what she said somehow sent unpleasant feeling toward her new human-counterpart, because after that sentence leave her mouth, she can feel a faint feeling entered her mind. She doesn't know what the feeling that entered her mind, but she can tell that whatever it is, it isn't a pleasant feeling. Rin stop sorting the papers on the desk after his ears catch her question, once again Black Rock Shooter capable of catching him off guard. He need to congratulate her for able to catch him off guard twice in one day.

"I am his son, but don't get wrong. I am nowhere like him and I swear I will kill him when the time comes" Rin said, his voice is full of seriousness because he means what he say, once he get the opportunity for facing him, he will kill him on the spot. Once again something entered her mind and this time she quickly recognize the feeling because this feeling is so strong, it was determination. This determination is so strong that she can feel the reason behind this determination, it isn't hatred nor a negative feeling like that. It is a feeling for protecting those who he sees as someone he cares about. She wonder if there is another reason for him to have a determination so strong like this.

"I am a half-demon, my father is him and my mother is a human. Because I related to him, I am also able to use the strongest element in this world. The blue flame" Rin explained again before grabbing a folder before open it and insert all the papers he already sorted earlier into the folder and then he close the folder neatly before turning toward Black Rock Shooter who fell silent after she ask the question regarding his relation to Satan. He then walk toward her before kneeling in front of her and extends his hand for her.

"I will explain more about myself later as now I have to go. You free to explore this dorm, but maybe it is the best if you just stay here and learn more about the world around me. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Black Rock Shooter" Rin said before showing her something that only him can do, he show her Rin Okumura signature grin. Black Rock Shooter only stared at him with the same expression she always uses before shift her glance to his hand which looks like waiting for something, she knows what he wants and she knows that he won't leave until she does what he requested. So after a few seconds, she grabs his hand and gives it a tiny shook. The grin on the 'Paladin' face only widened at this before he stand up again and start walking toward the door.

"Also, if... I am failing to solve our first problem, I want you to run and you may defeat whoever get in your way, just try to make sure that they won't catch you. Wish me luck" and after wearing his boots, the 'Paladin' pull out a golden key, insert the key into the door lock, and open the door before exiting the room, leaving the confused Black Rock Shooter who only can wonder what does the 'Paladin' meant by his last statement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is, the next chapter of DKASS and maybe will be my last update until March, I will get busy at some point on February (not mention I have a nerve-wrecking presentation), oh yeah and for Trascender, I like your idea and maybe you could do a story about that, because you know I always though a story will be more interesting if the author of the story make it purely from their own imagination. Please enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane &amp; Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

"To summarize the point of your explanation, because of this connection between your soul, your life now depend on each other and if one die the other will die too and because of this reason too, you could be sure that this Other self wouldn't be a threat for Assiah, correct?" The masculine voice which comes from the man clad in blue who stood between an old man clad in green and a woman clad in pink. Their (covered) eyes never leave the young man who stares at them with a serious expression on his face which tell them that he already entering 'Paladin Mode' as a certain Exorcist dub it. The young man is also aware of many stares from another audience in this place who wants to hear the answer from the mouth of the 'Paladin' himself. But it takes more than a few stares for making the current strongest Exorcist to become nervous and from the way he stood with both his hands placed into the pocket of his blue coat, the young man only radiates one thing, confidence.

"That's right. And because of that reason too, I request a permission for taking care of her and as I already explain before, I also don't want any Exorcist to spying her, she have a keen sense and if she felt threatened, I have no doubt that she will eliminate anything that she feel as a threat for her. As long as you give me what I requested, there should be no trouble" The 'Paladin' explained his demand once again. Is it so hard for doing his request? In his mind, his request feel so simple and he already said to them that no one will get hurt as long as they don't bother her, because after seeing her memories, he can say that Black Rock Shooter isn't someone who will easily follow an order and he have no doubt that a few force will be needed in order for calming her. The Grigori become silent after hearing his demand once again. 'C'mon! What the hell that keeping you guys for granting my request?!' If not because he want to keep his relationship with Vatican stay good (as he know how hard for them to trust the son of Satan completely and he still sure that some of them still don't trust him completely) he will yelled those words instead of keeping it in his mind.

"We will grant your request, but only with one condition" the male in the middle says after a few minutes of silence. The 'Paladin' sighed internally when his ears catch the 'One condition' part. Really, why can't they just grant his request without any condition like that?! He understands that this situation never happened before considering that before this incident, they never know about another dimension other than Gehenna, but C'mon! They are Exorcist, they have nothing to do with Other self or Otherworld, their job supposed to protect human from Demon and doesn't they hear him when he explained to them about Other self? They are also part of human, Other self can be considered as a living emotion of human, the manifestation of a person emotion, but more importantly... Since when they even discussed about this 'Condition'?! He always suspects those Grigori have an ability to read each other mind and discussing something that way so they can keep their discussion in secret... He need to stop watching those supernatural shows more frequently, it starting to affect his brain and the way he think.

"Even with your explanation we still have little knowledge about Other self and we wish to test this Other self and see whether she can be trusted and become our ally or only can cause destruction" the woman clad in pink stated which make Rin narrowed his blue eyes slightly, he already can see where this conversation going and he sure as hell that he not going to likes this 'condition' one bit.

"In order to determine which one this Other self going to choose, we decide to give her a test with sending her to the village near the foot of Mount Fuji. Some Exorcists have reported that recently a high class Demon have appear near the village and burn the forest near there, if she capable of kill this Demon without causing too much destruction, we will grant your request and let her stay at your place" the old man clad in green explained about the 'condition' they talk about earlier which make the 'Paladin' curled both his hands into fist, though no one will able to see it since both his hands remained stay inside the pocket of his blue coat. He have no doubt that if it was him who sent to kill this Demon, he can finish this mission in a matter of seconds since he already have much experience in handling high class Demon even when he still an Exwire (Impure King). But in this case the one who going to fight this high class Demon is the Other self which become the topic of this discussion, Black Rock Shooter. He don't have to worry too much about her since from what he sees from her memories, she have a good amount of battle experience, but in this case, what she going to fight is a high class Demon, a creature that she never fought before, but it isn't impossible for her to kill this Demon, but first before she fight this Demon, he need to prepare her and make sure to test her knowledge about Demon this far after she read that book he give her earlier.

"We also going to send you along with three Exorcists to supervise her and we also going to give you a permission to interfere the battle if the Other self going to be killed by the Demon. Do you accept our condition, Rin Okumura?" The man clad in blue finished the explanation from the Grigori. Rin smirked a little after hearing this, with this condition he can assure the safety of Black Rock Shooter if somehow the Demon capable of defeating her, he can kill the Demon before it able to kill her, but he also need to make sure that Black Rock Shooter not going to lose, because if she lose then it's mean another bored discussion going to be held and he have no intention to let that happen, this discussion already long enough to waste many of his precious time and he don't want to lose any more of his time. He also still needs to teach Black Rock Shooter more about Assiash and getting to know to her better and more importantly, find out about what they going to face and the problem they need to solve. But before that, he needs to prepare her to kill this Demon and making those old geezers granting his request.

"I accept"

* * *

The sound of a door being closed followed by a sigh can be heard inside one of the room in the abandoned dorm which located in True Cross Academy. Rin quickly take off his boot while his mind still thinking about the earlier discussion (or if he can call it discussion) the discussion itself have left three things inside his mind, first, he need to prepare Black Rock Shooter for facing this Demon and hopefully she will able to defeat it without much problem and not causing much destruction too, second, he need to remind himself to kick the ass of a certain purple haired clown for doing something stupid because when the Grigori ask what kind of method he use for connecting his soul with Black Rock Shooter soul, that damn clown bluntly said that he kiss her and third, he really grateful for whoever make one of the 'Arc Knight' Shura Kirigakure, his mentor in swordsmanship, for not present when the meeting happen. He doesn't know what will happen if she is there and he sure will instantly burn Mephisto if he said that he kiss a girl right when Shura is there, this also means one ticket toward the world of endless tease from the red-yellow haired woman.

When finally his blue eyes leave the ground, he frozen in his place when his blue eyes see something really... Odd. Guess what? The girl which supposedly sitting on the bed of his little brother and reads the book he give her, now is nowhere in his room. Great, she does explore their dorm and now he need to looking for her and find her before the time where they need to meet the other Exorcists come. Okay, he need to calm down first and think, now from what he learns about this girl, where she will headed if she inside an unfamiliar building and all by herself (he hopes). Now from what he see from her memories, if Black Rock Shooter wandering around, usually she will have a destination of where she going to go in her mind, but she doesn't know anything about this building and she isn't stupid (like him) for wandering around aimlessly without a knowledge about where she going and from all of this fact, the only possible place where Black Rock Shooter might be there is... Kitchen. After letting out another sigh, the 'Paladin' swiftly wear his boots again before opening the door and close it, he want to find her and explain the situation to her as fast as he can.

He can heard his own footsteps echoed around the hall of this abandoned dorm as he make his way toward the only kitchen in this building with both his hands already placed inside the pocket of his blue coat and when he finally arrive at the entrance of the kitchen area, a bemused expression quickly replace the bored expression on his face when his blue eyes spot something... Unusual. Sat on one of the numerous chairs in the dining area is Black Rock Shooter herself, still wearing her original outfit and with her right hand still holding the thick book and she seem also still reading it, but what make a bemused expression appear on his face isn't the girl, but the small black cat who laying on her lap and one of the pale girl's hands already scratching the back of the cat ears. Look like the cat already senses his presence when he suddenly open his eyes and smiled when his golden eyes spot him.

'Rin!' the cat or his familiar meows before he standing up and quickly run toward where the 'Paladin' stood. This also gain the attention of Black Rock Shooter as she slightly turned to where the cat heading and once her blue eyes spot the familiar figure stood in the entrance of this place which she believe called kitchen area, she put down the book. After almost reading all the content of this black thick book, she finally gain more knowledge and believe that she almost completely understand the world around her new human-counterpart, this also mean she finally understand about the first problem that her new human-counterpart mentioned before, The need to ensure the Grigori that she isn't a threat for Assiah. From what she learns from this thick book, the Grigori are The Supreme Advisers of the True Cross Order and their rank are above anything else which also mean that the Grigori are the leader of the True Cross Order. Now she understands why her new human-counterpart so worried about solving the first problem they have, because even though his rank is 'Paladin', the strongest Exorcist, he still need to bow down in front of the leader of the True Cross Order. Now, her blue eyes only observe how her new human-counterpart interacting with the cute little black cat, from what he said to her earlier and the fact that this cat have an abnormal appearance with the two tails and two little horns on his head, she can quickly deduced that this cat is the familiar of her new human-counterpart, Kuro. She maybe never see a cat before, but she already know what is it and the shape of the cat from Mato Kuroi's memories, so she know when a normal cat appear and when an abnormal cat appear, but she admit that she found cat to be a little cute (A/N: What? She a girl after all).

"I guess you have meet Kuro, right?" Rin asks with a grin plastered on his face after he crouching down and picks Kuro before putting Kuro on his shoulder. After making sure that the black cat won't fall from his shoulder, he put both his hands into the pocket of his blue coat and start walk toward the girl clad in black who only staring at him with her odd and beautiful blue eyes, maybe she already sense something is bothering him? Either way, it was the time for him to tell her about the result of the discussion earlier (Really, he starts to doubt that he can call it a discussion). So, after pulling a chair and sat opposite from her, he put one of his hands on the table surface before using placing his palm on his cheek to support himself.

"Alright, now it's time for telling the result of... The meeting earlier and since look like you almost finishing that book (Which is amazing! he even need one month for finishing that book!) So, I guess you must have understand more about the world around me, so I will tell you that the Grigori agree for letting you stay with me (After I tell them a few lie), but in one condition, they will give you a test and if you pass this test, then our first problem will officially over" The explanation from the 'Paladin' already get the entire attention of Black Rock Shooter as she stare at him straight in the face. Test? Why the Grigori want to test her? And what's more, it is impossible for her to guess what kind of test they prepared for her since from what she learn from the black book, the Grigori is unpredictable, but her best guess is the they want her to facing a strong Demon and ordering her to kill it.

"They want you to kill a high class Demon which recently cause a havoc near a village" Rin explained again and look like the Grigori isn't as unpredictable as she think, but the young man's expression tell her that the test wouldn't be as simple as that.

"Also they don't want you to cause too much destruction, so try to fight without causing too much destruction. But, there is a problem we need to solve and this problem comes from how you will battle the Demon. Don't get me wrong, I know how powerful are you and how experienced you are, so I believe you able to handle this Demon without any help. But, you must be know from that's book that killing a Demon isn't as easy as killing other creature and since this Demon isn't a ghost and I doubt you know a fatal verse, the only way to kill it is by slaying it, but that's where the problem come from. Your weapon isn't really effective in killing a Demon. I know that your Rock Cannon probably can kill it, but this Demon is fast and if you only depending on Rock Cannon, I afraid that the destruction you cause will be too much and make you don't pass the test. As for Black Blade... Well, since it isn't a Demon-slaying sword, I doubt your sword capable of killing it" Rin explained the problem which he sure going needs to be solved before Black Rock Shooter face this Demon. But the problem is, he can't give her anything that can really help her since he only possesses one Demon-slaying sword and he also doubts Black Rock Shooter could use it properly. What her new human-counterpart say pretty much is a fact, she also know that her weapons isn't really effective against a Demon and in order to achieve a victory without causing to much damage on the surrounding then she need a plan, but she still doesn't know about where she going to fight nor the ability of the enemy she going to face. Only if she knows a little bit about her enemy and perhaps she could...

"The Demon is called Asgard and he included as the kin of Iblis, the king of flame, his body partly made of rock while the rest emit a powerful flame. He is also quite tall, maybe even taller than the scorpion-bot... Or whatever that freaking machine name that you ever destroyed in the Otherworld. Keep your range from him as he can shoot a powerful blast of flame from any parts of his body that emit a flame. He isn't too hard to defeated (and that's coming from the son of Satan) as long as you can keep your distance from him, he won't cause much trouble. The only problem you will have is his insane durability, I ever defeated a Asgard once, I am sure you can access my memories and see the battle yourself" Rin explained after he understand what this girl wanted, don't get him wrong, he still can't read her expression (and who the hell can read her expression when she uses a poker face like that?!), but he can feel a curiosity of something entering his mind and he quickly guess that this curiosity come from Black Rock Shooter which maybe curious about this high class Demon. Now, maybe if he recall about when he facing this Demon back then, Black Rock Shooter maybe could see it and-

"I can't access your memory" Black Rock Shooter stated firmly while keeps staring at the blue eyes of the young man which widen a bit. There is no more reason for her to keep it from him.

"I can't access your memory because there is something which blocking me from your mind" She stated again with the same soft tone she always uses when she speaking. The 'Paladin' only let out a sigh after hearing this, to be honest, he already expect this kind of thing to happen, but since she never told him anything, he just thought that he was wrong, but look like what he assumed is quite right. His Demon-side officially have caused another trouble for him, the only explanation for Black Rock Shooter not able to access his mind because his Demon-side forbid her doing that. Well, he can't help it since his Demon-side also play an important role in his achievement of the rank 'Paladin', but to solve this problem...

"Listen, I will try to suppress my Demon-side as long as I can and when I do that, try to access my memory and gather many information about me and anything you want to know about me including all of my battle against Demon, maybe it could be useful for you and also since I have see all of your memories, I think it will be fair for me to do the same thing" the 'Paladin' said before picking up his familiar who only listening their conversation all the time and put him on the table. He then taking a deep breath and close his eyes, he only ever doing this just once and he sure doesn't likes it, it was so hard for him to suppress his own Demon-side, but well, he don't have any choices but to do it. Black Rock Shooter only can watch her new human-counterpart's face which now full of concentration and look like trying so hard in doing something, perhaps 'suppress his Demon-side' like what he call it. And all of sudden, she feel something resonating with her body, like something is fully connected to her and in one moments, her eyes widened when she finally receive it, the memories of the young man in front of her, the memories of her new human-counterpart, the memories of...

Rin Okumura.

*Gasp*

Both the 'Paladin' and Black Rock Shooter quickly put their hands on the table for preventing their face hit the hard surface of the table while their noses and mouths tried their best for filling their lungs with air. After a few seconds tried to calm down their uncontrolled breath, both teens finally able to lift their head and stare at each other. She can feel it, she clearly can feel it, the true connection between them finally revealed and even though she only felt it for a few seconds, she can feel the great difference between the connection between her and him and the connection between the her and Mato Kuroi, only if she can feel their true connection again perhaps she could know what make their connection feel different. Also, aside for the chance for able to feel how their true connection really felt, she also capable of seeing almost all memories of her new human-counterpart or perhaps she needs to call him by his name from now on, Rin Okumura. She also able to learn much things from his memories, from his origin, how he become half-Demon, how he became Exwire and then become an Exorcist, and finally all the battle he have done all this time, though she still don't know how he become 'Paladin' as she only can saw his memories when he become the 'Upper First Class' before she forcefully pushed out his mind again and something which forcefully pushed her out... That's power is so powerful even maybe powerful enough to fight 'her' and defeat her and this power is undoubtedly and unbelievable owned by Rin Okumura, but after seeing almost his entire memories, she somehow feel a relief that this power owned by a kind-nature boy like him who only wish to protect his world and his friends from harm and become a human without an Other self, she can see how he always hold the pain, hold all the guilt and pain he feel and hide it behind his smile, he just doesn't want anyone getting involved with his problem and that's why he always hide it and make sure for able to overcome his own fear and control his flame at his will, Rin is truly an interesting human in her opinion, even now she can start to feel his pain. As for Rin himself, after suppressing his own Demon-side, this is always happen to him, an urge to roar and an urge to destroy anything around him, the first time he tried to do it, he need to roaring as loud as he can before his Demonic nature taking over him, but now he have better control of himself and after taking a deep breath, he finally able to calm himself.

"Well, that isn't something you can see everyday, anyway, do you able to access my mind when I suppress my Demon-side?" the 'Paladin' questioning after he letting out a sigh, that's why he really hate suppressing his own Demon-side and when she answer his question with a nod, he let out a small smile before standing up and said to Kuro that he already places his food on the usual place which make the black cat smiled and running toward the kitchen. After watching his familiar entering the kitchen, he gesturing for Black Rock Shooter to come with him before he starts walk away. Black Rock Shooter only blink her eyes twice and then decide that perhaps it is the time for doing her test or maybe Rin have another thing he want to show her, well, whatever the reason, there is no reason about why she should not follow him and after standing up, she walk toward where he leave.

* * *

"When the last times someone even using this room?" Rin complained after entering a certain room in his dorm (or maybe he need to start call it house?), this room is partly filled with dust and cobwebs, but aside from that there is nothing wrong with the room and he can see all the stuffs he leaves here still in good condition. This makes the 'Paladin' smiled before he quickly walk toward the shelf which filled with numerous bottles that contain holy water. After stepping inside the room, Black Rock Shooter quickly greeted by dust, numerous amounts of dust that fly everywhere when Rin Okumura accidentally kicked the box on the floor. Rin quickly turned toward her while scratching the back of his head and show her a smile that say 'Sorry for that' and she only reply it with a glare that say 'Idiot, use your eyes' and Rin expression quickly change and sent her what he want to say to her, 'Shut up'. After Rin start to pick some unique shaped bottle, Black Rock Shooter choose to observe the rooms they occupied right now. The room is quite empty with the only stuffs that fill the room are some boxes and a shelf filled with numerous unique shaped bottles she mentions earlier, also there is a drawing on the floor in the center of the room which she believe called a magic circle like what Rin usually call it, she learn it from his memories. Her eyes then shifted to the young man who starts to walk toward the center of the room, bending down before start cleaning the floor where the circle drawn.

"Okay then, I think it will do" Rin stated before standing up and placing both his hands on his waist, proud with the result of his work. He then turning around and faces his Other self(?) and gestured to her for come closer to him.

"Listen, as I said before your weapon isn't effective against a Demon, especially your sword. But, no one ever said that a normal sword can't kill a Demon... After being blessed" Rin said before let out a grin and start open the cap of the bottle which contains holy water and starts to pour it on the circle on the floor. Blessed? Yes she ever heard a word like that, but she lack in understanding the meaning of that word and the connection between that's word with their current problem, but she can feel it, even though it still faint, but she capable of recognize it quickly. Confidence. Rin Okumura is confident that whatever he plans will succeed in aiding them solving their problem. After thinking the amount of the holy water is enough, Rin stop pouring the water and only watch whether he doing it right or not and when he senses a surprise feeling entered his mind, a grin reappear on his face. Because after a few seconds, the water start to move on it's own and covered the line of the magic circle.

"Summon your Black Blade now and then gives it to me before take a few step back" Rin said in a commanding tone since if he doesn't do it fast then the process will fail. She narrowed her eyes at him, being ordered around isn't something she likes, but when she sees the expression of Rin Okumura and can feel a faint feeling entering her mind, she decide that maybe it was important. She put out her hand before calling upon her weapon and then a light appear in her palm before the light start to form something before disappear, revealing a black sword, the Black Blade. After grasping the hilt of her blade, Black Rock Shooter quickly handed it to her human-counterpart and once Rin grab the hilt of the black sword, he quickly bending down before put it on the center of circle and pour the water holy on Black Blade until the bottle in his hand become empty. Black Rock Shooter only can watch with great interest as the circle starts to glow and the 'Paladin' himself put out his hand above where her sword located and closing his eyes.

"God, please give our weapon the holy light of the heaven and please aid us in exorcise any evil spirits that invading our soul"

And once those words coming out from the mouth of the 'Paladin', the circle along with her blade glow brightly for a few seconds before the glow fade out and everything back to normal, she don't know what just happen, but she know that Rin Okumura responsible for this and maybe it is what he called 'Blessed'. Rin picked the black sword from the floor and start observes it to look for any signs that tell his effort is successful. A smile appears on the face of the 'Paladin' when he sees the blade glowed slightly, a sign which tell him that his effort wasn't fruitless. He then stand up before showing his Other self who still look like figuring out what just happened, her weapon and then her eyes shifted to her weapon which still glowing slightly.

"That was some sort of ritual for giving a weapon like sword, spear, and arrow an ability for slaying Demon, though this ability isn't permanent, but at least with this you can use both your weapons to try to defeat it which I sure that you can do it" Rin explained before handing back Black Blade toward it rightful owner who once receive her sword back, quickly inspecting it and see how the sword still glowing. A ringing sound broke the silence between them and Rin quickly take out the phone in his black trouser pocket to see who calling him. After his blue eyes sees the name of the caller, he let out a sigh and pushes some button before the ringing sound stopped and Rin pocketed his phone again.

"It's time and I hope you ready for this" the 'Paladin' said after staring at the odd and beautiful eyes of the Other self who only give him one response for his statement, a glare that say 'Just lead me to the Demon and I will kill it faster than what you imagine'

* * *

The wind blow against him and make his cloak fluttered behind him, while his body is in a crouching position and his eyes never leave his target who stood below there and seems like awaiting something. He know well that she can take care of herself, but what make him worried isn't whether Black Rock Shooter able to kill the Demon or not, but whether there is a trap set for her or not, because he know really well that some Exorcists may want her for something and he sure as hell not going to let that happen. His eyes not only focused on her, but to her surroundings and the three men which stood in other cliff. He need to make sure that they won't do anything that could prevent her for passing this test. Suddenly, Rin feel something and his eyes quickly shifted toward where he feel this feeling, because he can feel it, this familiar Demonic presence that he ever felt before, there is no mistake...

Asgard is heading here.

Black Rock Shooter can see from the corner of her eyes that a smoke starts rising toward the blue sky and from what she learn from Rin's memories, it only means one thing in her situation. Asgard is on his way toward here, she doesn't sure how those Exorcist lure him here, but she know one thing. That thing is her target she need to eliminate and she will do it fast and tried to not cause so much destruction, Rin also has warn her to be careful since he think maybe some people will take interest in her and tried to catch her when she fighting the high class Demon, but Rin also told her that he will take care of that problem so she can focus her entirely attention toward the Demon. Black Rock Shooter quickly raise her left arms when the thumping sound of Asgard's footstep reach her ears and she waste no time in summoning her first weapon, Rock Cannon. When Asgard finally showing himself, Black Rock Shooter already prepare her attack and before the Demon even aware of the danger, five blue orbs already hit his body. Asgard roaring after receiving her attack before opening his giant palms and from the hole in his palm, he shoots a giant fire ball toward the girl who doesn't seem going to dodge it. Instead, Black Rock Shooter quickly lift her cannon and shoot three bullets toward the oncoming fireball. When bullets collide with the giant fireball, a small explosion created, destroying both materials. Asgard roaring again, seem irritated with this before he open his other palm too and shoot another giant fireball from both his palms. Black Rock Shooter expression remain the same, never shown any sign of panic or something like that, and she quickly raise her cannon and in a swift motion, shoot three bullets for each fireball and two bullets for the Asgard himself. When all the bullets she shoot hit the target, Black Rock Shooter quickly rush toward Asgard who seems still distracted by the two small explosions and after being hit by the bullet of Rock Cannon, and after closing the distance between them, Black Rock Shooter slam the barrel of Rock Cannon onto the Demon's stomach before charge her cannon until a bright light manage to escape the zero distance between the barrel of her cannon and the surface of Asgard's body. Without any hesitation, Black Rock Shooter pull the trigger of her cannon, resulting two things happen afterward. First, Asgard roaring in pain and second, a big beam come out from Asgard's back, the result of Rock Cannon being shot in zero distance.

Rin only can let out his signature grin after watching this, she effortlessly able to give Asgard, a high class Demon, a big damage in short amount of time, but with this, the real battle just about to begin, could Black Rock Shooter really defeat this thing? The 'Paladin' can't help, but become a little excited with how she will kill the Demon, but right now, he can't enjoy the battle too much. His eyes shifted to two Exorcists who now already record Black Rock Shooter battle, probably for the Grigori, but he won't let his guard down now.

Black Rock Shooter quickly jump back in order to put some distance between her and the Demon who still roaring, if what she learn from Rin Okumura's memories is right, then the first step of battle is complete and she manage to do it without wasting too much energy, a plus. A hole can visibly seen on the stomach of Asgard, the place where Black Rock Shooter shoot him in zero distance, but what she do earlier isn't going to kill him, in fact, what she do earlier is the first step to kill the high class Demon, because with make a big hole like that... It will make Asgard temporary body useless and the Demon will decide to use his real body. A crack started to form around the hole on the Asgard's stomach who still roaring, then the crack starts to spread all around his body, destroying the Demon temporary body and show Black Rock Shooter his true body, Asgard true body, a Demon whose his entire body made of flame. Black Rock Shooter only stood there with calm and stoic expression on her face, her eyes only focused on the Demon who now roaring at her before raising his giant fist which made of flame. Black Rock Shooter crouching down a little while at the same time calculating the speed and timing of the giant fist and after that, she quickly planning her next move before jumping in the air a few seconds before the giant fist hit the place where she stood before. Because of her momentum, she manage to hover on top of him and when Asgard lift up his head to locate her location, only to be greeted by a storm of bullet which comes from Black Rock Shooter gatling gun. The numerous amount of bullet which continuously hit the Demon capable of making some hole on the flaming body of Asgard and Black Rock Shooter finally able to spot her target, the heart of Asgard. Asgard slammed both his fists to where Black Rock Shooter hovering, but because of her momentum too, she manage to avoid that's and she quickly turning around her body when she landing on the ground and change her gatling gun into cannon again. But before she able to shoot, Asgard quickly hover away and start to fly toward her. She quickly pointed her cannon at him and shoot repeatedly, but the Demon able to dodge each bullet which makes Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes, she not going to win this if she doesn't make another plan. When Asgard almost reach her, Black Rock Shooter quickly slam the barrel of her cannon onto the ground and charge her cannon before finally pull the trigger at the same time when Asgard about to slam both his fists, but Black Rock Shooter manage to dodge it as her cannon launch her high toward the sky.

Both Exorcists who record the whole battle only can watch the battle with an awe expression on their face, all this time with the exception of the current 'Paladin' (who still have his signature grin on his face), no one able to fight Asgard, a high class Demon, alone and still not get burned by his flame, this Other self is really something. The cannon in her hand glowing in blue before once again transformed into a gatling gun, she pull the trigger and sends numerous amount of bullets toward Asgard who after failed in crushing his target, quickly fly toward her location. But before all the bullets manage to hit the flame Demon, Asgard split himself into two and fly toward Black Rock Shooter in two different directions. This will ruin her plan and she only have one decision to avoid being burned by those flames. She quickly points her gatling gun toward the flame on the left and start shooting it. She doesn't have many time, but she thanks to her keen eyes, she manage to know that the core does not reside inside this body. From the corner of her eyes, she notices that the second body almost reaching her and this make her quickly change the gatling gun back into cannon and she quickly turned around her body so she face the sky and charge her cannon before shot a beam which push her body downward a little and in time to avoid the flame which about to hit her, though half of her cannon already consumed it, but it won't destroy her cannon and it also give an advantage to her. Because when she feel something hard hit the barrel of her cannon, she waste no time in pulling the trigger and what she expected finally happen. The bullet of her cannon hit the core and sends it out from the flame, though the bullet of her cannon doesn't give it any damage. But she quickly summon her Black Blade and throw it toward the core and the blade manage to stab the core which make a roar of pain could be heard. But still, leaving her blade like that wouldn't destroy the core, so she does the only thing which comes to her mind. She let go of her cannon before using it as her footing and quickly jump toward where the core hover, grab the hilt of her sword and slice the core in half. And this officially killed Asgard as the fire disappears. But her victory also leaves Black Rock Shooter with one problem, She can't do anything to slow her descend toward the ground and since her cannon still materialized, she can't instantly summon it. Black Rock Shooter only can grit her teeth when she feel the gravity pull her body faster, but before she able to make a plan to prevent a painful landing, someone grab her waist and take her toward the cliff near there. She lift her head and meet the grinning face of Rin Okumura who also hoisted Rock Cannon on his shoulder.

"Awesome work" Rin commented before turn the grin on his face into an encouraging smile and then turned his head toward the cliff where they going to land, he need to land smoothly there or else... Or else what? He don't know. Black Rock Shooter staring at her human-counterpart even after he already turned away before she closed her eyes, at least he know when he need to act. Rin's legs hit the ground and because of his momentum, it make him skidded and make some dirt fly all over the place before his body finally stop moving. Once her feet touch the ground, Black Rock Shooter escape his grip and stood a few feet from the 'Paladin' who after straightening himself, slam her cannon on the ground and place his hand on top of it. The wind is still blowing which make both their coats fluttering behind them. Rin is glad that nothing out of ordinary happen and happy that from the result of his observation, he can easily guess that she will past the test, but what worry him is the decision of the Grigori after this, he hopes they don't even think about making her as their weapon... Who he kidding? of course they will, damn those old geezers!

"... What... What would happen after this?" Black Rock Shooter suddenly asks out of curiosity, she couldn't predict what would happen after she passed the test, but her best guess is that the Grigori will use her for something and to be honest she hate it. She only fights for Mato Kuroi and only her alone, maybe she will fight for Rin Okumura too, but that was because if he die then so will she. She also still can't remember about how she end up here and what she shooting that time? The last time she being in Otherworld before she sent here, what she tried to kill that time?

"Honestly, I don't know myself, but I only know one thing..." Rin said before closing his eyes and turned to face her. The 'Paladin' then put out his hand for her and show her his signature grin once again.

"Whatever happen after this, I promise I will try my best to keep you safe and tried to not get in your way, after all, I am is your temporary human-counterpart, right?" Rin said while tilted his head slightly. Black Rock Shooter only stare at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before decide it will do no harm in shaking his hand again, besides, what he said is true, he is her new human-counterpart, they share their life and create a connection between their souls now, whether they want it or not, they need to work together in order to live and face the problems which she sure will come toward them later.

And with that both hands of Rin Okumura and Black Rock Shooter clasped together before they shook hands for the second time.

* * *

"Yes, I understood. I will make sure to keep her safe. Understood" and with that the young man ended the call. His eyes focused on the screen of his phone for a few seconds before he pocketed it again. He then turned around to see a young woman stood there and watching him with her green eyes. The young man also stares at her before he decide that maybe if what the 'Chancellor' said is true, might as well go along with it. Her eyes only watch the movement of the young man clad in white who now start walking toward her with a serious expression on his face, she can't really see his eyes because of the light that cover the glasses he wear.

"I have heard from my superior that they found another Other self and from what I heard, she also already like us. She already make a connection with a human and don't worry about her, she in good hand" the young man said before fixing the position of his glasses which show her, his turquoise eyes which now filled with kindness, but she also still can detect some alertness, well, she couldn't comment much about it.

"Shall we met them now... Death Master?"


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

A person ever says that it will need sometime for someone to adjust to the advance of the technologies of the present era and what this person said mostly true, because that is what the Other self known as Black Rock Shooter dealing right now. The 'thing' which called technologies are starting to frustrate her even more than dealing with Chariot and her giant mechanic scorpion, Mary. The source of her frustration right now is lay on her palm as her blue eyes give it a glare to show anyone who see her that she feels frustrated right now. Black Rock Shooter is known as one of Other self who really hate losing, it just really irritate her to knowing that something is surpass her own ability and she simply can't accept that kind of fact, but somehow she also know that even with her full power, she doubt that she can defeat her new human-counterpart, Rin Okumura. Back to the source of her frustrate feeling, Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth inside her mouth while her eyes never leave the technologies that have catches her attention and her instinct told her that if she can defeat most Other self, then she should able to solve this problem. When those annoying words appear again, she couldn't hold herself again and quickly raise her hand in order to do something she really skilled about... Destroying something. Though before she able throw this piece of crap, something prevents her hand from moving further.

"Whoa, Whoa! you can't just throw my phone like that! I know that you hate losing (and it was very obvious from our short battle in the forest, plus your memory also told me so) and this game can drive someone nuts, but there is no point in breaking my phone, beside, doesn't I already warn you before I take a bath?" The masculine voice which come from her new human-counterpart and his hand which prevent her from throwing the source of her frustration, force her to calm herself before letting the black haired boy take his blue technology which she believe called phone, from her hand and quickly inspect it. After making sure that his phone is still in good condition and still function properly, Rin let out a sigh of relief and placing his new blue phone (his old one destroyed in his last mission) inside the pocket of his black jeans. After making sure that his new phone will save, he turned his head toward the pale skinned girl who now looking at outside of the window, he can clearly see boredom in her eyes and her gesture also told him so. Rin placed one of his hands on his waist before tilted his head slightly after seeing how his Other self act after he lend his new phone to her and open the game application which he admit almost drive him to do the same like her earlier, but he able to prevent himself from throwing his new phone when his mind remember how expensive the phone is, even with that amount of money he sure able to buy at least 10 Yakisoba, he also need to make a note to uninstall the application as soon as possible before someone play it again and throw his phone for real. Anyway, it had been exactly 27 hours since Black Rock Shooter complete her task in defeating Asgard and after escorting Black Rock Shooter back to his dorm, Rin goes to the Vatican to give his report and the result of his own observation and after those old geezers watch the entire battle via the video recorded by the two Exorcists, the Grigori finally declared that they will fulfill his request and will also inform him if they done in making decision about what they going to do toward Black Rock Shooter after this. The 'Paladin' only can hope that whatever this decision they will make, it won't cause too much trouble for both him and this pale skinned girl who now staring at his bare torso... Does he already says that he just come back from taking a shower?

"Something wrong with my body... And don't tell me you get interested in my body all of a sudden?" The 'Paladin' ask as he raise one of his eyebrows when he notice the girl's odd and beautiful blue eyes staring intensely his torso, he start to wonder whatever Black Rock Shooter is completely sane or not or any other reason about why she get interested with his bare torso all of sudden. But after he thought about it for a few seconds, his mind couldn't provide him the reason about why Black Rock Shooter doing what she doing right now... Does Other self also can feel lust?

"I just compare the different between a male physical torso with a female physical torso since it was my first time seeing a male physical torso with my own eyes" The black haired girl answered the 'Paladin' question and true to her words, she never ever see a male physical body and even though she have a rough image about how a male physical body shape, it still doesn't give her enough answer about what make both female and male physical bodies different, even Mato Kuroi never see a male physical torso without any clothes directly and since there is no male in Otherworld, she always thought she won't find the answer of her own ridiculous question, but now after seeing the bare torso of her new human-counterpart which obviously a male, she can clearly see the different between their bodies... Why she even has a thought about something like this in the first place?

The answer of his Other self only make a bemused expression replace his confusion expression, that's was an answer which he never expected will come from an Other self, but, well, he can't blame them, what with the concept of the Otherworld that until now still confuse him and he believe he will never understand it, oh well, he can't help it. The 'Paladin' crosses his arms over his bare chest and staring at the black haired girl who now focusing her blue eyes toward his black tail, his eyes then shifted to the blue hoodie which Black Rock Shooter wore. Earlier today after learning that Black Rock Shooter know how to take a bath (thanks to the memories of Mato Kuroi), Rin tell her to wear... A clothes that cover her body more and look more pleasant to stare at (not like he not enjoyed her normal outfit, really any sane guy will clearly enjoy the skin that Black Rock Shooter shows, but to him, it was kind of... Too much!) and that's why he lend her his blue hoodie which clearly too big for her, what with her short height and slim figure, even her arms barely poking out of the sleeves and the hoodie reach her thigh, somehow it just make her look kind of cute (not like he dare to say it aloud).

"Anyway, I have an interesting news which I bet you want to hear" Rin announced after deciding to get dressed before Black Rock Shooter also starting to get curious about the lower part of his body. He open his wardrobe and pulling out a long-sleeved blue T-shirt with a word 'Armageddon' imprinted on it. Rin swiftly wear it before focusing his attention toward the girl who slightly tilted her head and waiting for him to tell what the news he talking about.

"I heard another Other self had been found yesterday and already make a connection with someone I know, don't worry this Other self in good hand and they both going to come here today, though I don't know when they will come, but I want you to not suddenly summon your weapon or attacking this Other self once you spot her and I will assure you that she won't attack you" Rin explained before noticing that his Other self just shoot him a glare that say 'Make me' and he let out a sigh after seeing this. This girl just like him, stubborn as hell. While her eyes shoot a glare toward her human-counterpart for ordering her, her mind start to wonder who is this Other self that they just found. There is so many possibility about who it could be, Other self number just like human, numerous and she can't exactly predict who going to be send here too, but part of her mind tell her that it could be one of those four, the Other self of Mato Kuroi closest friends. But right now, what she could do is waiting here for this Other self and perhaps her new human-counterpart to show up and she also does not plan to attack them when they arrive, knowing that Rin Okumura will instantly stopped her and from what she learn from his memory, it shouldn't be too hard for him... Guess again.

The sound of a door being opened catch the attention of both black haired teens and they quickly turned their heads toward the direction of where the sound come from. Their blue eyes see a young man clad in white holding the door open before a few seconds later, a young woman wearing a black gothic dress walk from the doors and stopped in near the young man who after closing the door, looking up at the 'Paladin' direction with small smile on his face.

"I am back, Nii-san"

But before even Rin Okumura can open his mouth to replied the young man's greeting, the girl which earlier only sat on his bed, quickly standing up when her blue eyes spotted the green eyed young woman who look quite tense when her green eyes notice the blue eyed girl. Though before both girls capable of doing something, both young men who standing at their respective side quickly prevent them from moving further. Though, before either young men could do or say anything else, someone precede them.

"Don't worry, Yukio, I am not going to attack her. With the relationship between... Our former human-counterparts has been established, there is should be no reason for us to fight, don't you think so Black Rock Shooter?" The green eyed girl asks while staring directly at the blue eyes of Black Rock Shooter who only nod her head to confirm her statement. Once both young men sure that no conflict will happen, they relaxed their bodies before letting out a sigh at the same time.

"I see, so does it mean the relationship of your human-counterpart also reflects the relationship of Other self?" Rin asks after crossing his arms and staring at the wavy haired girl who nod her head to answer his question. He know that he could get that information from his own Other self, but his Other self aren't the easiest person you can talk to. After seeing that the condition have back to normal, the young man clad in white or better known as Yukio Okumura, one of the 'Arc Knight' taking off his white boots before gesturing his companion for doing the same. Once both the young man and young woman already stepped on the wooden floor, a serious expression quickly replace the 'Paladin' natural expression as he knows that it time for discussing the matter in their hands.

"First, let me introduce my Other self, her name is Death Master and I am sure, if you have see the memories of your Other self, you should have know about her" Yukio explained before straightens his glasses while Death Master only bow her head toward the 'Paladin' who look like inspecting the green eyed girl. Black Rock Shooter only narrowed her eyes again when she notice Death Master glance at the outfit she wear, yes, she know that it look stupid with the size of the hoodie too big for her, but at least, it do a good job in keeping her warm, since her original outfit doesn't really protect her from the cold breeze.

"So, she just found yesterday, right? Funny, I found Black Rock Shooter (after she knocked out some Exorcists) two days ago. I wonder if another Other self will show up after this" Rin said what was in his mind aloud, but again what was causing Other selves to start appearing in Assiah? And look like the time they arrive at Assiah are varied, like Death Master arrived at Assiah yesterday while Black Rock Shooter arrived two days ago. Heh, it won't be a surprise if another Other self appear again tomorrow.

"That could be a possibility, but the problem is whether the Other self that appear are aggressive or not, I learn from Death Master that there is some Other self that attack anything on her way, and to make it worse, it seem not all Exorcists could defeat an Other self" Yukio voiced his opinion before shifted his gaze toward the girl which tied her hair in uneven pigtail who seem to glare at both of them. 'Well, Yukio, unfortunately, your big brother just found out one of those aggressive Other self' Rin don't know whether he should said that thought aloud or not, but his sanity telling him to keep the comment for himself if he want to keep alive. Yes, what his little brother said is right, that should be a problem if an aggressive Other self appears and they both aren't present in the scene, but an aggressive Other self isn't their only problem.

"I am afraid that an aggressive Other self isn't our only problem, but the bigger threat is an Exorcist" Rin said which make all the occupant of the room turn their attention toward the newly appointed 'Paladin' who uncrossed his arms and put one of his hands inside the pocket of his black jeans.

"What do you mean, Nii-san?"

"Even though it was true that an Other self could beat a dozen Exorcist, but once the crack closed, Other self can't do anything anymore because of their connection with their human-counterpart severed. But think like this, what if someone hiding and waiting until the crack closed and when the time come, he come out and makes a connection with the Other self and as her new human-counterpart, this also mean..."

"Whoever do that will have a complete control of the Other self" Yukio finished his big brother statement before crossing his arms, what he said is true and if someone really does that, it could be a bigger threat for them. From what he learned from Death Master's memories and knowledge, a dead Other self still can be alive again as long as their human-counterpart still alive. It could be a big problem for them, especially if the person who gaining the control of the Other self is a manipulative person.

"Anyway, put that aside for now, we need to more focus in helping our Other self adjusting to human life. We know that Other self have basic knowledge about human life, but there is something that they don't understand, like some tradition here also... I am a bit jealous about your Other self" the 'Paladin' admitted before crossing his arms again and shifted his gaze toward Death Master who only tilted her head in confusion. Yukio only raised his eyebrow after hearing his big brother's statement, but what he said is right, they need to help their Other self adjusting to human daily life, since from what he learn from Death Master's memories, Other Self daily life always include fighting or just staring at the sky waiting for something. Also, why his brother said that he jealous about her Other self all of sudden? What possibly could make the 'Paladin' jealous over his Other self, does not his own Other self should be stronger than Death Master?

"She seem have a big patient, exactly know her manner, and at least could dress more properly and seem to be more... Lady-like than my own Other self over there" The 'Paladin' said casually while pointing the Other self behind him and he also fail notice the dark aura that surround the same Other self and before the 'Paladin' able to notice the approaching danger... He found himself stumbled forward when something hit the back of his head... Very hard. Black Rock Shooter crosses her arms after delivering a punch toward the source of her annoyance. Another thing she dislike is being compared to the other, she proud of herself and anything about herself, and she clearly don't have control about what she wear because the outfit of an Other self also manifest itself when the Other self first manifested, it not like she given a choice about what clothes she going to wear. Rin only rub the back of his head after receiving the punch of his Other self, he not do it because it was hurt or anything like that, to be honest, her punch is rather weak, but again, it maybe because he have a high durability that's why he feel her punch feel weak... But the force still strong enough to make him stumble forward a little.

"I think I kind of deserve it, but Yukio, what will you do with Death Master's horn and wing? I know that you probably going to forbid her coming outside, but you can't always keep her here, especially if something emergency happen" The 'Paladin' said as his hand gesturing toward the horns that stick out of the Other self's head and the wing on her back. This make Yukio also shifted his gaze toward the green eyes girl while his mind trying to come up with an answer for his big brother's question. Surely, there should be something he can do to cover the abnormal appearance of Death Master, but...

"I will ask sir Pheles if he can do anything about this. Anyway, Nii-san, does Black Rock Shooter remember what happen before she end up in Assiah?" Yukio replied his brother statement and at the same time, asking the question he just remembered. Death Master couldn't seem to remember about what happen before she end up here and even Yukio couldn't access some part of her memories which he believes, supposed to be a memory about what happen before she end up in Assiah. If only he can access that memory, maybe he will gain an information that should be useful for them, but this also make him curious. What was blocking him from accessing that memory? Does it the one who responsible for sending the Other selves here?

"Sadly even Black Rock Shooter doesn't seem to remember. But Yukio, right now, we have a bigger problem than anything we discuss earlier" The 'Paladin' said before changing his expression into a deadly serious expression which he only show when the situation truly become dire. The 'Arc Knight' expression quickly mimicked the 'Paladin' expression as he know his brother going to say something serious when he decides to use that's expression. Both Other selves who seems already aware of the sudden seriousness which fill the room, choose to focus all of their attention toward the 'Paladin' who seem going to say something really serious, even Black Rock Shooter also can feel a faint seriousness coming from her human-counterpart through their connection.

"... We run out of food"

* * *

"Your new human-counterpart... Doesn't he seems to be a rather interesting human?" Death Master asks from where she sat on the bed of her new human-counterpart with a thick black book in her hands, the same book that Black Rock Shooter ever read before. Black Rock Shooter doesn't even bother to respond to what her fellow Other self said since the answer is quite obvious, she also found that her new human-counterpart is an interesting human or more correctly, half-demon. Actually, Death Master doesn't really need to read this book since she already learn much thing concerning Exorcist and Demon from the memories of Yukio Okumura, but she decide to read it and perhaps she will find some information that doesn't present in memories of her new human-counterpart. Talking about him, right now Yukio is meeting the man called Mephisto Pheles in regard of her appearance while his brother, the new human-counterpart of Black Rock Shooter, Rin Okumura, right now is going toward a supermarket, she learn that place from Yukio memories. But what she said about Rin Okumura being a rather interesting human is true, since from what she learn from Yukio's memories, she can see just how powerful that boy could be, yet, there is no hint of arrogance in his personality. It is actually quite opposite with how his Other self act, Black Rock Shooter is indeed powerful and seems to be really confident in her abilities which make her think that she could defeat anyone, that was what Death Master mean by arrogance. But this boy, Rin Okumura doesn't feel that way. He know that he is powerful and he have a great faith in his ability, but, from what she see from Yukio's memory, never once she see Rin Okumura give her a hint that he was an arrogant person, but he like to be modest and only use his power as a last resort if doesn't have any choice, but to fight. He also seem more likes fight together with his teammate rather than fighting alone, although she also can clearly see that when he was younger, he like to solve the problem alone and act rather reckless, but as he become older, Death Master could see how he change and that Rin Okumura is indeed worth to hold the title 'Paladin', the strongest Exorcist. But on the other hand, she also found her new human-counterpart, Yukio Okumura to be interesting too. Just like his brother, Yukio is a half-demon, but unlike Rin who have a total control of his own power, Yukio seem doesn't possesses the same amount of power like his big brother, but despite that, he still considered as one of the strongest Exorcist and even she learn from his memories that some Exorcists also grant him a title as the second strongest Exorcist. Look like both Black Rock Shooter and herself are a little lucky to be found and become the temporary Other self of the Okumura's brother.

"Black Rock Shooter... Before you end up in this world... Do you feel that you are tried to kill something?" Once again, Death Master break the silence between them and this time, Black Rock Shooter turn her head from the window to stare at the Other self who still reading the book in her hands. From the question which escapes Death Master's mouth, does this mean she also experiences it? Then does it mean that whatever she fight that time also fighting Death Master? But how they end up being sent toward Assiah then? She doubt she will find the answer soon. She nod her head to responding Death Master question and the other girl close the book in her hands before lifting her head and staring right at her blue eyes.

"Do you think, before both of us... There is another Other self who already arrive here?" Death Master ask again, it just bother her to think that another Other self arrive at Assiah before them and never found by the True Cross Order. So far, Yukio only said that there is two Other self that had been found by the Order, first is Black Rock Shooter who manage to form a connection with Rin Okumura and second is herself who manage to form a connection with Yukio Okumura. Black Rock Shooter ponder the question of her fellow Other self, what she said it possible to happen and there is also a possibility that what Rin Okumura said earlier regarding someone tried to use an Other self for their own benefit, but she also can't be sure since she just arrive at this world two days ago.

"It possible... But I couldn't be too sure either" Black Rock Shooter answered Death Master's question with words now since there is no use for just being silent all the time. To be honest, Death Master never expect Black Rock Shooter to answering her question with words, but perhaps being trapped in a different world than her own and with another Other self just being her, she think it logical for Black Rock Shooter to start communicate using words instead being stoic forever. But what Black Rock Shooter said is true, it is possible, but there is no way they could know that and they can't freely goes outside to investage since they can end up lose easily and perhaps cause some scenes with their rather odd appearance. But before either Other selves could say anything else, both of them quickly fall toward their knee while holding their head when a familiar pain entered their mind. A loud thud could be heard after the book in Death Master hands fall toward the floor while both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter tried their best to hold the pain that suddenly attack them. This pain is really felt familiar to both Other self and they can feel something tried to reach their soul, but before they can reach it, something else block it from reaching their soul. Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth together, she manage to keep one of her eyes open despite the great pain she felt and when she see Death Master also in the same condition like her, then there is no doubt that something happened and it affected them for some reason. But somehow, this pain feel really familiar, but what does it mean?

*gasp*

Both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master let out gasp when all of sudden the pain disappear along with the feeling that something was trying to reach their soul. Both girls let their hands touch the floor in order to support their bodies while they tried to calm their breath and fill their lung with air. After calming down her breath, Black Rock Shooter tried to stand up by grabbing the edge of Rin Okumura's bed as a support since her legs still tried to recover from the sudden attack of the pain. When she staring at the window, Black Rock Shooter's blue eyes widen a bit before she ducked in time for avoiding a barrage of feathers that aimed for her, instead all the feathers hit the wardrobe behind her. She quickly rolled toward where Death Master sat and seem still a little stunned with what just happening and right after Black Rock Shooter stopped rolling, something break through the wall where the window located and make many debris and dust fly all over the place. When the dust that surrounds half of the room disappear, both Other selves finally could see the culprit who tried to attack Black Rock Shooter earlier. This being isn't something that the Other selves ever see before because he have the body of male human which covered by thick black fur while his head is shaped like the head of a bird with a pair of gleaming red eyes directed toward them. The pair of black wings on his back that started to spread told both Other selves that if they doesn't do something soon, they might suffer some injuries. Black Rock shooter left arm immediately surrounded by blue light before using her speed, she lunged forward at the same time when her signature weapon, Rock Cannon manifested in her left hand and Black Rock Shooter waste no time in using it to slam the creature toward the wall which result the creature fly through the wall behind him... And destroying Rin Okumura's bed in process. She guesses the half-demon will cry in despair considering many of the books she believe called Manga fly all over the room after his bed destroyed and also there are some pages that torn, she sure he will undoubtedly cry in despair because of this. She quickly raise her cannon before firing a few bullets toward the hole on the wall that the creature created after she slam him with her cannon. She doesn't know whether the bullet of her cannon hit him or not, but another barrage of feathers heading toward her and they are too fast. But before even one feather able to hit her, many chains appear from all directions in front of her and overlapped each other thus creating a shield of chains. The sound of numerous sharp things hit the surface of the makeshift shield tell Black Rock Shooter that the chains success in stopping the feathers and Black Rock Shooter quickly turned her head toward Death Master who extended one of her hands and this also confirm her thought that Death Master just protect her. When Death Master notice the blue eyed teens staring at her, she quickly nod her head toward the only remaining window and Black Rock Shooter instantly get her message.

The sound of glass broke into many shards filled the air around the abandoned dorm as two girls just jump out from the window before each of them landed on a giant skull that had been summoned by Death Master earlier. A few seconds later, their attacker already flies out the building from the hole he created when he tried to slam Black Rock Shooter. Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes before lift her cannon and shoot some bullets toward the creature, but to her annoyance he capable of dodging all the bullets she send toward him. Death Master put out one of her hands before numerous chains appear from all over the air and quickly heading toward the creature, but once again, the creature manage to avoid all of the chains assault. Once the creature out of Death Master's chains range, the bird pull back his wings a bit before bring them forward and at the same time send numerous amounts of feathers toward the girls which each standing on top of a hovering skulls. Both skulls quickly fly away from the incoming feathers, but this also make many windows on the building behind them broke after getting hit from the feathers. Black Rock Shooter raise her cannon again and about to fire, but the creature quickly flap his wings and launch himself toward Death Master. Seeing this, Death Master quickly summon her chains again in order to create the shield of chain again, but to her eyes widen a bit when she see the creature flap his wings once again and that making him fly faster and before the shield created, he already in front of her. But thanks to her quick reflex, Death Master manage to jump away from the monster's graps, but the creature flap his wings again and heading toward Death Master in high speed. A green light appear near Death Master's right palm, before the light extends itself and Death Master grab the light, causing it to turn into a big scythe, Death Master signature weapon, Dead Scythe. When the bird close enough, Death Master swung her scythe, but to her surprise, even in such close range, he still able to avoid it. The bird fly past her and when she turn around to face him, a numerous amount of feathers already on it way toward her and they're coming too fast that even her chains would not able to protect her. But before even the feathers reach her, someone grab her waist and pull her away and this make the feathers only hit the air instead of her.

"Look like we have an uninvited guest which destroy half of my room"

When she heard the familiar masculine voice, she quickly lifts her head and found the face of her new human-counterpart, Yukio Okumura. Yukio's feet touch the ground before he skidded a bit because of his momentum before finally stopping on the ground and let Death Master go. He quickly pull one of his handguns before spun around and after making a short calculation, he fired one bullet toward the bird who already launchs himself toward them. The bird let out a screech of pain when Yukio's bullet successfully hit the creature's shoulder. The bird shoot Yukio a glare, but before he able to do anything, Black Rock Shooter appear above him and the barrel of Rock Cannon already on top of the bird's head and she quickly pull the trigger and shoot a powerful orb that hit the bird directly and send him toward the ground. Black Rock Shooter landed a few meters from the crater that the bird create after his rough landing, she keep her eyes focused on the creater which produce smoke and make her unable to see whather the createru is death or not, but her instinct tell her that the creature isn't death yet. And look like what her instinct tell her is true, because once the smoke fade the bird quickly fly toward the sky before spread his wings. The bird let out a powerful screech before many electrical energy starting to raining them. Yukio and Death Master who stood farther from where the bird located right now, capable of avoiding being electrocuted by jumping backward, but for Black Rock Shooter who stood a few meters from where the bird located couldn't avoid it like them thus she have no choice but to feel how it feel when many electric make a contact with your body. Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth and shut both her eyes in order to hold the pain she experiences right now. Once the rain of electric subside, Black Rock Shooter use her cannon for supporting herself and prevent herself from falling toward the ground. She can smell smoke from herself and no doubt that she officially give Rin Okumura's hoodie a few burns and she doesn't know if her hair also burned or not. Black Rock Shooter lift her head when she heard the sound of flapping of a wings and what she see is the damn bird lunged toward her, Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth when she order her body to follow her command and raise her cannon, but right now, her body feel really numb and it would take some time before she can move it again. She prepare herself for the worst possibility, but when the bird only a few meters from her, someone stop the bird from coming closer by hit them as hard as possible and launch him crashing toward the wall and if she may add, create another hole on the wall.

"Why bad thing always happen when I away?" The 'Paladin' asks himself after he lands behind Black Rock Shooter. He glance at her from his shoulder and when both their blue eyes meet, Rin give her a smile that say 'Don't worry, I will handle it from here' before turn his head toward where the bird suppose to land after he notice Yukio and Death Master coming toward them. Now he can let them taking care of Black Rock Shooter while he turn that black bird into a toasted turkey. When the bird finally appear from the hole, he let out another powerful screech before shoot another barrage of electrical energy toward them, but instead of avoiding it, the 'Paladin' keeps stood and don't make any movement which hint that he going to dodge it. The electrical energy hit him directly, but because he stand in front of Black Rock Shooter, it also make him shield her from the electrical, but that was his purpose in the first place. Because to him... This electrical energy mean nothing!

The bird shows a surprised expression when the electrical energy that surrounds the young man suddenly disappear after a blue flame burst out from the young man's entire body. Black Rock Shooter's eyes only could widen when she sees this sight, the electrical energy only disappears like that when he activating his flame, just how powerful his flame could be?

"Satan... " After muttered that word, Rin quickly positioned himself like he going to punch someone before his right arm covered by more flames. Both Yukio and Death Master stopped in their track when they notice Rin's right arm covered by more flame than the rest of his body and Yukio who know what this mean only narrowed his eyes before grabbing his second handgun, just in case. The bird who seem also feel the increasing of the young man's power, quickly spread his wings and prepare to take off, but before he even able to lift his feet from the ground, two bullets hit both his wings and this also make him screech in pain. He shoots a glare toward the young man clad in white who hold two handguns in each hands with the barrel of both handguns let out a smoke, meaning he is the one who shoot him. The bird about to lunge toward all of them, but a bright blue light stopped him from doing this, because...

"Fist!" And Rin thrust his right arm and shoot a massive blue flame in form of a gigantic Demonic hand that instantly engulfs the bird and make him screech in total pain before Rin's blue flame turn him into nothingness in matter of second. Once the bird disappears, Rin let out a sigh before deactivating his flame and glad that there is no trace that say he just use his power... But there is so much trace that say something big just happen here. He turns around before walk toward his Other self who after making her cannon disappear, stumble backwards and about to fall toward the ground if not because he prevent it.

"Easy there" Rin said before helping her sit down and let her head leaned against his chest, the electric from before must have affected her body greatly, but he hopes she going to be fine. Yukio and Death Master walk up toward them after Death Master make both her scythe and skulls disappear.

"Look like electric energy can be considered as Other self weakness, because even though they have a fast healing ability, but the electric can make their nerve system become numb and thus stopping their healing ability" Yukio commented after bending down to check the condition of the blue eyed girl who seems still numb after being electrocuted earlier, he doesn't know how much electric that needed for making the nerve system of Other self become numb, but he sure that the theory he just said is possible to happen. Death Master only stare at her fellow Other self and can't help, but feel a little sympathy for being electrocuted for the first time, but it also help them discover one of her kind's weakness. She will never be aware that her kind has this kind of weakness, but as far as she know there is no Other self who can use electricity as their weapon, so it logical for her to don't know about this. Rin scooped Black Rock Shooter in his arms before standing up and carried her in bridal style with her head leaned against the crook of his shoulder now.

"Let's just take her toward... The still intact room and let her rest, we can contact Mephisto for repairing it and tell him about this mess later" Rin suggested which earning a nod from his younger brother before both young men start walking toward the damaged building with Death Master following behind them.

"By the way Nii-san, I forget to say this to you" Yukio break the silence between them before turn his head toward his big brother who also does the same and already raise one of his eyebrows.

"Some of your Manga are destroyed because of the earlier battle"

... Eh?

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone, I AM BACK AND ALIVE! And finally my damn presentation is over! Hell yeah! *ahem*, but I am still far from not busy as I still busy with many things here, but at least this time, I will manage to write some new chapter, oh and btw I want to make an annoucment.**

**So, after I ponder it for a bit, both DKASS and Fateful Dream, almost have the same plot and since I dislike writing two stories that have same plot, I will delete one of those, no but, no if. But I confuse which one I should delete and that's why I will let you, my dear reader to decide it. You can either tell me from PM or review and I won't update any chapters until at least, either DKASS or Fateful Dream have 5 vote. That's all for now. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

The sky which earlier was colored in blue now already turning into black. The sun is already replaced by the moon which illuminates the night along with countless stars that decorate the black sky. On the top of an abandoned building which used to be a boys dorm, stood a young man who wear a blue coat that now flutter behind him because of the wind. The young man only stood there and if people see him, they will think that he only enjoy the night with stargazing, but to tell the truth, even though his eyes never leave the stars, his mind is full with the problems he have right now. Both his hands already stored inside the pocket of his black trouser and his eyes are focused only at the black sky which full of glitters know as stars. Now if he think about it, doesn't Black Rock Shooter coat also have a star image? Maybe star is kind of her signature icon? Where the hell she got a cool coat like that anyway? It isn't like there is a store or mall in Other World, that place is just... So weird, but he won't mind visiting it and maybe explore it a little. The sound of a door being opened catch his attention, but he don't bother to turn around and see who was opening the door, because he can feel it, from the presence alone, he already could guess who is the person that opened the door and right now, walking toward him with a calm steps.

"So, how was it?" The 'Paladin' asks when another young man stood beside him with two mugs colored in blue in his hands. From the smell and the steam that coming from the mug, Rin could guess the content of that mug already, and he really need it right now, to clear his mind and to keep his body warm (not like it really important to him since he can raise his temperature to counter the cold of night).

"Most of damage already been fixed and he also agrees to not tell anyone about this. How about your side?" The 'Arc Knight' replied before handing one of the mugs in his hands. The 'Paladin' pull out one of his hands from his trouser pocket and accept the blue mug before lift toward his face before taking a sip from his mug. He can already feel the content of the mug, the coffee, flowing down toward his throat and do a good job in making his body become warmer.

"Since Black Rock Shooter have passed the test which given by the Grigori, they will let Death Master to live with us too and we are also given a day off tomorrow" Rin explained before sipping his mug again. Earlier, after the battle between Black Rock Shooter and Death Master versus a black bird which defeated by the 'Paladin' himself, The 'Arc Knight', Yukio, decide to report this to the head of Japan branch, Mephisto Pheles while his brother, the 'Paladin', headed to the Vatican to ask whether they give the permission for Death Master to stay with them or not (actually he don't want to do something like that, but his little brother force him to do it). But right now, the problem that bothering both Exorcist isn't about the damage on their home nor the permission of the Grigori, it was the strange creature earlier that bothering them.

"So, about the humanoid earlier, are you sure that he isn't a Demon?" The man clad in white ask before sipping his own coffee and focusing his turquoise eyes to the numerous stars above them. He still trying to figuring out about what actually happened earlier, but up until now, his mind still couldn't find the answer he looking for and with the fact that his older brother told him that the humanoid creature earlier isn't a Demon, it only confuse him more. But he also already has an assumption about what the creature actually is.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure that the roasted turkey earlier isn't a Demon or else I should have feel his Demonic presence, but I couldn't felt any kind of Demonic presence from that thing" and what he said is true, he couldn't feel any kind of Demonic presence from that thing, it just like when he first met Black Rock Shooter, many Exorcists assume that Black Rock Shooter is a Demon, but Rin say otherwise because clearly, she don't have any kind of Demonic presence and now he wonder, what the hell that bird actually is? He couldn't be an Other self, an idiot also will know that's since from what he learns from Black Rock Shooter memories, all the Other self are a female (or that what he thought since Black Rock Shooter only ever met female Other self). But if that is true, then what was that thing? Another creature that he never know exist? Man, now if he think about it, aside from Assiah and Gehenna, he never expect that there will be another dimension or another creature, maybe alien is actually exist?... He really need to stop watching those supernatural show.

"If that the case then perhaps what I assumed about that creature identity could be true" Yukio muttered and sipping his coffee when he feel the air around him getting colder than before. His statement also catches the attention of his older brother who turn his head toward his direction and eyeing his little brother's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, when you bring Black Rock Shooter toward one of the still intact room in our dorm, I ask some information from Death Master about what happened before. She said that before the creature come and attack them, they suddenly feel an intense pain, an intense pain that somehow felt familiar to her. Also if I may say it bluntly, if we doesn't arrive in time, there is a big chance that Black Rock Shooter and Death Master could die" Rin only could staring at his little brother with bemused expression on his face while the 'Arc Knight' himself only sipping his coffee again. But now if he thinks about it, what Yukio said is quite true, if he doesn't come in time, who could know what will that's roasted turkey do toward the stunned Black Rock Shooter. He doesn't know about how Yukio save Death Master or what kind of danger that Death Master facing, but there is a big possibility that Black Rock Shooter could die if he doesn't come.

"Now from all the facts that we already know, let's review the situation. First before the creature assaulted them, both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master feel an intense and somewhat, familiar pain. And then even when they work together... Or that's what Death Master told me, they still couldn't defeat him. Add the other facts that we already discover, I am only able to assume one thing..." Yukio stop his sentence before fixing the position of his glasses by pushing it upward. Rin can feel his eyebrows start twitching when Yukio stop his sentence, he knows that himself is impatient, but c'mon! This is just making him more curious about what his little brother assumed about the roasted turkey identity. But before the 'Paladin' able to open his mouth to order his little brother to tell him what he assumed already, the 'Arc Knight' already precede him.

"The creature that attacked our Other selves earlier is something that both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master tried to kill before they arrive at Assiah" Yukio finishes his explanation before finally turn his head toward where the 'Paladin' stood with surprised expression decorating his face. Yukio know that what he said is just... Too unbelievable, but he has a few explanation to support his statement since an assumption without a supporting explanation behind it is the same like a gun without bullet.

"Just think about it. Both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master are a strong Other selves, especially Black Rock Shooter, but yet, even when they work together, they still couldn't defeat the creature. Also, if we think about it, the creature look like designed to fight an Other selves. He can fly and move in high speed that even surpass the speed of both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master, I know that most Other selves have a range weapon to counter the flying ability, but if we add the high speed, it should be difficult even for an Other self for hit him. Also, the lighting, somehow the creature only uses it after I arrive and Black Rock Shooter slam him onto the ground. Now, isn't that look like a trump card, even though I still not really sure myself, but if somehow, an Other self could beat that creature, then he will use the lighting as his last resort since from what we learn earlier, a great amount of electric could numb the Other self nerve system thus disable their healing abilities for a few minutes, it was a perfect chance for the creature to finish the Other self" now if he think about it, what his little brother said is making sense. Even though he still doesn't know the full detail of the battle, but from what Death Master told him about the summary of the battle earlier, the 'Arc Knight' assumption is making sense. But he can't be too sure about it since it only an assumption, but even though it only assumption right now, at least they can think of this assumption as the temporary answer for answering the question about who the hell is that's roasted turkey?

"But doesn't it also mean that if something like that's roasted turkey appear again, then there is a big chance that neither Black Rock Shooter nor Death Master couldn't handle it?" The 'Paladin' ask, when a sudden realization hit him. If that's roasted turkey really designed to fight an Other self, doesn't that means Black Rock Shooter, Death Master, or any other Other selves doesn't stand a chance against him? And if that's thing is really the one that Black Rock Shooter tried to kill before she arrive here, then how in the world she could end up in Assiah? Great, it's not even a week since he met Black Rock Shooter and he already confused as hell, if she isn't too mysterious already, how she could end up here is more mysterious than herself.

"Perhaps, but what I know is even though the creature is good at handling an Other self, but he seem doesn't have any knowledge about us which could be an advantage for us and since we have become their new human-counterpart, it is our responsibility for keeping them alive... Although I believe it should be the other way around" Yukio replied before turning his gaze toward the countless stars above them before sipping his coffee again which almost empty by now. Yes, from the short amount of time he observes the creature, he could say that the creature doesn't even know how to handle them, and if he thinks about it, his brother and himself are the perfect match for the creature. Don't care how fast that's creature could be, thanks to his amazing eyesight, Yukio doesn't have any doubt that he could handle that's creature. Now, should he even mention whether his brother could do the same or not? The answer is pretty obvious. The 'Paladin' only nod his head before turn his gaze toward the numerous stars above them and sip his already cold coffee. When the silence starts to encircle the atmosphere around them, Rin decide that maybe it is the time to bring something that started to bother him after the battle earlier...

"Hey Yukio, earlier... Do you feel like something tried to force you to come here? I mean, earlier when I am still shopping, I feel like something is trying so hard to lead me somewhere and when I choose to follow it, I arrive in time for saving Black Rock Shooter. What do you think about it?" Rin said, finally decide to tell his brother about something that bothering him after the battle earlier. The feeling he felt before it just like... Something tried to tell him about something by sending an unpleasant feeling inside his heart, a feeling that telling him something isn't right and he need to fix it as soon as possible. At first it felt so faint and he decide to ignore it, but as the time pass, he can feel the feeling getting stronger and stronger and it honestly starting to bothering him, and he finally decide to just follow where this feeling lead him and turns out that he feel relieved to follow that's strange feeling, because if still choose to ignore it, who knows what will happen to Black Rock Shooter?

"I do feel the same thing, but unlike you who perhaps could ignore that's feeling for a while, I couldn't do the same since this feeling just like force my body to follow it's command. I think it was like some kind of function from the connection between us and our Other selves and this function is active whenever our Other selves are in danger, maybe this function also could work too if we are in danger" Yukio explained his assumption about the feeling he and his brother felt earlier. He still could remember it, he was in middle of explaining the reason about why they need to concealing the true appearance of both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter to sir Pheles, but before he even could finish his explanation, suddenly he could feel something really bad going to happen and his mind or perhaps instinct told him that he will regret it if he doesn't follow this feeling as soon as possible and that alone is enough for his body to suddenly move by it's own. At first, he couldn't understand what in the world happened, but after arriving and see Death Master almost stabbed by a thousand feathers, he finally understood what the meaning of this feeling.

"I see, though I am kind of glad that this connection of us have a function like this, because this way, I will instantly know whenever Black Rock Shooter need my help, just in case if I need to be away from her because of some reason, you know that Grigori will not give me a break for too long, right?" Rin replied before chuckling a little at the fact that it will be rare for him to get a long vacation knowing how important his position is in the True Cross Order. Yukio only could smile a little after hearing his older brother chuckling before drinking all the remaining of his coffee, making the blue mug in his hand become empty. Well, if he thought about it, this function should be useful for them and with this they could protect each other better, but now if he think about it, there is still one question that he believe will remain mystery until the end...

"You seem to be protective of Black Rock Shooter, any reason for that?" Yukio ask after he turns his head toward his older brother who sip his blue mug calmly. After Rin let out a sigh of satisfaction and lower his blue mug, he close his eyes and let his mind form the words for the answer he going to use for answering his little brother's question.

"I don't really know myself, I even ask that question to myself and it seem that the only answer I can found is that it is my responsibility as the 'Paladin', but I am not too sure if I have other reason for helping her, but maybe because it was guys responsibility... You know, even though both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master could kick some guy's ass, they still a girl and as a guy, it only natural for us to protecting them" Rin answered while scratching his chin with his free hand before finally he shrugged and sipping his blue mug again which almost empty by now, really he still does not sure about why he want to protect her and he sure he won't find the answer soon. Yukio only blink his eyes twice and gazing toward the sky full of stars once again and finally his mind make a good conclusion after hearing his older brother's answer.

"It's a good thing that some of your manga are destroyed, your mind seem to be influenced so much by those manga of yours" and the 'Arc Knight' statement is enough to spit-out all the coffee inside the 'Paladin's' mouth after his ears catch the voice of his little brother saying that's.

"The hell you mean by that?!"

* * *

She doesn't know which one is annoy her more, the fact that her body still feel stiff or the fact that she lose to a strange creature. Judging by how the bright light entering the window near the bed where she lay, she believes that it already noon time, but yet, her body still feel stiff and she couldn't move it as freely as it used to be. Damn those electrical energy, she never know that it will give her body such effect, but judging by the fact that she never encounter an enemy which can use electrical energy as an attack, she think it was possible for her to don't have any knowledge about this thing. Her head also still feel a little dizzy because of the electrical energy inside her body and if she not wrong, the new human-counterpart of Death Master said that it was a miracle that she still can survive after electrocuted by that great amount of electric, but to her, it was a normal thing. She has survived much more dangerous situation than that and yet she still remains alive and it all thanks to Mato Kuroi desire to help someone that make her stronger than most Other self. But after arriving at Assiah, she need to acknowledge the fact that there is another being that a lot stronger than herself, example is her own human-counterpart.

"Wake up already?" A masculine voice catch her attention and from the corner of her eyes, Black Rock Shooter could see a young man who wear a white T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned black shirt, sit on the bed which supposedly the place where Death Master slept yesterday. A smile appears on the face of the current holder of the title 'Paladin' before he standing up and walks toward where the pale girl sat on her bed. From the way she sitting up, Rin could guess that her body isn't completely free from the electrical effect, but according to Yukio, the effect will gone after a few minutes. After he stood in front of the bed where Black Rock Shooter sat at, Rin put one of his hands inside the pocket of his blue jeans as he tried to retrieve that item. Black Rock Shooter finally turns her head toward her current human-counterpart as she a little curious about what he going to do.

"Here" Rin said after finally found the item he looking for and handed it toward Black Rock Shooter who seem to be observing the item that lying on his palm. Black Rock Shooter instantly recognize the item on the palm of Rin Okumura and believe it is called bracelet, but the question is, why he give her a stuff like this?

"This is a magic bracelet, if you wear this, it will conceal your appearance. It is just like covering your body with an illusion that will trick all people who see you including yourself, though it won't work on Demon and that including me. Also the effect will gone once you summon your weapons, but it will active again after you make your weapons disappear" Rin explained once he can feel Black Rock Shooter confusion through their connection. Like what he said, the black-blue bracelet on his palm is a magic bracelet which he obtain from Yukio who got the magic bracelet from Mephisto in order to solve the Other self odd appearance problem. With wearing this magic bracelet, they will gain the appearance of a human... Well, they already look like human, but a few exceptions like the pale skin, the odd eyes, and the horns and wing in Death Master's case. So, by wearing this, it will make them more like human than a hybrid... Why he feel like he being a salesman that explaining a product?

Black Rock Shooter only tilted her head after hearing the explanation concerning the black-blue bracelet on the palm of Rin Okumura. Yes, she now understand why Rin Okumura give her this bracelet which he claimed could conceal her true appearance and replace it with a more human appearance, but she still have a hard time processing that something like this is actually exist, she even still have a hard time processing about many impossible things that the True Cross Order could do, like teleporting via magic key or summoning a familiar with a magic circle. After thinking about all the possibility that could happen if she decide to wear this bracelet and her mind finally come with a conclusion that if she will stay here for a while she will need to ensure that she won't attract too much attention and she sure with her rather odd appearance, it won't be a surprise if she become the attention of public all of sudden.

So after observing the bracelet once again for a few seconds, she takes it from Rin Okumura's palm and starts to wear it on her right wrist. When the bracelet already encircle her right wrist, the bracelet suddenly emit a bright light which force her to squint her blue eyes a little and when the light disappear, she can feel her eyes widen a bit. Because right now she could clearly see that the skin on her hand which earlier colored in purely white now already changed into pale brown, it just look exactly like Rin Okumura's pale skin.

"Look like the bracelet really work, there is a clothes in the wardrobe, wear it and head down to the kitchen for breakfast, after that I will explain what we are going to do today, I will see you there" and after saying that's, the current 'Paladin' placing both his hands into the pocket of his blue jeans before starting to walk toward the door. Black Rock Shooter only could observe all of his movement before directing her gaze toward the bracelet on her right wrist once Rin Okumura stepped out of the room she occupied right now. She starts to wonder why Mato Kuroi never know about stuff like this, does the True Cross Order is the only organization that has this kind of stuff? There is no doubt that she will have knowledge of this kind of thing if it was published in public since it also mean Mato Kuroi should have knowledge of this, but so far, she never see anything like this on her memories.

She closed her eyes and tries to focus all of her concentration to order her healing ability for getting rid of this numbness that now starts to subside. After felt that her healing ability works like what she expected and the stiffness in her muscle starts to gone, Black Rock Shooter swung her legs to the side of the bed and standing up, revealing that she still wore her original outfit, minus the black coat.

She turn her head toward where the wardrobe located and decide in order to blend with the society in this world then she need to starts wear a clothes that cover her body more since according to Rin Okumura, it was a requirement if the society want to accept her, of course she don't really care whether society will accept her or not, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Well, there only one problem left... If Rin Okumura think he could force her to wear one of those outfits which she believe called girly clothes then he better prepare himself for a battle.

* * *

"Oh, here she come" once those words leave the mouth of Yukio Okumura who sat across from Death Master, Rin quickly shifted his gaze toward where the entrance of the dining area located and smirked when Black Rock Shooter stepped inside the dining area wearing the clothes which he have picked in secret for her. Yeah, beside the magic bracelets, Mephisto also give them some girl clothes which obviously for their Other selves, but he decide to change the set of clothes for Black Rock Shooter since he think the set which Mephisto picked for her it's too girly and he sure Black Rock Shooter will instantly blame him for that, so instead of the set Mephisto picked for her, Rin give her a blue shorts, dark blue T-shirt with a white star image imprinted on it, a black hoodie, and a pair of dark blue sneakers and a pair of white socks as her legging. And he glad that she wears all of that with the hoodie only zipped up half-way.

Even when she take a seat beside Death Master who now wears a black T-shirt underneath a green dress, the smirk on the face of the 'Paladin' still remain in his face which of course make Black Rock Shooter glaring at him when she notices this. But it only make the smirk in Rin's face become a grin which of course only annoy Black Rock Shooter further. A sigh escape the mouth of the 'Arc Knight' when he notices both blue eyed teens seem to have what he can call... A mental battle. Death Master who also noticing Black Rock Shooter glaring at the grinning Rin Okumura only could wonder how they end up making a connection if even in a time like this, they seem to... Fighting over something that she believe to be pointless... That's if she understands the reason about why Black Rock Shooter glaring at him like that.

"So, mind giving me your attention for awhile?" Yukio announced when he think the glaring-grinning contest are enough. Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes toward the still grinning 'Paladin' before shifted her gaze toward the 'Arc Knight' who push his glasses upward. Rin's grin is finally changing into a smile before he put both his hands behind his head and leaned against his chair. Death Master let out a silent sigh and shifted her gaze toward her current human-counterpart who seems ready to explain something to them or more specially to herself and Black Rock Shooter.

"So, me and my brother had decided yesterday that we are going to show you around the town since we think it necessary for you to know and be familiar with your new surroundings. Also, since both me and my brother have a different destination in our mind, we will split out with Death Master come with me while Black Rock Shooter come with my brother. Also, since you both now have a more human appearance, we will also use your human-counterpart name to call you from now on, be sure to remember that's" Yukio explained while crossing his arms the entire time he explained this. Both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master listened intently while make a mental note to remember that from now on whenever someone says 'Mato Kuroi' and 'Yomi Takanashi' they need to respond to that call. Also, Black Rock Shooter just notice that Death Master also wear a black-green bracelet on her right wrist and thus making her look like the older version of the real Yomi Takanashi, but she could be sure that herself is look alike the older version of Mato Kuroi too.

"I think that's all they should know for now, but I have another thing to say. The creature that attacked you both yesterday isn't a Demon and we both still don't know what the hell that's roasted turkey actually is? But we also could not be sure whether that's thing going to attack again or not, so just in case, try to stick close to us. It isn't like we don't trust your combat ability or what, but we need to make sure that you both won't get too much problem. Well, that's applied for only Death Master I think, now Black Rock Shooter or should I call you Mato? Whatever, anyway, the point is as I ever said before, I won't get in your way, but I will still tried to keep you safe, so that's why I won't ask you to stuck close to me, but I hope you don't mind with me sticking close to you" the 'Paladin' suddenly explaining with serious tone which even able to make a bemused expression appear on Yukio's face. Black Rock Shooter who doesn't seem to fazed at all by the 'Paladin' serious and a bit commanding tone, only firmly staring at the blue eyes boy who also staring firmly at him. She can clearly see it, the determination, but what make such determination appear? She don't understand and she think, her new human-counterpart would be more complicated than Mato Kuroi, but at the same time she doesn't think that would be a bad thing, she doesn't know why, but her instinct told her that and she have no reason to not believe it...

"I understood" Black Rock Shooter softly said which make a gentle smile appear on the face of the current 'Paladin' which quickly stretching both his hands upward before standing up and saying that he will prepare their breakfast and lunch and then disappear after entering the kitchen area. Shifting her gaze toward the window, Black Rock Shooter couldn't help, but wonder what kind of day she will experience today.

* * *

Red is the color that dominating her vision and she couldn't help but admire the beauty of this world. She know that she has seen a scene like this from her former human-counterpart memories, but still, seeing this with her own eyes still felt different from seeing this through the memories of her former human-counterpart. Numerous amounts of red leaves floating around in the air before pulled down toward the ground by gravity, but with the help of the wind, it seems like the red leaves is like dancing around in the air. This is one of many reasons why she found the human world or better known as Assiah is far more beautiful than her own world. And she will never expect herself will have a chance to witness the beauty of the human world with her own eyes, but here she is, watching the leaves dancing around in the air along with the wind.

"Beautiful, right?" her green eyes shifted toward the source of the voice and found a brown haired young man also staring at the beautiful scene. A small smile decorating his face while his turquoise eyes never leave the beautiful scene in front of them. She nod her head to answer his question before finally decide to examine her surrounding. They now are standing on the entrance of a place which she believe called playground and she could see some things which she ever see from Yomi Takanashi memories, like slides, seesaw, swing, and some other. She also could see some children running around, playing with their friends with carefree expression. She also remember when Yomi herself still child, playing with her friend, Kagari Izuriha almost everyday, she was such cheerful child back then, but it all changed when she need to move away, when she saw Kagari Izuriha got hit by a car. A hand on her shoulder break her musing and she quickly looking up at the taller man beside her who still has small smile on his face.

"Would you like to try it, Takanashi-san?" Yukio said while his hand gestured toward the swings which right now is unoccupied. Death Master blinked her green eyes twice after hearing the 'Arc Knight' said that's. Does she want to try it? She has ever saw Yomi Takanashi play with it before through her memories and she did seem to enjoy it, a lot. After debating a little with herself, she nod her head when she decides that it won't hurt to get a new experience. After Death Master seated herself on the nearest seat, Yukio walk toward behind her and prepare himself to give her a gentle push. Death Master eyes widen a bit when she feels Yukio push her thus making the seat move forward. The seat move forward before move backward, but then she feels Yukio push her again which makes the seat move forward again. This process keep repeated for a few seconds before finally when the seat move backward again, she doesn't feel Yukio push her again, instead from the corner of her eyes, she can see him standing aside with the small smile still present on his face. When the swings keep moving, Death Master close her eyes and decide to just enjoy the moment, she now also could understand why Yomi Takanashi really likes playing this swings.

The smile on the face of the 'Arc Knight' widen a bit when he see the content expression on the face of his temporary Other self. He don't understand why seeing the content expression of the green eyed teen could make him feel satisfied, but right now he don't think he could find the answer, beside the reason about why he bring Death Master here is because he want to show her the calm and relaxing side of this world. From what he learn from Death Master's memories, there is no time for relaxing or just take a break in Otherworld and that's why, if she want to blend in with the society, he need to teach her more the way to act normal and enjoy more of her life. He chuckle to himself, he couldn't believe that he says something like that, it just like what his brother will say... He guesses being around him for a long time really affect himself. The smile on Yukio's face disappear when he feel his phone vibrating inside his pocket, he hopes it isn't a trouble or something like that, the last thing he want is a trouble in a peaceful day like this.

Death Master's uses her legs which covered by a pair of black shoes to stop the movement of her seat and glance at her human-counterpart, who now have serious expression on his face while he talking with someone through the phone in his hand. She couldn't tell what they talking about, but just from the expression on his face and the serious feeling that entered her mind, she could easily guess that their conversation is about a serious topic.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for the information" and with that Yukio ended the call before staring at the screen of her phone for a few seconds. When a curious feeling entered his mind, he lifts his face to find a pair of green eyes looking at him and from the owner of those green eyes expression, he could tell that she wanted to know about his conversation earlier.

"The Order said... They already found another Other self"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so we get the poll result via my PM and like you can see, DKASS win with 7-0, okay now you happy I count your vote Red? Now, stop calling me at midnight! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated toward one of my amazing reader and friend: DarkBlackStar13!  
****Anyone know the reason? Okay, that's all for now, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Brs and Ane aren't mine.**

* * *

"Meow!"

A black cat happily moves around as he tried to catch the golden feather which keeps moving around, like mocking the black cat for failing to catch it. Kuro bend his hind legs a little, his golden eyes only focused on his prey as he positions his body like how a lion or tiger is stalking their prey and when his instinct telling him that the timing is right, Kuro order his hind legs to give him the necessary boost and lunged toward where the golden feather hovered and when he think that he going to catch it for sure this time... But his paws only could hit the air. Death Master only could watch with great interest as the black cat landed on the ground again, failing to catch the golden feather in his hands for the umpteenth time. She has ever seen her former human-counterpart, Yomi Takanashi, doing something like this. At first she never found out what was so interesting in waving around a feather or something else and tried to not let a cat catch the feather in your hand, but now after she tried on her own, she dare to say that she has misjudge about this activity back then and actually found this activity is rather interesting, if she is like any normal girl, she probably will have big smile on her face while shouting cute over and over, but as an Other self all she manage to do to show that she is enjoying doing something like this is a small smile on her face.

Sat beside Death Master who still playing with Kuro is no other than Black Rock Shooter, who also seem interested in what Death Master doing right now. She doesn't know why, but seeing Kuro jumping up and down trying to catch the golden feather in Death Master's hand is sending something toward her... An urge, an urge to snatch the feather from Death Master's hand and trying to play with the black cat too... What is this? Why she has an urge to try too? Is it because Kuro is so cute? But why is she affected by something as cute as him? She needs to stop asking pointless question to herself. Now both Other selves are in the dining area of the abandoned dorm owned by their new human-counterparts which should be in their room, preparing themselves for something.

It had been two days since Yukio get an information about the Order has found another Other self, but they couldn't exactly visit her at the moment because Yukio said that this Other self condition is rather unstable. Neither Rin nor Yukio want to explain what does exactly rather unstable mean, and that's only annoy Black Rock Shooter to the point where she always shoot a glare at Rin whenever they meet, but of course Rin would ignore the glare or don't notice it. For Death Master, she chooses to be patient because she sure that both her human-counterpart and Black Rock Shooter human-counterpart should have an explanation about why they don't tell them about what exactly the condition of this new Other self.

But this morning, Yukio has announce that they are going to go visit this new found out Other self today and now here is, both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master sat at the dining area of the abandoned dorm, waiting for their human-counterparts to appear and bring them toward wherever this Other self located. Black Rock Shooter crosses her arms before staring at the dining room entrance, expecting those two to arrive soon, but it had been a few minutes since both Other selves waiting here and she know that Rin is a fast dresser, the same for Yukio, but now what keep them this long? They better get down here fast or she will go up there and drag both of them down here. Death Master glance at her fellow Other self who already tapped her foot impatiently, she knows that it is unusual for Yukio and Rin to be this long, but surely there should be anything else they do besides just changing their clothes.

Soon after she thought about the possibility about what could make Yukio and Rin to be this long, Death Master could heard a footsteps echoing in the hallway, meaning someone or some people is heading toward where they located right now and judging from the occupants of this abandoned dorm, the answer is obvious. From the corner of her eyes, she could see both Rin and Yukio entering the dining area and already dressed in their Exorcist uniform with their weapon of choice already strapped on their hips.

"Alright, since we already prepares ourselves, let's go" Yukio announce before turning around and starts heading toward the nearest door, no doubt they going to use the magic key to reach their destination, not like she have any complains about it. Death Master quickly stand up, putting the golden feather on the table before walking toward her human-counterpart with Kuro following her before stopping in front of the black haired boy who only stood at the entrance with both his hands already placed into the pocket of his black trouser, look like he waiting for her. Black Rock Shooter only narrowed her eyes at his direction, obviously still annoyed by his action of being secretive in keeping the information of her fellow Other self, before finally standing up and starts walking toward where Yukio stood in front of a door right now.

After everyone has gathering around him, Yukio pull out one of the magic key in his possession and inserting it to the key hole and open the door before stepping toward where the magic key teleport them and then followed by Death Master and Black Rock Shooter before finally the 'Paladin' himself stepping in, pull out the key from the key hole and closing the door using his legs.

* * *

A bright sunlight is what first greet Black Rock Shooter once she stepped out of the door, it was far brighter than what she remembers, where are they right now? Decide to ignore her own question, Black Rock Shooter lift the hood of her black coat to protect her vision from the bright sunlight. On the other hand, Death Master veil already help her a little in protecting her vision from the bright sunlight. Her green eyes start to look around, tried to analyze their surroundings and found themselves in a forest. This bring up memories when she first meet Yukio, she still remember that they also meet in forest... Now if she think about it, doesn't from what Rin Okumura said, he and Black Rock Shooter also meet in the forest. And Yukio said they going to meet this new Other self and if she think about it, why Other selves always appear in a forest if they arrive in Assiah?

"That's is a question which we don't have an answer at the moment" the masculine voice which no doubt comes from her human-counterpart startle Death Master a little. She shifted her gaze toward where her human-counterpart stood and found him already staring at her direction with a small smile on his face. Then his big brother walks up to him and starts whispering something to his make Death Master a little confused because from what she learn about Rin Okumura from Yukio memories and her interaction with him these past few days, Rin isn't type to hide secret like that. She glance up to Black Rock Shooter to see what kind of reaction she have, but what she sees is like what she expecting. Black Rock Shooter is glaring at the 'Paladin'.

After that, the 'Paladin' announced that they are going to have to walk to reach their destination and it will only take a few minutes. The walks toward their destination is unusually silent and Black Rock Shooter for once feels that this silent is strange. Usually, her human-counterpart will say something to start a conversation, but right now, he just silent all the way and aside from the announcement he made earlier, she hasn't heard him talk this entire day, she wonders if something wrong with him? And right now, she also couldn't see what kind of expression he wear since he is walking in front of her and because their connection doesn't work properly, thanks to his Demon side, she couldn't exactly pinpoint what he feeling right now or whether there is something which bothering him or not. She glance at Death Master from the corner of her eyes and wonder whether Yukio have the same problem like her human-counterpart or not, but before she could really determine whether Yukio is the same like Rin or not...

"Something wrong, Yukio?" Death Master asks while tilted her head a little, curious about what was bugging the mind of the 'Arc Knight'. She had been felt that something is troubling him from when he arrive at the dining area, but she choose to ignore it since she doesn't really prefer to involve herself too much with Yukio's problem, but this one is starting to annoy her a little and she think she couldn't really stand it again. Yukio glance at his Other self from his shoulder and he can see the confusion and curiosity in her green eyes and the way she tilt her head like that also told him that she maybe have feel that something bothering him and he also guesses that since the connection between his brother and Black Rock Shooter doesn't work like their connection, thanks to his Demon side, he guess that Black Rock Shooter couldn't exactly feel what his brother feel right now.

"Nothing wrong... I am just not looking forward about something" Yukio answered rather ambiguously. He do it in purpose since he doesn't want Death Master to know about what was bothering him since he get the full information concering this new Other self. He and his brother also has disccussed about 'it' earlier and decide that it would be better if both their Other selves doesn't know about what was bothering them.

"Me too" Rin spoke up suddenly before glancing backward and found what he has expected. Black Rock Shooter glaring at him, but he still could see the confusion in her blue eyes. He know that she was annoyed at him which she express by glaring at him whenever they meet, but she think it would be better if she see the new Other self by her own eyes since from what he learn from her memories, Black Rock Shooter relationship with this Other self is... Not quite good, he guesses. Even though, she still annoyed by her human-counterpart for being secretive for something that clearly involves her, she still confused about what kind of thing which could make the 'Paladin' become uneasy. She still wouldn't know how he feel very well because of his Demon-side which still forbid her from entering his mind, but from the way he act and what he just said, Black Rock Shooter could draw a conclusion that he is feel uneasy because of something and probably it connected toward what they going to face after they arrive at their destination.

After some minutes full of silence passed, the four teens finally arrived at a clearing with some tents on it. Black Rock Shooter blue eyes start to scan her new surroundings and she could spot a few people who wear a black coat and she also believe they are just an Exorcist. She then notice a giant white magic circle on the ground and there are only five tents on the clearing. She then notice that her human-counterpart body suddenly tensed up and his eyes widen a bit, she decide to follow where he gaze at and found something... Interesting... Because walking toward their direction with... A creepy grin on her face is a red-yellow haired woman who wear... A revealing outfit... And Rin said that her outfit isn't too pleasant to stare at, what about this woman? Her outfit more or less resembles her original outfit... Which she wear right now. If she isn't wrong this woman is an Exorcist named Shura Kirigakure who also her human-counterpart mentor in swordsmanship, she learn all of that from what she could see in her human-counterpart memories.

"So, these two are the Other selves that you have tamed, huh?" The woman said still with the creepy grin on her face and for some reason, Black Rock Shooter doesn't like to be said of being tamed, she isn't a pet. She narrowed her eyes slightly to express her dislikeness about what the woman said.

"We not tame them Shura, we make a connection with them in order to help them survive in this world. They aren't a pet, they are a person, just like you and me" both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master quickly glance toward the 'Paladin' from the corner of their eyes and they could see a serious expression on his face. Even Black Rock Shooter could feel a faint feeling of seriousness entered her mind which no doubt come from her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura. It really strange to have a human stand up for them, but for some reason, what Rin just said only make the creepy grin on the woman's face become much bigger and before she know it, the woman quickly put the 'Paladin' into a headlock and start to ruffle his black hair with her fist.

"Well, aren't you just become more mature each day pass, are you? Shiro's successor" Shura said still with a big creepy grin on her face while keep ruffling the black hair of the boy which now have his face pressed against her side (more correctly, his face pressed against her big breast). For once, Black Rock Shooter could only blink her eyes a few times after witnessing her human-counterpart being put into headlock by this woman who keep grinning and ruffling his black hair while Rin Okumura himself already shouting all kind of protest which only come out as muffle since his face is firmly pressed against Shura Kirigakure side. She doesn't understand, physically Rin supposed to be far stronger than the woman since Shura Kirigakure is only a human while Rin Okumura is a half-Demon, but yet, why he just let her do something like that to him when it clear that he dislike being treated like that? She then glance at the 'Arc Knight' when she heard he sighed and found him rubbed his forehead while muttering something that she couldn't hear.

"Damn Shura, how many times I said not to treats your superior like that!" the 'Paladin' growled after finally he free from the older woman iron grip, she lucky that he not just decides to break her arms in order to let his head free. Seriously, he is 19 years old now and she still treat him like how she always treat all this time since the first time he know her back then when he still an 'Exwire', but sometimes, she could act like a good mentor and give him many useful advice and even though he never said it openly to her, she feel like an older sister to him, an annoying older sister, that's it. Well, she was the apprentice of his old man, so it kind of make a sense that she could act like a big sister to him, once again, an annoying older sister. Shura only raise her eyebrows twice before her face turned into serious as she shifted her gaze toward both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master and from the way her pink eyes staring at them up and down, both Other selves could tell that the woman is checking them out. But Death Master winced a bit when she see the creepy grin back on the older woman face while Black Rock Shooter face remains neutral.

"Shura-san, it would be better if you explain the situation to us right now" Yukio suddenly said in commanding tone when he could predict what the older woman going to say after showing that grin again, honestly, the true reason about why he doesn't looking forward to met this woman is because he sure she have heard the information about how the way to make a connection with an Other self and even though he glad that his brother never mention anything about the kiss, the other 'Arc Knight' surely would be different from the 'Paladin' and even though she probably won't mentions it now, she surely will mentions it later, which only make Yukio starts to make a plan for avoiding the teasing later. Shura only crosses her arms and give Yukio a knowing grin that says 'We will talk about it later' before she turns around and signaling for the four teens to follow her. Both Rin and Yukio instantly follow the red-yellow haired woman who walks toward one of the tents before both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master follow their human-counterparts after glancing at each other.

"So, how is her condition?" Rin asks once they almost reach the tent which he sure keeping her right now, the last information he get about her condition mentioning about her condition became worse, if only the Grigori let him join this mission more early, then maybe they will able to make her condition become much better. Shura only glance at the current 'Paladin' from her shoulder before another grin appears on her face.

"Don't worry, we able to make her condition become stable... At least for now, but I am don't sure we have much time considering the situation" The 'Arc Knight' explained which make both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master staring at each other again. Death Master couldn't understand what both the 'Paladin' and the 'Arc Knight' talking about, but she could assume that whatever they talking about is connected to the condition of the new Other self, but it only make her wonder, just what kind of condition this new Other self experienced right now. When they finally arrive at one particular tent, Shura signaled for them to come in and when the four teens stepped into the tent, both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master eyes widen a bit at the sight inside the tent.

Because lying on the only bed inside the tent is no other than a very familiar Other self to them... The Other self who always act as the observer of the Otherworld...

Black Gold Saw...

Black Rock Shooter only could stand there while her eyes never leave the sight of the dark red haired woman who lying on the bed with a thin blanket covered her whole body except her right arms which now completely bare. But what catching most of her attention is the color of her bare arms, instead of the usual pale skin of Other self, her arms is colored in sickly purple which make her wonder, what had happened to Black Gold Saw?

Yukio instantly walks toward the bed and bending down beside the bed and quickly examine the only visible part of the Other self body which colored in sickly purple. Meanwhile, the 'Paladin' quickly follow the female 'Arc Knight' who already stood near the the table near the bed with one of her hands already hold some papers which no doubt is a report concerning the condition of the dark haired woman who appear to be unconscious. Death Master slowly walk toward the other side of the bed and glancing down toward her fellow Other self who from her expression, does not have a nice sleep. Then, her green eyes shifted toward Black Gold Saw arms which still examined by Yukio, she wonders what happen to her that could make her arms become like that?

"Poison" Yukio suddenly said which of course catching the attention of the green eyed woman who instantly turn her gaze toward her human-counterpart who slowly getting back at his feet. Black Rock Shooter, who still stood at the tent's entrance and only watching all the time, now shifted her gaze toward the black haired boy who walking toward her with some papers in one of his hands while his other hands already placed into the pocket of his black trouser. When he already stood in front of the pale skinned girl, he quickly thrust the papers in his hand toward her while silently waiting the girl to accept it... Or at least read the first page. But when the girl only staring at him with her odd blue eyes which demanding an explanation, Rin only letting out a sigh before turn his head toward the dark red haired woman who still unconscious.

"She poisoned by a Demon named Tyrion. Before I explained more about her condition, the reason about why neither me nor Yukio doesn't telling you and Death Master about Black Gold Saw is because from what I learn from your memories, you and her is having a... Complex relationship which makes me become unsure whether I supposed to tell you or not since you both are like... arch enemies, at least, that was what I guess. Sorry for keeping this as a secret from you" the 'Paladin' explained before turns his head toward Black Rock Shooter with an expression that says clearly say 'Sorry'. Black Rock Shooter only closed her eyes for a brief second before opening it again and turn her gaze toward the woman who always tried observe her and stop her from doing exactly what her former human-counterpart wish by any possible way and if she thought about it, she could understand the reason about why Rin want to keep it a secret, but this still doesn't mean he should be so secretive about something like this.

"Shura-san, who is the person that makes a connection with her?" Yukio asks after reading the report he get from Shura when his big brother explained the reason about why he and his brother decide to keep all the information concerning Black Gold Saw as a secret for them, he could already guess the reason about why they had not cured Black Gold Saw yet and right now, his mind already doing it best to create an effective plan for solving this problem as soon as they can.

"It's me" Shura answered while pointing herself with one of her hands while her other hand rested on her waist. She could see both boys body tensed up and froze at the same time, before they both whirled toward her with a look of horror and disbelief replacing their natural expression (even Rin's jaw already dropped to the ground). Death Master flinched a bit from the amount of horror feeling she receive from Yukio and she couldn't help but expressing it a bit, even Black Rock Shooter swear that this horror feeling which just entered her mind is strongest feeling she could felt from all this time become the Other self of Rin Okumura and with their connection which still doesn't work properly, she only could wonder how strong this horror feeling is if their connection works properly.

"Two days ago, me and a few others Exorcists were assigned to a mission for exorcise a Tyrion since this little monkey had been create many trouble and that's when I found her seem to be in pain and already poisoned by the Tyrion. At first I don't know what I need to do, but then I remember about the information that say you guys create a connection with an Other self via kiss and since I don't think she will survive if I leave her and try looking for a male, I just say 'fuck this' and do exactly what you guys do. Although, that's wasn't my first kiss, I am pretty sure that you both enjoyed your part, right?" Shura explained before letting out a knowing a grin when she see both boys body tensed up again and quickly looking away from her, well, at least Yukio is looking away from her while Rin pretty much is giving her a glare that completely said 'If you still want to drink any beers tonight, I suggest you to shut up' and Shura only raise both her hands and giggle a bit after seeing their reaction, oh, she will have a fun time with this, but business always come first.

"Okay, so for the reason about why we hadn't cured her yet was because we can't catch that damn monkey and you guys should have known that the only way to cure Tyrion poison is by injecting Tyrion blood to the victim body. And not only that, but for an unknown reason, the Golem around this area seem to be protecting that's damn monkey" Shura explained with serious tone before crosses her arms under her breast and closing her eyes while remembering how many times they had been fail to catch that damn monkey, not only because he is quite fast and very agile, but also because of those Golem always stand in their way, she wonder what's up with them? This Tyrion isn't part of the Demon in the forest, so why those Golem protecting him? There should be a reason that she hadn't found yet.

"I see, in that case then perhaps I have a plan that could used for catching this Tyrion and get his blood for curing Black Gold Saw" Yukio suddenly announced with confident tone which of course catching all the attention of the occupants of the tent (except Black Gold Saw who still unconscious) Death Master could feel the confident from her human-counterpart entered her mind and from the expression of the male 'Arc Knight' she also could tell that Yukio is really confident that whatever his plan is, it going to work.

* * *

Black Rock Shooter rubbed her hands together before hugging her body in order to warms herself with any heat she could gather from herself. She is now almost regretting coming to this place and wearing her original outfit, because clearly, her outfit, even with the coat on, doesn't properly protect her body from the cold night of autumn. She now also kind of wish she still wear the hoodie of her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, and even though his hoodie is clearly too big for her and look ridiculous on her, but at least, it do a good job in keeping her body warm. Or at least she could wear her new black hoodie, even though it isn't as warm as Rin's hoodie, but at least, it also does a good job in keeping her body warm than her original coat.

But at least, the campfire in front of her also helps her warms her body... A bit, since the fire is not too big and she doesn't want to attract the unwanted attention of any Demons in this forest since her mission here is only for attracting a single certain Demon. She narrowed her blue eyes and shoot a glare toward the flame in front of her when her mind recalled what has happened earlier which put her into this situation And if she want to blame anyone for causing her to be in this situation, she could blame her human-counterpart for this...

Earlier...

"Luring the Tyrion for come to us?" Rin repeating what he just heard with a confused expression on his face. Okay, when he heard that his little brother have a plan about how to catch this Demon monkey... He never expects his plan would become something like this, he mean what the hell Yukio think about their situation? It isn't the same like fishing on the shore. But he hold himself from voicing his protest because he sure that the 'Arc Knight' already think this plan carefully, because that was one of the numerous things Yukio good at.

"Yes. Some Demons like Tyrion for example, have taken a liking toward female human. So, I believe by using a female as a bait and when the Tyrion come, the others who hiding could catch the Tyrion" Yukio explained his plan before fixing the position of his glasses by pushing his glasses upward. Death Master only could blink her eyes after hearing her human-counterpart, yes, she already aware about the fact that some Demons are taking a liking toward female human because a very obvious reason, but for using a female as a bait? She doesn't know whether she need to agree or not.

"For your information Four-eyes, we had been tried using that plan a few times, but that damn monkey always manages to escape, heck even I am sure that thing has know all the women here by now. So, I think it pretty useless because that monkey isn't stupid, so he must have remembers about all the women face here and I doubt using the same women will work" Shura told her protest before sat on the table near Black Gold Saw bed. Seriously, that thing really did has a brain, everytime they tried to trick him, he always got away and what make it worse is when she becomes the bait, that monkey didn't even come, what the hell that supposed to mean?! Does that damn thing insult her by not coming because she doesn't up to his standard?! She will kick his ball when she get her hand on that monkey.

"Well, I also have thinking about that's fact. But the reason about why the plan is failing because of one reason. You guys don't have an effective detector" Yukio said before crossing his arms and smiled slightly at the confusion expression on the face of the female 'Arc Knight' and the 'Paladin'. The smile on Yukio's face widened slightly when he sees that his older brother's eyes widening a bit, a sign which telling Yukio that his older brother finally realizes the meaning of his words.

"So like that. By using my ability to sense Demon, we could be more prepared and even make a perfect ambush plan before even that monkey could get close enough to our bait" Rin said what he thought aloud when his mind finally realize what Yukio mean by 'an effective detector'. Yes, now his little brother plan starts to make sense. First, they will use a bait to lure the monkey to them and when he already sense the monkey getting closer, they could prepare themselves and then caught the monkey once the monkey is close enough, that was really a good and effective plan, as expected from the 'Arc Knight' and his little brother, Yukio Okumura.

"I see, it kind of make sense to me now. But we still have a problem. Who going to be the bait and since that damn monkey already know all female Exorcists here including me, this mean only both of your Other selves that could work as bait... On the second thought, Yukio's girl isn't suitable either, what with the horn and wings on her" Shura commented still crossing her arms and sat on the table while her pink eyes scanning both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter up and down. Yes, that glasses chick won't work since Shura know that the damn monkey isn't stupid and know the difference between normal chick and... Abnormal chick. So, she knows that Death Master isn't suitable to be a bait...

"And even with the magic bracelet it won't work for Death Master since the magic bracelet won't work on Demon which mean our only choice is..." For some reason, after hearing Yukio saying those words, Black Rock Shooter receive an urge to summon her Rock Cannon and point toward anyone who staring at her, but unfortunately, before even she able to raise her hand to summon her cannon, the three high rank Exorcists already turns their head toward her and to make it worse, Shura Kirigakure already have that creepy grin back on her face... Even Death Master also staring at her right now. She already aware about why they staring at her like that and what they wanted her to do... And she also knows what the best response to their request...

"I refuse" Black Rock Shooter stated flatly. Both Shura Kirigakure and Yukio Okumura showed a little surprise on their expression while Death Master let out a silent at her response, no doubt she has expecting that kind of response from her. But what make Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes are unsurprisingly, her own human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, who now only smirking at her direction and it like he is taunting her. Both blue eyed teen keep looking at each other eyes, one with narrowed eyes while the other with an amused expression and a smirk, before the smirk turn into a mocking grin.

"Are you scared?" The question is enough to make Death Master staring at the current 'Paladin' in fast motion. She doesn't hear it wrong, does she? Does Rin Okumura, the current strongest Exorcist, just mocking Black Rock Shooter, one of the strongest Other self? A quick glance toward her human-counterpart who also have surprised expression on his face also told her that she indeed heard it right. Rin Okumura just mock Black Rock Shooter, but why and for what purpose?

"Are you, the great and powerful Black Rock Shooter, scared of being a bait of a little monkey? Man, even Black Gold Saw still brave enough to face that monkey and even though she become like this, it still proving that she is better than you" in any other day, Rin will never ever mocking someone like this, it isn't like him. Joking about his friend, yes, but mocking someone? It was Izumo, not him. Rin could feel himself smirking internally when Black Rock Shooter walk up to him, grabbing his coat's collar and pull him so his face is merely a few meters from her face and he could see the irritation on her face, her face that say 'Don't fuck with me'

"What? You disagree with what I said? Then prove it! If you really are better than Black Gold Saw, then being a bait shouldn't be a problem for you, right? Black Rock Shooter?"

Present...

Him and his tricky plan. Who know that her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, could make a plan to trick her so she will take the position as a bait for this monkey Demon called Tyrion. But if she thinks about the event earlier again, part of it is also her fault since it was her who fall into his trap, but what she could do? Being compared to the other is something she dislikes. Black Rock Shooter let out a silent sigh before pulling the hood of her coat. It's getting colder her and she could feel her body start to shiver from all the cold she received, even the flame in front of her only provide a little warmness to her now as the heat of the small flame couldn't beat the amount of the cold breeze. She also could feel her eyes dropped on its own, Black Rock Shooter quickly shook her head and tried to keep her eyes open... But, she feels really sleepy right now... And her eyes starting to close itself again... And her eyes finally closed itself and she lowered her head slightly, finally lose to her sleepiness.

'He coming!'

The sound from the wireless communicator on her left ears making Black Rock Shooter eyes snapped open in time to see a small purple monkey with red eyes and a big fang already lunged toward her. Black Rock Shooter quickly standing up, but the monkey is already too close to her and even if she summons one of her weapons, she would not have enough time to swat him away. But when the monkey hovered above the campfire and only a few meters from her, something unexpected happen...

The fire is turning into blue and quickly raising toward the sky, effectively hitting the monkey who let out a cry of pain before dropped toward the ground and rolling back and forth, tried to subside the blue flame on his body. Black Rock Shooter who already aware of what just happened earlier, quickly stepped forward before put one of her high-heeled boot on the monkey's purple body, stopping him from rolling back and forth. But even though he know that the chance to escape is near zero, the monkey keep trying to lift the black boot from his body and it only annoy Black Rock Shooter who narrowed her eyes, summoning her Black Blade and stabbing it toward the ground next to the Demon's head, successfully in stopping the monkey from moving. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her human-counterpart walking toward her with a small smile on his face and both his hands already placed into the pocket of his black trouser.

But before even Rin could say anything to her, something else interrupt him. The 'Paladin' quickly turned his head toward where Tyrion coming when his sense tell him that another Demon is coming toward them. The thumping sound which reaches his ears confirms what Demon he have thought that will come here, Golem. Damn, he forget that the Golem around this forest is protecting this monkey for an unknown reason, but now is the perfect chance to find out about why they want to protect this monkey even though this monkey isn't part of the Demon in this forest.

"Yukio, how many Golem which heading here?" He asks his little brother via the wireless communicator on his ears. Since Yukio position is on the hill with Death Master, he should have a view about their surroundings and thus should have known about any Demon which come toward their location now.

'Three, what are you going to do Nii-san?'

"Say to the others to not come here, I will try to investigate those Golem first"

'Understood. Be careful'

And with that Rin close his eyes before whirled to where three Golem just appeared from the forest. He open his eyes before glancing toward Black Rock Shooter who expression remain the same even when her blue eyes see three giants made of rock suddenly appear from the forest. When Black Rock Shooter blue eyes meet with her human-counterpart blue eyes, she gives him a tiny nod. A sign that she understands the situation and she will remain here and let him handle the situation. Rin only give her a small smile before he focusing his attention toward the three Golem which seem to be observing them now. Slowly, Rin starts to walk toward where the three Golem stood while closing his eyes, he doesn't know nor have any assumption about why those Golem want to protect Tyrion, but he sure going to find out now. When one of the Golem about to step forward, Rin instantly opening his eyes before looking up to stare at the Golem green eyes and instantly, the three Golem's bodies are freezing when their eyes meet the 'Paladin' eyes. Because right now, the three of them aren't facing a mere human, but the son of Satan himself.

"Now you three calm down" Rin ordered while keeping the tone of his voice for being too high or else he will scare them. His eyes which now become his Demonic eyes, never leave the three eyes of the Golem who only can stare back at his eyes. One of the advantage in having a Demon eyes which almost similar to the God of Demon himself are some Demons will instantly obey your order and doesn't even have the guts to lie about anything, and it sure come handy when he is investigating any Demons.

"Now, tell me, why the Golem in these areas are protecting that's Tyrion even though that Demon isn't part of the forest?" He know that Golem isn't the smartest Demon, but at least, they still could understand human language and this is how he will know about why they protecting that Tyrion because everything happen because of a reason, that's was what he learn after finally become the 'Paladin'. Black Rock Shooter only staring at her human-counterpart as she assume he talking toward the three giants made of rock. At first she thought he going to destroy them, but after seeing his interaction, she doubts he will even summon his flame. But why? Their mission is only one, get the blood of Tyrion and bring it back toward Black Gold Saw so they could cure her, but now, her human-counterpart doing this and seem to be wasting their time.

"Interesting isn't it? An Exorcist that heard the Demon complain, I swear it only him who always manage to amaze me" a familiar voice making her turn her head toward where the voice coming from and found the female 'Arc Knight' walking toward with that creepy grin of hers and one of her hands already on her waist.

"We Exorcist, all this time only exorcise Demon without any reason because to us, Demon is our enemy and only that. But, one day, after he become an Exorcist, he starts to use his own way in exorcising Demon. Unlike us who instantly exorcise any Demon, he always asks their reason for causing trouble first, because to him, Demon isn't an enemy, but a living being just like human. He always reminds us that not all Demons are bad, just like humans. At first, no one beside his friends seem to care about his protest in our way handling the Demons, but as his rank become higher and higher, many Exorcists starts to uses his way in exorcise a Demon, they investigate the Demon first before determining whether the Demon need to be exorcised or just need to calm down. And then, after he become the 'Paladin' recently, the Grigori finally announce that from now on we will always use his way in exorcising Demon. Honestly, as his mentor, I feel proud of him, he the one who knows how to being a human and Demon and tried his best to form a good relationship between human and Demon..." The entire time Shura told the shorter girl about Rin's history, the grin on her face slowly become a smile as her pink eyes only watch the 'Paladin' talking to the Golem, hearing their complaint and tried his best to solve their problem. Then her eyes shifted toward the Other self beside her who only staring at her with that poker face of her.

"You could ignore what I just said, but know this... You are very lucky to get him as your human-counterpart" and with that Shura bending down and staring at the purple monkey which still pinned down by her boots and Black Rock Shooter swear, she could see a black intense aura come out from Shura's body as the older woman staring at the little monkey. She doesn't know whether she need to be glad or not because she couldn't see her expression right now, she wonders what happen which make a human could emit an aura like that.

"Yes, bring the blood sample toward the Golem's lair near the mountain. Their kids are infected by Tyrion's poison too and unlike their parents, they aren't immune to the poison, I am going to go there first to see what I could do. Okay, I understand"

Black Rock Shooter once again only could watch as her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, communicating with someone via his communicator before hanging up and doing something which confuses her a little. He takes off his blue coat before turning toward her and... Tossing his coat toward her. She barely manage to catch her human-counterpart blue coat and then staring at him while tilting her head slightly when his blue coat already in her hand.

"You cold, right? I could see you shiver before, wear it, since I immune to cold and... I am sorry for earlier, I doesn't really mean what I say, hell I even don't know who better between you and Black Gold Saw, but to me, you are the best Other self" and after giving Black Rock Shooter his signature grin and a thumbs up, Rin quickly whirled around before running after the three Golem who already walking ahead to show him, their lair where their children still infected by poison. Black Rock Shooter only could watch him disappear in the forest before shifting her gaze toward the coat in her hands, debating with herself whether she need to wear it or not. But when a cold wind blow through her body, she quickly pulled his coat around herself. His much bigger coat completely covering herself and protects her from the cold. She could see Yukio and Death Master riding on Death Master giant skull and slowly landing toward the ground, she also see some other Exorcist come out from the forest, and she definitely could see Shura poking Tyrion's head with a stick which she doesn't know where she get it. But her mind right now only have one question as she pulls the blue coat a little tighter. Does all his clothes really this warm?

* * *

**Okay, here the reason about why I dedicated this chapter to: DBS13 or Aki-san. Because she is the only one who could guest right about who is the next Otherself. Congrats girl!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, after a long wait, finally I am able to update a new chapter for DKASS. Thank you for everyone who still enjoy and read this story (or if I can call it story). So, like always please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Brs and Ane aren't mine.**

* * *

At the night time in a place known as True Cross Academy, a loud thud could be heard echoing in one of the room which located in an abandoned building which also acts as a house for four certain people. A few seconds later another sounds could be heard echoed around the room and this time the sound isn't another loud thud, but it was a groan that come from a black haired young man who placing his head on the desk with many papers scattered on the desk.

It could be assumed too that this young man also the one who makes the loud thud sound earlier. A sigh escaped the young man's mouth before the young man lifts his head from the table and staring intently at the numerous papers that scattered around on his table. A pen lying near the paper which contain a half-written statement and his gloved hand also lying near where the pen located. After letting out another sigh, the young man quickly grabs the pen and starts to continue his work on writing the rest of the statement that his mind has provided for him to pour it toward the paper in front of him. This should be the last one and then all he needs to do is sorting all of this papers and place it on a file before finally he could enjoy something that he really needs right now, sleep.

"Do you need a help?" A masculine voice which comes from the desk next to him making the young man who also holds the title 'Paladin', glance toward the source of the voice earlier and found a young man clad in white staring at him. His blue eyes also could see some papers also scattered around his desk (even though the papers on his desk is a lot messier than the papers on the desk next to him) and from where he sat right now, Rin could see that those papers aren't just written with something that connected with what happened two days ago, but also with something that somehow able to make a small smile on his face. His brother is really a true workaholic, but as long as he could take care of his body and not push himself too hard, Rin won't give him any complains.

"Nah, I almost done with these report" Rin declined his little brother's offer and giving him a reassuring smile that says he will be fine with these reports. After all it isn't like it was his first time to write these reports. But seriously why the hell he needs to write these reports? It supposed to be the job of those Exorcists who assigned for the mission to exorcise Tyrion that cause too much trouble.

Just because he alters their mission a little by investigating and helping those Golem, doesn't mean he needs to write all of these report too. Sometimes, he really wonder if he need to look for a assistant who willingly write all of these reports for him, because really, even though he love his job as an Exorcist, there is a few things he dislike with how the circumstance of an Exorcist worked and one of those few things are writing a report after a mission. Damn those old geezers, why the hell he needs to write all of this when he could simply tell them what happen? Okay, he really needs to stop complaining about thing like this if he wants to finish this and get some sleep.

Yukio only could let out a slight smile on his face after witnessing his big brother declining his offer and tried to finish his report on his own. It just shows him about how much his brother has matured. Really, when his brother was still 'Upper First Class', he always asks him to write his report instead of writing it by himself.

But after he along with himself chosen to be a candidate of 'Paladin', his brother starts to change himself and force himself to become more mature and act like what the true hero would act in Rin's imagination. It actually quite amusing to see his brother try to look cool all the time, but as the time pass and when he finally chosen to be the next 'Paladin', his new and old personality slowly fused into one and create the personality he have now. The personality of the current 'Paladin'. Yukio shook his head a little with a small smile still decorating his face, before he turns his focus to his unfinished works. Rin let out a sigh of relief when finally he done writing all the stuffs he needs to report toward the Grigori. He stretched both his arms upward before leaned against his chair and dropped both his arms over the chair and let his blue eyes staring at the ceiling of their room. Even though from outside the 'Paladin' seems to be watching the ceiling so intense, but actually his mind right now starts to recall anything that happens these past few days.

He knows that there is no needs to worry about the new Other self, Black Gold Saw, since she already cured from the Tyrion's poison and her condition already stable, he even heard that she already could move again thanks to her healing ability. And the Grigori also has give a permission for Shura to take care of Black Gold Saw since she now becomes the new human-counterpart of Black Gold Saw. Death Master seem to accept this condition and Black Gold Saw presence fairly well since she doesn't show any kind of signs that say she doesn't like the presence of this new Other self and Yukio never say anything about this matter, so he guess that Death Master is fine by this.

Well, he could say that his Other self, Black Rock Shooter, also accept this condition fairly well, and she seem to be fine by Black Gold Saw presence and he never sense any kind of discomfort from Black Rock Shooter through their connection, so he also assume that she is fine with Black Gold Saw presence, but he did spot Black Rock Shooter glaring at Black Gold Saw before, but other than that, she seem fine with this condition.

"So, the holiday finally over, huh? It must be tough to both going to college and working as an Exorcist at the same time, not to mention you are also one of the 'Arc Knight' now" Rin commented when his blue eyes staring at the numerous papers on Yukio's desk. While the papers in his desk are the report he wrote about the last mission (and some alternation he creates), the papers on Yukio's desk aren't involved with the mission at all. The papers on Yukio's desk actually are an assignment from his college. Yes, that's right. Aside from working as an Exorcist, Yukio Okumura also attending a college, more specifically, a medical school.

"Yeah, we both have done it before remember? Still attending high school, but also working as an Exorcist, but I must admit that college is far harder than high school. But I won't consider give up as an option, after all, you already reach your dream in becoming a 'Paladin'" Yukio replied with a small smile on his face while his eyes still glued to the numerous papers on his desk. That's right, his brother already reaches his purpose and dream in becoming a 'Paladin' while he not even close in reaching his dream, to become a doctor, a real doctor. That's why he attend a medical school, to try to reach his dream to become a doctor, because their father always said to never give up in trying reaching your dream and like he said giving up isn't an option for him.

"Great to know that, I will definitely wait for the moment where the great Dr. Yukio Okumura finally come to this world" Rin said half-joking with his usual grin already present on his face. After hearing his older brother's comment, Yukio can't help, but letting out a chuckle before soon followed by his brother own chuckle which instantly filled their almost dark room. After both young men chuckle die down, the room once again filled with silence as both young men finally focusing their attention toward something else with Yukio focusing his attention back at his works while Rin focusing his attention toward something in his mind.

He has think about it over and over and finally decide that in order to understand more about Black Rock Shooter, he need to do it or else he will never understand her. Honestly, why the hell he even bothering to learn more about her? It isn't like he going to be her human-counterpart forever, once all of this mess solved (which undoubtedly going to take some time) he sure that the Other selves going to be back toward the Otherworld and the connection that they had create with the Exorcists going to disappear.

But if he think about it, he had said something about making sure to keeps her safe and he also realize that whatever will happen in the future, they need to face it together and if they want to work together very well, they need to trust each other and the question here is: Does Black Rock Shooter trust him? There is no doubt that Rin can trust Black Rock Shooter since if he dies then she dies too. But does Black Rock Shooter also trust him? And that's why in order to get Black Rock Shooter trust (or at least getting the answer of his question about whether that mysterious girl trust him or not) he needs to understand more about herself. And with that in his mind, he nod to himself before starting to clean up his desk and sort all the papers on his desk before finally getting a well deserved sleep... After all, he has a guest tomorrow.

* * *

She could see steam starting to rise toward the sky as a hissing sound entering her ears. Her blue eyes only observe about how that's knife moves and slicing the vegetables with ease or how the piece of finely cut meat entered the yellow liquid which instantly 'reacted' with the meat. Black Rock Shooter let out a silent sigh before crossing her arms, to say that she is bored is something that can be understood. This morning Black Rock Shooter found herself to wake up earlier than she usually did and how she knows that she wakes up earlier than usual? Because of two reasons, one, because the clock on her table said so and two, when she already awake, Death Master is still asleep. So, after wearing her usual casual outfit, she decides to head toward the kitchen and wait for the other to awake so Rin can start to serve the breakfast for them.

"You seem to be rather interested in watching me cooking, why not helping me?" Rin commented without taking his eyes from the vegetables he cutted right now. Black Rock Shooter only raise one of her eyebrows as a response to his statement and she could see Rin rolled his eyes after noticing her raising one of her eyebrows. Even though he doesn't show it, he actually smiling inwardly because for once, he actually able to try this new recipe he really dying to try for. Well, excitement aside, he also needs to prepare something for his guest this afternoon or whenever this guest of him will come.

Rin quickly lift up the bowl which filled with numerous vegetables parts before pour all of the bowl content into a pot filled with boiling water before he instantly close the pot. 'Now time to take out the meats from the frying pan' And Rin quickly grab a sieve from its places hanging on the wall and use the utensil he just grabs to take out four meats from the frying pan filled with hot frying oil. 'Now only need to dry the meats and wait for the soup' Rin thought before placing the sieve filled with four cooked meats aside and start cleaning his hands using the napkin on the table.

CLINK

Rin blinks twice when his ears heard something hit a hard surface and judging by the sound, his mind instantly makes a conclusion that the sound come from a plate that hit the surface of the table gently. He turns his head toward where the sound comes from and finds his Other self, Black Rock Shooter, put down another plate before finally taking a few steps back from the table. Four plates are neatly lined on the table and judging by how Black Rock Shooter close the cupboard just now, he already assume that she is the one who put those plates, well, talking about a good partner, look like just watching him cooking really bore her.

"Seems the breakfast isn't ready yet" Once heard that very familiar masculine voice, the black haired young man instantly turns around his body to see a brown haired young man just stepping into the dining area followed by a black haired young woman. The 'Paladin' only give them a grin before gesturing to the chairs and tables and turn around again in order to check the soup, it should be ready by now. Yukio only smiled after his turquoise eyes notice that his brother is wearing a blue apron over his black (unbuttoned) shirt and seem to be opened a pot and looking into it.

He shook his head a little while making a mental note to tell one of their friends, a blonde haired young woman, that his brother seems to appreciate the gift she gave to him. Yukio then pulls one of the chairs for his female companion who nod her head in gratitude and sat down on the chair. Yukio only smiled back before pulling another chair and sat on it, he then took out his phone from his blue jeans and starts to push some buttons, if he not wrong one of his friends from college sent him a message earlier. After gathering all the foods he just made and put all of it onto the tray, Rin starts to walks toward where all of his... Roommates sat with a tray full of the foods he made earlier in his hands.

"So Yukio, any new information regarding our current problem?" The 'Paladin' asks once he put the tray on the table and starts to serve the food on the tray toward all of his roommates who gladly accept the foods he made, and who the hell in their sane mind going to refuse the food cooked by the infamous chef Rin Okumura?

"For now no, since Black Gold Saw arrival a week ago, there is no report about anything related to the dimension crack nor Other self" Yukio replied before lifting the blue mug which filled with his morning coffee to his face level so he could inhale the coffee scent which no doubt, instantly relaxing his mind. Rin, who already sat down by now, only looking at the ceiling with concern expression, he knows that worrying about something that even still ambiguous is pointless, but he can't help it, what if what he have in mind really happen? It with no doubt going to be a troublesome problem for them. Black Rock Shooter, who already start eating her food, can feel a faint feeling of worry and concern entering her mind and there is no doubt that those feelings are coming from no other than her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura. She can't tell exactly what make him become worried or concerned since their connection doesn't work properly, thanks to his Demonic-side, and it only annoy her to get some random feeling (even though is so faint) and don't know about what causing those feelings.

"Anyway, I have a favor to ask for Mato and Yomi" Rin suddenly said which instantly catches the attention of both Other selves with Death Master instantly staring at the 'Paladin' once she heard he said her true human-counterpart name and Black Rock Shooter who only looking at him from the corner of her eyes since the 'Paladin' is right beside her. Yukio also silently observe his brother while he starts eating his breakfast, he will be late for his college if he doesn't eat his breakfast and go to his university soon. The 'Paladin' only sipped his coffee calmly as his mind tried to recall what was he talking about with his 'guest' earlier and the promise they make to each other.

"I am going to heading out for meeting someone this afternoon, don't worry I won't be out for too long. Also, I forbid you two to leave this dorm and I will dash here if those creatures appear again, there is no telling what was that creature or when they going to attack again, understood?" Rin explained in a serious and firmly tone which screamed 'authority' and with his current rank in the Order right now, there is no doubt that Rin only uses this tone whenever he talking about something really important. Death Master nod her head once as a response to the 'Paladin's' statement and order while Black Rock Shooter only continue eating her breakfast and seem to ignore the 'Paladin' order, but she also doesn't give any gesture that she going to refuse his order. The 'Paladin' himself only smiled slightly after receiving no negative response from his both Other selves or his little brother before he finally starts eating his own breakfast. And with that the four teens start to eat their breakfast in silence.

* * *

The sound of a bell chimed can be heard after the door of a local cafe being opened by a customer who just stepping into the cafe. His blue eyes quickly scan the room and tried to find his target. A few seconds later, he spots a familiar dark red hair which belongs to a woman who looking at the window, a bored expression clearly on her face as her red eyes staring at the street outside. The customer who just entered the cafe instantly walking toward where the dark red haired woman sat with a calm pace and both his hands already placed inside the pocket of his blue hoodie. Upon hearing a footstep coming closer, the dark red haired woman turns her head toward where the footstep come from and found a black haired young man walking toward with a grin already present on his face. After seeing this, the woman quickly wave her hand to him before gesturing to the chair opposite to where she sat as like she signal him to sit there.

"Sorry I am a little late" the young man commented once he already seated himself on the chair opposite from where the woman sit. The woman who dressed in a red dress only smiled while shook her head once as to say that it was fine.

"Well, I can't ask too much, do I? After all, asked to meet the powerful 'Paladin' from the True Cross Order already become an honor to me" The woman replied still with the same smile on her face. The 'Paladin' only raise one of his eyebrows after hearing what the woman in front said before slowly his lips turning into a smirk.

"I can say the same to you, I mean it was a great honor to me for able to met with the great Black Gold Saw" The 'Paladin' said before raising his eyebrows twice with the smirk on his face already turning into a grin. This make the woman who sat opposite from him, blinked her eyes twice before covering her mouth with one of her hands before she let out a giggle. This apparently also amuse the 'Paladin' himself as he also let out a chuckle after hearing the woman in front of him giggling at what he said.

"It Saya Irino now" the woman replied after her giggle dies down. Rin, who also already stop chuckling, only showing her a smile before he nod his head once and offer his hand to her. The woman, Saya Irino, only blinks her red eyes once before accepting the hand of the 'Paladin' and give it a firm shake.

"Nice to finally meet and talk to you personally, the name is Rin Okumura" Rin replied with his usual grin already formed on his face. He never thought, not even in his wildest imagination, that it was so easy to make a conversation with the woman in front of her, who also know as Black Gold Saw, one of the strongest Other selves and also know as the observer of the Otherworld. How could make conversation with Black Gold Saw is easier than making a conversation with Black Rock Shooter? Wait a minute! If he thinks about it, how Black Gold Saw interacting with him is so normal that he almost forgot that the red haired woman in front of him is used to be a being which supposed to be only rely on instinct and emotionless.

"I know it maybe a little late to say now, but... Thank you very much for saving me" Saya suddenly said before bowing a little to show how she really appreciates his effort for saving her from the poison back then which honestly catch him off guard. Okay, even though he had received praises from all of his achievement, he still never used to it and in this case, he just receive praise from what he can say, a very beautiful and attractive woman. Who the hell not going to agree with him when he said that the woman in front of him is beautiful, he mean, just look at her face and that hair! Man, he wonders if it was soft, because only staring at it, he already can guess that her hair will feel soft if he tries to touch it. 'Okay Rin! Stay focus, you are not here to admire the beautiful woman in front of you, you are here with a mission, remember that!' and after reminding himself about his purpose for coming here, Rin taking a deep breath to calm himself and tried to throw off the thought about how beautiful the woman in front of him and how he wants to... DAMN IT BRAIN!

"No problem, after all, it is my responsibility as the current 'Paladin'" Rin finally able to throw off those thoughts from his mind and manage to reply Saya's statement. Rin also let out a nervous chuckle and scratch the back of his head and for you know this isn't an act, Rin is honestly nervous, well, he maybe had received many praises in the past, but Saya is honestly the first beautiful woman who really appreciate his effort in saving her, though he doesn't do it alone. But before either Rin or Saya can say anything, the waitress already approaching their desk and ask for their orders. Saya instantly order a cappuccino while Rin, after looking through the menu for a few minutes, decide to order mochaccino. After writing down their order, the waitress excuse herself before walking away to make their orders.

"So, Saya, I am wondering how you can be so lively, I mean no offense, but from what I learn, an Other self supposed to rely more on their instinct, but from how you talking, it seem that you rely more on your emotion instead of instinct and doesn't an Other self supposed to be emotionless?" The 'Paladin' asks with a confused expression on his face as he leaned against his chair. He knows that he should not ask so many questions like that, but he can't help it, he never gets a chance to have a real conversation with his own Other self (which he going to call 'Miss Stoic'). After she heard the questions which come from the mouth of the current strongest Exorcist, Saya or Black Gold Saw can't help, but letting out a giggle. Seriously if not because his status as both the son of the God of Demon and the current strongest Exorcist, he will more resemble a cute boy instead of a strong being that can easily surpass even her own power. Rin only can blink his eyes after seeing the dark red haired woman in front of him giggling again, what the heck? Was what he said really that funny?

"Well, how can I explain this. Maybe the simplest way to explain it is because I am older and having a stronger connection than most Other self" Saya answered in what she thinks, the simplest way she can explain about herself... Which look like only make the 'Paladin' become more confuse and he shows it by raising one of his eyebrows. Saya let out a sigh before recalling what her new human-counterpart, Shura Kirigakure, said to her about the current 'Paladin'. Even though he is so powerful, but his brain isn't as powerful as his flame. But before Saya can say anything else, the earlier waitress comes again with their orders in her hands. The waitress placing Saya's cappuccino in front of herself and then placing Rin's mochaccino in front of him before giving both of them a bow and starts to walk away again.

"I swear I have seen that waitress before, but where I saw her" Rin muttered under his breath before lifting his cup to his face level and inhale the scent of his mochaccino. Saya, who already taking a sip from his cappuccino, already racking her brain to find a way to answer the question of the young man in front of her, but then she decide that it will be the best if she just explain it all in more detailed way.

"Now, let me explain what I mean earlier in more detailed explanation" Saya suddenly said after she put down her cup. This also make the 'Paladin' put down his cup and leaned forward slightly, this was a sign that the 'Paladin' already give the woman in front of him all of his attention.

"You see, what I mean by I am older is because I manifesting earlier than either Black Rock Shooter and Death Master and because my connection with my true human-counterpart is stronger than the connection of most Other selves with their human-counterpart, I also have more knowledge about the human world or Assiah than the most Other selves. Even though we supposed to be an emotionless beings that only rely on our instinct, but it is undeniable that we do have emotion, although our emotion is a minor thing compared to our human-counterpart, but our kind decide to just ignore it and prefer to think that we don't have any kind of emotion" Saya explained before taking a sip from her mug again. Rin, who only listened all of her explanation, now have a better idea about what kind of being an Other self really is. He then lifts up his cup before taking a sip from it, now if he thinks about it, does it also mean that Black Rock Shooter actually have emotion, but decide to deny it like what Saya just say? But if that was right, why it matters to him? He is just a replacement, once they settle all of this mess, Black Rock Shooter probably will go back to the Otherworld and established her lost connection with her true human-counterpart, Mato Kuroi.

"After I get my consciousness back and I realize that from now on I need to live in human world for awhile and what more surprising, getting a new human-counterpart, I think I need to adapting and that's why I starts to use the emotion I had, the very thing that I thought I will never need considering how I live" Saya add before looking at the window which displaying a nice look of the park across the street and she need to admit that it kind of remind her of her own garden at the Otherworld, even though her garden isn't as beautiful as the park. 'Adapting' Rin's mind instantly working in its fastest speed after he heard that word. That's right, so that's why Saya or Black Gold Saw acting really normal, because she is adapting and tried to suit herself with the human world. If he thinks about it, it was a very wise choice, he needs to praise her for choosing a very smart decision like that, he just hopes that his Other self could be as smart as the woman in front of him.

"I think you made a very wise choice by starting using your emotion, I mean, by doing so, not only you can adapt yourself with the human world, but you also can get a new experience" Rin praised before giving the dark red haired woman, his signature grin. Surprised is most likely what Black Gold Saw feel right now, because she never expects the 'Paladin' will reply her statement with a praise. But she thinks it isn't a bad thing to be praised by someone else and to be honest, it was the first time someone ever praises her.

"Thank you, Okumura-kun" Saya said softly before giving the young man a smile. And this time it was Rin turn to be surprised, because who the hell not going surprised when a beautiful woman like Saya gives them a smile all of a sudden... Okay! No more distraction, time to get down with his mission.

"Anyway, Saya I wanted to know more about Black Rock Shooter" Rin said in a firm tone, finally he able to starts his mission in tried to know better about his own Other self. Saya know at some point in their conversation the name of that girl, Black Rock Shooter, going to come and she knows that Rin will have some problems in dealing with her, after all, she knows just how troublesome that girl could be.

"Well, what do you want to know about her?" Saya asks before placing one of her elbows on the table and use her palm to support her head. Meanwhile Rin only staring at the cup of his mochaccino in his hands as his mind trying to recall what was he wants to know about the girl who now holds the title as his 'Other self'. He then taking a sip of the hot liquid when his mind finally found what she wants to know about her the most.

"Tell me anything you know about her" Rin said in slightly commanding tone while leaning forward as telling the woman in front of him that she already has all of his attentions. Saya closed her eyes for a few seconds and tried to recall anything she knows about the Other self who she always observes all the time, the Other self which supposed to be different from most Other selves in the Otherworld.

"She is different from most Other selves in the Otherworld. While almost all Other selves are created from a negative emotion, Black Rock Shooter is created from a positive emotion, to be exact, she created from the desire of Mato Kuroi, a desire to help people. That's why she is much stronger than most Other selves and that's why... I need to stop her with any possible way" Saya starts her explanation and this instantly catch the attention of the 'Paladin' who right now wear a serious expression on his face. When the young man in front of her doesn't say anything, Saya take this as a cue for continuing her explanation.

"Black Rock Shooter aside from bearing all the pain of her human-counterpart, she also followed what her human-counterpart desired, helping other people. But being an Other self, Black Rock Shooter only has one way to able to follow her human-counterpart desire... By killing the other Other selves. If you ask how killing an Other self could help a person, it simple. An Other self is a being who bear all the pain of their human-counterpart and if an Other self is killed, it also make the human-counterpart of the killed Other self become free from their grief and pain. Perhaps by killing an Other self could be seen as a possible way to help a person, but even though all the pain is gone, at the same time, all of your attachments is gone too. For example, if you love someone and get hurt because of it, once your Other self killed then all of your love toward that someone also gone. Also, if Black Rock Shooter keep continuing in trying to kill all the Other selves in the Otherworld, it can destroy the balance in the Otherworld and that's why someone need to stop her and if possible, kill her" After hearing Saya explanation, Rin instantly letting out a sigh before leaning on his chair. Okay, he know what kind of person Black Rock Shooter from her memories and it can be said, she almost same to him minus she is much more quiet than him, but he never thought that she actually hold a role like this in the Otherworld!

"But what about the time when she fighting her own human-counterpart, I mean, I don't really know nor understand since the memory is a bit too fast, but doesn't Black Rock Shooter ever fight Mato Kuroi? What happen after the battle?" Rin asks when his mind remembers about that incident. Yes right, he remembers about that memory, but he doesn't exactly know what happened in that memory.

"I only can say that Mato Kuroi really impress me, because after that battle, Black Rock Shooter changes herself, she isn't after all the Other selves again and only fight when she needs to. Mato Kuroi also the cause of the change of our world, she is a quite amazing human" Saya commented before sipping her cappuccino which almost empty by now. Rin only can smiled before sipping his own drink, glad to hear at least Black Rock Shooter already done with all the killing stuff. This girl is more complicated than what he thinks and why the hell it was he who need to make a connection with her?... Wait, he the one who decides it himself.

"By the way, can I know why you so eager in learning about Black Rock Shooter?" Saya suddenly asks which make the 'Paladin' looking up at her. Should he tell her? Well, she already explains so many things to him, so why not tell her about his mission too. So after letting out another sigh, Rin starts to talk about his intention to try getting to know about Black Rock Shooter better and find a way to make her trust him (or at least, try to find out whether she already trust him or not) because in his opinion, they need to trust each other completely in order to face whatever going to happen in the future.

"I see and I can't agree more with what you just said, trust is playing an important role in our situation now. Well, what I can offer is try to assure her that she isn't alone anymore, you know all this time Black Rock Shooter is pretty much always alone with no allies at all, so perhaps by assuring that she isn't alone anymore and that you will become her ally and never betray her, maybe she will trust you" Saya say what she think of the best way in getting Black Rock Shooter trust, honestly, even after observe that girl for quite some time, she still never able to figure out about that girl true personality.

"*chuckle* I see, thanks for the advice Saya. Anyway-" before even Rin can finish his statement, suddenly a plate being placed on their table. Rin look up at the waitress (who he swears ever see somewhere!) and say that they don't order a cake, but the waitress only replied with something like this...

"This day is a couple day in this cafe, each couple who visit our cafe today going to get a special chocolate cake"

"But we are-" before Saya able to finish what she going to say, Rin instantly grab both her hands before giving the waitress (what he hopes) a reassuring grin.

"Thank you! I guess it was the right thing to visit this cafe today, right Saya-chan? Now let's not waste a delicious food like this!" And after that Rin instantly grab the spoon before taking a spoonful amount of the chocolate cake and put it into his mouth and his reaction?

'DAMMIT! So, is this the legendary chocolate cake I heard all this time? This is definitely the sweetest thing I ever eat!'

Once the waitress leaves them again, Saya only can see Rin (who still in heaven-state mode) and can't help, but letting out a giggle when she sees how happy his expression was after eating the food which she know named chocolate cake.

"So, since when we start dating?" And Saya's question is enough to bring the 'Paladin' back to reality as his blue eyes become wide and a red flush start to appear on his cheeks. And this apparently also making Rin choking the cake he eats. After calming down himself (and a few coughs) Rin finally able to breathe normally again before he face the woman in front of him who only observes him since the waitress leave them.

"W-Well, you see, I-I have heard about this amazing chocolate cake and wanted to try it and y-you know that I need a girlfriend to do that, so..." Rin stopped his sentence when heard a giggle come from the dark red haired woman in front of him and he only could stare at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Calm down, I know about why you say something like that, I am just testing about what Shura say and look like what she said is true, you are quite fun to be teased" Saya answered with a smile on her face before she taking the spoon (which Rin dropped earlier) and scooped a spoonful amount of chocolate cake while the 'Paladin' himself starts to grumble about how a certain red-yellow haired woman still treating him like a kid.

"Well then, open your mouth Rin-kun" and when his blue eyes staring at the sight in front of him, Rin need to hold his jaw from dropped to the ground because right now in front of him is a very attractive woman who look like ready to fed him with the most delicious cake he ever eat.

'Mental note: need to remind myself that an older woman is not suitable for my potential girlfriend'

When Saya keeps trying to put the spoon into his mouth, Rin know that he needs to give in this time. And so, the great 'Paladin' right now is being feed by none other than an Other self known as Black Gold Saw.

'But maybe... I can make Saya as an exception'

* * *

**Okay maybe you can say, WHAT THE HELL?! Does this crazy author start to ship RinXBGS, well, maybe? Since Rin in this story is 19, I don't think it would be too weird to pair him with BGS, hehehehe, well, how about I change the main pairing from RinXBRS to RinXBGS, you guys decide it. Hehehehe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here I am, still alive and crazy like always. Hey guys, how are you doing? Anyway this will be last update before I face my final exam next week (wish me luck please) and after that, a long break for me which also mean more time in writing story. Well, I guess that all I can say for now and this is for my friend Caspar, I am still awating for your answer concerning our little bet!**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

"Just to make it clear. The top priority is to find this new creation of Doctor Murasaki that has been lost in a deserted town, right?" A young man who wears a blue coat asks with a hint of confusion in his voice. Both his hands already placed inside the pocket of his blue coat with his blue eyes never leave the three people who sat at the golden colored balcony. He can't quite understand about why he was called for this, since in his opinion, doing something like looking for a lost stuff is pretty easy, especially in a deserted town, because that way, the possibility of the stuff stolen by someone is pretty low, but why it must be him? There is numerous Exorcists all around the world and it need to be him who take care of this mission. But then again, if those old geezers even calling him, this mission without doubt going to be difficult... At least for a lesser rank Exorcist, not like he's thinks they are weak or what, but the rank is created for something, right?

"Yes. The top priority of this mission this time is getting back the new creation of Doctor Murasaki in an acceptable condition. The mission would be considered fail if the condition of Doctor Murasaki new creation isn't acceptable or in other word, the creation don't function properly" the woman clad in pink answered the young man's question who instantly shift his eyes toward her once he heard her voice answering his question. Now, it raises some questions in his head, does this creation of Murasaki is so important that they need it in one piece and still working? Just what the hell Murasaki creates right now? He hopes this time it isn't some kind of stuff that become totally useless later, but considering how serious the Grigori are, plus the fact the he even need to take this mission already saying that whatever Murasaki creates this time, it isn't like his other creations.

"So, what is this thing that I need to find and more importantly, why me? It isn't like I am going to refuse this mission or what, but surely, looking for this creation in a deserted town should be easy enough for some 'Upper First Class' Exorcists to handle" he can't help, but asking those questions which already bugging his mind. His mind is already full with numerous questions concerning Other selves and Otherworld and he doesn't need any more things stuffed into his mind. His brain's space is limited, he won't keeping too many things there or else it may blow up! Alright, time to stop joking around.

"Perhaps it will be better if you speak directly with Doctor Murasaki concerning his new creation. As a matter of why you summoned here and need to take this mission, we, in matter of fact, have sent twenty 'Upper First Class' Exorcists a few days ago. But the result of their search for Doctor Murasaki's new creation isn't something expected by us. For an unknown reason, many Demons had inhabit the deserted town and those Demons are too much even for twenty trained Exorcists" the old man clad in green answered both his questions (though he won't call what he just says as an answer considering it doesn't satisfy his curiosity at all) which make the young man narrows his eyes slightly. Twenty 'Upper First Class' Exorcists and they even couldn't bring this mission into success because of some Demons stood in their way, but it makes him wonder, why those Demons attack the Exorcists? Sure he knows that there are some Demons who will instantly attack human without any clear reason and look like the Demons who inhabit that deserted town can be categorized as one of those type of Demon.

"All the informations for this mission already sent to your place and you also have a permission to choose some Exorcists to going with you for this mission including the Other selves. Now, we only need your answer" The 'Paladin' blue eyes instantly focus on the man clad in blue who just says those things. Now, if he think about his opinion, he know very well that there is no way he can declines this mission and if he do that, it will also mean he running away from his responsibility as the current strongest Exorcist or in other word, the 'Paladin'. After closing his eyes for a few seconds as an attempt to let his mind thinks about the best way to response to the Grigori statement, the 'Paladin' finally decide that he already found a good response for their statement.

"I will accept this mission with one condition, I want two 'Arc Knights', Yukio Okumura and Shura Kirigakure, to come along with me on this mission and this also include both their Other selves as well as mine" Rin said with a confident tone in his voice. He know that only choosing two people for this mission is probably a stupid decision, but the people he chooses isn't an ordinary people, they both are 'Arc Knight' or in other word, candidate for 'Paladin' and with their Other selves too, he sure he already make a good decision.

"Very well, we will grant your request"

* * *

The sound of a door being opened before closed can be heard echoed around the hall of the almost empty building. The young man who also the one who open and close the door, only let out a sigh after finally able to come back to his place. Upon entering his room, Rin Okumura is greeted by the sight of one of the 'Arc Knight', Yukio Okumura, his own little brother, stood a few meters from his desk and instantly looking at Rin when he entered the room. Rin knows about why his brother is still up and waiting for him and he actually kind of glad that Yukio is still awake, because like this, he can tell Yukio about the mission as soon as possible.

"I have read about all the information concerning the mission you going to take and I also assume that you already choose your teammates?" Yukio said once his big brother took off his black shoes before walking toward his desk which also becomes the place where a yellow folder which contains any information for his mission. Rin only nod his head for answering the question of his little brother before picking up the yellow folder from his desk and open it to take out a few papers which become the content of the yellow folder.

"My teammates will contain you, Shura, Yomi, Saya, and Mato" Rin explains as his eyes starts to scan all the papers in both his hands before placing the paper in his right hand on his desk and pick up another paper from the surface of his desk. Honestly, he never understood about how he has changed so much. Back then, he won't even bother about these kind of information, but now he learns that all of these stuffs is very important for their mission and even any small details from these papers can prevent any death for happen. So, that's why upon becoming 'Upper First Class' back then, he always forces himself to read and memorize any details from these informations as much as his brain can contain.

"Do you think it was a wise choice to involve the Other selves?" Yukio asks as he observes his older brother scanning and reading all the papers from the yellow folder which contains all current information about many things concerning their mission. He also has memorized many important details that hopefully will be useful if suddenly the situation becomes too dire. He also wonders why his brother wants to bring the Other selves along, isn't that a bit... dangerous? Sure he knows that the Other selves are strong and have a skill to kill countless beings, but he afraid Demon isn't one of those beings. He knew that Black Rock Shooter had defeated an Asgard before, but he just has a feeling that this mission will involve more Demons than just a single Asgard.

"I know that it will be a bit dangerous, but at least if we stick close to them, there should be no problem, besides, this way, we can keep our eyes on them, just in case if the creature like that roasted turkey decide to attack again and if we are away because of this mission, the outcome of their battle should be obvious, right?" The 'Paladin' explains without taking his eyes from the paper he reads right now before put down the paper and let out a sigh. He has memorized any important details for this mission and so far from what he can assumes, this mission is indeed isn't as easy as what he guesses. Now only one more thing to do.

Yukio watch with curiosity when suddenly his brother took out his blue phone from his trouser pocket and starts to do something with it. A few seconds later, the 'Paladin' places his phone next to one of his ears and Yukio finally knows that his brother going to calls someone, but the question is who he going to calls... At one in the morning? He hopes it isn't Shura since he said Shura is one of their teammates, but calling Shura at this hour will be a very unwise decision and the reason? It should be obvious. But when his brother phone let out a loud masculine voice, Yukio instantly turns his head toward his brother who already moves the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"Ah! Rin-bo! Long time no talk! So what kind of business you have now that you need to call me in such inappropriate hour like this?" And yep, it isn't Shura whom his big brother calls, it was him. Murasaki Hidari, an 'Upper First Class' Exorcist who prefer to be called doctor Murasaki and Yukio really can't blame him, because of his knowledge in medic is really wide and surpass most Exorcists including himself. His creation also had helped them in finishing numerous missions in the past, even though most of his creation will only could be used once and after that it won't be anything other than a trash.

"Murasaki! How many times I told you not to call me that's!" Rin yells at the phone, obviously annoyed by how this man always calls him. Yukio only let out a sigh after hearing this, doctor Murasaki always call someone by adding 'chan' or 'bo', he always thought it was some kind of his weird habit. He also remembers about how, he calls Shura as Shura-chan... Let's just say, the result involves trying to calm down someone plus first aid kit.

"Hehehe, I can't help it" the voice from his phone said which only making both Rin's eyebrows twitched. This man is really know how to annoys him, but this isn't time for bickering as he reminds himself about the reason he calls Murakasi in the first place.

"Listen, I am calling you because I want you to give me all the information regarding your recently lost creation and in case if you are wondering, I am already taking the mission for retrieve your lost creation and that's why I need all info regarding your creation" Rin said in a serious and commanding tone, finally releasing his inner 'Paladin' persona and it seems that he release it in the right time, because after he says those words, he can heard the sound of typing which mean, Murasaki is sending the information to him. And true to what he said, a few seconds later he received a text from Murasaki and this text is undoubtedly the information concerning the doctor lost creation.

"Done! Well, that should takes care about the information problem, anything else you need Rin-bo?"

"No, for now is enough. Thank you Murasaki, I promise I am going to find your creation" Rin promised before ending the call and avoid the man teasing and all, honestly how can he be so smart if his personality is more resembling a flamboyant? That's were a question with an impossible answer to seek. Anyway, since he already gets the information he thinks he will needs to check it all and hoping to find any clues about how to track down this thing. But before do that, he needs to do something else. Rin quickly open the text he received earlier from Murasaki before copying all the text (plus the images) and send it to two numbers. A few seconds later, Yukio can feel his phone vibrate before he took it out from his trouser and notice that he just get a message from his big brother.

"That's was the data about the creation of Murasaki, memorize it as maybe we can find a clue about how to track down this thing. I am going to get sleep first and analyze this data together with Mato tomorrow, night Yukio" and after taking off his coat and tossing aside, Rin throws himself on the bed and almost instantly, a snoring can be heard afterward. Yukio only can shook his head after watching his big brother before he turns his gaze toward his cellphone and debating about whether read it now or not. After a few seconds having an internal debate, Yukio put his cellphone on the table before walk toward his bed, he think it will be a better if he read it tomorrow along with Death Master.

* * *

"So, this device is important because this is the only one that can be used against Orochi?" Shura asks from her place sitting on the table in the dinner area of the abandoned building which also serves as home for four certain teenagers. Black Gold Saw or Saya Irino (who more polite than her new human-counterpart) sat on one of numerous chairs in the dining area with her red eyes scanning the screen of Shura's phone which displays the information about a device that going to be the target of their mission.

"According to data which doctor Murasaki gave us yesterday, yes. According to this data, the device we looking for is called 'Kusanagi', it was a device that could emit a soundwave which will stun Orochi for a few minutes and considering about how hard for us to defeat Orochi, I think this device is really useful" Yukio explaining about the function of Kusanagi and considering about how many times they fail in exorcising Orochi, he think it can be very useful. Death Master, who sat beside Yukio, also scanning the screen of Yukio's phone which displays the data of Kusanagi. Across from where Death Master sat and one chair away from Black Gold Saw is no other than Black Rock Shooter who like Death Master and Black Gold Saw, also scanning the screen phone of Rin Okumura. She also a little curious about what kind of Demon this Orochi is, is it so strong that even Rin and Yukio can't defeat it?

"It isn't like we can't defeat it" Black Rock Shooter almost jumps from her seat and she turns her head toward the culprit who turn out to be (unsurprisingly) her own human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, who already has his usual grin on his face before he sat down on the chair between Black Rock Shooter and Black Gold saw. She also notices that Rin giving Black Gold Saw a smile as he sat down which the dark red haired woman replies by a small smile. Since when her human-counterpart and Black Gold Saw become this close with each other?

"Orochi is a Demon with an ability to possess a person 's heart with weak will and devour their heart and the outcome of this cause that's person to become empty, I mean they are alive, but they doesn't have any more emotions inside themselves and they are just like a zombie, no memory, no emotion, no live" Rin explains as his eyes narrowed at the mere thought of Orochi devouring another person's heart. It just makes his anger boil inside himself, but he knows that it won't solve anything if he let out his anger, for now he needs to focus on the matter of hand.

"The problem is Orochi has an ability to disappear into nothing in a matter of seconds and he is faster than me, I couldn't even unleash my flame before he suddenly disappears" Rin adds before he starts to look for something in his coat. When he finally found it, he took it from his coat before unfold it and toss it toward the center of the table. The map which the 'Paladin' tossed instantly become the center attention in the room as all the eyes in the room instantly staring at the map which displays an area with three circles drawn on some areas around the map... If that red thing can be called circle.

"Listen... Don't mind the circles, we all know who draw this. Anyway, I am going to explain about how we will execute this mission" Rin said after he's standing up and put both his hands on the surface at the table, instantly making himself become the center attention now. He then points at the first circle on the north, before turning his head toward Shura and Saya.

"We are going to split up in order to not let ourselves get surrounded by the Demons in this city, Shura and Saya will start from here *pointing the circle on the west* Yukio and Yomi will start from here and *pointing at the last circles on the east* Mato and myself will start from here. Our destination is this place *pointing at the center of the map* this is where the vehicle which brings Kusanagi got attacked and the Kusanagi supposed to be around here. Our objective is to retrieve in one piece" Rin explains before pulling out two golden keys from his trouser pocket and toss one to Yukio before toss the other to Shura. He then starts to look for something else in his coat before a few seconds later, Rin pull out two flare guns and put both guns on the table.

"Those keys going lead you guys to your starting point and one pair bring one flare gun, just in case, if you guys get surrounded by the Demon and need a backup, use this and me and Mato will instantly rush toward your place. Also we will communicate with each other via our wireless communicator. Make sure to report our condition every twenty minutes. Also make sure you guys bring a lot of this" After explains that's, Rin pull out another thing from his coat which turns out to be a container of holy water.

"All the Demons around this area is kin of Iblis, so, holy water is a very effective way in defeating them. And make sure to bring two triple-S holy water, dump it to yourself and your partner if the situation becomes too dire for you two. Any question?" And when he receive none as the response of his question, the 'Paladin' nod his head before ordering Shura and Yukio to bless Black Gold Saw and Death Master weapons while he will do the same with Black Rock Shooter weapon too. And after nodding to each other, the three high rank Exorcists along with their Other selves leave the dining area of the abandoned building in order to prepare themselves for the mission.

* * *

A wood door let out a creaking sound as someone pushing it from inside in order to open it. Stepping out from the almost collapse house is a young man who wears a blue coat with both his hands already placed into the pocket of his black trousers with a blue sheathed sword strapped on his waist. A breeze which blow past him making his blue coat fluttering behind him as his blue eyes starts to scan the area around him. Numerous debris can be found almost anywhere, even though there is some good number of building which still intact, he guesses that it was a good sign since those buildings can be used as a cover, just in case if there is a flying Demon. He then closes both his eyes and let his sense scanning the area for any sign of hiding Demons, but as far as his sense can detect, there is no presence of any Demons around them. He open both his eyes when he feels someone standing beside him and when he turns his head, he found the oddly yet beautiful eyes of his Other self staring back at him.

"There is no Demons around here" he tells her before activating the communicator on his right ears in order to contact both Yukio and Shura and report his status as well as hearing their status. While waiting for his communicator become online, he shifts his glance toward the black haired girl beside him who seems to be scanning the area around them. Both her pigtails are dancing gracefully along with the wind while her face remain as stoic as ever with her eyes looking around, he wonders why Black Rock Shooter has such little clothings, he mean, sure he know that Black Rock Shooter manifest along with her clothes, but does the clothes which an Other selves wear meaning something? He doubts that. Rin quickly look away when suddenly Black Rock Shooter staring at him... Look like it isn't only him who has keen sense.

"Rin here, we already on our starting point and going to moves toward the destination, so far no Demons in sight, how about you two?" Rin reports his status after his communicator becomes online. At first he only hears static before finally he heard the voice of his brother from his communicator.

"Yukio's here, we already advancing toward the destination, no Demons in sight yet, be careful though and never let your guard down, over" Rin smiling a little after hearing that his brother is okay, before gesturing to Black Rock Shooter that it's time for move on which the pale skinned girl replied with a small nod. After a few seconds, another voice comes from his communicator and he quickly recognizes the voice of his mentor in swordsmanship.

"Shura's here, there is nothing here except a die town, no Demons yet, moving to the destination, over" And the smile on Rin's face instantly become a grin after he finally know that both his mentor and brother are in good condition with no Demons attacking them so far, but for now, he need to focus on his objective in retrieve the Kusanagi and finishing this mission. And after closing his eyes once again to scan the area around them and making sure that there is no presence of Demon that approaching them or hiding, Rin nod his head toward their destination which once again Black Rock Shooter replied by a small nod. And with that, both the young man and the girl start to run toward where the doctor creation, Kusanagi, supposed to be.

The two teens continue running in high speed with their blue eyes only focused on their destination, but occasionally, Rin will close his eyes in order to let his sense scan the area around them further. Somehow, when he close his eyes and focus on it, he can sense the presence of a Demons farther than when he let his eyes open. And just like now, when he closes his eyes for the third time since both he and his Other self start to run, he already can feel two Demons presence ahead of them and from this presence alone he already can guess what kind of Demon waiting for them and his mind already forming a plan to defeat them.

"Two Asgards waiting for us ahead, think you can handle one while I handle the other one?" The 'Paladin' asks in very serious tone as his mind finally forming the best and effective way to defeat both of them in single blow, but if he defeats them in single blow, he somehow has a feeling that it will annoys his Other self, so he need to know whether she want to be involved in fighting and knowing her, he already know the answer. Black Rock Shooter nod her head before focusing back her attention toward the path in front of her. She never doubts him and believes that what he says about the two Asgards is a fact since he can sense a Demon presence and the faint feeling of seriousness which just entering her mind tells her that Rin Okumura isn't in joking mood right now.

As they keep running, slowly Black Rock Shooter starts to see two giant figures some meters ahead of them. As the distance between them and the figures become closer, Black Rock Shooter try to find a way for defeat one of them faster than before, last time she fought an Asgard she needs some minutes for defeating them, but after that battle, Black Rock Shooter had doing a research via Rin's book concerning all type of Demons and she also know that she uses a wrong method when she fought Asgard back then and now she willingly to try her new plan, but what she need now is a distraction.

"I will distract them and defeat the other one, use that chance to defeat the other Asgard" and after declaring that, Rin increase his speed and starts calculate all the things he needs to watch in order to have his plan successfully executed. After did all the calculating, Rin put as much as necessary strength into his legs before at the right moment, he kicks the ground and leaving a small crater on the ground as the result of the force of his kicks. Because of his speed from all the running and his momentum from the force of his kicks, Rin right now is soaring through the air at high speed. His body is then quickly coated in his blue flame as he drew back his fist and now, the 'Paladin' is really resembling a blue meteor. The two Asgards are too surprised by what just happen and this is what Rin expecting for, because of this...

They won't have time to react.

Rin thrusts his fist forward at the same time when he about to crash one of the Asgards, but because of his speed and momentum too, instead of his fist hit the temporary body of Asgard and stopping himself, Rin flies through the body of the Asgard, destroying both his temporary body and the core, instantly killing the Asgard in one blow. Dust and dirt flying all over the place when Rin's feet met the ground and because of his speed too, he skid on the ground before finally stop moving and instantly turning around to see the body of Asgard he just killed earlier crumble as the core which keeping him alive also gone. The other Asgard roaring at Rin's direction and start to walk toward him which only make Rin smiling, because his role in distracting the other Asgard also successful and this mean, he only needs to wait for Black Rock Shooter to finish this.

And a few seconds later, he can see Black Rock Shooter rising toward the sky before she descend toward the Asgard. Her left arms completely enveloped by bright blue light before the light starts taking a form and in an instant, Rock Cannon already materialized in her left arm. Using the gravity that starts pulling her down plus the momentum she gets after running in such speed, when she about to lands on the back of Asgard, Black Rock Shooter, using all the strength she could muster, slam the barrel of her cannon onto the back of Asgard, effectively plugging half of her cannon into the body of Asgard. Wasting no more time, Black Rock Shooter quickly pulls the trigger of her cannon over and over, she can heard the roar of pain which come from the Demon she assaults right now and her eyes also can see some parts of Asgard's body starts to crumble because of the continuously blast from her cannon.

And after a few more blasts, Black Rock Shooter pulls out her cannon before she jumps away from Asgard's body and landing a few meters in front of Asgard whose body starts crumbling after receiving too much internal damage. Yes, that's right, she learn that for kill an Asgard, she don't really need to destroy the temporary body and let his true body come out, but she can destroy the temporary body along with the core inside it, this way is more effective and waste less time.

A grin is already present on the face of the 'Paladin' after he watched how his Other self kill an Asgard in a matter of second. Last time she fought an Asgard, she needs some minutes to defeat it, but now, she only needs a few seconds, she really is something else. When he about to yell 'Good job' to her, his sense detects something else and his head instantly looking up in time to see what look like a meteor descending toward his Other self who seem still unaware of this.

"Watch out!"

But his warning comes a little late as when Black Rock Shooter realize that something is wrong, the ball of fire already falls on her location. Rin about to runs toward where Black Rock Shooter standing a few seconds ago, but something else stopping him. Suddenly from the place where the meteor fall which still surrounded by intense red flame, burst out a big bird whose body made of fire. The bird let out a screech before he starts to fly somewhere and Rin's blue eyes instantly widen after seeing what the bird carrying in his legs.

It was Black Rock Shooter who seems tries to free herself from the Demon bird's grip, but knowing that she doesn't possess super human strength like himself, he doubts she can free herself from the bird's grip. After cursing his carelessness, Rin about to launched himself toward the Demon bird which he identify as Ho-o, but once again something else stopping him. The ground beneath him suddenly shake up which cause Rin to lose his concentration, but when the ground stops shaking, something else burst out of the ground which making Rin curse his luck.

"Drachen" Rin growls when his eyes see a giant snake which coated by intense red flame with a single horn on his snout. Then the ground starts to shake again when two more Drachen burst out of the ground. The three Drachens let out a roar before all three of them lunged toward the 'Paladin' who only stood on his place with his eyes shadowed by his bangs and when the distance between him and the three Drachen only some meters left...

The three Drachens let out a roar of pain when in a swift motion Rin punches the three of them using both his fists which coated by blue flame right now. Then, the three Drachen staring at the human they fail attacked earlier and the realization finally hit them when the body of the human glows in color of blue with both his fists covered by none other than the holy flame which only possessed by one Demon in this entire world. Rin lift up his head to give the three Drachen, which now start to back away, the glare with his eyes which right now already changing into his Demonic eyes.

"Get out of my way"

* * *

No matter how long she's struggle to free herself from the giant bird's grip, she not even close in freeing her arms. She needs to find a way to release herself and she needs to do it fast or else, she will be too far from Rin and she doesn't possesses any magic key and that key is the only way for her to come back toward the abandoned building which become her house since the first time she arrive in this world. After glancing at her cannon which still attached to her left arms, her mind finally found a solution about how to free herself from the bird's grip.

After glancing down at the ground below and make short calculation, Black Rock Shooter glancing back at her cannon before the black cannon emit a bright blue light and disappear along with the light, instantly freeing Black Rock Shooter's left arm. She aware that the giant bird will notice this and that's why, after freeing her left arm, a light suddenly appear near her palm and she quickly grab the light and turning the light into her sword, Black Blade, and she quickly uses it to stab the bird's stomach, making him let out a screech of pain.

Not stopping there, after freeing her other arm, Black Rock Shooter summons her cannon again before using the handle of her blade which still plugged into the bird's stomach for turns herself around, she slam the cannon on the bird's stomach before pulling the trigger of her cannon over and over while ignore the bird's screech of pain. After a few seconds shooting the bird with her cannon from zero distance, she can feel the body of the bird starting to fall toward the ground as the gravity pulls it.

After a few seconds only hang on the hilt of the sword while the bird body fall the ground, Black Rock Shooter finally pull her sword from the bird's stomach and this makes her fall toward different direction from the bird. Black Rock Shooter narrow her eyes when she sees the ground become closer to her before she's point her cannon at the ground direction and starts shooting repeatedly at one point, thus slowing her descends like what she had planned. After a few seconds only shooting, her feet finally touches the ground and she quickly straighten herself before looking around, trying to scan her surrounding and see if any Demons is nearby, she also needs to find a clue about the whereabout of her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura. Last time she sees him before the bird taking her away, he was facing three giant snakes coated in flame, but she doubts that those snakes will give him a trouble.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

The sound of hands clapping making Black Rock Shooter whirled around to find the source of that clapping sound. Her blue eyes narrowed at a person who sitting on top of an almost collapse building. The person who clapping hands is a man with spiky red hair who wears a black jacket with fur collar over a white t-shirt and blue jeans plus a pair of black boots. His golden eyes only focusing at her and with the smirk on his face, somehow this person gives her a very dangerous vibe. The person suddenly stands up while keep clapping his hands before he jumps from where he stood and landing some meters in front of her. Black Rock Shooter can feel her body tense up as she prepares herself for any possibility that can happen, because clearly this person isn't an ordinary person.

"That's was quite a show" the man commented before finally stopping clapping his hands and put both his hands into the pocket of his black jacket. The smug smirk on the red haired man's face really annoys her and she express by narrowing her eyes, but she knows that she can't do anything reckless, this man... This man sending an unpleasant feeling to her and she doesn't know what this feeling is, but one thing she already confirms is this man... really dangerous. And all of sudden, the man leaps to the air and Black Rock Shooter eyes widen a bit before she jumps backward in order to avoid getting crushed by the man's legs which hit the spot where she stood a few seconds ago after the man descend toward the ground. A big crack also created on the ground as the result of the man's landing, she only can wonder what will happen if she doesn't avoid it in time.

Putting the thought away, Black Rock Shooter lifts her cannon before starting to shoot toward the man who only smirking as ten blue orbs coming toward him. But before any of the orbs could hit him, a red flame burst out from the man's body and the flame also burns all of the blue orbs and almost instantly after the flame disappear, the man's instantly lunged toward her in high speed and Black Rock Shooter only has one choice, tries to attack him using her cannon. When the distance between her and the man is getting closer, Black Rock Shooter swings her cannon, intending to slam the man using her cannon, but when the man thrust his fist which coated by red flame, something unexpected happen when the black cannon met the fist coats in red flame...

Rock Cannon breaks in half and Black Rock Shooter can't believe that this man can break her cannon with only his physical strength. But before she can think too much about it, the man stopping in front of her and before she even can react, his knee already hit her stomach, very hard. A few black-blue blood comes out from her mouth because the force of the man's attack and the next thing she knows is, the man punch her face which sends her flying backward before landing roughly on the ground after rolling for a few seconds.

"Is only that what you can do? Honestly I have a higher exception, but look like what I thought was wrong" the man said before putting both his hands into the pocket of his jacket and slowly he starts to walks toward the black haired girl who already trying to stand up using her sword as a support. Black Rock Shooter let out a cough as her body tries to follow her command, this man is really dangerous, he can break her cannon in half and his physical strength is far surpass her own and he also seem has a control of that red flame, in her current situation Black Rock Shooter doesn't know what she needs to do in order to beat him. Her blue eyes widen when the smirk on the man's face turning into a grin before he lunged toward her again with one of his fist already coated in red flame again. She tries to orders her body to moves, but the attack from earlier still affect her body and she knows that there is nothing she can do for blocking it and so, Black Rock Shooter only waits for the fist to hit her...

But what surprise her is the fist never hit her...

A shock expression instantly replace the smug expression of the man after something unexpected happens. From behind Black Rock Shooter's shoulder, a hand appears and met his fist and prevent it from moving further and what more surprising is, the hand is covered by a blue flame. Black Rock Shooter lift her head slightly and instantly sees a very familiar face which now filled with determination. It was the face of her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura. Both blue flame and red flame disappear after Rin's hands grips the hand of the red haired man and in a swift motion, Rin throw away the man who hit the building he sat on some minutes and when he hit it, the building also crumble and bury him alive.

"You okay?" Rin asks in a worried tone after he moves in front of her and starts inspecting her body. He can see a bruise on her stomach and face, but its starts to heal thanks to her healing ability. After making sure that Black Rock Shooter going to be alright, Rin whirled around and his blue eyes staring at where he throws the man and only can see debris from the collapse building from a few seconds ago, but he know that it won't be enough to stop him. After doing a short debate in his mind, he decides that maybe it was time for him to make the decision and call his 'Paladin' person.

"Yukio, Shura, tell me your status" Rin said asking... No, ordering both his teammates for telling him their status from his communicator.

"Yukio's here, we are ambushed by some Salamanders a few minutes ago, but we manage to drive it away, but I don't think they will give up, over"

"Shura's here, we just defeated a Drachen some minutes ago, no Demon in sight for now, over"

"Shura uses your flare gun now, Yukio once you see it, go there with Death Master and I will send Mato to heading there too. You guys regroup before head toward the destination together. We have a big trouble, Iblis is here and there is no doubt that he the one who orders the Demons around here to attack us. I will handle him while you guys keep continue the mission and this is an order from me" Rin commanded in a totally serious tone and when he says all of these thing, his blue eyes never leave the place where the man landed and he narrow his eyes when he feels his presence starts to come back.

'RIN!' the 'Paladin' instantly whirled around when he heard a very familiar voice enter his mind. A smile appear on his face when he sees a big black cat leaping into the air before finally landing a few feet behind Black Rock Shooter. Rin walk up to the big cat before petting his head and then turns his head toward his Other self who staring at him with her odd yet beautiful eyes. The smile on his face soften when he sees her confused expression, but after staring at his familiar for a few seconds, her eyes widen in realization.

"Kuro will take you to Shura place, it will be faster and save more of your energy" Rin explains before something else catching not just his attention, but the attention of his Other self and his familiar too. A red flare is rising toward the sky and Rin knows that this also means time for both Yukio team and Mato for goes there. When he about to say something else to his Other self, another thing catches his attention. The pile of debris where Iblis is buried suddenly emit a red light before an explosion of red flame happens which also burn all the debris and stood at the center of the flame covered area is no other than Iblis, the 'King of Fire'.

"Go now Mato, I will keep him busy" and the 'Paladin' about to walk toward the smirking Demon, but a tug on his sleeve causing him to stops and turns his head toward the girl who firmly touch the blue sleeve of his coat and from the way she looking at the ground, he can clearly see that she struggle to say something to him and the connection between them also tell him so.

"Don't die" she simply said before mount on Kuro and when the big cat feels that his passenger already on top of him, Kuro instantly run toward where the red flare comes from in the speed that can match a wind. A smile appear on the 'Paladin' face as his blue eyes watching them go. Sure, what she said is like an order and maybe not the sweetest thing he ever heard, but it also means one thing...

Black Rock Shooter is worried about him.

"You should tell me that she is your girlfriend, that's way I will be more gentle to her" Iblis said with his smirk still remain on his face. After hearing this, Rin turns his head toward the red haired Demon with his face already has an expression that say 'I am done with your shit' before slowly he starts to walk toward the 'King of Fire' whose smirk become wider after seeing this.

"You know me so well, little bro" and with that Iblis also command his legs to take him toward the 'Paladin' who also walking toward him. Rin's body as well as his eyes glows in blue for a second before his paces becomes faster. The same thing also happens to Iblis as his body and eyes glows in red for a second. And a few seconds later what starts from walking turn into running and when the distance between them almost out, both men drew their fist back, both already covered in their respective flames and when they thrust their fist forward to unleash their powerful punches...

It also means the battle between the 'King of Fire' and the 'Paladin' has begin...


	9. Chapter 9

**HOORAY! Finally over! Hell yeah! *cough* Hey guys, yeah it's me again and no, I am not dead, I am still pretty much alive. And here is the next chapter of DKASS, I hope you guys can enjoy it as always and please, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

He can feel the wind blows through himself as his eyes try to scan the situation around him which right now still showing no sights of anything strange, to his relief. With how fast he's right now, there is no doubt that those Demons will have a hard time for catching up and if they do manage to catch up with him, then it also meaning that they will meet their end. Both his hands which covered by a pair of white gloves, grasp both handguns in his hands a little tighter.

From the corner of his vision, he can see a snake covered in red flame lunged at his direction, but before even the snake has a chance to get close, two bullets hit both the snake's eyes which also make the snake hissed in pain as both his eyes become useless after getting hit by a bullet that had been blessed by holy water. After scanning the area and making sure that there is no Demon coming toward them, Yukio silently letting out a sigh of relief, before his turquoise eyes staring at where his ride going to take him. He knows that he can trust the giant skull that becomes his mount right now to take him toward where Shura and Saya waiting, but he can't seem to drive away his anxious. But what he can say? The situation now becomes dire with the appearance of the 'King of Fire'.

He knows very well that his brother can handle Iblis by himself, but what worries him isn't the fact about whether his brother can handle Iblis or no, but the fact the appearance of Iblis also means that something big is happening and he can't help, but wonder... Just what in the world Iblis doing here? Surely, there should be a reason about why Iblis comes here, to Assiah and start making this chaos by stealing the new creation of Dr. Murasaki. Is it somehow connected to Dr. Murasaki new creation? If yes, then what Iblis want from 'Kusanagi'? Or... Did Iblis do all of this only to lure the 'Paladin' to show himself? If so, then what was his purpose? Only for fighting him? No, there should be a logical reason about why Iblis comes to Assiah and create this chaos... Does it somehow connected to the appearance of the Other selves in Assiah?

"Yukio?" the gentle voice of his Other self brings Yukio back to the land of reality and he turns his head toward where Death Master mounts the second flying skull next to him. He can see worry and curiosity in her green eyes and for a second, it makes him wonder what she worried about... Before the fact about their connection hit him. Of course, how he can be so stupid, their connection can allow Death Master to know what he is feeling right now, his anxiety must have reached her through their connection and it probably makes her wonder what was he worried about.

"I am only worried about how dire our situation had become" Yukio said before focusing his eyes on where Shura and Saya waiting for them. There is no use in lying to the green eyed girl beside her since she can easily see through his lie because of their connection, besides, what the point of lying to her? Somehow, Yukio can feel it, the trust that has formed between him and Death Master, like what Saya said, trust is an important aspect in their situation and he doesn't want to break it because of a pointless thing.

"With the appearance of the 'King of Fire' himself, now it becomes clear about why there is so much fire Demons here, but the question is why Iblis here? Why he steals 'Kusanagi'? I can't find a logical reason about why he do such actions" Yukio explains after he realize that the black haired girl beside him still staring at him and the worry and curiosity which come from her through their connection telling him that Death Master still not quite understand about why he was worried about their situation now. Yukio quickly whirled around before raising both his handguns and pull the trigger. Three Drachens hissing in pain when the bullets from both Yukio's handguns hit their eyes and making them blind. Death Master instantly put out her hand and summons many chains which hit Ho-o that going to attack them and her chain also sends the flame bird to the ground.

"Look like the trip from the air is indeed fast, but also attract the attention of the Demons around here more easily" Yukio commented as his eyes scan their surroundings in order to see if any more Demons going to come toward their direction. After deciding that their situation is safe for now, Death Master glances at her human-counterpart who seem to be focusing to where they are going right now. She wonders why he doesn't seem so worried about his big brother safety, she knows that the current 'Paladin', Rin Okumura, is indeed very strong, but his opponent this time is the fourth strongest Demon in the whole Gehenna, the 'King of Fire', Iblis. While it was true that Death Master isn't the best person in understanding the others or an emotion, isn't Yukio should at least worry a little about his big brother's safety?

"Are you not worried about your big brother's safety?" Yukio instantly turns his head toward the green eyed girl beside him after his ears heard the question which comes from the pale skinned girl beside him. Death Master only can stare at the young man beside her who blink his eyes a few times before smiling a little after hearing the question regarding his brother's safety and it honestly confuses her, why Yukio smiling like that?

"I do worry about him and hoping that he will come out alive after this, but, I also know one fact..." and when Yukio stops his sentence and turns his head away from her still with the small smile on his face, Death Master only can tilt her head in confusion before finally Yukio continue his sentence.

"Iblis alone isn't enough to bring down the current 'Paladin'"

* * *

BOOM

Black Rock Shooter instantly turns her head toward where she heard the explosion coming from and what her blue eyes can see is a giant and thick smoke that rising toward the sky with some blue and red color on either side of the smoke. She knows that it also means the battle between that red haired guy which actually is Iblis, the 'King of Fire', and her human-counterpart have begun and she wonders how their battle will going. Also there is this feeling that she doesn't understand start to rise in herself. What is it? Is this doubts? She knows that she shouldn't doubt her human-counterpart ability considering just how powerful he is, she also knows that Iblis is powerful too, but somehow she just knows that her current human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, won't lose to Iblis. No, if she thinks more about it, it isn't a doubt which she feels right now, but something else, a feeling that she never experienced before, but what is it?

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

The big black cat which becomes her mount stops on top of the still intact building after his ears catches the sound of the chain explosions and Black Rock Shooter instantly uses this opportunity to turn her head toward where the explosion coming from. After observing the area where the chain explosion coming from, her blue eyes finally spot two figures who right now are running toward the same direction. The first figure is a black haired young man who wears a blue coat with a serious expression on his face, the other figure is a red haired man who wears a black jacket and unlike the first man who wear a serious expression on his face, the second man wears a smug expression on his face with a smirk on his face. Both men are running toward the same direction with both their eyes only focusing on the path ahead of them. A single and big wall which stretched horizontally become the only thing that separates both men from each other as their legs still lead them toward the same direction. But when the wall that separates them finally gone...

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Another chain of explosions happen...

She don't know what happen to them next, because before she has a chance to observe what will happen afterward, Kuro already jumps off the building and continue running in high speed toward where Shura Kirigakure and Black Gold Saw supposed waiting for their arrival and once they regroup with Yukio Okumura and Death Master, they will continue their mission in retrieving their target, the creation of someone called Dr. Murasaki which named 'Kusanagi'. As Kuro keep jumping and running from building to building, Black Rock Shooter mind starts to think again about the current feeling she has right now.

This feeling, why it feels like she know what it was, but have a rather hard time in trying to find the right name for this feeling. But before even she can think about this mysterious feeling any further, a roar breaks her musing and she finally realize that Kuro has stop running and right now is roaring at the giant snake clad in red flame which stood a few meters in front of them.

Black Rock Shooter about to summon one of her weapons, but before she able to do so, Kuro already moving again and this make her lost her concentration. The big snake let out a roar before lunged toward Kuro who also running toward him. But when the distance between them only left a few meters, Kuro immediately stops in his track before putting some of his strength into all of his legs and then jumping to the sky, successfully making the snake slam his head to the ground.

Black Rock Shooter quickly uses this chance to jump off from Kuro (who still in the air) and summon her cannon as she descend toward the snake's head which still on the ground. When the snake about to lift his head from the ground, it dropping back to the ground as Black Rock Shooter slams the barrel of her cannon on top of it before she quickly pulls the trigger of her cannon for a few times.

When she already lands on the ground, the snake behind her showing no signs of moving thus meaning that her blow really kills it. She turns her head toward the big black cat which looks like cheering her, only if she can understand him like Rin can, perhaps she will understand about why he looking so... Happy right now. But before she even can taking a step toward Kuro, another sound of explosion already makes her turns her head toward where the sound comes from and her blue eyes can clearly see another giant and thick smoke rising toward the sky. Just what kind of battle they do right now? There are a lot explosions since the battle between Iblis and Rin Okumura begun and she wonders, just how powerful both of them for able to create numerous explosions like that.

Suddenly, she feels something soft pressed against her side and she instantly turns her head to see Kuro already stood next to her and trying to get her attention by gently pressing his head to her side. Even without able to talk telepathically with Kuro, she already know what the big cat wants from her. After gazing at the giant smoke once again, Black Rock Shooter quickly jump onto Kuro and a few seconds later, Kuro already running again toward their destination, the place where they will regroup with the rest of them. When she heard another explosion in the distant, she closes her eyes and silently thinking about whether her human-counterpart will come out alive or not after this mission over.

* * *

The wind blows through him as his skin can start to feel the heat around his surroundings which increasing after their battle, even the wind that occasionally blowing through the area isn't strong enough to decrease the heat around his surroundings. Both his hands already in it usual place in his black trouser pocket and his stance have relaxed a little after running all the way here. His blue eyes never leave the man who stood a few meters in front and the smug smirk on his face honestly already making want to rip it apart. His smug smirk is as bad as someone else smirk (which coincidentally also a Demon just like the man in front of him).

"I see, so all the running earlier is only to bring me away from your friends, huh? Honestly little bro, all you need is tell me and I will gladly follow your order" the red haired man said before letting out a sigh and smirking again, the same smirk which tell anyone that the 'King of Fire' is really eager to unleash his power now. The 'Paladin' who choose to be silent since earlier only keep staring at the red haired man in front of him with his eyes slightly narrowed after hearing his statement, like hell he going to follow his command. The silence starts to surround both men as both men only staring (glaring in Rin's case) at each other eyes with two different expressions on their faces. One with a smug expression while the other with serious expression.

"Why are you here?" Rin demands after a few seconds of silent session. To any person, that will be a really simple question. The purpose of that question is only for asking the purpose of the target about their reason for being in the place at the moment, but in Rin situation, this question isn't as simple as that. Iblis is the 'King of Fire' and Satan third son which also mean, he is the fourth strongest Demon in whole Gehenna, and for him to be in Assiah and even willingly to battle himself, the 'Paladin', there should be a reason about why he doing that and what's more, does he involve with the 'Kusanagi' Incident? Does Iblis is the one who orders those Demons for stealing 'Kusanagi'? If yes, then why?

"Can't I be here only for greets my youngest brother?" And Iblis's answer is only making the 'Paladin' narrows his eyes at the same time when his body starts to glow in blue for a second before Rin force himself to calm down. This guy is seriously know how to play with his already limited patience, but Rin not about to do anything recklessly, he know that Iblis must has a reason about why he will come to Assiah and create this mess and Rin will make sure to find the answer even if he need to beat Iblis ten time. But doing a fight like that will be an useless act and he sure that the Grigori won't agree with his action, so after thinking about the way for make Iblis say the true reason about why he's here, Rin only found one way.

"How about a deal? If I manage to defeat you, then you need to tell me about why you are here" Rin knows that what he just said is a crazy thing, but his brain can't find any other way and he doesn't really has time to contact Yukio in order to tell him that his big brother needs a plan for something. No, this is maybe the only way that will make Iblis said his true reason about why he comes here and judging from the smirk on his face which just become a grin, the 'Paladin' already knows what will be his answer to his offer.

"Deal"

And with that, the silent atmosphere starts to surround both men again as they staring at each other eyes and this time, both their body also starts to glow in their respective flame color, Iblis's body glowing in red while Rin's body glowing in blue. A big crater instantly formed underneath where Iblis stood a few seconds ago after the 'King of Fire' launch himself toward the 'Paladin' who only stood there before quickly stepping aside in time to avoid Iblis who after stopping in front of him by slamming both his feet on the ground, thrust his fist forward and shoot a great torrent of red flame which burn anything on it's path.

Rin quickly uses this chance to send his legs toward Iblis torso, but Iblis who realize this instantly uses his other arm to hold Rin's legs from reaching his torso, but what he doesn't expect is how powerful Rin's kick is, as it even able to make him skidded backward after he can't hold the power of Rin's powerful kick.

After stops skidded on where he stood before, Iblis quickly looking up to see the 'Paladin' already descending toward where he stood with his right fist coated in intense blue flame. An explosion of blue flame created after Rin's fist meet the ground, but the 'Paladin' only gritted his teeth after he realizes that his target able to avoid his attack. A bright red light instantly catches the attention of the 'Paladin' and what he sees when he turns his head toward where the light come from is, Iblis on the air with two big balls made of red flame in both his hands before he slam both balls in front of him and the result is a massive stream of red flame that heading toward the 'Paladin' in high speed...

BOOM

A giant explosion appears after the stream of flame finally hit the ground. After landing on the ground, the smirk on Iblis's face become wider as his golden eyes observe the giant and thick smoke which rising toward the sky. He knows that this kind of attack won't be enough to beat that's kid and he knows that the kid is planning something in that smoke and when something finally coming out from the smoke, it wasn't only one, but thirty. Thirty big beam of blue flame suddenly coming out from the smoke and all of them instantly head toward Iblis direction.

The smirk on the 'King of Fire' face instantly become a grin as he quickly jumping backward in order to avoid the first beam which hit the place where he stood a few seconds ago. Iblis keeps moving around, trying to dodge all the beams of blue flame which keep raining him down. Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, Iblis instantly whirled around and spot the last beam of blue flame which coming toward him, but instead of dodging it, Iblis quickly deflect it using his legs which coated by his red flame.

Iblis golden eyes widen a bit before he quickly turns to his right and put out both his hands to create a shield of red flame in order to defend himself from a massive torrent of blue flame which coming toward him. 'Look like he already has a better control of his flame now' and what he thought is quite true, he able to manipulate the blue flame of him to such extent, he really become stronger since the last time they fought each other, but it also mean more fun for him. The grin on Iblis's face become wider after he realizes just how fun this battle can be. After the stream of blue flame finally subside, Iblis quickly spinning his body before send his legs forward to meet the fist of the 'Paladin'. A shockwave created because of this and it causes some dirt and dusts to fly in the sky as both powerful Demons staring (glaring in Rin's case) at each other. Rin narrows his eyes before quickly using his other hand to grab Iblis legs and in a swift motion, he throws Iblis away, destroying some building in the process.

Rin straighten himself and let his tense muscle relaxing a little since he knows that his battle with the 'King of Fire' isn't over yet. He turns his head slightly toward where 'Kusanagi' supposed to be and he can't help, but hopes that all of his teammates already there and about to complete the mission. The 'Paladin' turns his head toward where Iblis landed earlier after a red flame burst out from the pile of debris and stood at the center of the flame covered area is Iblis who still has his smirk on his face. Rin's body is slowly covered by a blue flame as he prepares himself for the next round of their battle.

* * *

"Do you think it was a wise choice to let Okumura-kun fight the 'King of Fire' by himself?" The question which comes from the mouth of Black Gold Saw making Black Rock Shooter closing her eyes as to ponder about her question, does it really a wise choice? She had fought Iblis before and she knows just how powerful that Demon is, and probably, Rin is the only one who can fight Iblis and knowing if any of them are there with him, they will only become a burden to him. So the answer is yes, it was the most wise choice, but she doesn't have any intention to say it aloud as she thinks it isn't her responsibility to answer Black Gold Saw question.

"Don't worry too much about him. He is more than enough to kick Iblis ass by himself. We should focus our attention in completing this mission" The answer which comes from her new human-counterpart, Shura Kirigakure, is more than enough to erase her doubt concerning Rin Okumura, the 'Paladin', ability. And what her human-counterpart said also true, they need to focus their attention more toward their own task and even though their task isn't as challenging as Rin Okumura task, but their task is far more important since it was their main priority, retrieve the stolen creation in good condition. The sound of gun shoot catching Black Gold Saw attention and from the corner of her eyes, she can see another flame bird fall down toward the ground, most likely defeated by either Yukio Okumura or Death Master.

"We need to retrieve it fast, my brother only distracting Iblis, that's why he lure him away from us. We need to get 'Kusanagi' before either Iblis or my brother start to get serious in their battle" Yukio ordered as the giant skull which is his mount, lowering slightly so he can tell this to the three women who riding Kuro. It has been some minutes since all of them manage to regroup before advancing toward the next step in their plan, retrieve 'Kusanagi'. From his place on the air, Yukio can observe the situation around them and he also glad because of their speed, all the Demons will have a hard time in trying to attack them. But this isn't the only thing that he observes, because numerous explosions that happens also catching his attention.

"We know that's four-eyes. Get back up there, so you can observe our surroundings along with your girl" Yukio only nod his head and choose to ignore the teasing at the end of Shura statement. After Yukio hovers upward again, Black Rock Shooter turns her head toward where the giant smoke located and she also can see a spark of red and blue, most likely come from the flame of the two Demons that now fighting each other there. She still can't found the answer concerning the mysterious feeling which until now still bothering her, but her current circumstances does not give her enough time to thinking about it since any Demon can come anytime and she need to be ready all the time in case if that happen.

"We are almost there" the voice of the male 'Arc Knight' instantly make Black Rock Shooter shift her gaze back toward their destination and what her blue eyes see is a half-destroyed white building. Does their target really in there? But if Yukio and Shura say so, then there is no doubt that the thing they looking for, 'Kusanagi' really in that building. Kuro, who after hearing that they almost arrive at their destination. Instantly increase his speed and this makes Black Rock Shooter aware that it isn't only them who eager to finish this mission. Both giant skulls that become the mounts of Yukio and Death Master quickly increasing their speed after they see the big black cat runs faster than before. Yukio's unknowingly letting out a small smile after seeing the big building become closer and closer, with this, their mission could end, but there is still one thing that bothering him from earlier. What was Iblis's reason for coming to Assiah? Up until now, he still can't find the logical reason, he wonders if his big brother already found the answer of that question.

"Yukio" the voice of his Other self manages to bring Yukio back to the real world and his eyes instantly widen a bit when he realizes the reason about why Death Master calling him. Stood a few meters in front of the white building is a giant white lion with orange flame as the mane and there is also orange flame on his legs and the tip of his tail.

"Everyone prepare yourself! Look like we need to defeat that's Cerberus if we want to finish our mission!" Yukio warned before quickly pointing both his handguns at the giant lion which growling at them. Who know that Iblis will use a high class Demon like Cerberus to become the guardian of 'Kusanagi'. They surely can't act recklessly here, this Demon is powerful, more powerful than any Demons that they already meet in this place. Death Master quickly order both her skulls to stop in the mid-air at the same time when Kuro presses all of his legs on the ground in order to stop himself and this make him skidded for a few feet before finally stopping.

"You both, don't do anything reckless, this Demon is really powerful that even me and Yukio will have a problem in defeating it, we need to coordinate our attack together. I am sure the six of us can defeat it" Shura said while grabbing Black Rock Shooter shoulder who almost jumping off from Kuro. Black Rock Shooter gazes at Shura for a moment before turns her head toward the giant Demon who looks like waiting for them to come closer. A loud thud which coming from her right making Black Rock Shooter turns her head there to see the male 'Arc Knight' already stood there with a determination expression. A grin instantly appears on Shura's face after she sees the determination expression on Yukio's face and this always means one thing in this kind of situation, he already has a plan in his mind.

"Listen up everyone, I will explain the plan for defeating Cerberus..." And with that's the 'Arc Knight' starts to explain about what they need to do in order to defeat the giant lion which only observing them from afar. When Yukio finishing his explanation, the grin on Shura's face already as wide as Black Gold Saw menacing smile and look like those two finally for once found something in common. Black Rock Shooter only nod her head after hearing his plan while Death Master remains silent though Yukio can feel confidence from her thanks to their connection. After watching that all of them are ready, Yukio nod his head to signal the starts of their plan. Shura and Black Gold Saw quickly hop on the skull which used to be Yukio's mount before Death Master orders both her skulls to start to ascend toward the sky again. Meanwhile, Yukio, who already mount on Kuro, quickly explain what Kuro need to do before Kuro nod his head and starts to dash toward the giant lion with Black Rock Shooter and Yukio on his back.

Cerberus let out a loud roar after seeing Kuro coming closer and he slams his front legs on the ground, creating a small quake which seems doesn't faze the Cat Sith at all as Kuro only roaring in response. Seeing this, Cerberus quickly raise one of his feet before slams it toward Kuro location which creates a crater in his feet's size, but to his annoyance, the black cat still manages to avoid it. Cerberus growling after seeing that he fail to attack the big cat which keeps running around and about to try to attack it again, but...

"Kirigakure Sword Technique - Snake Belly Form!"

And a purple projectile in form of zig zagged blade hit the side of Cerberus head which makes Cerberus roaring in pain. Cerberus quickly shifts his eyes toward where the projectile come and found a red-yellow haired woman who riding a flying skull with a grin on her face. Cerberus growling in annoyance before he let out a roar and tried to swat the flying skull using one of his legs, but to his irritation, the skull manages to avoid it. Cerberus let out a furious roar before numerous beams of flame come out from his flaming mane and all of them instantly head toward the flying skull and this make Shura curses Yukio a little for giving her a role like this.

As Cerberus focusing his attention firing numerous beam of flame toward the flying skull which somehow still able to avoid (plus the woman on top of it also swat some beams which come toward them with her sword), the lion never notice a dark red haired woman who stood on top of the building near it. An iron rail on top of certain building broke when Black Gold Saw jumping from it using all the strength she has. Cerberus shift his eyes toward something that coming toward him in high speed, but before even he able to do anything, Black Gold Saw already stab his right eyes using her signature weapon, King Saw, which make the giant lion letting out another roar of pain.

While Cerberus busy trying to swat away Black Gold Saw from his eyes, he also fails to notice that his earlier target already coming back toward him and when he finally realized that the flying skull has come back, it was too late as Shura already stab his other eyes. Once again, Cerberus let out another roar of pain which makes both Shura and Black Gold Saw quickly let go their swords and jump off from the giant lion which already shook his head furiously. When he about to raise one of his legs, numerous chains appear of nowhere and instantly bind all of his legs, making him become immobile. Death Master clenched both her hands as she grits her teeth and tries to not lose her concentration, because binding something this big is really hard (not count the fact that Cerberus still launching numerous beams of flame anywhere). Black Gold Saw landed nimbly on her feet before she begins to run in order to avoid all the beams which can land anywhere since Cerberus now is blind. But with this, the first step of their plan is complete.

"Corycia! Melaina! Kleodora! Cleochareia! Bateia! Drosera! Soraya! Beriboya!"

And after those words coming out from the mouth of the 'Arc Knight' who already stood a few meters from Cerberus, eight women which made from water starts to appear on the magic circle which Yukio had placed in specific point after running around with Kuro earlier. If not because she needs to hold her concentration, Death Master probably will be amazed by the summoning process which her human-counterpart just do, she know that Yukio can do something like this, but seeing it from his memories and seeing it using her own eyes are two different experiences. Yukio taking a deep breath for preparing himself to order his familiar to unleash an attack that will open the chance for her to kill Cerberus and end this battle.

"Water Spear!"

And all Naiads instantly raising their hands and then a big ball of water is formed in the gap of their hands. And Yukio quickly raising one of his hands which also makes the ball of water into a long spear made of water that quickly launch itself to the sky before all of them dive into the same direction and hit the same location. Another roar of pain comes out from Cerberus and Death Master can feel that she won't able to hold the Cerberus for too long before her chains start to break apart. Suddenly, Kuro, who all this time stood on top of a building near Cerberus, put all his strength on all his legs before jumping toward Cerberus which still trying to free himself. A bright blue light surrounds Black Rock Shooter right hand and when the time comes, she quickly jumping off from Kuro and slam her cannon onto the hole which Yukio created with his spear attack. And because of her momentum, she able to bury half of her cannon into Cerberus body and she doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger of her cannon repeatedly in order to make the hole become deeper.

Death Master finally falls to her knee while panting hard after her chains finally broke apart since Cerberus become wilder as Black Rock Shooter keeps firing her cannon. But before even Cerberus can do anything, Black Rock Shooter quickly dismiss her cannon before throw the thing which she holds in her left hand since earlier. Two containers of triple-S holy water, the strongest type of holy water which directly thrown into the inner side of Cerberus, the Demon of Kin of Iblis. Cerberus let out a roar in pain as he can feels the holy water makes contact with his heart destroying his heart and before he can regenerate himself, his heart already destroyed. Yukio fall to his knee after finally Cerberus's body fall to the ground and slowly starts to dissolve into the air. Then he can see a hand in front of himself and he already knows who is the owner of that's hand considering the outfit she wears.

"Let's finish this, Shura"

BOOM

Black Rock Shooter whirled around to see another giant smoke rising toward the sky. They already reach their destination which mean the only task left is to find 'Kusanagi' in that building and after they find it, their mission will over, but what will happen to Rin? Even if their mission over, will it also means his battle with Iblis will over too? She doubts it. And somehow the mysterious feeling that bugging her since earlier, now starts to make her just want to go there and make sure that he was okay. Why this feeling gives her an urge for doing something like that? Just what exactly is this feeling?

* * *

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Another giant smoke rising to the sky and this smoke had been the twenty smoke that created this day. Emerging from the smoke by skidding backward is the 'Paladin' himself, Rin Okumura whose blue eyes still focusing on the smoke with some part of his body already coated in his signature blue flame. A few seconds later, another man emerges from the smoke with a feral grin on his face. This red haired man is the 'King of Fire' himself, Iblis. Hovering a few inches from his right hand is a massive ball made of red flame and when his golden eyes found the black haired young man, the grin on his face become wider before he throw the massive ball toward the 'Paladin' who just stop moving after skidding on the ground.

The 'Paladin' narrows his blue eyes before he prepares himself to deflect the massive ball which coming toward him, but a few seconds later, his blue eyes widen a bit when the ball suddenly explode before the ball entering his range attack and this cause Rin to grit his teeth as the explosion come to greet him. The grin on Iblis's face still not leaving its place as his golden eyes staring at the giant smoke that just created because of his attack. Suddenly, numerous beams of blue flame come out from the smoke and all of them instantly heading toward the grinning 'King of Fire'. Iblis only closing his eyes and let out a sigh and crouching down a bit.

"The same trick won't work on me" and when all the beams almost reach him, Iblis instantly opens his eyes before jumping into the air and leaving small crater on the ground and when he think all the beams going to hit the ground, he was deadly wrong. Instead all the beams are instantly heading up toward where he's hovering in the air. Iblis quickly put out both his hands in order to create another shield of flame, but instead of red flame, this time he summons the black flame. And when all the beams of blue flame hit the shield of black flame, none of it able to break Iblis's shield as black flame is better uses as defense instead of offense, but Iblis is too focused in defending himself which make him failed to notice something else emerge from the smoke.

"I know that!" The 'Paladin' replied Iblis's earlier statement after he emerges from the top of the thick smoke and slam his feet on Iblis back, instantly sending Iblis back to the ground. Iblis landed on all four while Rin quickly descending toward the ground with both his fists already coated in his blue flame and when he about to launch another attack, the ground beneath them glowing in red. Rin's hands quickly form an X in front of his body when all of sudden a massive stream of red flame erupt from the ground which instantly hit the 'Paladin' as the stream keeps rising toward the sky until finally the stream disappear.

The feral grin finally coming back on Iblis's face as he standing up. The ground around him already destroyed and emit a smoke and even he already can feel the temperature around him increased drastically, just like the way he like it. When Iblis finally looking up at the sky, his golden eyes widen when he found a hand suddenly gripping his face and slam his head onto the ground.

When his body hit the ground pretty hard, Iblis finally found out who his attacker is. It was the 'Paladin' whose entire body already coated in his blue flame and unlike before, the flame this time is so intense and the fact that his eyes already changing into his Demonic eyes also telling Iblis that the 'Paladin' isn't playing around anymore. Rin quickly lifts Iblis from the ground and throw the red haired man to the sky before he crouching down and jumps toward Iblis who still in the air. Iblis grits his teeth when Rin finally able to land a solid punch on Iblis torso, but now, the 'Paladin' is far from over with this.

A roar escape the 'Paladin' mouth as he keep punching Iblis torso repeatedly with both his hands and each time he lands a punch, the next punch will be stronger than his last punch and the process keeps repeating until Rin's punch capable of creating small shockwave when hitting Iblis torso. The more time pass, the more furious Rin's punches become and the more big the shockwave which produced by it, until Rin know that he needs to finish this before the gravity pulls them down.

"Satan..." And Rin's fist starts to surrounded by more flame as he prepares himself to unleash one of his powerful technique. Iblis who realize the increase of the 'Paladin' power quickly using all his strength to summon his red flame on his hand and launch his fist toward the face of the 'Paladin' who surprisingly able to dodge it by shifting his body to the left a little and Iblis know that if he fail to landing a hit then it's also mean...

"Fist!" Iblis let out a gasp when Rin thrust his shining fist onto Iblis gut in a powerful punch. Rin let out another roar as he thrust his fist more and end up shoot a huge stream of blue flame in form of gigantic Demonic hand that send Iblis toward an abandoned dam which instantly broke down when the gigantic Demonic hand hit the dam thus bury Iblis along with the destroyed dam. A small crack appears on the ground after the gravity finally pulling down the 'Paladin' toward the ground. Without even taking a deep breath or something like that, Rin instantly take off toward where Iblis lands, he won't let him escape without answering his question concerning his appearance here and he already determined to find the answer.

What the 'Paladin' never aware about is a pair of blue eyes which observe his battle from the small ledge on the half-destroyed white building. As she observe the young man runs toward the direction of the destroyed dam, she can't help, but feel amazed with the display of his power and according to both Yukio Okumura and Shura Kirigakure, he isn't really serious in battle earlier, in fact both Iblis and Rin probably only holding back their power and compared to them, she doesn't know whether there is an Other self that can fight equally with them if they are serious.

"He is really amazing, isn't him?" The feminine voice which comes from her right making Black Rock Shooter turning her head slightly to her side and found a dark red haired woman already stood next to her. Her red eyes also seem to be observing her human-counterpart and she doesn't know whether Black Gold Saw has a malicious intent toward her human-counterpart.

"Worried? Isn't that the feeling you felt all this time?" And Black Gold Saw statement making Black Rock Shooter blue eyes widen a bit, so, she did notice it, but how she knows about it? Is she showing any kind of obvious sign that hinted it?

"In case you are wondering, I can know this because of how many times you'll turn your head toward their battlefield and even your body will tense whenever there is an explosion. Honestly, if not because of the situation, I think my human-counterpart will tease you because of it" Black Gold Saw explained which make Black Rock Shooter blink her eyes a few times before staring at the ground below. So, she also did show a sign that hinted it, but does the feeling that she felt all this time is worry? Though, if she thinks about it now, the feeling had gone, it had gone after she sees Rin Okumura send Iblis toward the dam and bury him with the dam too. Is the feeling she felt since Rin fighting Iblis really worry?

"It seems that you still needs some time to understand your own feeling, I will be left now, just make sure to regroup with us soon. Both Okumura-kun and Shura already find 'Kusanagi' which mean our mission already over" Black Gold Saw explained again before starts walk away from her. After Black Gold Saw entering the building once again, Black Rock Shooter lifts her head to see her human-counterpart already standing on top of the pile of stone from the dam earlier and she wonders, if he already know that she actually worrying him all this time.

* * *

Rin gaze only focus at the sun which going to disappear and be replaced by the moon and starts. The gentle breeze already blows through him and making his blue coat fluttering behind him. He then lifts his right hand which right now holding something that supposed to be the answer of his question, but the answer he looking for... Only make him become more confused. What does he mean by what he says? More importantly, how did he know? Does Satan also involves in this? Rin let out a sigh when it obvious that adding more question will only add more problem and he already has enough unanswered question in his mind now, he doesn't need anymore. His blue eyes shifts toward the thing he holding before slowly Rin put the voice recorder next to his ears and once again, hit the play button.

'Hello little bro, if you receive this then congrats, you already able to entertain me. I hope to be able to have fun like that again soon. Now, as a gift for entertaining me, let me tell you something interesting...'


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALLY! I am able to update the new chap for this story. Well since I don't have anything to say, I will only say please enjoy and review. Oh and thank you for all the review, I am really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

The sound of water streaming down can be heard echoing around the hall near where the public bathroom located in the abandoned building which located in the True Cross Academy. A steam can be seen filled the room which supposed to be the bathroom for girls as the water which comes from one of the taps inside the room, keeps pouring water. Stood under the tap which still pouring water is a girl with long black hair which now is pretty wet, considering she had stood in the same place for ten or fiveteen minutes and only let the warm water hit her bare body as her mind still thinking about the earlier event. Her blue eyes only focuses on the wall in front of her as she recall the moment when she met that red haired man, the man that able to break her cannon in half with only his physical strength alone and able to inflict some injuries to her effortlessly.

"Is only that what you can do? Honestly I have a higher exception, but look like what I thought was wrong"

Black Rock Shooter's blue eyes instantly narrowing itself as she clench both her hands when her mind recall what he said to her, what he said to her by said using a disappointed tone, there is no doubt that the sentence which directed to her is an insult, a sign which tell her that the man is far better than her and she annoyed by knowing the fact that it is true. That red haired man, the 'King of Fire' is far more powerful than her and she know this. Even with her full power she doubts she can make him fighting seriously. He is, after all, the fourth strongest Demon in the whole Gehenna. Black Rock Shooter only let out a silent sigh before she raises her hand in order to shut down the tap since she thinks she already stood here for quite long and she also still needs to give her body a rest.

Still even though she knows that thinking about how powerful Iblis is a pointless thing to do, she also still wondering if the other 'King of Demon' under Iblis also as powerful as him. She has no doubts about it, besides, they are called Kings for a reason and that reason must be because how powerful they are. Back then when she still in Otherworld and never aware of the existence of Demon, she always believes in her abilities and think that she can defeat anyone with her abilities, but after arriving in Assiah, she starts to realize that there is someone who is far more powerful than herself and even if she uses her full power, there is no doubt that she won't win and it greatly annoys her.

She just dislikes knowing that there is someone who is more powerful than herself and she stand no chance against them... She just can't seem to accept that kind of fact. She just... Dislikes to admit that someone is more powerful than her, that someone can beat her without any chance for her to win. She knows that she has a weakness and she shows it quite often when she fights, but despite her weakness, Black Rock Shooter always found a way to win and it was her nature to hate to lose. But as for now, she needs to start to admit that there is indeed someone who is far more powerful than herself. After drying herself with a white towel which her human-counterpart gave her a few days after her arrival in Assiah, Black Rock Shooter starts to wear her original outfit (minus the coat, sleeves, and gloves) before finally leaving the bathroom for girls and start to walk toward the room she shared with Death Master.

Now if she thinks about it, doesn't her new human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, also can be categorized as someone who is more powerful than herself? She knows it and even though she bothered by this fact at first, now she seems to not care too much about it, but she wonders why? And those feelings, why she felt really worried when Rin facing Iblis earlier. She knows that he is powerful and ever face Iblis before, even both Yukio and Shura stated that Iblis need to be in his full power in order to defeat the current 'Paladin' or in other words, Rin Okumura himself. She can't think of any logical reason since this is the first time she ever feels worried about someone else safety, she even never worried about her own safety. So, it just strange for herself to feel something like that all of sudden. What's more, she even never worried about her true human-counterpart, Mato Kuroi, despite admitting that she is the most important person for her, but Rin? Is it because of that's fact?

Is it because he is her new human-counterpart now which makes her start to worry about his safety?

"Mato?" Black Rock Shooter quickly lift up her head which had been looking at the ground the entire time she walking, and now her blue eyes meet the blue eyes of the boy that have bugged her mind since earlier, her own human-counterpart, Rin Okumura. She shifts her blue eyes from his face which wear a surprised expression to the outfit he wears right now which consist, a long sleeved black t-shirt, a black trouser, a pair of red sneakers and his usual red scabbard which contains Kurikara on his back. He also brings his new white hoodie with blue lining since his old hoodie already burned after the battle between them with the mysterious bird humanoid being. From the way he dressed and the direction he seems to be heading, Black Rock Shooter can easily guess that he is about to go out, but to where?

"Don't know that you are still awake" Rin commented before looking at the window which located beside him to see that the moon already shine brightly in the sky and judging from the sky plus the fact that his brother and Death Master already asleep (in different room), he can guess that it already midnight or at least past midnight which only make him become confused, considering that all this time his Other self, Black Rock Shooter, usually will asleep before midnight or a few minutes after midnight and it was rather surprising to see her still awake despite the time already this late. But he quickly dismisses the thought since it isn't exactly his business about when Black Rock Shooter going to sleep. Besides, he isn't her caretaker or something like that.

"Going somewhere?" Black Rock Shooter questioned while slightly tilting her head which somehow able to make a smile appears on the face of the strongest Exorcist in Assiah. Rin closes both his eyes for a moment before nod his head and open his eyes again while placing one of his hands inside the pocket of his black trousers with his other hands still holds his new hoodie which he plans to wear later.

"Well, I think a night stroll will be a good thing to clear my mind from something that bugging me. Besides, the moon look nice tonight... Since you also awake, wanna come with me?" Rin replied before nod his head toward the window which makes Black Rock Shooter turns her head toward the window and just like what Rin says, the moon indeed looks nice tonight. Should she accept his offer? But if she considers it for a moment, the wisest choice obviously is refusing her offer and going to sleep, since she is quite tired after today mission and she needs to rest it if she wants her body to function properly tomorrow. But, part of herself also predicted about the worried feeling that she had been felt earlier will come back because to her knowledge, worried is a feeling that triggered when she bothered by something that might happen or already happen and she knows if this feeling appears again, she won't able to sleep well thus make herself not able to rest properly.

So, after debating with herself for a few more seconds, Black Rock Shooter finally nods her head as a sign that tell him she is accepting his offer. Her answer also somehow makes the smile on the face of the 'Paladin' turning into a grin before he nod his head and then toss his white hoodie toward her which Black Rock Shooter able to catch with ease considering the distance between them isn't too far. After catching Rin Okumura's new hoodie, she only looking at the white hoodie in confusion before she lifts her head to stare at her human-counterpart (which still grinning) and tilt her head slightly as a way to tell him about why he toss his new hoodie and look like the 'Paladin' able to understand what her gesture means as he starts to chuckle a little.

"Do you expect me to let you walk around with only a bikini covering your torso? Besides, with such little clothing, you won't survive the cold of the night, so wear my hoodie to solve the problem I mentioned" Rin explained before chuckling again which only make the black haired Other self narrows her blue eyes, but she knows that she can't disagree with what he just says since he has a point. Walking around the town or wherever Rin going to go with her original outfit plus without the coat will surely attracts too much unwanted attention and perhaps a misunderstanding about something trivial and he is right, she still not getting used to the cold of the night since the feeling hot and cold doesn't exactly exist in the Otherworld.

So, after letting out a silent sigh, Black Rock Shooter quickly wears the new hoodie of her human-counterpart which unsurprisingly still too big for her, but it was understandable considering the different between her size with Rin's size, but at least, like his old hoodie and his blue coat, this hoodie still feels warm and she now believe that perhaps, it was true that all of his clothes is really this warm.

Seeing the usually stoic expression of his Other self soften a bit after wearing his new hoodie somehow able to turn the grin on the 'Paladin' face into a smile again. Okay, he did have another intention when he said that Black Rock Shooter needs to wear his new hoodie and what was his intention? Simple, he just want to sees Black Rock Shooter wearing his hoodie for fun, because like his old hoodie, his new hoodie also clearly too big for her and he needs to hold his chuckle when his blue eyes sees how cute she is when wearing his hoodie, but at least it will solve the problem he mentioned earlier. And after able to make sure that no chuckle will escape his mouth, Rin's smile turns into a grin again before he put both his hands inside the pocket of his black trouser.

"Let's go"

* * *

To say that tonight is very calm is probably the right thing to say. Black Rock Shooter can see that it was indeed a calm night judging from her surroundings which lack of any signs of people walking around which usually easy to find in the day. As far as her blue eyes can see, there is only the two of them walking on the deserted street with only the moon and street lamp as the source of light. She at some point will expect her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, to make a conversation or at least trying to get her talking about something (which usually will be fruitless considering the topic of the conversation doesn't catch her attention at all which also mean there is no need for her to join the conversation that not really require her opinion), but since they leave the abandoned building which become her house for these past few weeks, Rin hadn't said anything at all, in fact, what he did was only staring at the path they are going and sometimes staring up the sky.

Even though she still can't know what he feels at the moment because of his Demon side making their connection doesn't work properly, she doesn't need that's to know that something is clearly bothering the 'Paladin'. But she decides that if he doesn't ask for assistance for solving whatever he has in his mind right now, then there is no reason for her to offer her assistance as well, besides, she doubts herself can be any help for the 'Paladin', considering whatever bothering him probably concerning an Exorcist stuff or something trivial that he probably thinks too much. After all, Rin ever announce their problem concerning the lack of food in the fridge like he was announcing that the world is on the war right now. So, if he chooses to just stay silent, Black Rock Shooter wouldn't even bother to try to get him to speak since she doesn't have any right to do that considering she is the most silent of the two of them.

Instead of observe her human-counterpart and trying to figure out what's wrong with him, Black Rock Shooter chooses to just observe her surroundings since her intention to coming with him is to prevent the worried feeling to come back and start to bother her again, not to figuring out what was bothering her human-counterpart since there is hundred things which can be the thing that bothered Rin Okumura. Besides, his intention is to take a stroll to clear his mind from something that bothering him and that clearly what he is doing right now, walking around and try to clear his mind. She can see a Demon which she believe called Coal Tar in numerous spot as they keep walking, but those Demon doesn't seem to be bothering them nor even have intention to get closer to them, so she decides that it was safe to assume that those Demon won't attack them and even if they do, she has an assumption that she won't even able to summon her weapons before the battle over. The 'Paladin' doesn't seem that he will appreciate any interruption.

After some minutes walking in silence, they finally reach what Black Rock Shooter assumes as their destination. A convenience store that open for 24 hours. Rin's face which only wore a neutral expression since earlier now already begin to change back to his usual happy expression with a big grin on his face. Black Rock Shooter only can wonders about how being in front of a convenience store that open for 24 hours can instantly change the mood of the 'Paladin', she even able to feel a faint feeling of happiness coming from the young man beside her and this of course confuse herself, maybe it also connected to the fact that the convenience store also sold food?

"Let's get inside, I want to buy a coffee and you free to buy something else too, my treat" Rin said before gesturing to the double door which made from glass and judging from the appearance of the door, it seems that the door is automatic. Black Rock Shooter ponders about Rin's offer a little and decide that getting something for filling her stomach will be a good choice compared to waiting outside in the cold. After receive a nod from his Other self, Rin starts to walk toward the door of the store along with the pale skinned girl next to him and the door instantly opens itself when the distance between them and the door only a few feet and both teens quickly uses this chance to enter the store.

Upon entering the store, Rin instantly says to Black Rock Shooter that he will get this coffee and after she also done in getting whatever she wants, meet him at the cashier. He doesn't waiting for any response because he knows that she won't response him and true to what his thought, a moment Rin starts to walk toward where he can get a coffee, the black haired girl instantly walking toward the opposite direction, trying to find anything that catches her interest. She explore aisle to aisle and try to find at least something that suitable for a night like this, perhaps a beverage will be a good choice. Black Rock Shooter instantly stops walking when her blue eyes see something that finally catches her attention and without a second thought Black Rock Shooter quickly approach the shelf which contains the stuff that catches her attention.

Juice...

For some reasons, the taste of this sweet and a bit sour liquid capable of catching her interest. In her opinion the taste of this beverage is very unusual and likeable since Death Master also seems to be enjoying drinking this kind of beverage. There is so much of taste for this beverage, but both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master have their own favorite taste. Death Master seems to be fond of apple juice while Black Rock Shooter found that orange juice is the one she really likes among the other taste. So without any doubt, her hand quickly grabs one box of orange juice before observe the other product in the shelf which perhaps will catch her interest. When she found none, Black Rock Shooter starts to walk toward where the cashier of this shop located and she also knows that she won't lose her direction considering this shop isn't too big and she also already memorized the way toward the cashier.

She only needs some seconds to reach the cashier, but when her blue eyes see no sight of her human-counterpart, she assumes that he still not finish yet in getting his coffee and this cause Black Rock Shooter to look around in order to find something that maybe can entertain her until Rin arrives. After looking around for a bit, her blue eyes finally spot something that instantly catch her attention. It was a box with decorative light and the sign on top of it is written 'Claw Crane' and she instantly remembers about this machine from Mato Kuroi memory.

She knows from Mato Kuroi memory that this machine used to frustrate the young girl a lot since it was very difficult to get the plush toys which become the prize of this game. Black Rock Shooter approach the machine and when she close enough, she found that it wasn't plush toys which stored inside the machine, but it was numerous colored balls which seem can be opened.

"Claw crane, huh? Been a while since I last tried it" a masculine voice which coming from behind her making Black Rock Shooter turning around to see Rin Okumura already stood there with a brown plastic cup in his hand which undoubtedly is filled with a brown liquid known as coffee which also seem to be one of Rin's favorite beverage since he always drank it in the morning. After watching the claw crane in front of him, Rin can feels a nostalgia feeling coming toward him as his mind starts to recall his memory when he trying to win something from this machine. Yes, he still remembers how frustrate him when he always fails in trying to get anything from this machine... To the point that he almost destroys it. Rin slowly starts to approach the machine when he notice that instead of the usual plush toys which stored inside the machine, it was something else...

"Capsuled toys, huh? Even better, let's give it a try" Rin said before putting his free hand to his trouser back pocket and pull out a single silver coin before he toss it in the air once and quickly catches it before even the gravity has a chance to pull it down. His blue eyes start to observe all the colorful balls which stored inside the machine, he can't quite decide which one he wants to get since he actually doesn't really interested in the prize, he just enjoy the feeling of win against this stupid machine which able to take down numerous players. Now if he thinks about it, why not try what his mind just suggesting him to do?

"Hey Mato, pick any ball you want, I will get it for you" And Rin's statement making Black Rock Shooter turns her head toward the 'Paladin' who already grinning at her direction before he nod toward the numerous colorful balls inside the machine called 'Claw Crane'. Black Rock Shooter ponders about his offer again for a bit before she turns her head toward the machine and observes all the balls which stored inside it.

To be honest, she doesn't really interested in getting one of those colorful balls, she only interest in this machine because of Mato Kuroi memory, but part of her also curious, why was her true human-counterpart really eager in getting one of the items in that machine? All of the items inside that machine she predicted won't be any use for her and she doesn't really need anything right now, but again maybe she will understand about why Mato Kuroi always so eager in getting those items if she receives it herself.

"The light blue one" Black Rock Shooter spoke, finally deciding that perhaps the light blue ball will be something that at least able to catch her interest since from her observation there is only one light blue ball inside that machine since the other balls have the same color with each others. After looking for the ball which his Other self wants, Rin give her a nod as a reassurance that he will get the ball. After entering his silver coin into the machine, Rin handed his coffee to the shorter girl next to him before put one of his hands above the yellow button while his other hands already gripping the control stick. With a grin of determination on his face, the 'Paladin' is ready to face this enemy!

* * *

"Man! Who knows that I need to fail twice in order to get that ball" Rin muttered before sipping the brown liquid inside the brown plastic cup in his hand before letting out a silent sigh after feeling the warm liquid known as coffee already warms his body from the inside and he prefers to keeping his body warm this way instead of using his own power, because like this he also can enjoy the taste of the coffee which in his opinion is quite good. From the corner of his eyes he can see Black Rock Shooter eyeing the light blue ball in her hand which also the prize he manages to win from that damn 'Claw Crane' machine after sacrificing two coins of his. The way she eyeing the small ball with that beautiful and odd eyes with her lips sipped her orange juice box via that short straw making the 'Paladin' thinking about how this girl almost look like a normal teenager, especially with how normal she look right now since she wears her magic bracelet and because of the fact that he wears his hoodie also doesn't help, but make him think so.

"Why not open it to see what inside?" Rin suddenly asks after only seeing his Other self observe the ball which make Black Rock Shooter blinks her eyes a few times and from the way that she staring at the light blue ball with a confused expression on her face, Rin already able to assume that she never know that it supposed to be opened to see what prize they get. He let out a chuckle after seeing the confused expression of Black Rock Shooter before he takes the ball from her hand and quickly open it by only using one hand. The 'Paladin' raises one of his eyebrows after watching what the ball actually contain before his smile come back at his face and he quickly show what the light blue ball contain toward the girl next to him who also raising one of her eyebrows after seeing the item in his hand... A hairpin with blue flower motif.

From the way she quickly look away from the hairpin, it was clear to Rin that his Other self does not interested in the hairpin at all, but a small grin appear on the face of the 'Paladin' when his mind making up a plan that maybe can make Black Rock Shooter become a little interested in this hairpin. He wraps his black tail around his coffee cup and let his tail hold the brown plastic cup, so now both his hands are free. He waiting for a few seconds and when he thinks the timing is right, Rin quickly stood in front of Black Rock Shooter before using his left hand to swipe the girl's long bangs to the left and keep it in place by using the hairpin in his right hand. Rin takes a few steps back to observe his works with a small grin on his face before he nod to himself when he thinks the result satisfies him.

"Well, aren't you look nice with that hairpin?" Rin commented before gesturing to the window of the closed store beside them. Black Rock Shooter obeys his gesture and finally sees something that she assumes caused the small grin to appear on the 'Paladin' face. Right now her long bangs is swiped to the left side of her face and the earlier hairpin already keeping her bangs from returning to its original place. To be honest, Black Rock Shooter doesn't know what to thinks about it, part of herself just wants to remove that hairpin from her hair, but... Another part of herself also wants to keep it there for some reason, she wonder why? But before she even can think more about it, her human-counterpart already grab her hand and start to drag her toward the nearest door before he took something from the pocket of his black trouser.

"Now, let me show you my favorite place when I can't sleep" the 'Paladin' said with a grin after taking out a golden key from his pocket and insert it toward the hole key of the random door he found and open the door before leading Black Rock Shooter to stepping into the door. The first thing which greet Black Rock Shooter is a cold breeze which instantly blowing through herself and even though the hoodie of Rin Okumura able keeping her warm, she still can feel the cold reaching her skin, especially her bare legs.

Black Rock Shooter instinctively wraps her hands around her body in an attempt to keeping her body warm, but suddenly, she can feel someone wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to the owner of this arm and cause the juice box in her hand to fall onto the floor. She look up at her human-counterpart to see him already staring at the sky with a smile on his face, but his smile isn't his usual cheerful smile or his amused smile, it was the first time she ever see that kind of smile on his face and from the expression on his face, she doesn't sure whether she needs to interrupt him and asks the explanation about why he wraps his arm around her shoulder or not.

But then she realizes one thing, the cold she felt earlier instantly disappear and now replaced by a great amount of warmness to the point that she will call the temperature that surrounds her now as comfortable. She now understand about his intention in wrapping his arms around her shoulder and this also caused her tiredness from earlier coming back to her and starts to affect her more than before and it starts to make her eyes closed on their own, but Black Rock Shooter quickly shook her head in order to drive away her sleepiness, she can't fall asleep here. And why Rin Okumura brings her to this place? As that question coming to her mind, she lifts up her head once again to see that the 'Paladin' already staring at her with an amused smile on his face and this make Black Rock Shooter narrow her eyes.

"*Chuckle* Sorry. Anyway, thank you" Rin said before staring ahead with that unknown smile already coming back to his face and his statement also making Black Rock Shooter tilt her head in confusion. Why he thanked her? She doesn't exactly do anything that will make her earn such word, it is because she accompany him? No, that isn't the reason, if not that then what? And she also sure that Rin already feels her confusion, but he made no attempt to speak or even any sign that he is actually paying attention to anything, so she decide to stop thinking and seeing what actually her human-counterpart see by turns her head and... The sight in front of her really surprises her a little.

"Beautiful, right?" Black Rock Shooter only can nod her head a little after hearing the question of the young man next to her (which still held her too) since what he said is a fact that can't be denied. The sight in front of them is really beautiful and this also make Black Rock Shooter realizes why the air around here is colder and where they both standing right now. They are currently standing at the top of one of the tallest tower in True Cross Academy, she ever see this tower before from below, but she never even thought that the sight from up here will be this beautiful with all the light which coming from all the building in this big town and plus the stars that scattered around the black sky, Black Rock Shooter only can say that this place is the most suited place for seeing a beautiful sight like this, even though this place is a bit cold.

"You know Mato, you are the first person who I ever show this place. No one, not even Yukio, knows that I like to be here when I can't sleep (which not happen so often). Since I figure out you are sharing your soul with me, so why not sharing my favorite place with you too? After all, I already trust you enough" And his explanation is enough to make Black Rock Shooter's blue eyes leave the beautiful sight in front of her and staring at the face of the 'Paladin' who already staring at her with his signature grin already present on his face. This make Black Rock Shooter wonder what the point of him saying something like that. Noticing the confusion look on her face and the confusion feeling he get from their connection, Rin only let out a chuckle before he uses his other hand (he still hold his coffee using his tail) to ruffle the black hair of Black Rock Shooter carefully (to not ruin the hairpin that still there) which make the shorter girl give him a glare that say 'Don't you dare to do that' though she made no movement to slap away his hand which make Rin's grin widen a bit.

"Anyway Mato, when you fought Iblis earlier, did he say something to you?" Rin suddenly asks after removing his hand from her hair and his question also makes Black Rock Shooter looking down at the floor. She doesn't want to remember about that and only want to forget about that memory and recalling it does not listed as how to achieve that purpose. But from how serious the 'Paladin' asking her and the faint feeling of seriousness she receives from their connection making Black Rock Shooter thinks that perhaps a trivial information like this is related to something important. She knows that Rin is stupid, but he is not a total idiot and he should know that remembering this causing a discomfort to her, but he made no attempt to pull back his request which means it is indeed related to something important.

"He said I wasn't like what he expected, I don't really sure what he meant, but the only logical meaning I could think is my abilities wasn't like what he expected" Black Rock Shooter answered quietly before tighten her grip on the hoodie sleeve as she tried to erase the image of that bastard smug expression from her mind. Suddenly her grip on the hoodie sleeve loosened when she feel that hand of her human-counterpart that remain idle on her shoulder since earlier, now starting to move up and down.

Black Rock Shooter recognize this gesture, she has seen it from movie and Mato Kuroi memory, it was a gesture for calming someone. Does he notices her tension? He must be, their connection also will help him noticing it. In that moment, Black Rock Shooter can feel the simple gesture like that can calming her a little before she notices the warmness around her also increasing and it make her become more sleepy. Before her eyes closed itself, she notices the 'Paladin' hand that still caressing her arms is glowing in blue before she finally loses to her sleepiness and unconsciously let her head leaned against Rin Okumura's shoulder.

The smile on the 'Paladin' face widen when he can feels the girl beside him put her head on his shoulder and notice that her breath has become calmer than before and with this, he knows that she finally asleep. So, in fast motion, he able to swept her up effortlessly into bridal-style position in his arms. She must be pretty tired because even that motion does not wake her up as she only snuggle his shoulder in her sleep and this cause Rin to blink a few times with a small part of his cheeks turning red before a big grin replace his shocked expression. Slowly, Rin starts to approach the end of the ledge he standing on before throwing the now empty cup of coffee in his tail. He lifts head to stare at the numerous stars on the sky while his mind starts recall 'his' words once again. He then shifts his head to see the sleeping face of his Other self and see that even though her face still looks mature, she still looks peaceful.

'Maybe I think about it too much. But I know about one thing though, I need to talk about this with Mephisto'

And after debating with his mind for a second, Rin Okumura signature grin already appear on his face before in an instant, Rin jump off from the top of the tallest tower in True Cross Academy with Black Rock Shooter (who still sleeping) in his arms. Maybe a little action will be able to take his mind off from his problem long enough before the time where he discuss it with Mephisto come. And with that in his mind, the 'Paladin' starts to descend toward the ground in very fast speed before in the right timing, he kicked the wall behind him and launches himself forward with a big grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter up. Well, after writing this all night finally I can sleep in peace and prepare myself for that cosplay event at university, Well, please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane &amp; Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

Death Master does not know about what to think after watching this... Very rare sight. She only can blink her green eyes a few times as her body still froze on her place standing since earlier. She doesn't know how long she had stood there because her mind only can try to find the most logical explanation about what happen in front of her which making her trapped into this... Shocked-state. She only can guess that she had stood on her place for a few minutes, but her mind still does not provide her the answer of her own question about how can something like... Something like what happened a few meters in front of her can happen, if she thinks it with her logic and her knowledge concerning all the things which connected to the 'incident' in front of her, she only found one word to answer her own question... And that's word is impossible.

"Good morning Takanashi-san, why are you-" and Death Master completely understand about why suddenly her human-counterpart, Yukio Okumura, stops his sentence and most likely fall into the same state like her. Well, she doesn't really need to turn around to see his expression because she can feel his surprise entering her mind through their connection. She also knows that he will find the situation in front of them as something which close to the word impossible, but to find it actually happens in the real world, it is a really shocking thing. She even considers that it was only her imagination, but then she remembers that Other self never ever imagine about something and she know very well that she is completely awake and it isn't her sleepiness that affects her vision. So, what is this 'incident' that make both Yukio and herself become surprised? Well, it was a fact that they just see...

Black Rock Shooter is cooking...

Perhaps cooking isn't the right terms to be used to describe the condition a few meters in front of them. Because judging from what Death Master had observe since the first time she stood on her place about a few minutes ago, Black Rock Shooter isn't cooking at all, it was her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, who cooking, but maybe the right term to describe what Black Rock Shooter doing is making coffee, but that alone is still a surprising thing, especially if the one who do it is known as one of the strongest Other self. Death Master honestly doesn't know what kind of reaction she should give after discovering this? Should she praise Black Rock Shooter? Or she acts natural like it isn't a big deal? She honestly doesn't even know what make Black Rock Shooter doing this in the first place. A sigh which coming from beside her, finally making Death Master turns her head away from the almost impossible sight in front of her to stare at her human-counterpart who seem already recover from his shocking-state.

"That's really a surprising sight, don't you think so?" Yukio asks after fixing the position of his glasses and turn his head toward the green eyed girl with a small smile already present on his face. Death Master can't agree more with what her human-counterpart just say and she expresses it by nodding her head before she turns her head to stare at the kitchen again. She wonders, what make Black Rock Shooter suddenly trying to make a coffee? Neither herself or Black Rock Shooter take a liking to that black beverage which mean the coffee Black Rock Shooter made right now must be for both Rin and Yukio since both young men will always drink coffee in the morning for helping them to be more awake and Death Master can't really blame them, with their ranks as both 'Paladin' and 'Arc Knight', they tend to awake until pass midnight and even there is a day when they don't even get a sleep.

A pat on her shoulder finally making Death Master come back to the real world before she see that Yukio already stood in front of her and still with a small smile on her face which make Deatn Master smiled a little as a response before both teenagers starts to walk toward their usual spot when eating breakfast and waiting for both the blue eyes teens in the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

Black Rock Shooter can feels herself letting out a sigh of relief after finally able to pour the hot water in the right amount without spilling it and burn her hand again (which earlier instantly made Rin grabbed her hand, turn on the sink, and let the water hit her hand which she must admit felt pretty good) but she saw this as a needless task considering her healing ability will heal it in a few seconds, it isn't like she can't handle a little burn, she has experience far more worse injuries than a burn like this. A whistle which undoubtedly coming from the young man who cooking beside her catching her attention, but she decides to keep her eyes on the two cups in front of herself instead of turning her head to stare at him.

"You actually manage to pour the hot water in the right amount this time, impressive, even though you already spilled it twice before" and after she heard the chuckling which come from her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, somehow Black Rock Shooter receive an urge to just punch his face to shut his mouth, but she knows that it won't work considering his reflex is on par with her (even though her reflex is a few seconds faster than his reflex), but she doubt any punch she give him will be enough to do that, not like she wish to harm him, no, Rin's life is her own life, if he die then so she will, but after watching the battle between him and the fourth strongest Demon in the whole Gehenna, she doubts anything can truly threaten his life, but she needs to keep her guard up, just in case.

"Put two cubes of sugar into Yukio's cup and three cubes of sugar into mine, after that just stir both cups for a few seconds and for the first time in the world, the great Black Rock Shooter just finishing making a coffee" Rin said both instructed Black Rock Shooter about the next step of making a coffee and jokes which making the 'Paladin' chuckling at his own joke. He still finds it was surprising about how all of this can happen. Earlier, he just cooking like always with Black Rock Shooter watching him like usual, but after a few minutes, she suddenly come up to him and asks him if she can help him in any way and this actually froze him for a second and make him think whether it was a dream or not. But after pinching himself and tell himself that it was real, (which shocked him more), he quickly shook his head before thinking of something that probably Black Rock Shooter can do without too much problem and that's when he suggest her to make coffee for both himself and Yukio.

Seeing Black Rock Shooter making coffee is really an amusing experience, especially when she about to destroy the cup becaue she pours the water too much, well, yeah, he can't help but chuckle at the sight. Actually, he knows that Yukio won't complain about how the coffee taste as long as the coffee still does it job, and he also the same, he only tell her about this water amount for fun. As Rin finally turning off the stove and start to put all the content from the frying pan onto the plates that he had prepare earlier, he can't help, but glance at the blue eyed girl beside him, more precisely at her forehead, where her usual long bangs which always sweep down on her eyes, now being held to the left side of her face by no other than the same hairpin he got her a weeks ago. Just seeing this able to make a small smile appear on the 'Paladin' face as he finally done with their breakfast.

"Let's serve it toward the others" Rin said before pointing at the seat where Yukio and Death Master already sat with his thumb before putting all the plates and bowls on the tray while Black Rock Shooter only grab both cups and start walking toward where the 'Arc Knight' talking to Death Master about something that she doesn't really care. After putting both the cups in her hand in front of Yukio and where Rin will sit down, Black Rock Shooter seated herself across from Death Master and she also notices Death Master gives her a questioning glance, but she decides to just ignore it since she already knows what's causing such expression to appear on the green eyed girl's face and she doesn't want to answer the unasked questions which surely already fill Death Master's mind.

"Everyone listen up, I have an announce to make" Rin suddenly said after done with his task serve their breakfast and of course what he said quickly catches the attention of Yukio and Death Master who instantly staring at his direction, even Black Rock Shooter doesn't starts to eat as she also curious about what kind of announcement that the 'Paladin' going to make this time and judging from the serious tone in his voice and the faint feeling of seriousness that entered her mind, she sure that this going to be important. Once he sure that he gets the attention of his little brother and the two girls, Rin leans back onto his chair before closing his eyes for a moment to recall what he going to announce today.

"Yukio after you finish your college today, go to the Kyoto office branch, I will go there first with both Mato and Yomi. Last night I got a call from Konekomaru that request to come to the Kyoto office branch for discussing something" Rin explained before lifting his cup of coffee and inhale the familiar scene of his favorite brand which makes him smiled a little. After hearing this information from his big brother, the 'Arc Knight' put one of his hands under his chin as his mind tries to think about the possibility of what Konekomaru wanted to discuss, or perhaps Konekomaru is just a messager which mean...

"Does he tell you about what kind of thing we going to discuss later?" Yukio asks when his turquoise eyes meet his brother's blue eyes and the only answer he receive from the 'Paladin' is a shook of his head which mean no, Konekomaru doesn't tell the 'Paladin' about what kind of thing they going to discuss later. This causing a sigh escaped Yukio's mouth as his mind starts to make a schedule for this meeting, he hopes this meeting won't take too much of his time, he still needs to do that homework too. After she feel the frustrate feeling entered her mind which undoubtedly coming from the brown haired man young man beside her and before she knows it, she already places one of her hands on the shoulder of the 'Arc Knight' who instantly turns his head toward her once he aware of the presence of her hand on his shoulder. Although surprised at what his Other self does, Yukio quickly give her a small smile when he realizes that she must be feeling his little frustration of doing so much works lately and he really appreciates her effort in calming him.

Across from Yukio, the 'Paladin' only sat there with both his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. He glad that finally someone (other than him and Shura) can keep that four-eyes from putting too much strain to that brain of his. He knows that Yukio can handle a lot of stress without affecting himself too much, but it isn't a good thing and either he or Shura need to remind the 'Arc Knight' about it, but look like Death Master can do that job better than him or Shura can, especially since they have connection now. The 'Paladin' glance at his own Other self who also staring at both Yukio and Death Master, only if their bond can be like Yukio and Death Master bond, but he won't complain about it. Black Rock Shooter isn't Death Master and he isn't Yukio, so there is no way that their bond with their own Other self going to be same.

Black Rock Shooter glance at her side when she feels something watching her and she knows that what her instinct told her was right since the 'Paladin' is indeed watching her with a small smile on his face and when he finally notices that Black Rock Shooter already aware of what he does, the 'Paladin' only let the small smile on his face becoming his signature grin before he wink his eyes at her which make Black Rock Shooter blink her eyes twice before she let out a sigh. She doesn't really care about what the meaning behind his wink and whether this is connected to what she did earlier in making a coffee or the fact that she wears the hairpin on her hair.

She needs to admit that after forced to wear the hairpin a few times, she starts to take a liking to this thing because of two reasons. First, because it does a good job in keeping her bangs aside whether she needs to do a task that requires a clear vision like reading or watching a movie, so it was good to has it do it for her. And second because after watching herself wearing this hairpin with blue flower motif a few times on the mirror, she found it a little weird that she, Black Rock Shooter, actually feels a little natural after wearing the hairpin for quite a few times, she wonders why? And Rin always smirking whenever she spots her wearing the hair pin on her hair and she also knows that both Yukio and Death Master probably wondering about why she wears this hairpin on her hair or when she even get it in the first place (Rin and herself never tell them about their little night stroll last week).

"Hey Yomi, Yukio! Don't you think Mato is cute when wearing that hairpin?" And that is enough to make Black Rock Shooter fist landing on the 'Paladin' right cheek, even though this doesn't seem to faze the 'Paladin' at all. And with that, the usual lively breakfast of the residence of the abandoned building begin.

* * *

Slowly, one of the doors which located in the deserted area of somewhere in a city named Kyoto, starting to slide aside. Stepping out from the door is no other than the 'Paladin' himself, already dressed in his 'Paladin' uniform and once his feet stepped on the ground of Kyoto, his blue eyes instantly scanning the area around him for making sure that no one is around. Stood behind the 'Paladin' is two girls, one with blue eyes while the other girl has a green eyes. The first thing that Black Rock Shooter notices after stepping on the ground of Kyoto are the temperature. Compared from True Cross Academy, the temperature around here is noticeably warmer and she glad that she chooses to not wears thicker clothes. Meanwhile Death Master is a little confused about the fact there is no one around, does the 'Paladin' choose this place on purpose? It seems so, perhaps because with this, no one will notices three strangers come out from the door.

"Okay guys, listen up, we will heading toward the Kyoto branch office now and if anyone ask who you two are, just simply tell them that you guys are the companion of the 'Paladin'" Rin explains after closing the door they used earlier and pulling out his magic key, the good thing become a 'Paladin' is you will have numerous magic keys linked to numerous place all around the world, example like this, he don't need to take a train to be here, saving more time. After receiving a nod from Death Master and tiny nod from Miss Stoic, Rin give them a small smile before he signaled them to follow him after he put both his hands into the pocket of his black trouser. The three teens are walking in silence as the only sound that can be heard is their own footsteps as both Other selves still scanning their new surroundings while the 'Paladin' himself only focusing on the path ahead. But as the time pass, both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter finally notices more people around them which mean they already leave the deserted area earlier.

"So, Yomi, what do you think of living as human after two months in Assiah?" The 'Paladin' suddenly asks which make Death Master turns her head toward him as she doesn't expect him to ask her a question all of sudden. It's was true that both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master already live in Assiah for about two months and in those two months, while indeed she had talked to Rin Okumura more than once, they were rarely talking to each other because usually whenever Yukio away for his college or work, Rin will also be away to take care of his job as 'Paladin' or simply spent his time by playing game or read manga since he ever claimed that since become the 'Paladin', he has a little time for himself. Also, Rin seems to be more interested in trying to make Black Rock Shooter become more talkative or simply tried to get a reaction from her which resulting some problems that she doesn't want to recall. So, she found it a little surprising for him to ask her a question all of sudden, but regardless she still willingly to have a chat with him.

"It's very different from my life in Otherworld. I learned so much things in these past two months, even though I already saw how human's life from the memory of Yomi Takanashi, seeing from her memories and experience it on my own are different things and to be honest, I am enjoying it" Death Master spoke softly about her honest opinion of how she feel living as human for these past two months. And she is really enjoying it, even though she has enough knowledge about how it feels to be a human from Yomi Takanashi memories, experience all of those things is a different thing from simply knowing about it. Example food, she knows about what is it and the function of food, but tasting food with her own mouth and tongue is one of many experiences she gets in Assiah that she surely never forget.

"I am glad you enjoy it, maybe I should show you around the town more when we back from Kyoto? I know Yukio has done that, but I bet he show you all the boring place. I will spare some of my time and show you all the awesome place in the town, what do you say?" Rin response with excited tone and big smile on his face. Okay, he admits that he has a little intereaction with Death Master even after she live with him in the dorm for two months, that because mainly he wants to let Yukio and Death Master to build their bond while he doing the same with Black Rock Shooter. But while he doesn't know how strong the bond between him and Black Rock Shooter, it was obvious even to him that Yukio and Death Master already have a strong bond and he decides that maybe it is the time for him to build a bond with Death Master, he means, he already build one with Saya, so why not with Death Master too?

"I will really appreciate it" Death Master replied simply and still using a soft tone before she gives the 'Paladin' a small smile to show him that she really appreciates his effort. While it was true that Yukio has show her many places around the town, there is some place that she wanted to visit, but she refrains herself from doing so, since she knows that Yukio already busy enough with his job as an Exorcist and his status as the student of medical school and she doesn't wish to add more burden onto him by requesting some trivial things like that, but perhaps Rin Okumura will has some spare time for doing so.

From the corner of her eyes, Black Rock Shooter watches quietly about how her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, and Death Master interacting with each other and from her observation, she can tell that both Rin Okumura and Death Master already getting along well. She knows that it isn't the first time they interact with each other, if she remembers correctly, their first interaction is about two months ago, two days after she arrives in Assiah, the day when both herself and Death Master got attacked by that mysterious being. The interaction between Death Master and the 'Paladin' wasn't something formal, just Rin asking whether Death Master okay or not. To be honest, she doesn't really care about what they talking about or whether Rin and Death Master will get closer after this trip they planned because it isn't her business.

"Well, what about you Miss Stoic? Wanna join us?" Rin suddenly asks before patting the shoulder of Black Rock Shooter which make the shorter girl turns her head toward the 'Paladin' and shoot him a glare, but the 'Paladin' only ignore it and asking once again whether she wanted to join their outing or not. She also notices Death Master staring at her with a curious expression on her face, probably curious about her response to the 'Paladin' offer. Should she accept it? Perhaps it will be the best if she refuses this offer since she doesn't know if her presence will be disturbing them or not since honestly, there is not much stuff which can keep her entertained. Though before she able to voice her response, Rin already stopped in his track and this make both Other selves also stopped in their track.

And both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master finally aware about why they stopping because stood in front of them is an elegant and traditional looking building which undoubtedly also serves as their destination, the Kyoto branch office. Black Rock Shooter remembers ever seen something like this from both Rin Okumura memories and the samurai movie she ever watched with Rin, but she never expects that actually this kind of building is used as an office branch, but again she shouldn't be too surprised since from now, she already knows that the world of Exorcist is full with an unpredictable things.

"Ladies! Welcome to the Kyoto branch office! Now, let's get in and find out what they want to discuss" Rin exclaimed before continuing to walk toward the building and after both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master glancing at each other, they quickly follow the 'Paladin' who already stepping inside the gate. The first thing that Black Rock Shooter notices after they stepped inside the building is the attention they get from all the people there which she assumes also Exorcist, though their uniform is a bit different from the uniform of the other Exorcist she had seen so far. Their uniform look more traditional and that isn't the only thing she notices, she also heard some of their whisper like...

"Hey look, isn't that the 'Paladin'?"

"What's an important person like him doing here?"

"Who are those girls behind him?"

"Isn't that the boy who defeat the Impure King back then?"

And so on, but she decides just ignore them since she isn't here to deal with these people. A few seconds later the three teenagers finally stop moving their legs when they already stood a few meters from a young man with a messy his brown hair. From his expression alone, Black Rock Shooter already can guess that this young man is the one in charge here and the fact that his outfit look really different from the rest of Exorcist here also told her so. A grin instantly appears on the 'Paladin' face before he quickly stepping forward at the same time when the young man with brown hair stepping forward too. And before either Black Rock Shooter or Death Master can predict what the two young men going to do, both the young men fists already met in the air as a fist bump.

"Long time no see Bon!" The 'Paladin' exclaimed with his grin already become wider than ever. Bon?... Black Rock Shooter and Death Master only can glance at each other when they heard Rin mention what they can assume as the young man's name, but Bon? Honestly, Black Rock Shooter will admit that her own real name isn't a normal name compared to the name of the human, but seriously, does a person named Bon really exist?

"What I told you about calling me that?! Besides, it only five months ago since we last meet before" The young man yelled, seems to be annoyed because of the 'Paladin' just calling him by Bon and this make Black Rock Shooter's mind finally realizes it. Bon isn't his name, but more like his nickname which means there is indeed no human named Bon ever exist. But Black Rock Shooter instantly focusing her attention to 'Bon' again once she notices he is eyeing her up and down before his eyes shifts toward Death Master beside her, it seems like he is inspecting them. After finishing inspecting them, 'Bon' only raises one of his eyebrows while staring at the 'Paladin' who seems to be understand about what 'Bon' means since Rin nod his head like he is confirming something and afterward 'Bon' also nods his head before gesturing toward somewhere with his head and starts walking away.

"Follow me" and after the 'Paladin' said that he put both his hands inside the pocket of his black trouser before start to walk toward the direction of the young man going. He doesn't need to turn around and checking whether Black Rock Shooter and Death Master going to follow him or not, because from the sound of the footsteps behind him alone, he knows that they already following him. As she let her legs bring her toward her destination, Black Rock Shooter starts to think about what kind of thing they will discuss after this, could it be related to anything regarding Other self? She thinks the possibility of that for happens is pretty high, considering that if the matter they going to discuss is only an Exorcist problem, then the presence of Death Master and herself won't be required and what 'Bon' did earlier is just like what Kirigakure Shura did back then, they both were inspecting him.

Though before she can think of anything further, Rin already stopping walking which make both Death Master and herself also stopping to walk. Now in front of them is a wooden door with the same young man from earlier already stood in front of them with a serious expression on his face before give them or more like the 'Paladin' a gesture to come closer. The 'Paladin' instantly stepping closer to the young man before 'Bon' leaned forward and look like whispering something to the 'Paladin'.

A faint feeling of surprise enters the mind of Black Rock Shooter once 'Bon' leans backward and stare at the 'Paladin' with a serious expression again and Black Rock Shooter narrow her eyes at this sight. What they talking about? Why they keep it a secret from her and Death Master? And what kind of news this 'Bon' guy tells Rin that can surprises him? She really needs to know the answer. But look like the 'Paladin' notices her irritation as he quickly turning around and staring at her with a raised eyebrows.

"Well, this going to be something unexpected. Anyway, this guy over here is Ryuji Suguro, the chief of the Kyoto branch and he going to show us something" and with that the 'Paladin' turns his head toward Ryuji Suguro before giving him a nod. Once he receives permission from the 'Paladin', Ryuji opened the door of his office before signaling for the two girls to enter the room. At first Black Rock Shooter only glancing at the 'Paladin' and hoping he will explain about what the hell going on, but Rin only giving her a smile and a nod, a sign which clearly tell her that everything is fine and after letting out a sigh, she quickly walks toward the room followed by Death Master.

And when they entering the room, both their eyes instantly widen at the sight in front of them. Because stood in front of the desk which located in the center of the room is a very familiar girl they both know really well. A short girl with tan skin and short white hair. When the girl's orange eyes finally noticing their presence, they instantly widen just like Black Rock Shooter and Death Master eyes with a surprise expression already decorating her face. But before either Black Rock Shooter or Death Master can do or said anything, two words escape the mouth of the white haired girl who still looks shocked at their presence.

"... Mato?... Yomi?"

And this confuses both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master when they heard it, before Death Master realized why this girl assumes them as their human-counterpart instead of their real selves. She quickly grabs the black-green bracelet on her right wrist before she pull it from her wrist which make her body glow slightly before the glow disappear and this make her earlier pale brown skin become purely white and both her horns and wings instantly appears as the effect of the bracelet which concealing her true appearance finally gone, revealing herself not as Yomi Takanashi, but as an Other self known as Death Master.

"Death Master?!... Then it's mean..."

By time the white haired girl turns her head toward the blue eyed girl, she already grabs her black-blue bracelet before pulling it from her from her wrist and thus showing her true appearance, the appearance of the Other self known as Black Rock Shooter. And if possible, the white haired girl's orange eyes become wider than before and then a smile formed on her lips and she quickly tilts her head to the side. Death Master gives a small smile as the response of the girl's smile while Black Rock Shooter expression remains the same, stoic as always. The three girls quickly focusing their attention toward the door when they heard the sound of the door being closed and stood in front of the door is both Ryuji Suguro with a serious expression and Rin Okumura with his usual grin.

"So, she is the Other self you found, huh? Strength isn't it? Nice to meet you" Rin said with his usual cheerful tone and his usual signature grin which only make the white haired girl, Strength, blinks her eyes in confusion at the sudden introduction of the black haired young man, but Strength orange eyes instantly widen a bit when she remembers about the conversation last night and judging from his messy black hair, blue eyes, blue coat, and the unique badge on his coat, there is no mistake, it must be the guy Ryuji talking about.

"Oh! So, you are the 'Paladin' right? The strongest Exorcist, Rin Okumura, right? It's a pleasure to think that someone as important as you willingly to visit me" Strength response with a bit of nervousness in her voice. Ryuji only told her about his appearance and how important he is to both the Exorcist organization and the world of human, Assiah, but Ryuji never really tell her about his personality nor how she needs to act around him. Should she act formally? She only knows that if a person hold a tittle as the 'strongest' then that person can be either dangerous or prideful and Black Rock Shooter is a perfect example for that, but this guy, even though she knows that he must be powerful, but his presence isn't threatening her at all, in fact it was inviting and warm. And the laugh that comes out from his mouth after hearing her response telling her that this guy is different from what she thought about him before.

"No need to be so formal with me, just think of me as another guy with a noisy personality. And catch!" And after pulling something from the pocket of his black trouser, the 'Paladin' instantly throw the item in his hand toward the white haired girl who manages to catching it with ease. When she open her palms, she realizes that the item she had catch was the bracelet which look same like Death Master and Black Rock Shooter bracelets, though her bracelet has black-orange color. She quickly look up at the 'Paladin' before giving him a smile to express her thanks which the 'Paladin' response by a grin before he said to Black Rock Shooter and Death Master to explain to Strength about the magic bracelet which obeyed by both Other selves, though Black Rock Shooter glancing at him for a second before focusing her attention toward the white haired girl again.

"Four Other selves now and still no clue about what the hell going on in this world. Bon, explain to me how you meet her and when, also where is Renzou and Konekomaru? And last, what kind of thing you wanted to discuss with me?" Rin knows that he should not ask too many questions at once, but his brain is limited and he needs to take out some questions to free some space before it became too full and then explode. His blue eyes never leave the sight of the three Other selves who look like talking about something he can't hear, but judging from their interaction with each other, it doesn't seem to be something really important. He leaned against the door before placing both his hands into the pocket of his black trouser while he waiting for the answer of his questions.

"Renzou and Konekomaru are away because I want them to check for something, it involved with the Demon activity around here, but it isn't something they can't handle. I meet Strength yesterday when I checking the area around the mountain and since you seems to know about Other selves better than I do, I like to ask you a question" Ryuji explained before leaning against the door as well and cross his arms in front of his chest while his eyes also staring at the white haired girl who about to try her new bracelet now. Ryuji's response is finally making the 'Paladin' turn his head and stare at the new most high priest of the 'Myo Dha Sect' as he waiting for the question.

"Since I am only 'Upper First Class' I never know about how you guys found your Other selves, but when I found Strength, I found her when fighting what I assume as another Other self, is that a normal thing?" And this actually making Rin's blue eyes widen a bit. He finds an Other self when she is fighting another Other self... In Assiah?! Is that even possible? When Shura found Black Gold Saw, she is alone. When Yukio find Death Master, she is alone. And when he found Black Rock Shooter, she is alone! So, it doesn't make a sense and more importantly, he know that fighting is a daily activities of an Other self (as Saya and Black Rock Shooter's memories tell him), but they aren't stupid, so he sure when they are suddenly arrives at Assiah, they won't fight and will figuring out about what just happened.

"That's definitely not a normal thing. All the Other selves that we found all this time are always alone, are you even sure that was an Other self?"

"I am one hundred percent sure, I mean she is a chick that wield weapons and she really good in using it, she even almost defeat Strength if I wasn't interfering" Ryuji explain as he closes his eyes to recall yesterday night. Yes, that other girl is definitely an Other self, but he doesn't has enough knowledge about all of this stuff and he even know about this Other self stuff if not because the announcement from the higher-ups, hell he wouldn't even believe it if he not meet one himself, just like what he did last night. The 'Paladin' eyes are instantly narrow on it own when he heard this information, okay, first that roasted turkey, now this, just what the hell wrong with Otherworld anyway? Okay, he won't find anything if he keeps asking himself another question, for now...

"I see, so, I guess we need to find another priest to lead the 'Myo Dha Sect' since their current leader already not pure because he was giving his first kiss to a girl last night" Rin mumbled aloud enough for the young man beside him to heard and when the 'Paladin' words entering his ears, his eyes snapped open before he shoot his best glare

"What the hell you mean by it?! Besides, aren't you already lost your first kiss too because of it?!" And Rin's smirk already turning into a grin, but before he can say anything to response that...

"First kiss?"

And both Rin and Ryuji instantly whirled around to see the three Other selves (already in their human appearance) are looking at them with a curious expression on their face. Strength who now has brown hair and more paler skin, staring at Ryuji with her orange eyes, while Death Master partially staring at him and Ryuji. Even Black Rock Shooter is staring at Rin with a curious expression on her usually stoic face. Both Rin and Ryuji can feel cold sweat dripping from their face as their mind trying to create an excuse for the word they just heard. But before neither Rin and Ryuji can said anything, suddenly all the Other selves eyes widened before they fall forward. Because of their fast reflex, Ryuji manages to catch Strength while Rin manages to catch both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master.

"What happened to them?!" Ryuji exclaimed in panic as she sees Strength grip his robes so hard using both her hands while she buried her head on his chest, what exactly happened to her?! Why she looks in extreme pain? What he should do in this situation. Rin can see it clearly that both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master are experience an intense pain just from the way they grip his blue coat so hard and the way both of them burying their head on his chest and what he only can do is holding them close because if his mind right, then it also mean...

Rin quickly looking at the window with his eyes narrowed and his mouth in the form of a frown.

"This mean... There is a dimension crack nearby"


	12. Chapter 12

***Sigh* Done already, Yo guys, been awhile huh? Yeah I know I said I am going to focus on TWOS II more, but my beta is on holiday for 3 weeks and since TWOS II need beta, so I decide to continue DKASS until my beta coming back. And first let me apologize, but I made it when I am in bus, so if it was a little crappy, I am sorry, still I hope you can enjoy it and thank you for everyone who still reading and enjoying plus reviewing this story, thank you very much! Please enjoy and review!**

**Discalimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

Stood on top of the cliff which located near the Kyoto branch office is a young man who possesses a messy black hair and wore a blue coat that right now fluttering behind him because of the wind that blowing through him. Both his eyes are closed, an expression on his face telling anyone that he is in a deep concentration-state right now, and both his hands were already placed inside the pocket of his black trousers.

Even though both his eyes are closed, the young man wasn't doing anything like closing his eyes for making himself trying to look cool or taking a nap while standing (seriously, why would people doing that in the first place?!), but he was expanding his sense, he trying to sense any threat which undoubtedly will come, but to his annoyance, he can't sense a single damn thing about their enemy.

The 'Paladin' opened both his blue eyes before his blue orbs starts to move around, trying to find any sight which seems unordinary and gives him a clue about his enemy whereabouts, but nothing really happen since the time he stood there several minutes ago. Do they already sense his presence? He can't be too sure about it since he doesn't know much about their enemy, all he knows are they can flying in high speed, shoot numerous feathers at once, and generate electrical energy which enough to paralyze a single human for a quite long duration.

His flame still can destroy them though, so it was a good sign, right? At least, he knows that he still can destroy them without much trouble… Or he hopes that this time will be like the last time, he can defeat them with ease and without much trouble.

"Are you sure about this? You still have time for going to the dorm with the others" Rin said in a rather casual tone, despite knowing about the danger of their situation, before glancing backward from his shoulder to see the sight of a girl who possesses a long black hair that tied in an uneven pigtail style. Earlier, after all the Other selves had finally recovered after felt the intense pain that suddenly attacked them, Rin instantly orders Bon or Ryuji to help him brought all the Other selves toward his dorm.

After both young men had done escorting them (by using Rin's magic key) and about to leave, Black Rock Shooter prevent him by grabbing his arms and when he saw her expression and her eyes, the 'Paladin' knows what his Other self wanted to do and knowing her, there would be nothing he can do to make her thinks otherwise. So, after Black Rock Shooter changing to her original outfit, both of them come back to Kyoto to face the enemy and here they are now…

Instead of some kind of reply like what he hoped, Black Rock Shooter seems to be ignoring his question and only focusing on what she doing right now, trying to scan the situation around them and looking for the enemy which undoubtedly going to come. This is causing the 'Paladin' to let out a small sigh before he focuses his attention toward the sight in front of him again. Still nothing out of or- Holy shit!

The 'Paladin' quickly pulling out one of his hands from the pocket of his black trouser and extend it in front of him and summon his signature blue flame in form of circle of flame that become a makeshift shield and burns all the feathers which coming toward him. After he sure that no more feathers hitting his makeshift shield, Rin dismiss his blue flame before narrowing both his blue eyes after he saw what waiting for him and his Other self once the blue flame that covers the sight in front of them before disappear.

Right now, floating on the air several meters from the cliff where the 'Paladin' and Black Rock Shooter stood is no other than the winged creature that ever attacked Black Rock Shooter and Death Master before, the 'roasted turkey!' (as Rin likes to call him because of the fact that he 'burned' him before). But now, instead of one, there are three 'roasted turkeys' that seemed to be observing them and Rin knows that it wasn't a good sign.

A blue light that coming from behind making the 'Paladin' to glance backward in time to see one of Black Rock Shooter's signature weapons, Rock Cannon, already manifesting on her right hand and before even the 'Paladin' could tell her to not act reckless, Black Rock Shooter already send some bullet from her cannon toward the three 'roasted turkeys' which also causing all of them to dodge it by flying aside in different directions at high speed. Rin gritted his teeth after watching what Black Rock Shooter had done, now it would be harder to attack them together since they are scattered around the air.

Still, he has no time to complain as the more time he wasted by only observing, the less his opportunity to attack them. The 'Paladin' body starts to glow slightly in blue, before he raises his right hand on the air and a big ball of blue flame appears a few inches above his open palm.

Rin quickly clenched his open palm into fist and at the same time splitting the big ball above it into ten smaller balls of blue flame which instantly launch itself toward two winged-creatures since the third one is being occupied by Black Rock Shooter who keeps shooting at it. The two winged-creatures quickly flap their wings as they fly toward the opposite direction, but Rin's 'missiles' splitting into two groups, five for each 'roasted turkeys'.

The two creatures tried to lose the 'missiles' by performing some air maneuver, but the 'missiles' keep chasing them and even becoming closer every second. Unknown to them, as they tried to lose the 'missiles', the 'Paladin' already summon another big ball of blue flame before splitting it into ten smaller balls again and launch them toward the still unaware creatures.

One of the creatures trying to destroy the 'missiles' which chasing him by shooting a hundred feathers toward it, but the feathers was unable to destroy the flames as it only get burned once make contact with the 'missiles', but the creature makes a mistake by shooting his feathers like that, because in order to do that, he needs to stop moving for a few seconds and it was enough for the other 'missiles' to hit him from behind and causing the 'roasted turkey' to let out a screech of pain before the 'missiles' that had chased him from earlier also hit him from front and this causing the (smoking) creature to fall toward the forest below.

Rin shifts his blue eyes toward the other creature that still trying to lose all the 'missiles' that he had sent toward him, before he glance at where Black Rock Shooter fighting the third creature right now which taking place a few meters from he stood right now. Rock Cannon keeps sending several blue orbs again and again toward the winged-creature who manages to dodge all of it, but the blue orbs keep coming and it starting to make dodging all of it becomes more difficult even for the winged creature.

Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth as her finger keeps pulling the trigger of her Rock Cannon over and over while her blue eyes keep focusing on her target who still able to dodge all of her shoots. But several seconds later, one of her bullets finally capable of hitting the creature's left wing which causing the creature to lost it balance before several blue orbs hit him a few times before he finally fall toward the ground and causing a cloud of dust to raises toward the sky.

Black Rock Shooter about to shoot several bullets toward where the creature lands, but a sudden screech making both Black Rock Shooter eyes widen slightly before she quickly dismiss her cannon and doing some backflip in time for avoiding some electrical energy that shoot out toward the sky before raining toward where Black Rock Shooter stood a few second ago causing another cloud of dust and dirt to floating on the air. When rain of electrical energy finally subsided, the winged-creature suddenly breaking through the wall of cloud dust and flies toward Black Rock Shooter who narrows her blue eyes and about to summon her Black Blade and then…

"Fist!"

But before she able to do so, a huge stream of blue flame in form of a gigantic demonic hand already hit the creature, engulf the creature, making him let out a screech of pain before the flame burning the creature into nothing. After witnessing it, Black Rock Shooter turns her head toward the 'Paladin' who's some part of his body already covered by blue flame.

After seeing the creature had died, the 'Paladin' about to turn away and deal with the one that still flying and trying to dodge the flame he sent earlier, but suddenly he feels something entering his mind which causing both his blue eyes widening before he staring back at Black Rock Shooter who right now is staring at him with a stare that he had never seen before…

She stares at him with anger…

This causing Rin to blinks both his blue eyes a few times, he had seen Black Rock Shooter angry before, but it never directed toward him like this, most of time her anger is coming from her annoyance after seeing how he acted, but now it was different, she wasn't staring at him with annoyance, but with true anger and this confuses the 'Paladin', what he had done that making Black Rock Shooter become angry at him? Is it because he killed the creature that fighting her? Seriously?! She was angry at him because of that, because he had killed her target?!

"I don't need your help…"

'What?'

"… I am not weak"

The words which Black Rock Shooter said in a firm yet soft tone with venom dripping on every word is enough to make both the 'Paladin' blue eyes widening, not in surprise, but in a realization. So that was it, all the strange feeling he had got after the day where they complete their mission retrieving the 'Kusanagi', so that was the meaning of the strange feeling. A sigh escaped Rin's mouth before he closes both his blue eyes and place one of his hands on his waist while his other hand ruffling his own messy hair. He then opened both his blue eyes again and about to say something and…

Suddenly something hit the place where Rin stood repeatedly and this causing Black Rock Shooter to shield her face from all the dust and dirt that coming toward her. When there is no more dirt or dust that flies toward her, she lowers both her hands and in an instant, both her blue eyes become wide.

The cliff where Rin stood before, now is gone, most likely the cliff had destroyed after being hit repeatedly by something which hard and fast. Rin? What about him? Does he okay? Most likely… Or she hopes so. She is about to run toward the edge and trying to find out whether he really okay or not, since if he dies then she will die too.

But before even she capable of taking a step forward, her instinct screams at her for jumping aside and she quickly jumping aside… In time to avoid a macaroon that was destroying the ground where she stood a few seconds ago…

Macaroon?

After landing on the ground, Black Rock Shooter quickly turns around in time to see something that makes her blue eyes widening before narrowing as she clenches both her palms. Stood a few meters from where Black Rock Shooter stood right now is a big mechanical thing that almost resembling a spider that Black Rock Shooter knows very well.

But her blue eyes aren't focusing on the giant machine, but toward the blonde haired girl that stood on top of the machine's head. Black Rock Shooter opens her palm before a ball of blue light hovering near it and she quickly grab the light and in an instant, the light has turned into a black sword, her sword, Black Sword. Her other hand is surrounded by a blue light, before the light disappears to reveal a black cannon already attached to her arms, her cannon, Rock Cannon.

Once both her weapons ready, she quickly raises her cannon and point it toward the blonde Other self that stood on top of her vehicle, the Other self that she really hates…

Chariot…

* * *

"Can't we do something right now? We had been here for more than 15 minutes" A brown haired girl said to the man with brown hair that still standing and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest since the time where the 'Paladin' and his Other self leave earlier. Strength can't wait anymore; they had been here for more than 15 minutes and doing completely nothing while Black Rock Shooter and her new human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, may have battling whatever creature that Death Master and Rin Okumura tell them earlier.

She knows that she was being put here for her own safety since from what she heard this creature that resembling a humanoid bird is something that an Other self can't handle since even both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter that working together can't even defeat it.

"We will do something once the time is right" the new head of 'Myo Dha Sect' said without changing his position leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He knows how worried his Other self right now since he can feel it through their connection and the pout on Strength's face (which actually a little cute in his opinion) also telling him that, but he can't act reckless right now, not when the 'Paladin' had trusts him with the responsibility for keeping both Death Master, Yukio Other self, and Strength save since there is a possibility that the creature will appears on this place too. And that was why he can't leave this place and aid his friend, at least not until Yukio come home from his college.

"But when it will happen? As we speak, something maybe could happen to those two" Strength argued and hoping that what she said will able to let her out from this place and goes toward where Black Rock Shooter goes earlier. She really needs to go there, it isn't like she doesn't believe in Black Rock Shooter ability or Rin Okumura ability, but it was just… If Black Rock Shooter meet 'her' and fight with 'her', then Strength will know the outcome of that battle and she refuse to let it happen.

Ryuji only able to stare at the short girl who stood at the center of the room and looking at the ground with both her hands clenched into fists. It slightly confuses him, why was this girl so worried about those two? It was as clear as day that the 'Paladin' can handle almost anything alone and from Strength's memories, he knows that Black Rock Shooter is a strong Other self and probably the strongest, then why?

"Is it because of that Other self you had fought before? Are you worried that Black Rock Shooter may fight with that Other self too?" Ryuji asks when he finally remembers about the night when he found Strength yesterday. The surprise feeling that he feels through their connection and the surprise expression on the brown haired girl's face is telling him that what he assumes is right and this girl is really worried because of the possibility where Black Rock Shooter will meet the Other self who almost defeated Strength yesterday. But before either Ryuji or Strength could say anything else, a loud ringing sound suddenly echoed around the silent room. Ryuji blinks his eyes before putting one of his hands into the pocket of his robes to pull out his phone.

"Ryuji's here" The head of the 'Myo Dha Sect' said once he answering the incoming call on his phone and place the phone next to his left ears. Strength only stares at her new human-counterpart who talking to his phone with a serious expression on his face and based from the seriousness she feels from their connection, Strength is sure that whatever he talking about in the phone must be an important matter.

After the conversation between his new human-counterpart and whoever he talking to was over, he put back his phone into the pocket of his robes before he finally pushes himself from the wall and looking at her with a stern and determination expression and announces something which makes Strength both relieved and happy.

"The time has come, prepares yourself, we will head back to the Kyoto"

"May I know the reason?"

Ryuji turns his head toward where the girl who wears green glasses sat on one of the bed in the room and he also notices that she already staring at him with a curious expression on her face. From her expression, it was clear that she wanted to knows, but should he tell her? If he thinks about it more deeply, he have no reason about why he shouldn't tell her, besides, his plan is he wants to leave Death Master behind to wait for Yukio so she can explains the situation to him and have him aid them, it will cost less time and seem to be more effective, so he guess, it was obvious that he should tell both Death Master and Strength about the situation that just become worse than before.

"The call I got earlier was from one of the Exorcist in Kyoto that said there are three creature which resemble a giant scorpion had attacked the Kyoto branch office and they need my aid, I want you to stay here for waiting Yukio and explain the situation to him once he comes back while I and Strength will go first, is that okay with you?" Ryuji explained before nod his head toward Death Master who seems to be considering the opinion which presented for her at the moment.

Ryuji doesn't exactly forbid her from coming with him since he thinks additional strength is a good thing and they can leave a note for Yukio, but at the same time, he knows that by bringing Death Master too can put her lives in danger since Rin already tell him about the amazing teamwork between Yukio and Death Master, so he guess it was the best choice to leave her here so she can aid them later with Yukio.

"I understand. I will stay and inform Yukio once he comes" Death Master said after finally picking the best option in her opinion. Ryuji nod his head as a sign that he understand her decision before turning around and pull out a golden key which belongs to the 'Paladin' that connect this dorm to Kyoto branch office.

Strength glance back to Death Master that still watching them and give the green eyed a girl a smile which Death Master replied with a smile of her own before she nods her head as saying that she understands and she wish her luck. After nodding back to Death Master, Strength quickly follows her new human-counterpart who already opened the door using the magic key and already stepped out of the door and now waiting for her to come.

Once Strength already stepped out of the room too, Ryuji glance at Death Master for the last time and giving her a nod before pulling the magic key from the key hole and close the door. Once the door closed, Death Master let out a sigh before staring out at the window to look at the blue sky outside. A sigh escapes her mouth before she leans her body against the wall next to her before she closes her eyes and hoping that the situation wouldn't end up like the last time they face the unknown creature…

"Yukio, please come back home now"

* * *

'I won't lose'

BAM

BAM

BAM

'I don't any help'

BAM

BAM

BAM

'I am not weak!'

More macaroons were coming toward her as Black Rock Shooter runs through the forest and avoiding all the incoming macaroons by using the tree as a cover. The last time she fought Chariot along with Mary was on open field and it gave her a disadvantage, but now she has the advantage of terrain since there is a lot of trees which she could uses as a cover to protect herself from the macaroons which coming toward her.

Another tree fall down after a big yellow macaroon hit it, but Black Rock Shooter ignores it as she keeps running with a single purpose in her mind. Two more big macaroons landing a few meters from her location, but she ignores it too as her blue eyes keeps focusing on the path ahead of her while keep avoiding the tree in front of her by jumping left or right and still maintaining her speed.

From the corner of her vision, she can see many trees flying in various directions, most likely caused by the giant machine that still chasing her and shooting a big macaroon toward her. Another three big macaroons landing uncomfortably close from her position, but she ignore it and keeps continuing running, until finally she found it. She quickly increasing her speed and at the same time causing the machine behind her to increase it speed too, but that was what she hoping for, what she had planned, all she needs for her plan is a suitable place for execute it and now that she has found it, she can execute it.

Black Rock Shooter putting more strength into her legs to increase her speed and running straight toward the big tree before she runs vertically on it and kick off the trunk beneath her boots and launches herself on the air at the same time when Mary crashing onto the big tree, destroying it in the process.

Time seemed to slow down as she hovering above Mary, Rock Cannon had materialized and attached to her left arms with the barrel already shines in blue and when she finally hovering above where Chariot sat, Black Rock Shooter pulls the trigger of her cannon, confident that her shot will hit the blonde Other self as this time, Death Master isn't around to interrupt her nor there is anyone around to interrupt her. A blue orbs comes out from the barrel of Rock Cannon at the same time when Black Rock Shooter blue eyes meet Chariot… Crimson eyes…

BOOM

Black Rock Shooter landed on her feet at the same time when Mary skidding on the ground, and destroying some trees in the process, after her shot damages the seat where it driver sat. She straightens herself before turning around to face the other female that stood a few meters away from where she stood right now. Black Rock Shooter's blue eyes narrow slightly after she done observes the appearance of the Other self that she really hates. From what she remembers, Chariot is still the same, the same long blonde hair, and the same outfit, even she still wears a wheel for her footing, but there are two differences which make Black Rock Shooter feel uncomfortable.

First is the black aura that surrounding the blonde girl's body, the black aura that feels too unnatural even to Black Rock Shooter. She had fought Chariot once before and even though it was a long battle, but never once Chariot ever emitting a black aura like that and somehow her instinct told her that the black aura that surrounding the blonde Other self is very dangerous.

Second are her eyes, Chariot's eyes supposed to be yellow, not crimson like that, what happened? All the Other selves she had met at this point, Death Master, Black Gold Saw, and Strength still have their original appearance, but Chariot… Does it connected to whatever happens in their world, in the Otherworld?

But before Black Rock Shooter can continue to analyses the situation that happened to her and the other Other selves so far, Chariot raises one of her hand and Black Rock Shooter's blue eyes narrowed when she knows what it means. Mary starting move again, it turning around, opening it giant mouth, and macaroons start coming out from it and flying straight toward Black Rock Shooter direction.

Five macaroons hit the ground where Black Rock Shooter stood a few seconds ago before she jumps aside to avoid the five macaroons that creating some crater on the ground and causing smoke and dirt to hover on the air. From the corner of her vision, Black Rock Shooter can see Chariot heading toward her direction with a ball of yellow light near her right palm before she grabs the light and turning it into her sword, Chariot Sword.

Chariot swung her sword at the same time when Black Rock Shooter landing on the ground and place her cannon in front of herself and just then, a loud sound of metal clash against metal can be heard echoed around the forest. Both Other selves gritted both their teeth as they tried to overpower each other, trying to push the other back, but after several seconds passed, Black Rock Shooter manages to finally push Chariot back by swinging her cannon in full force, but then her blue eyes widening slightly when she realizes her mistake. When she pushes Chariot backward, the blonde girl instantly stepping aside for avoiding the incoming macaroons and then…

BAM

And smoke and debris start to hover on the ground again and coming out from the smoke is Black Rock Shooter who thrown backward because of the macaroons, but before she hit the ground, Black Rock Shooter quickly does some flips on the air which make her landing on her feet before she opens both her eyes and quickly shoot several bullets toward Mary which about to shoot another round of macaroons.

All of Rock Cannon's bullets manage to hit Mary on the 'head' and stopping the giant machine from launches another round of macaroons, even some of the bullets manage to enter the machine's mouth and damage its interior and causing its legs to go numb and making the machine falls to the ground.

Black Rock Shooter straighten herself before she shoots a glare toward the blonde Other self who seems to be unaffected by the fact that Black Rock Shooter already destroyed her vehicle. She is about to lifts her cannon and shoot the blonde bitch when all of sudden, a sound reaches her ears which make both her eyes widening.

A powerful screech can be heard coming from above her and before she even can moves a single muscle, the familiar feeling of being electrocuted instantly attack her sense and this causing Black Rock Shooter to grit her teeth to hold her pain, but a moment later both her blue eyes widening when she feels the pain on her body increasing and before she knows it, a scream of pain already escaped her mouth.

After the sound of her own scream subsides and the electrical energy that surround her disappear, Rock Cannon emit a bright blue light before disappears at the same time when Black Rock Shooter finally fall to the grassy ground beneath her. The electrical attack really put her into a bad shape now, almost every parts of her body are in pain right now and she can't lifts her head without a great effort now, even she has trouble in keeping her consciousness and she knows that her healing ability wouldn't able to help her this time because of the damn electrical energy.

With a great effort, Black Rock Shooter finally able to lifts her head and glaring at the blonde Other self who only staring back at her with a blank expression on her face. She gives her a murderous glare and tried very hard to move her body, but it was fruitless, her body still suffering the effect after receiving a big amount of electrical energy and she was lucky that she is an Other self, because if she was an ordinary human, she couldn't even think about what will happen to her.

As she still struggles for trying to move her body, something or rather someone suddenly landing in front of her and even without lifts her head, Black Rock Shooter already knows who is this person.

The sound of electric crackling reaches her ears and she knows that her assumption is right; the damn bird had decided to end her by sending another wave of electrical energy toward her in a very close range. Black Rock Shooter grit her teeth as she put more effort in trying to move her body but all she manages to do is making her fingers twitching.

She curses the bird for causing this! She curses Chariot for making her unaware of the bird presence! She curses the electrical energy for being an Other self weakness… But mostly, she curses herself for being too weak! Why? Just why? Just why she must being so weak in this world? Just why?!

_"Is only that what you can do? Honestly I have a higher exception, but look like what I thought was wrong"_

The electric crackling sound getting louder and Black Rock Shooter knows that she will experience the feeling of being electrocuted for the third time and she doesn't even sure if she will survive this or not. She lifts up her head with almost all of her energies and glaring at the bird who already creating the ball of electrical energy in front of him, the ball which soon going to hit her.

She refuses to show any weakness, so she only show them her usual stoic expression while give the bird a murderous glare, showing no sign of anything except the fact that she angry and annoyed by the situation, but there is one other emotion that she feel at the moment, an emotion that she ever experience once in her whole existence as an Other self and honestly, it come with one thought…

She doesn't want to die… She still wanted to live…

But the possibility of herself survives this is very little and when the bird letting go his grip on either sides of the electric ball, she knows that there is nothing she can do to prevent it from coming. She just hopes… Mato Kuroi would be fine without her carrying her pain and sadness again, she wishes that Mato Kuroi will be happy and doesn't feel any sadness again, that was what she truly wanted, her only wish…

"Satan Fist!"

Black Rock Shooter eyes instantly widening when the familiar masculine voice reaches her ears and her blue eyes seeing a powerful and big stream of blue flame in form of a gigantic demonic hand that hit the creature in front of her, engulf him in blue flame, making him screeching in pain, before burning him along with the electrical ball that about to hit her and turning both of them into nothing, completely erasing their existence. Small part of her knows that he will comes, that the connection between them will lead him toward her location whenever she is in danger… But…

Before Black Rock Shooter can finish her thought, a hand already grasping her shoulder and in one swift motion, the 'Paladin' already lifts her from the ground into his arms and now carrying her in bridal-style and staring at the blonde girl which he assumes as an Other self who also seems to be surprised by his sudden appearance.

He then staring at the black haired girl on his arms who, like what he had guessed, already glaring at him with anger in her eyes. He seriously needs to solve this before it started to affect their relationship too… Do they have a relationship in the first place? Well, the fact that he is her temporary human-counterpart maybe can be considered as their relationship between them, the relationship between human and Other self… Except in this case he isn't fully human, Argh! That wasn't important right now!

"We need to talk now" the 'Paladin' stated with a serious tone before giving her a stern expression that said he won't take no as an answer and in her current condition, there is nothing she can do to refuse his order except giving him a glare that said what she wanted to say, 'I don't care'.

But the 'Paladin' seems to ignore her glare as he turns his attention toward the blonde girl who already preparing her sword. Black Rock Shooter knows that Chariot dislike someone interferes her battle, but she hates someone who dares to steal her prey and in this case Chariot prey is herself and her human-counterpart is someone who about to steal Chariot prey.

"I leave her to you, but don't kill her! Just incapacitate her!" the 'Paladin' suddenly yelled which confuse the girl in his arms, but before Black Rock Shooter can understand the reason about why Rin yelling something like that all of sudden, the 'Paladin' already turning around before kick the ground and launches himself forward, leaving a small crater on where he stood a few seconds ago.

Chariot narrows her eyes before she starts to move in order to getting her 'prey' back, but before even she can moves too far from where she stood before, her instinct tell her for quickly moves back and she quickly obey it and she moves back in time to avoid something that coming from above and embedding itself on the ground. After Chariot had put some distance between her and the unknown object, she finally able to observe what was the object which almost injure her earlier.

The object which embedded on the ground has a shape like a stick or spear with golden color, but Chariot doubts that this object is a spear or a lance since before it embedding itself on the ground she can see that the tip of this thing doesn't has any kind of blade and then if this thing isn't a spear, then what is it? No, what matter now is getting her prey back; she can't let herself getting distracted by something like that, but doesn't the appearance of this object also means that someone is trying to stop her from getting her prey back?

"Without telling me that, I wouldn't even able to bring myself for doing something like that to a chick as pretty as her" the voice which coming from above making the blonde girl looking up and spot someone crouching down on one of the tree branches. Before she can get a good look of this newcomer, the stranger already jumping off from the branch which he occupied and landing next to where the unknown object which still embedded on the ground located.

Now that the stranger had stood a few meters from her, Chariot can observe the stranger's appearance without any trouble. The stranger is a young man who wears a black robe with two scarf-like things draped on both his shoulder (A/N: Shima family Exorcist coat) and he also possesses a short pink hair and right now is smiling at her.

"Yo cutie, the name is Renzo Shima, nice to meet you" the pink haired young man said with a carefree smile on his face before he gives Chariot a wink which somehow capable of making her eyebrows twitched and an annoyance feeling starting to rise within her and before her mind can think the logical reason about why she feels this way, her instinct already taking over and order her body to lunged forward and swung her sword, aiming for the young man's neck and cu-

CLAANG

Chariot eyes widening slightly when in a very fast motion, the young man instantly pull the unknown object from the ground using it for blocking her sword. The smile on his face become wider and it annoys Chariot more, but before she can launch another attack, the young man already knocks her sword away and quickly jumping backward and put some distance between them. Once Renzo landing a few meters from the blonde chick, the smile on his face become a grin before he put one of his hands on his waist.

"Aren't you an aggressive chick? I even still don't know your name and you already aiming for my head? A very dangerous yet beautiful lady indeed" Renzo said before closing both his eyes and nodding his head twice while his left hand scratching his chin in sage style.

His words somehow making Chariot eyebrows twitched again and she receive an urge to just kill this guy before chasing after her prey, but she can't waste too much time here or she will lost her prey and with that in her mind, another ball of yellow light appears a few inches from her left palm and she quickly grabs it and the ball of light instantly turning into a giant shield, Chariot shield.

"Aw man, why all the beautiful girls I met always need to be so hostile toward me? It is because of my family curse?" Renzo said, in joking manner, before he let out a chuckle at his own joke. He already knows his objective and the 'Paladin' had made it clear to him.

With that in his mind, the youngest son of the Shima family taking a deep breath while closing his eyes before he open it again and quickly twirl his K'rik around and when he stop twirling it and took a fighting stance, black flame already appears on some parts of his family signature weapon and on his shoulders. A grin appears on the 'Upper Second Class Exorcist' face as his brown eyes staring at the crimson eyes of the girl he know as an Other self.

"Well, I did ever hear a guy said something like this… 'Sometimes a guy needs to be a little forceful in order to tame a wild heart of a beautiful girl' and this moment was clearly a very suitable moment for applying that quote"


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, Before you guys read it, I have a very important thing that I need to tell you all. I think, depending on your choice, I will remind here... Or leave Fanfiction. The reason? Because of the lack of support for my stories. Okay, okay, I know that my stories are lika a crap and perhaps unworthy of your support, but let me tell you a story first. I start my writing about two years ago, when I still in high school and had a lot of free time. That time 1 or 2 reviews is already enough for me to motivate myself and continue my story, but now, I am already on the second semester of my collage and rarely have a free time and now that I thought about it, what the point of me continue my story if there is only a few people who review it? **

**I know that some of you express your likeness to my stories by fave and follow it, but that wasn't enough to motivate me and while I enjoy writing a story, I can use my rare free time for doing a more useful thing than sitting in front of my laptop and writing something that only a few people liked. If you want to stop me, give me motivation to continue writing and leave some reviews (at least 7 will be enough), I know it selfish, but believe me, when you have a rare free time that can be used for more useful thing, you will need a great motivation for continue this. But I won't force you as I know my stories isn't the best one and maybe only a few will miss it. Still I want to see how it turn out and if there is indeed still no motivation reviws, then I guess the outcome is clear. And please enjoy what supposed to be the last chap of DKASS if I got none motivation and sorry if it was a bit of mess, but I got a lot of things in my head right now.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

At afternoon time in one of the city on Japan called Kyoto, numerous sound of gunfire can be heard echoing around near the mountain area of Kyoto. Stood just behind the Kyoto office branch and in front of the forest entrance are several men dressed in black robes and carrying various firearms in their hands.

All of the men that carrying firearms right now was firing their targets, which fortunately still not directing their attention toward them, with all the bullets they have.

But to their frustration, no matter how many bullets they send to their target, all of their bullets had proven to be unable to even scratch their target. It was a fortune for them that their targets still busy trying to kill the familiars that have been tasked to distract them, but no matter what kind of bullets they use, nothing can even scratch the hard of shell of their targets.

A young man who has a stubby hair and wear a red glasses only able to stare at the sight in front of him which clearly telling him that they won't able to do anything once their distraction gone and their targets focusing their attention back toward them.

Even though a calm expression can be seen dominating his face, he still feels a little frustration at their situation right now and try thinking very hard for a plan or something that could help them before their time up, but what he could do now? He knows nothing of their enemies as their enemies clearly not a Demon, but something else.

Earlier after a few Exorcists had told him about three creatures which resembling a giant scorpion coming toward their office, Konekomaru instantly order all of the Exorcists that free of duty to come toward the office to defend it. At first, Konekomaru hadn't been sure whether they should think of those creatures as a threat or not and what bothering him was the fact that he never saw anything like this… In the real world at least, he saw many things like that in a movie. But he quickly determined that those creatures weren't Demon because of the fact that they are resistant to anything that supposed to be a Demon weakness.

Once he aware that what they face isn't Demon, his mind quickly creating a strategy that even though wouldn't give a clear victory for them, it will at least give them some more time for analyze the creatures and determined the way for them to defeat it.

So his plan is to use the Hojo family signature familiar, Naga, for trying to distract it and then when the attention of the creatures isn't on them, they will attack it with full force. So far the plan had worked without problem, except one. And yes, that problem is there is nothing they can do for damaging it or even scratching it hard shell which covering the creature entire body. Now it was only matter of time before the creatures defeat all the Naga and finally turning their attentions back toward them.

If Konekomaru doesn't think a way that he can use to somehow give them a chance to turn the situation around soon, then they pretty much won't able to defeat it, let alone protect their city. He had called the 'Most High Priest' earlier after one of the Exorcists had informed him that their leader wasn't on Kyoto at the moment and apparently, he and the 'Paladin' discussing about something on his office before declaring that he will gone for several minutes.

He sure that Bon already on his way here and he hopes when he comes, they will be able to figure out a way to defeat those Scorpions. Right now, what they can do is keeping those creatures busy while waiting for their leader for coming.

"Konekomaru" the familiar masculine voice which coming from his right making the adviser of the 'Most High Priest' glance to the head of Shima family, Juzo Shima, who stood next to him and watching the entire battle with a worried expression clearly visible on his face. Konekomaru can't entirely blame him for being worried as he also worried at the moment, not only for the Exorcists that still trying to scratch the hard shell of the three Scorpions, but also for the safety of Kyoto once they unable to holding these creatures longer.

"We should do something soon, the Naga wouldn't able to distract them forever and we also will run out of ammunition soon" Juzo said, reporting their current situation and his report also making Konekomaru's frustration increasing.

In this current situation, he can't tell for sure whether they going to hold on until the 'Most High Priest' coming or not, but what make him become even more frustrated is the possibility that even after their leader come, they still don't know how to deal with these things and what if their leader also unable to damage these creatures? It will be the worst scenario that he had in his mind.

"Two Nagas had been defeated!" Konekomaru quickly refocuses his gaze on the battlefield when his ears hear the announcement and sure enough, he can see from his place stood that two of six Nagas had been killed by one of those creatures and now since there is no more distraction, one of the Scorpions, one that standing on the left, quickly made its way toward them.

Seeing this, the adviser of the 'Most High Priest' quickly orders all the Exorcists to shoot the incoming giant scorpion, but no matter how strong the storm of bullets that hit it or how many Exorcists that keep shooting at it, the Scorpion never slowing down, in fact it just become faster as the distance between them become closer.

When the distance between the giant scorpion and the Exorcists (that still shooting it) only left a few meters, Konekomaru about to order all of them to retreat and order the Aria for chant a spell which will create a barrier that hopefully strong enough for hold it and distract it again, but before even he able to opens his mouth, something else already beat him.

"Karura Flame - Fire Meal Seal!"

And suddenly a red flame burst out from the giant scorpion body, engulf it, and making it screeching in pain as it body thrashing around. The flame that engulfs the giant scorpion becomes bigger, before the flame slowly forming a form, forming a form of a giant bird that spreads its wings.

All the Exorcists there including Konekomaru only able to stare in awe at the sight in front of them, but Konekomaru quickly recovered from his shocked-state when he finally see that this will be the opportunity for him to use another method that maybe can turn the situation around. Konekomaru turns around and see something that he already expected.

Stood a few meters from his place no other their leader, the 'Most High Priest' and his childhood friend, Ryuji Suguro. His shoulder already covered by the red flame and part of his arms also emitting a small amount of red flame. There is also a brown haired girl behind him, a girl that he doesn't recognizes… Wait a minute! Isn't that the Other self girl that Bon found yesterday? But why she has a brown hair and pale skin now while yesterday it was clear that she has a white hair and tan skin? What happened which causing the girl's appearance to change like that? Wait, that matter isn't important at the moment, what important right now is to use this opportunity that he just found out and create a plan that will ensure their victory.

"Konekomaru, report the situation" Ryuji ordered once he approaches his adviser with Strength following him from behind. While Konekomaru reporting the situation to her new human-counterpart, Strength choose this moment to observe their enemies that still being distracted by the Exorcists.

From how it look like, Strength knows that their enemies is a scorpion (not like she ever face one before, but her time in the real world before had gave her a knowledge about such animal) and from their size, they are a little smaller than Mary, Chariot's vehicle, but still big enough to skewer a human with one of their pincers. And the fact that none of the Exorcist' bullets capable of piercing the shell of the Scorpions also telling Strength that there is a chance that even her Ogre Arms wouldn't able to break it.

"It looks bad enough; do you have any plan for defeating those Scorpions?" Ryuji asks and hoping that his adviser already forming a plan to defeat those Scorpions because based from his report, look like the battle aren't in their favor right now and he hopes Konekomaru already found a way to turn the battle into their favor. At first no response come from the young man who wear glasses as he also think that while his plan have a high chance of success, he still missing one thing for able to execute it successfully, one very crucial thing that will determine whether his plan going to work or not.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But it still incomplete as I still can't figure out an important element for executing this plan" Konekomaru replied before staring at the three Scorpions, especially the one that still covered by a red flame and thrashing around in a futile attempt to extinguish the flame on its body. Ryuji also looking at the same Scorpion like his adviser, before he turns his head toward the shorter man and speak with a tone full of determination.

"What was your plan?"

"Look like there is no stopping you huh? My plan is simple. First we engulf one of the Scorpions with the flame of Karura and then once the Scorpion starts to thrashing around, we need to crush it with a high pressure and I am sure that the shell will break if we use my plan, the problem is I don't think we have something that can be used for crush it, especially something that can give it a high pressure" Konekomaru explained before stroking his chin and trying to think of something that they can use for execute his plan perfectly.

There should be something they can use or do for executing his plan, but the question is what? If only the 'Paladin', Rin Okumura, were here, then they can use his super human strength for fills the empty element in his plan and…

"I can do it!"

Both males quickly turn around to face the brown haired girl who already has a determination expression on her face. Konekomaru only able to tilt his head slightly as a sign that he doesn't understand what this girl means, but the 'Most High Priest' quickly understand what his new Other self mean and only crosses his arms and wear an expression that said 'Are you truly sure about it?'.

Strength, who can understand what her new human-counterpart wanted to say thanks to the connection between them, quickly nod her head as in reassuring the brown haired young man in front of her that she can do it, that she can execute the glasses man's plan without trouble.

"Okay, Konekomaru we will do your plan. I will use Karura flame for weakening the shell and then Strength will finish it" Ryuji declared which making his adviser looking directly at him with a surprised expression, but he quickly regain his composure before nodding his head to say that he understood and will follow Ryuji's order.

And while the other Exorcists still holding the three Scorpions, Konekomaru quickly explain the detail of his plan to Ryuji and Strength and after the two of them understood, Ryuji quickly claps both his hands, intending to summon Karura and use his flame again while Strength quickly running toward the front line, something which surprised the other Exorcists, but before they can tell to get away, the flame around the Scorpions on the left finally disappear making the giant scorpion letting out an angry screech and quickly make it way toward the group of Exorcists and…

"Karura Flame - Fire Meal Seal!"

And the Scorpion let out a screech of pain again when the red flame burst out from its body again and quickly engulf it before the flame forms a giant bird that spreads its wings. Seeing her chance, Strength quickly runs toward the giant scorpion that already starting to thrashing around, before using all the strengths in her legs and her momentum, Strength leaps toward the air and hovering above the still thrashing Scorpion that look like still unaware of her presence. A second later both Strength's arms surrounded by a bright orange light and when the light disappears, a pair of giant arms already attached to both her arms, her signature weapons, Ogre Arms.

"Take this!"

When the giant scorpion finally aware of Strength's presence, it was too late as when it looks up, the gravity already pull the white haired girl down while she pull back both her arms and when the timing is right, Strength thrust both her arms forward, sending two powerful punches toward the Scorpion's body and almost embedding its body to the ground and at the same time creating numerous cracks on the ground.

However, Strength is far from done because when the stinger of the Scorpions about to move, Strength quickly using both her Ogre Arms to send barrage of punches which not only causing the shell of the Scorpions to crack, but embedded it deeper and deeper to the ground and Karura flame that surrounds the Scorpion only adding the damage of Strength's Ogre Arms.

When the flame which covering the Scorpion subsided, Strength only can let out a sigh while panting slightly before she finally notices the result of her assault earlier. Now the body of the Scorpion is completely embedded on the ground and there is a big hole in the center of the Scorpion body. Strength action is also causing almost all of the Exorcists to stare at where she stood in a mix of disbelief and awe since who could guess that a small girl like that possessing a strength which surpassed the strength of a grown man. While all the Exorcists are shocked, Ryuji only can smile, proud of his new Other self, but he knows that this battle is far from over.

"Everyone prepares yourself; the battle is far from over!" Ryuji exclaimed and already preparing himself for using Karura flame again while the other Exorcists quickly prepare themselves to distract the other Scorpions by reloading their guns. Strength only straighten herself before turning toward the direction of the mountain and hoping that somehow, even if Black Rock Shooter meet Chariot, the result won't be like what happened to her yesterday.

Chariot, there is something wrong with her, she knows that Chariot is merciless and sadistic, but she isn't stupid and when they both arrives at the real world, even though Strength herself doesn't know how they can end up here, but there is no reason for them to fight, so why? Also what happened with her eyes? She hopes she can find the answer soon.

Strength turns her head toward the other two Scorpions which too busy dealing with what she believes a Demon called Naga. She can try to find the answer of her own question later, because now, she has something that needed to be smashed.

* * *

CLAANG

CLAANG

CLAANG

CLAANG

Chariot gritted her teeth in frustration as she swings her sword again, but once again, her enemy capable of blocking her attacks with his golden staff. With a grin on his face, Renzo quickly twirl his K'rik which throwing Chariot's sword backward (but she still grip it) before he thrust his K'rik (with the tip of it already covered with a black flame that shaped like spear's blade), but once again, the blonde girl manages to blocking it using her big shield. Seeing Chariot manages to block his attack again, Renzo quickly jumps backward in time for avoiding the spikes which suddenly protruding out from the surface of Chariot's big shield.

The youngest son of Shima family lands a few meters from where Chariot stood before he quickly straightens himself and holding his K'rik with both his hands. He doesn't know how long since the battle between him and that blonde cutie had started, but he sure that an hour hadn't passed yet.

And through their battle, Renzo can say that both of them are equal in term of skill. Sure the cutie over there is slightly faster than him, but Shima is more agile than her and the level of their strength is equal. However, the question is how will he defeat her? He had been ordered by the 'Paladin' to not kill her (and he also doesn't want to kill a cute girl like her), he actually only wanted to knock her unconscious, but that wasn't an easy task.

That cutie over there is fast and her big shield also troubling him. He actually wanted knocks it away, but it was heavier than his own weapon and he doesn't have enough strength to knock it away. Renzo bend both his knee slightly as he tightens his grip on his family weapon while his mind trying to find an opening for delivering a thrust that surely going to knock her unconscious.

As Renzo analyze the cutie over there, his mind recalled about how he can end up in this situation. He was patrolling through the forest, the troublesome task that Bon had ordered him to do, until he spots a cliff falling toward the ground. He then quickly went there to inspect it and only found his friend and the 'Paladin' standing on top of the rubble of the cliff and when their eyes meet, the 'Paladin' tells Renzo to come with him and that was how he ends up here.

After spending several minutes or so looking for Black Rock Shooter, another cutie that the 'Paladin' brought away earlier, and found her in a very bad situation, the 'Paladin' orders him to hide and handling the blonde cutie once he gives him the signal. And here he is now, fighting the blonde cutie in front of her that look like really wanted to kill him. Man! Why can't there is a real cutie like the blonde over there that actually NORMAL and don't WANT to kill him for ONCE! Renzo let out a sigh before he closes his eyes and wondered if his family is indeed cursed because really, his mom is a bitch and his oldest brother, Juzo Shima, married a bitch that equal to his mom, Mamushi Hojo (now known as Mamushi Shima), it was only matter of time before his other brother, Kinzo Shima, and he himself getting the same fate.

Chariot can't afford to waste any more time and need to find her 'prey' immediately before she completely lost her. With that in her mind, Chariot quickly lunged forward, intending to end this battle on the next clash. Seeing the blonde cutie coming toward him, Renzo quickly decide that he will end this battle by using the tactic that he just created which hopefully going to work and end this battle like what he was hoping for.

Chariot raises her sword and brings it down with an intention to cleave the pink haired man in half, but Renzo quickly reacted and block it by put the K'rik on top of him, successfully stopping Chariot's sword in its track. Spark emitted from where Chariot's sword and Renzo's K'rik meets as both the owner of the weapons trying to overpower each other.

Being so close to her face like now making the youngest son of the Shima family realizes two things. First, this blonde is indeed having a very cute and pretty face… Well, that wasn't an important thing right now, but she definitely will be on his 'Girl-to-woo' list if somehow both of them can end up as an ally instead staying as enemy forever… He just hopes that it will be happen.

Second are her eyes, her crimson eyes. There is just something wrong with her eyes as like the color of her eyes right now is tainting this girl, he just can feels it, his lady-killer instinct tells him directly that there is something wrong with this girl and his instinct rarely wrong! Well, his instinct rarely wrong if it comes to girl's problem anyway.

Suddenly Chariot moves backward which making Renzo loses his balance and before he can regain it, Chariot already spin herself and slam her shield to Renzo's side which sending the young man flying a few meters from where she stood. Once made contact with the ground, his body rolling a few times before he manages to get up and skidding on the ground before finally stop moving.

Well, he admits that being slammed like that really hurt (and he sure there will be a bruise on his body), but now it gives him a chance to unleash his plan. Chariot about to lunge forward, but before she able to do so, Renzo quickly fall to one of his knees, twirling his K'rik in his right hand, and start chanting a spell that necessary for his plan.

Chariot ignores this and starts to move, but the moment her wheel starts moving, more flame coating Renzo's K'rik before he quickly throws it toward the blonde girl with all his might. Seeing the incoming projectile, Chariot raises her shield and intending to block it, but when the golden staff making contact with her shield, both Chariot's eyes widening when she feels herself being pushed backward by the force of the golden staff, though it wasn't enough to truly pushes her backward. But what she doesn't knows is the moment she raises her shield, Renzo instantly running toward her direction before he uses her shield as a footing and jumping over her and yelled…

"K'rik!"

And the signature weapon of Shima family instantly responding it master calls and quickly launches itself toward its master right hand. And when Renzo lands on the ground behind Chariot, Chariot quickly whirled around, intending to cut the annoying young man in half, but Renzo reacted quickly by ducking which make Chariot's sword cutting nothing but air. A grin appears on Renzo's face when he sees his chance to end the battle and without waiting for another moment, Renzo quickly thrust his K'rik (with the tip of it already covered with a black flame that shaped like spear's blade) toward Chariot's chest and when the black flame goes through Chariot's chest, what coming next isn't something that he hopes for.

The moment the black flame from his K'rik goes through Chariot's chest, a scream of pain instantly coming out from the blonde's mouth as she dropped both her weapons (which glowing in yellow before disappears) and numerous electrical energies colored in crimson suddenly coming out from every parts of her body. The youngest son of the Shima family only able to watch in shock after seeing what just happened, but he quickly recovered from his shocked-state when suddenly both Chariot's hands grab his K'rik and trying to pull the tip away from her chest.

And this makes both Renzo's brown eyes widening in realization about what actually happened to this blonde girl. The fact that her hands moves and trying to pull the tip of his K'rik away from her chest while she still screaming in pain and look like feeling an intense pain making him sure that all of this happened because of one cause.

This cutie is being possessed by something and this 'something' is what controlling her right now and makes her feels the pain. Renzo gritted his teeth as he trying to push the tip of his K'rik deeper into her chest and hopes that it will burn away whatever possessing her right now, but whatever possessing her right now doesn't want to give up and keep trying to pull the tip of his K'rik away from the cutie's chest.

Renzo narrows both his brown eyes when he sees that he have no other choice, but to use the full power of his flame in order to get rid of whatever possessing the cutie that still screaming in pain right now. As he doesn't want to see her suffer more than this, Renzo quickly closes both his eyes and starts to chant another spell while both his hands keep trying to push his K'rik deeper into her chest.

Slowly, he can feels both his hands starting to move backward slightly which means he would not able to keep this up because of the difference of energy between them (or so he thought), and just when his hands start to move backward again, Renzo opened both his brown eyes at the same time when he finishes his chanting and…

"Yamantaka-kun!"

And in an instant more black flame appears from behind the young man before the black flame starts to form something and when it complete, the Demon that controls the black flame and made purely from the black flame itself, Yamantaka finally revealing himself. After seeing the situation, Yamantaka instantly understand about what his master wished him to do and without waiting for any command, Yamantaka quickly grab both the blonde Other self's shoulders and entering some of his black flame into the body of the girl.

This causing Chariot to scream even louder than before, but Renzo can see it now, whatever possessing this cutie is starting to feel the effect of the black flame as he can heard another voice, aside from the girl's feminine voice, screaming in pain and this voice doesn't sound like a female. Renzo tightens his grip on his weapon before glaring at the girl's chest and collect his remaining energy for one purpose… "Get out of her body!" And he pushes his K'rik harder than before and finally the tip of his weapon touch Chariot's chest before Chariot body being engulfed by the black flame.

Renzo finally lowers his K'rik while he tries to control his breath and when the black flame that surrounds Chariot finally vanished, the blonde girl quickly fall forward, but because Renzo is crouching down in front of her, he quickly catches her before let her head rests against the crook of his shoulder. He can see one of her eyes is still opened slightly and instead of crimson like earlier, her eyes now are yellow, a perfect match for her blonde hair.

When her yellow eyes finally meet his own brown eyes, they only staring at each other for several seconds before Renzo finally showing his signature charming smile toward the girl, but the cutie in his arms only closes her eyes before she buried her face on the crook of his shoulder. Her action is only causing the lady-killer of the Kyoto branch to blink his eyes a few times before he let out a chuckle, amused by the girl in his arms. Renzo then looks up at his familiar and give him a smile to show that he is appreciating his effort for helping him.

"Thanks Yamantaka-kun" and the mighty Demon only nod his head to acknowledge his master appreciation while his eyes keep staring at the unconscious girl in his master's arms. A sigh escapes Renzo's mouth before he glances at the girl in his arms once again with a grin on his face.

"Well, at least this time I manage to truly use my power to save a truly cute girl, a plus for me"

* * *

"Look like we won't be interrupted here" Rin commented as he analyze his surroundings and trying to sense any kind of Demon presence, but when he found nothing out of ordinary, he nods to himself as a way to assures himself that there will be nothing that can interrupt them here and if there is an interruption coming, the 'Paladin' swearing to himself that he will 'erase' it immediately. Rin then put both his hands into the pocket of his black trousers before his blue eyes gazing at the black haired girl that sat and leaning against the wall of the cave now. But from the way she refuse to looking at his face, Rin knows that this 'talk' won't be easy, but lucky for him, he had an experience in handling something like this and the fact that the connection between them letting him feels what she feels will also helping him.

Slowly, the 'Paladin' starting to approach the girl who still refuses to look at his direction and still staring at the floor of the cave which they occupied right now. Earlier, after saving her from the 'roasted turkey' that almost kill her and letting Renzo dealing with that blonde Other self (which Rin assumed was Chariot), the 'Paladin' quickly trying to found a place which he can uses for 'talking' with his Other self, a place where they won't be interrupted at all. And several minutes earlier, he found this cave and even though there are some Demons here, he manages to drive them away using a few threats (mainly using his blue flame and his status as the son of Satan).

Once he already stood in front of Black Rock Shooter (that still staring at the floor of the cave), Rin kneeling down in front of her after taking out both his gloved hands from the pocket of his black trousers. At first, he does nothing and only staring at her face… Well, the side of her face (and trying so hard to not let his eyes wanders toward a place that he shouldn't see (not like he can blame his eyes)). But then he moves one of his hands before grasp her left shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

No response which means Black Rock Shooter right now is still under paralyzed because of the electrical energy she had received from the 'roasted turkey' earlier. Now will be a gold chance for him to solve this problem without interruption from Black Rock Shooter herself before this problem will affect… Their complicated relationship and make it become more complicated which undoubtedly will make his head explode!

"*Chuckle*"

Black Rock Shooter is silently narrowing her eyes as she heard the 'Paladin' chuckling about something, no doubt something that involves her, considering their situation. It was only because of the damn electrical energy that makes her unable to moves her body that making her ends up here, if not because of it, she will punch him and walks away without any hesitation. She knows why they are here and she knows what her human-counterpart means by 'they need to talk', it was really clear to her, but she doesn't want to talk about it, she refuses to talk about it.

"Man, I know that you are prideful, but I never thought that your prideful side will affect you until this extent" Rin said in his usual carefree tone and a small smile on his face. And even though, she doesn't facing him right now, Rin still can see she narrow her blue eyes after hearing what he said. And what he said is true, because based from her memory and how she acts in battle, Rin can consider Black Rock Shooter as a prideful person. She always believes that her abilities will be able to defeat anyone and anything, but after arriving in this world, in Assiah, she finally found that there is someone who a lot stronger than her, example is himself. And Rin knows that it was the source of her problem.

And how did he know this? Simple. After her battle with Iblis, Rin always getting some kind of weird feeling (okay, he admits that he isn't the best when recognizing a feeling, but at least he trying!) and after she told him about what Iblis said to her, he always kind of suspicious that she probably suffering the same problem like himself and his brother in their younger year (which happen about four years ago), but he thought it was nothing since she never shown any signs of it, but earlier, after what she said to him, Rin now is very sure that his Other self here is suffering some self-frustration problem… What? He maybe never studies anything close to psychologist, but he knows one or two things about it okay? Well, actually it was Yukio who forces him to learn about it… He starts to get off the track…

"So, even the mighty and powerful Black Rock Shooter can think of herself like that, huh? Very surprising" Rin said while raising one of his eyebrows and before giving the girl that still refusing to stare directly on his eyes a lopsided grin. And once again Rin can see the anger and frustration starting to become more visible on her face and it will be a matter of time before her usual stoic expression broke. But as tempting as it sounds, he doesn't have any intention to put more pressure on her, no; he isn't here to make the matter worse or to force her to deal with her current situation. He was here with one purpose and that was to open this stupid girl's eyes.

"You are supposed to be smarter than me, and yet how you can be so blind?" The 'Paladin' statement is enough to make Black Rock Shooter lift her head slightly (but still not staring at his face) as she tried to understand what the meaning of his statement. She supposed to be smarter than him, and yet how she can be so blind, what the meaning of that? What was the point of him saying something confusing like that to her? Though before she can think about his words more, she can feel something being placed underneath her chin before this 'something' forces her to turns her head and staring directly at the blue eyes of her current human-counterpart, Rin Okumura. After both their blue eyes met (after he uses his hand to force her to face him), the 'Paladin' replaces the grin on his face with a gentle smile (while trying to ignore her murderous glare).

"Idiot, how can you think yourself as weak when you had done many amazing things that not only impress me, but also the whole Order? Is it because of what Iblis said to you?" Rin said, officially starting this 'talk' that he had planned and hoping the result will solve this problem… Or else, a special treatment of Rock Cannon will be what waiting him once Black Rock Shooter can moves again. After hearing his words, Black Rock Shooter looking at the ground and refuse to meet his eyes again, because what he said is true. Even though she doesn't want to think of it, but Iblis words really did affect her, but how can't she? She just needs to prove herself, to prove it that she weren't weak, to assure herself that she wasn't weak and…

"There is no need to prove yourself, because you had proven it to me that you aren't weak" and what the 'Paladin' suddenly said is enough to make Black Rock Shooter slightly raises her eyes to stare at the 'Paladin' face which still decorated by the gentle smile that had appeared since earlier. Slowly, the 'Paladin' brings his face closer to the face of the girl in front of her and at the same time uses his hand on her chin to lifts her head slightly so she now staring directly on his eyes again. Once the distance between their faces only a few inches from each other (to the point where their bangs almost touching each other faces), the smile on Rin's face instantly turning into his signature grin before he starts his 'attack'.

"Let me ask you something, do you think Yomi, Saya, or even Strength can do something like defeating an Asgard by themselves without any help or proper knowledge about him? Do you think they can survive being electrocuted for the first time? And do you think they can survive being in the presence of Iblis as long as you? For you know, in the whole Order or even in the entire Assiah, only me that can survive being in Iblis's presence for more than a few seconds and the fact that you can stay alive even without my help for several seconds after facing Iblis was already incredible. And do you know the most impressive feat that you had done which no one able to do? You are the first person who can force me to use my sword after I become the 'Paladin', no one, not even Iblis capable of forcing me doing something like that" Rin said with the most softest tone he can muster, even though he doesn't tell her that the reason about why he uses Kurikara when facing her was because he want to end their battle as fast possible while in Iblis case, he want the battle to last as long as possible because that time he was only trying to distract Iblis, but he thinks it wasn't that important.

Once again Black Rock Shooter only able to looks at the ground as her mind trying to absorb her human-counterpart's words, all of the fact that he just said. And after hearing all of it, Black Rock Shooter starts to think again, why she really affected by Iblis's word? Why those simple words able to make her thinking about herself being weak and need to prove that she isn't weak? Why? She can't understand this. Once again, Rin interrupt her thought by lifting her face slightly so her blue eyes will stare directly into his own blue eyes before Rin bring his face even closer than before and now both their bangs already touch each other foreheads.

"Also, I think that it can happen because of how you fought in Otherworld. Saya had told me before that all the time in the Otherworld, you were always alone, with no friend or ally at all. So, maybe, just maybe, you misunderstood my intention for always protecting you. I did not protect you because I didn't believe in your ability or something like that, I just wanted to make you safe and didn't I already promise you before? I will try my best to keep you safe and tried to not get in your way and I had done both, I let you fight as you please and only interrupt your battle if I see you about to get hurt badly or if your life is in danger. Besides, you had protecting Mato Kuroi from her pain all this time and since now I am your current human-counterpart, why not let yourself being protected? Is this wrong for someone to let herself being protected by someone else? I also wouldn't mind being protected by you, because you know what? Our souls are tied together now, we need to work together to solve this mess, isn't that true Black Rock Shooter?" Rin explained still with his usual signature grin before he finally letting go of Black Rock Shooter's chin which allowing her to look away.

And this time, Rin's explanation finally making her realizes just how foolish she is for thinking about herself being weak and need to prove that she wasn't weak at all. How could she forget about the most important thing in this situation? This isn't about to prove that she wasn't weak or anything related to that, this was about how they could solve this mess and find out about what actually happening in her world, the Otherworld and then trying to find a way to come back to the Otherworld, that was what important right now and she simply forgets it because of her own pride. She gritted her teeth after realizing this and closes both her blue eyes, but she quickly opens it again when she feels something ruffling her hair.

"It's okay, everyone make a mistake even someone like me make a mistake (almost every day), but do remember this mistake, so you won't repeat it again in the future" Rin said still with his signature grin while one of his gloved hands still caressing the top of her head. Black Rock Shooter only able to blink her eyes at this unexpected side of Rin Okumura, he was carefree, stupid, reckless, yet can become serious when the moment call, make a very good decision, and very surprisingly wise. Is this the true personality of the 'Paladin'? Is this how Rin will act when the situation calls? This is just…Very surprising. But suddenly both Black Rock Shooter blue eyes widening before she quickly leans forward and landing on Rin's chest.

"Mato!" Rin yelled in panic after witnessing the girl sudden action, but when he sees she is in pain, the 'Paladin' narrows both his blue eyes before he quickly scoop the petite girl into his arms and standing up and run toward the entrance of the cave while carrying Black Rock Shooter in a bridal style.

* * *

"Strength!" Ryuji yelled as he watch his Other self gritted her teeth to hold the pain while she buried her face on his chest and tighten her grip (thankfully she already dismisses her weapons earlier) on his robes. A few minutes just passed since all of them defeat the three Scorpions using Konekomaru's plan and then suddenly, Strength fall forward and seem to be in an intense pain. The 'Most High Priest' only able to gritted his teeth in frustration and hoping that the pain will subside soon as seeing and feeling the suffer of his Other self like this isn't something he really fond of.

* * *

"Hey! You okay?!" Renzo yelled in panic as the blonde cutie in his arms tighten her grip on his robes while she gritted her teeth and from her expression, Renzo can assumes that she was in great pain, but what happened? He didn't do anything and about to go back to the Kyoto branch office after dismissing his familiar, Yamantaka, when the girl suddenly reacted like this. What the hell he supposed to do now?!

* * *

Both Rin's blue eyes widening after he were finally exiting the cave he occupied before. When he stepped outside, his intention is to regroup with Renzo and Ryuji since it will be easier if the three of them are in the same place and defend their Other selves together (he doesn't know about whether Renzo already becoming Chariot human-counterpart or not), but what he doesn't expect is to find six 'roasted turkeys' already hovering near the cave entrance and all of them look like already waiting for him.

This only makes the 'Paladin' gritting his teeth as he tried to analyze his situation now. He has no doubt that he will able to defeat them all, but the problem is he can't just put Black Rock Shooter on the ground and carrying her while fighting all of these 'roasted turkeys' will be difficult especially since his Other self still can't moves her body properly. Damn! What he supposed to do now? Rin glancing down at the girl in his arms that just recovered after feeling the pain earlier and he also can feel her frustration through their connection. He then glances down at his hip, especially at the item that always hanging there. Should he use it now? Well, it was certainly a difficult situation and like what his brother always said 'a desperate situation call for a desperate measure' and this time is clearly the right time for him to use his own 'desperate measure'.

Gently, he put down Black Rock Shooter on the ground and makes her leaning against the wall cave, which confused the black haired girl, before he straighten himself and start walking forward with his left hand already grabbing the sheath of his trusted sword, Kurikara. He then lifts his head and glaring at the six birds that still eyeing him before he grabs the hilt of Kurikara and after taking a deep breath, Rin quickly unsheathe his sword which causing a brilliant blue light to appears and blind all the birds above him and when the light disappear, the 'Paladin' already coated in an intense blue flame with his ears become longer and more pointed with two ball flame on his forehead that act like a horn and the tail that he always keeps hidden finally revealing itself.

The 'Paladin' is once again entering his Demonic form.

Black Rock Shooter can feel it, it was just like the first time when they meet, this powerful presence, there is no doubt that this was the Demonic power of Rin Okumura, the same power that always blocking her from accessing Rin's mind and the same power that manages to defeat her before. Even all the birds can feels the powerful presence of Rin's Demonic power and they show it by flying backward a little, but before they even can think about what they should do next, Rin quickly moves his sword in a vertical line, the tip of his sword leaving a trail of blue flame before he mutters…

"Satan… Slash"

And instantly, all the 'roasted turkeys' above him cloven in two and it wasn't only them, even the big cloud behind them also cloven in two, before from their wound, blue flame instantly appear and engulf all of them, making them screeching in pain before they finally disappear from the existence, even the cloud behind them also disappear after burned by the blue flame. Black Rock Shooter only can watch what just happened with wide eyes, after how her human-counterpart kills all of the creatures in a single move. She then glances at the young man that slashing the air once before finally sheathing his sword back, turning himself into a normal human again.

Is that the true power of her human-counterpart? Is that how powerful he is? Black Rock Shooter is only able to let out a sigh, thinking about how powerful her human-counterpart is won't do a good thing for her; the most important thing right now is to find out what actually happened on the Otherworld. Black Rock Shooter then can feel herself being lifted from the ground before once again she ends up in the arms of the 'Paladin' who staring at her with a small smile on his face.

"How about going back and eat dinner? I am sure we all are tired after what happened today" Rin said in his usual carefree tone which Black Rock Shooter replied with a nod. A dinner is sound so good in her ears after the tiring event that happened today. And after seeing Black Rock Shooter letting her head rests against the crook of his shoulder, Rin only can let out a grin before he starts to walk toward the Kyoto branch office. Today is indeed a very tiring day.

* * *

A lone figure stood on the air, hovering there while watching the 'show' below. A small smile appears on their face as their eyes watching the pair that really interest them, a young man that wears a blue coat who carrying a girl in a black coat.

"Now that all the pairs already formed, I wonder how they can survive the trial?"

And the figure instantly disappears, leaving no trace of something ever been there in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

**I AM ALIVE!**

***Ahem* Okay first thing is, I am very sorry for announcing somethng like that on the last chapter, but true to my word, I have a very busy day in my college what with this and that *glaring at the stack of books on my table* And thank you very much for those who had spare their time for reviewing and giving me motivation to keep continue this story, I am really understand that my story isn't the best one out there and that was why I really appreciate all of your reviews *bowing down* **

**I hope if it possible, please spare some times again to at least give me a motivation or tell me about what do you think about this new chapter. I hope you can understand too that this one is a bit mess because I create ths while working on a few things *glaring at the stack of books* Oh! And for my little bro, if you can found the surprise I talking about let me know on your review okay? With that out the way, please enjoy and review.**

**Discalimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

Darkness…

That was the only thing she could see around her…

There is nothing else around her except the color of black…

Everything around her is devoid of any voice, she even doesn't know whether there is someone else near her or not…

Just when that thought entered her mind, numerous crimson eyes suddenly appears around her and she can feel it, she can feels that every single eyes are staring at her right now, watching all of her movements, waiting for something…

She tries to move her body, but found that she unable to moves even a single muscle in her body. She tries harder, but only gets the same result.

When she finally realizes that it will be useless to try the same thing again, she also realizing another thing. Those eyes, those crimson eyes that only observing all of her movement since earlier, now starting to move closer toward her.

No!

Stay away!

But instead of doing what she wanted, all the crimson eyes only move closer toward her, now already glowing and somehow it makes her feels an emotion that she never felt before… Fear.

She tries to move her body harder, but the result she gets is always the same like earlier, her body won't follow her command, not even a single muscle will obey her command. And as she still struggling in trying to move her body, the eyes are getting closer and closer…

NO!

DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!

STAY AWAY!

NOOO!

* * *

From where he sat right now, he can see clearly that the sky had been changing color from bright orange into pitch black. He also can see numerous white dots known as the stars already decorating the black sky above and it also tell him one thing.

He had been here for more than one hour. The youngest son of Shima family only able to let out a sigh before he was glanced up at the clock which hanging on the wall just above the window. The clock also confirms his thought about him being in this room for more than one hour now.

It had been several hours since the big 'event' that happened earlier. A lot of things had happened earlier that even his brain still unable to process all new information he was receiving today. One of that information that still bothers him until now was the fact that gives him some kind of mixed feeling.

And what was that fact? Well, it wasn't anything big, but the fact that he had become the human-counterpart of an Other self was enough to blow away his mind earlier! Man, while it true that he was a bit happy at the news (C'mon! What kind of guy who wouldn't be happy being paired with a cutie?), it also giving him a feeling that he will be involved in many big event like earlier, how troublesome.

His brown eyes then glance at the blonde girl that still sleeping on the futon which was located on the center of the room. She had been asleep for almost five hours now, since the time he… Kissed her earlier, okay! Don't get any wrong idea! He never intentionally wanted to do something like that to her… Okay, maybe a bit, but that wasn't the point! He wasn't kissing her because of any bad purpose like that! He needs to do it in order to keep this girl alive! (Or so the 'Paladin' claimed anyway).

And if anyone asks him whether he enjoys the kiss or not? Well… He would say that he did enjoy the kiss… Just a bit though! But who can blame him? Her lip feels so soft against his owns… Okay, he needs to stop thinking about that memory before he starts getting a dream of kissing this girl over and over again. With that in his mind, Renzo lifts the magazine on his lap once again and bring it to his face level and don't get it wrong! It wasn't a porn magazine or anything like that! He needs to stop doing this in his mind.

Another sigh escapes the mouth of the youngest son of the Shima family before he finally chooses to just relaxing once again and read this magazine while waiting for the blonde 'princess' to wake up. Just when he starting to enjoy himself while reading the magazine content with a small smile on his face (the content being an image of a really *ahem* hot woman wearing a bikini *ahem*), the blonde girl that had sleeping peacefully since five hours ago suddenly jolting into sitting position with a terrified expression on her pale face and a scream, a scream full of terror.

Her scream is enough to make the 'Upper Second Class' Exorcist become startled and instantly jumping a few feet from the floor and at the same time throwing the magazine in his hands into the air. Renzo blinks his eyes a few times as his mind trying to process about what the heck just happened. His brown eyes then glances at the girl that just wakes up and seems to be scanning her surroundings with a panicked and terrified expression on her face.

This of course making the youngest son of the Shima family become confused, does she experience some kind of nightmare when she asleep? Does Other self even could have a dream when they were asleep… Does Other self even sleeping in the first place? Because as far as he knows from Chariot memory, he never seen this blonde girl ever slept before, so if that wasn't the case then what causing this girl to be this panic? Maybe it connected to the part of memory that he can't see?

When Renzo about to say something, the blonde Other self already turns her head toward his direction. Her yellow eyes meet his brown eyes and Renzo only able to blink his eyes again as those pair of yellow orbs staring at him, but Renzo quickly come back to his sense when he sees those yellow orbs widening in fear before the blonde haired girl quickly crawling backward with a terrified expression on her face, mostly terrified about his presence here.

"Whoa, whoa, wait up! You are not in any danger now! You are safe here" Renzo quickly said while put out his hand in front of him and hoping that it will calm down the frightened girl who looks like after seeing her worst nightmare. Renzo let out a small sigh when he sees that his words capable of calming her a little (since she has stopped crawling backward), but she still look scared as if he was some kind of Demon that will consume her anytime soon.

'Okay Renzo, stay calm and cool. Look at the situation first, a frightened girl (that could kill me at any moment if she wants!) who just wakes up, obviously she had a nightmare in her sleep. Okay, approach her slowly and make sure to not frightening her more' and with that thought in his mind, Renzo slowly starting to crawl forward in order to close the distance between him and the blonde cutie who still look frightened by something. When Renzo, start getting closer to her, he can see her body tensed up once again and this making Renzo orders his mind to quickly find a solution for calming her again, but what?!

"L-Look, I am not going to hurt you okay? No one going to hurt you and you are safe here. Besides, I was your human-counterpart now, so no need to be afraid of me" Renzo said in hope of calming down the blonde cutie, and look like what he said really doing what he hoping for. He can clearly see that the terrified expression on her (cute) face slowly changes into a confusion expression and this make the youngest son of the Shima family smiling inwardly at the result of his action. Renzo quickly closing the remaining distance between them and before she knows it, the distance between has become much closer than before.

He can sees that the cutie in front of him tensing up again after she realized just how close the distance between them now, but Renzo quickly grasp both her shoulder as gentle as he can (even though his action only causing her tensing up more) before he gives her a smile, a smile that say 'everything is alright now and there is no need to be afraid of anything'.

"Look, I don't know what you so afraid of, but one thing I know is nothing going to hurt you here, you are safe here and as uh… Your human-counterpart, I will protect you and making sure nothing would even dare to hurt you… I promise" Renzo said, once again in hope that it will calm her down, while keeping his smile present on his face. At first nothing happened as the cutie still looking at the direction of his face with the same expression like before, but when he about to say something else, the blonde girl in front of her suddenly lunge forward and quickly circling her arms around his torso and burying her head onto his chest.

Both Renzo brown eyes become wide and part of cheeks becomes red when he realizes what just happening. Sure, he had many experience with women, but it was the first time a girl ever been this clingy to him especially since about five hours ago, this girl is so eager in taking his life, but that time she was being possessed by something, so he can understand her situation.

Maybe whatever possessing her earlier also causing a nightmare to her? Yes it will make a sense if that was the case, but what was capable to even causing an Other self to be this scared if from what he heard from Yuu (Strength) about Other self tend to think themselves as an emotionless being is true?

Renzo come back to the real world when he can feel the girl that still hugging starts to tremble and it causing a frown to appear on his face. Slowly one of his arms starts to circle the girl's waist (as not to startle her) while his other hands start to stroke her wild and long blonde hair. Somehow his action also causing the girl in his arms to stops trembling and this also causing a smile appears on the man who dyes his hair.

"Now, now, it's fine, nothing going to hurt you here, you are completely safe here and I am here to protect you" Renzo said gently while one of his hands keeps stroking the Other self blonde hair. Somehow, what he said look like manages to calming her as she finally stops trembling completely, but from the way her hands still gripping his shirt telling him that she still afraid of something. Man! He wonders if he ever doing something like this to a girl before, because really, he wasn't this kind of guy, but if what he does right now is enough to calming this cutie and make her feel safe, then it definitely worth it!

"It is okay, no need to be afraid, I am here"

But neither Renzo or Chariot spot a certain brown haired young man that peeking from the door with a small smile on his face before the young man gently close the door and walk away from the room, because right now he doesn't need to disturb them and he also proud of his childhood friend, proud to at least he manages to do something useful for another person for once.

* * *

One day afterward…

"Now then, seeing as everyone already present, I will announce that this meeting is officially begin"

Under the holy nation known as Vatican, the HQ of the biggest Exorcist organization in the whole world, the True Cross Order, located. On the big round hall known as round table meeting hall, sat nine important figures of the True Cross Order starting from the Grigori, the 'Paladin', the four 'Arc Knights', and the 'Honorary Knight'. All of these important figures are gathering in this hall with one intention in their minds, for discussing the current event that had happened in Assiah since the appearance of the Other self in Assiah.

After the 'Paladin' had announced that the meeting officially starting, he turns his head toward one of the 'Arc Knights' that wear glasses and nod his head when his blue eyes meet with his turquoise eyes which the 'Arc Knight' replied with a nod before the 'Arc Knight' quickly typing a few commands on the laptop in front of him.

"Now, I will explain our current condition, but before that please have a look at the data I present you" Yukio said while gesturing toward the laptops which present in front of the current occupants of the round hall. Everyone that presents in the room obeying the order of the white 'Arc Knight' and turn their attention toward the screen of the laptops that sat in front of them.

The data of five Other selves already presented in the screen of each laptops, each data explaining about the name of the Other self, their current human-counterpart, abilities, and the picture of their faces (Yukio does not include the name of their true human-counterpart as what the 'Paladin' had suggested to him when he create those data).

"As you can see, those data are the data of the current Other self that had made a connection with some of our members; I believe it was important for us to know about their information, so please memorize those data. Now, about the main problem" and after saying that, Yukio quickly typing a few commands again on his laptop before the screen of each laptops which earlier displaying the data of the five Other selves now displaying a photo of two black creatures, one resembling a bird-humanoid while the other resembling a giant scorpion.

"These two are our main problems now. We don't know where those creatures coming from, but seeing as they only targeting the Other selves, we can assume that those creatures were coming from the Otherworld, the world of the Other selves" Yukio explained once again before fixing the position of his glasses by pushing it a little. While Yukio explains that, the other occupants (except the 'Paladin') already studying the data which displayed on the screen of the laptops which sat in front of them.

"This data is quite detailed even though we know so little about these creatures, as expected from Yukio Okumura" the 'Honorary Knight' and the head of the Japan branch plus the headmaster of the True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles, praised while showing his grin toward the white 'Arc Knight' who only nod his head once as a response for his praise.

"But the question now is how we will handling this situation, based from this data it was clear that these two can appear at random time and our only warning is if our Other selves feel the intense pain strike them, then we know one of these are nearby" the only female 'Arc Knight' and the leader of Angelic Legion, Shura Kirigakure, commented while she observe the data in the screen of the laptop in front of her.

Even though she was also one of the five Exorcists who had a connection with one of the Other selves, she was never directly fighting these creatures nor she ever saw her partner, Saya, being in an intense pain, so all of this info is pretty much new to her.

"I believe the true question which we should answer first before we answer that question is 'why should we make ourselves become involved in a matter that not ours in the first place'?" A man with curly blonde hair and a pair of dark blue eyes commented while he folds his hands in front of him. And everyone attention quickly shifted toward the head of England branch and the 'Arc Knight' who now also become the head of KRC lab, Mikaela Trancy, who wear a white Exorcist coat, almost like Yukio, with a silver coat strapped around his shoulder.

"I understand that the life of the 'Paladin and two 'Arc Knights' also in danger if those Other selves were to die, but we could lock them up in a safe or something until we found a way to return them to their own world. But I also believe that none of us wanted to use a rather cruel method like that, so I will grant my assistance if I know the reason about why we should involve ourselves too" Mikaela stated when he sees the 'Paladin' about to say something and his words are enough to shut the mouth of the strongest Exorcists.

"I am quite agreeing with what sir Trancy said concerning this problem. While the Other selves had proven to us that they can be useful when in combat, but by bringing another problem to us such as the attack in Kyoto branch. I believe that we should have a solid reason about why we should involve ourselves in their problem" one of the Grigori, the woman clad in pink said, supporting the statement of the blonde haired 'Arc Knight' that still look impassive even after hearing that one of the Grigori is supporting him.

After hearing this, Rin silently gritted his teeth as he orders his brain for looking out a solution for this. He only doing this for the sake of the Other selves because after what had happened in Kyoto, he knows that he can't always protect them all by himself because one fact, it seems the number of the creatures that targeting the Other selves had increased, judging from the attack in Kyoto, and while he may defeats them all, there is no telling if something unexpected like the appearance of Chariot or the giant scorpion will happen again.

Yukio also in the same state as his brother, trying to figure out the way for achieving what he and his brother want, a support from the Order concerning a protection for the Other selves. He then glances at the blonde 'Arc Knight' and from his observation; it seems that Mikaela is willingly waiting for them to give him a good reason for lending his aid to them. Yukio knows Mikaela quite well, he was a very logical person and usually always trying to avoid any bloodshed and those two traits of him were the one that cause him to create a proclamation like that, but the question is how he can assures Mikaela to support them.

"Now, now, Mikaela, that wasn't the best thing to say in a matter like this and if you want an answer for your question, I can give you one"

Everyone quickly turn their attention toward the man who just said that. A young man that dressed in black Exorcist uniform and crossing his arms over his chest while leaning against his seat and closing both his eyes, his messy black hair that even messier and longer than the current hair of the 'Paladin', give him a looks like some kind of rebellious.

The young man then opens both his eyes to reveal a pair of golden eyes that staring directly at Mikaela dark blue eyes that still look impassive. While Yukio know Mikaela quite well, Rin knows this young man very well, the head of Indonesian branch and the last 'Arc Knight' and his partner back then when he still an 'Upper First Class', Soya Muto.

"As we know, the Other self could be a really great asset to us when it comes down to combat, one of them was capable of defeating an Asgard without any help in a short amount of time, a feat that only a few 'Upper First Class' Exorcist capable to do. Now please take a look at this data" once he finishes explaining what he has in his mind, Soya quickly type a few orders on his laptop before each laptops on the table showing another data that replace the earlier data about the two unknown creatures.

"These were the data of the battle that happened in Kyoto branch office three days ago. As the data said, a quite big amount of Exorcists, ranging from the 'Upper Class' to 'Middle Class', had been mobilized in order to intercept the three giant scorpions that suddenly appear out of nowhere and even with that amount of Exorcists, none of them even capable to scratch those creatures. But when an Other self that had made connection with the leader of the Myo Dha Sect come, the situation changed and it was clear that the Other self was the one who single-handed defeating all of those creatures… With a few minor helps from the local Exorcists" Soya explained without taking his eyes from the screen of his laptop while the other occupants still studying the data that he was just presented.

"Now, what was the conclusion from what I show you all? It's simple. Like it or not, we can't just abandon the Other selves, why? Because aside from the fact that we can use their combat prowess into our advantage against the Demon that doesn't want cooperate with humans, they seem to be capable of defeating these unknown creatures without too much problem, a feat that even some of an 'Upper Class' Exorcists unable to do, not mention the fact that some lives of our best members also depending on their lives too. Also, from what I had observed from all the data we have about them, it seems that the creatures only appear on the place where there is an Other self, so it wouldn't be hard for us to narrow down the place where we should be cautious about these unknown creatures" Soya explained with a serious expression and a determination on his voice that make the 'Paladin' smiled a little.

One fact he really likes about Soya is the fact that he was so damn smart about anything! From creating a strategy, identifying a problem, and even saving his ass in a situation like this. He knows that he can trust his old partner about this, because while he is sarcastic and seems to be cynical about this world, being his partner for two years had proven that Soya wasn't as bad as what some people said about him. He also likes to offer his help… In his own unique or sarcastic way.

"To make it simple, we need to give our support to them because the fact that they can be useful to us, their combat prowess is the same as an 'Arc Knight', so, it won't be wise for us to just abandon them. Is that enough to answer your question?" Soya said before turning his head toward where Mikaela sat and once again his golden eyes meet the dark blue eyes of the blonde 'Arc Knight'. No one dares to say anything as an invisible battle between the two 'Arc Knights' goes on, but then, Mikaela avert his eyes away from Soya and let out a single sigh.

"I see; it seems that the reason you gave us holds some truth and advantage for us. I agree with you in this and will give my support toward those Other selves" Mikaela declared which making Rin unable to hide his smile any longer. Yukio let out a silent sigh after hearing the blonde 'Arc Knight' declaration before glancing at the young man that just 'saves' them. Unlike his brother who visibly shows his happiness over the situation, Soya seems to be still in his usual bored-state.

"Now I believe that we have reached the conclusion for our meeting as what Soya Muto said has answered both the question of Shura Kirigakure and Mikaela Trancy. The conclusion of this meeting is we will remain idle for now as we don't know much about our new enemies and we will grant our support to those who made a connection with the Other selves when the time comes. Dismissed" one of the Grigori, the man clad in blue, said in a tone that shows authority and officially ending their meeting.

All occupants of the room starts to stand up from their seats and leave the room one by one, but when Rin blue eyes meet Soya golden eyes, Rin quickly give the black haired young man a smile that said he appreciates his effort earlier. Soya only replies his gesture by shrugging his shoulder that said 'it wasn't a big deal' before continue walking away.

Same old Soya, he wonders how the Indonesian branch doing with him as their leader… But at least he was a better leader than the head of the Japanese branch… Who was more or less, can be categorized as a crazy man. After shaking his head once, Rin put both his hands into the pocket of his black trousers and start walking toward his own exit. He still has one more thing to do.

* * *

The night time has finally reached the True Cross Academy and judging by how the streets were devoid of any people, it can be said that the night had comes to this academy since two or three hours ago. In a certain room which was located on a certain abandoned dorm, sat a black haired girl on a bed with a frustrated expression on her face. The girl narrows her blue eyes at the same time when she gritted her teeth harder. Her patient had long gone and she couldn't tell how long she can hold herself before her frustration starting to control her body.

Her fingers were moving very fast in pushing eight different buttons which protruding from the metallic surface of the device in her hands. Both her blue eyes were only focusing on the screen on the center of the metallic device in her hands, a screen which displays something that had caught her whole attention since activating this device earlier.

She narrows her eyes again when she notices that her condition isn't very good and before she knows it, a word which greatly annoys her at this point appear again on the screen of the metallic device, a word which told her that she has fails… Again.

Black Rock Shooter eyebrows twitches before she closes both her eyes and trying so hard to not let her instinct taking over her body and destroying this piece of crap in her hands, knowing very well that the 'Paladin' definitely will crying in despair if he knows that she destroys his game console… Just because she can't win any single damn games in this console. A sigh escapes her mouth before she reopens both her blue eyes and staring at the screen of Rin's game console which still displaying the word 'KO' in it.

Honestly, since the first time she had tried playing this thing called game about three days after she first arrives in this world, she never had any luck to even come out winning, every times she tried she will always lose and it sometimes really frustrates her, to even think that she couldn't defeat a virtual challenge like this.

She wonders how her current human-counterpart can win these games? Is there something that required for winning these games that she doesn't know of? She never truly observes Rin when he was playing a game, so she never knows about how he plays it.

Talking about Rin, he said that he had to attend a meeting with Yukio earlier and three hours had passed since he leaves, should not he come back now? Why would she even be bothered by this matter, when was the time the 'Paladin' going to come back wasn't her business. She shouldn't be too worried about him because after witnessing just how powerful he can be yesterday, she doubts that there are any threats that strong enough to truly injure the 'Paladin'.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Black Rock Shooter lifts her head and turns her head toward the door of her and Death Master room. She wonders who going to knock at her door at this hour, though judging by the amount of people that live in this abandoned dorm and from the fact about what Death Master said to her earlier about she going to making coffee for their human-counterparts and waiting for them on the kitchen, she can easily guess who was the person that knocking the door of her room right now.

"Mato? You still awake?" And true that what she thought, it was her human-counterpart that knocking on her door. She can see he opens the door slightly before peeking inside and when his blue eyes meet her own blue eyes, he quickly opening the door wide and entering her room. He quickly made his way toward her bed with a small smile on his face and both his hands already in its usual place, the pocket of his black trouser. Once he reaches her bed, he sat down on the edge of the bed, not far from where she sat and leaning against the headboard.

"So, how was your body?" Rin asks with a concerned tone while he examines her body that only clad in a pair of shorts (her original shorts) and a black tank top, the clothes that she chooses as her pajamas. To tell the truth, she still feels a little stiff and her legs still unable to move properly, but she can understand it as the amount of electrical energy she had received this time was greater than the last time.

"It was fine" Black Rock Shooter said in her usual quiet and soft tone while staring directly at the blue eyes of the 'Paladin' who doesn't look convinced, probably because of the connection between them, but what she said wasn't a lie. Her body honestly feels better than yesterday and according to Yukio prediction, she could move her body properly again around tomorrow noon, besides, she had suffered a much worse treatment than this.

"Okay then" the 'Paladin' replied after he fails to found any sign of lie in her face (and how fool he is for thinking about trying to find out whether she lying or not by reading her expression, she was MISS STOIC after all). The silence almost surround the atmosphere around them, but when the 'Paladin' blue eyes spot something made of metal lying on the laps of his Other self (which covered by a blue blanket), a grin suddenly appears on his face when he spots the word that still flashed on the screen of his game console.

"Still unable to win, eh?" Rin said in a teasing tone while he nods his head toward the silver game console that lying on her laps and still flashing the word 'KO' on the screen. Black Rock Shooter narrows her blue eyes before looking away slightly, hate to admit that what the 'Paladin' said is a truth that she can't deny, no matter how hard she wants to deny it. Seeing the response of his Other self only making the 'Paladin' let out a chuckle before he quickly grabs his game console from her laps and start to restart the current game she plays.

Without another word, the 'Paladin' quickly moves from his sitting position before he sat next to Black Rock Shooter, who a little startled by his sudden action, and leaning against the headboard as well while he holds the game console between him and Black Rock Shooter before he starting the game which his Other self played before. Once the game starts to run, Rin turns his head toward the girl next to him, who still looks confused by his sudden action, and gives her a grin, his signature grin.

"Since you are seems so eager to win, how about a few tricks that can make beating this game become easier?" Rin offered still with his signature grin on his face. At first Black Rock Shooter only blinks her eyes after she heard what Rin offers to her, but she quickly nod her head slowly. She had been trying to find a way to beat those games for almost one months, but she still find no solution for helping her problems, so perhaps the tricks from the 'Paladin' will finally help her solving her problem and finally beat that damn game for once.

The grin on the 'Paladin' face become bigger after getting a positive response from Black Rock Shooter because it was a rare moment for them to spent a time together like this and doing something that completely normal (despite the fact that he is a half-demon while she is an Other self), well, they rare spent a time together like this because of his position as the 'Paladin' always taking all his time. But for now, he can throw away all the crazy events that had happened and focus solely on teaching the girl who sat next to him (who also has shifted closer to him so she can get a better view of the screen of his game console).

And so for the next several minutes, Rin trying his best to explain about how to play the game she chooses and offer a few tricks to make things become easier in the game. He don't know how many times he laughed after seeing Black Rock Shooter fails over and over again, but her stubbornness allows her to keep trying again and again until she finally capable to understand of the concept of the game more deeply and start to playing the game better than before.

"That's right! Use the aerial combo to finish him off!" Rin cheered as his blue eyes watching the screen of his game console in the hands of Black Rock Shooter who has a determination expression on her face as her fingers keep moving in rapid speed in order to let the character she chooses achieve the victory she desired. Both youngsters were too engrossed in the game they playing right now that neither of them realizing about their position. Black Rock Shooter right now is leaning against Rin and almost sitting on his laps while Rin himself had placed his head on top of Black Rock Shooter head to get a better view of the screen on his game console.

"So, you see even though we officially have the support of the Order, I believe that we still need to be cautious because we don't know much about… Our… Enemies… Nii-san?" Because of both teens were too engrossed with the game, they never notices Yukio and Death Master entering the room with Yukio explaining the result of their meeting to his Other self, but stopped when his turquoise eyes notice that not only his brother also in the room of Death Master and Black Rock Shooter, but he also in a rather… Intimate position with his Other self.

"Yukio?" Rin asks when he sees his little brother look away from him while Death Master only staring at them with a confused expression on her pale face. Why would his brother act like that? And more so, he acts like that after his eyes spot him and Black Rock Shooter… Oh…

"Um… Sorry, I should have knocked before, I am sorry if I am interrupting your moment" the white 'Arc Knight' said before slowly stepping backward toward the door (and dragging Death Master along with him) and finally exiting the room and leave the confused Black Rock Shooter and the glowing Rin Okumura.

"WAIT A MINUTE! THIS ISN'T LIKE WHAT YOU THINK!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay! I am coming back! Alive, but not too well.**

**Okay, first I want to apologize for not updating anything for a while, but I am busy as hell (with two jobs, assignment from college, and a little trouble with GF) and I guess, I just get unmotivated? Yup, must be that, but I guess the final push came when my friend K finally come back, Glad to see you alive K! Sorry for not responding your message, but I will do it when I have another time.**

**And this chapter is going to be a... Filler? Well, whatever (I think my writing skill was decreasing since I hadn't written anything serious for a while (English not my native language)). But like always! Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: ANE &amp; BRS aren't mine.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Nii-san?"

The question which coming the brown haired young man that sitting down on one of the numerous chairs in an empty big dining room was enough to make the black haired young man, that sitting across from the first young man, to raises one of his eyebrows as if saying 'do you think I look unsure about it?'.

After seeing his brother reaction, Yukio let a sigh escapes his mouth before continue typing the keyboard of a laptop that sat on the table in front of him, he really needs to finish this report soon if he wants to go along with his brother plan.

"Well, it wasn't that strange, right? I mean, we both were rarely getting any day off and when we get one, it usually not together like this. Besides, don't you think it going to be a good chance to relax after what had happened in Kyoko two weeks ago? Hell, even both of us were rarely getting any fun because of that incident. And I did promise Yomi to shows her a more fun place" the 'Paladin', Rin Okumura, said before sipping the cup of coffee in his hands. He had finished his report about one hour ago (he glad that the Grigori trusting Yukio more in making a report, giving him less work) and right now is waiting for his brother to finishes his own report so they can discuss about his 'day off plan'.

"But amusement park? And what's more you choose Mephy Land? I thought you hate that place because of what happened four years ago" Yukio asks as he saves the document of his report, he will print it later and give them to the Vatican tomorrow before their trip.

Rin let out a sigh after hearing what Yukio said, he knows exactly what his brother means and he admits that he hates that damned amusement park because of what had happened four years ago and all of this happen because of that stupid half-brother of him (even though up until now, Rin won't consider him as brother, he only has one brother and that was the guy in front of him, Yukio Okumura).

"What can I do? I want to show an amusement park to Mato and Yomi, heck I even invited Saya, Yuu, and Kagari to come along and there is no other amusement park here except that damn place" Rin answered before lifting the blue cup in his hands and gulp the remaining coffee in the cup. Damn! If only there is another amusement park around here except that cursed place! Then he probably will feel much eager and excited in planning this! If only there is another amusement park around her, then he-

"If that was the problem, I may have an answer to solve the problem" Yukio said without taking his eyes from the screen of his laptop as his hands keep dancing across the keyboard. Rin only raises one of his eyebrows after hearing his brother sudden statement as he put one of his elbows on the surface of that table and using it to support his head as his blue eyes staring at the young man in front of him that look like still too engrossed with whatever he do with that laptop of him.

Though, when the 'Paladin' about to asks what he means by his statement, Yukio quickly spun around his laptop so the screen now is facing Rin's direction as both Rin's blue eyes widen after he sees what was being displayed by the screen of the laptop.

"There will be a fair on the outskirt of the town tomorrow and from what this website told me, I will say that this fair seems to be a good place for relaxing" Yukio stated before fixing the position of his glasses by pushing it upward. While it was true that Yukio usually doesn't found this kind of activity to be interesting, but he had vowed back then that he will shows his Other self, Death Master, about the calm and relaxing side of this world and while it's true that Death Master had become act more humanly after spending three months in Assiah, he still wish to show her more of this world

Rin inspects the website in front of him for a few minutes and gathers as much information he can find about this fair from this website. From what the website told him, the fair sound promising, there are some good rides like a roller coaster, a merry-go-round, a Ferris wheel, a haunted house, and other rides like that. There are also some game stalls where the visitor can win and bring home some cool souvenirs and there is also a food court here. A grin found its way on the 'Paladin' lips as he lifts his head and staring at the young man in front of him who seems to be waiting for his response and his little brother should already know what his response will be if his face shows an expression like what he thought.

"It's decided, we will go to this fair tomorrow" Rin declared, still with a big grin on his face as his mind already thinking about all the excitement he will get tomorrow in this fair (he prays to any God that humble enough to hear his plea… Please don't make anything crazy appear tomorrow!). Yukio only able to let out a small smile after he heard the voice of his big brother that was filled with happiness again as he grabs his laptop back and preparing for shutting it down since his report was finished already.

"Well then, I will head to bed now since I need to hand these reports early in the morning, don't stay up too long Nii-san" Yukio said after closing his laptop and standing up while grabbing his laptop in the process.

Rin only gives his little brother a little wave and a mocking smile that says 'yes mom' and Yukio only able to shook his head a little, sometimes he wonders if his brother will ever get rid of his childishness or not, but knowing him, he not going to be surprised if he will still act like a ten-years-old even after he has his own kid… That assuming that he will marry someone on the future.

Seeing that there is nothing left to be discussed, Yukio turns around and start to walk toward the entrance of the big dining room in their dorm, intending to go toward the room he shared with his brother and get some sleep, but decides to stopping on his track when he had reaches the entrance of the dining room. Rin raises one of his eyebrows when his little brother suddenly looking back at him from his shoulder and giving him a smirk (which honestly confuse the 'Paladin') before saying a few words to him which enough to make his eyes become as big as a soccer ball.

"There is a love tunnel there, so if you and Kuroi-san wan-"

"How many times I should tell you this?! WE AREN'T LIKE THAT!"

* * *

Death Master doesn't know how to think of this occasion. This morning everything went without anything out of ordinary, but after the breakfast, the 'Paladin', Rin Okumura, announces that they are going to head to a fair on the outskirt of the town this afternoon (or after her human-counterpart coming back from Vatican) and he won't take anything other than a yes as an answer. As per usual, her roommate, Black Rock Shooter, will be annoyed by this, but there is nothing she can do about this and even Death Master herself doesn't understand why she was annoyed by this… Maybe it was connected to the fact that Strength, Black Gold Saw, and Chariot will come along with them.

And before long, Yukio had come back from Vatican and now here they are, already riding a subway that will lead them to their destination. The train that they occupied right now is pretty crowded, but not too crowded to make her become uncomfortable. Right now, she is sitting next to Yukio, who talking to Strength or Yuu Kotari that sat beside him.

Across from them is the one who had organized this trip, Rin Okumura, who sat between his own Other self, Black Rock Shooter, and Black Gold Saw, who right now is talking excitedly with the 'Paladin'. Death Master actually feels a little bad for Black Rock Shooter because of this, but then again, if Rin really trying to talk to Black Rock Shooter, the conversation wouldn't last than a few seconds.

Sat next to Black Gold Saw is a pink haired young man that she never meet before, but Yukio and Rin had told her about him, an 'Upper Second Class' Exorcist that also taken the role as Chariot new human-counterpart, Renzo Shima and sat beside him is no other than Chariot herself. Chariot… Death Master unconsciously narrows her green eyes as that name crossed her mind, the name of the Other self that had made her true human-counterpart, Yomi Takanashi, to suffer loneliness and had a hard time in making a friend, and on top of that, Chariot is also the name of the Other self that has bounded her back then, making her unable to act on her own will.

But for some reasons, Chariot… She doesn't seem to be like the Chariot she knows back then. The arrogant aura and blood lust that usually surrounds her, Death Master can't feel any of those two from the blonde girl ever since they meet about several minutes ago. Also, the way that blonde girl doesn't resemble how Chariot act, why was she seems so nervous? Why was she so clingy to her new human-counterpart (she had held his arms since Death Master first saw her earlier)? Why she seems to be… So scared? This really confuses Death Master, what happened to the Chariot she knows that it makes her turning into this… Clingy girl? That was what they called someone like her, right?

"She had been like that since the first time she woke up" the voice which coming from her right side making Death Master turns her head and find both her human-counterpart, Yukio, and Strength also staring at the blonde haired girl who still holding Renzo Shima arm tightly. Death Master tilts her head slightly after hearing her fellow Other self statement, how could an arrogant and proud Other self like Chariot suddenly become a scared and nervous girl like this?

"And the reason behind it?" Yukio asks after sensing his Other self confusion from the connection between them. At first, no answer come from the brown haired girl who still staring at the blonde girl across from her, but several seconds later, Yuu finally turns her head to face the confused pair beside her and decide to explain what she knows about Chariot current condition and what she guessed (along with her new human-counterpart) to be the cause of Chariot change in attitude.

"I don't know much, but based from what Bon-Chan said to me, after being knocked unconscious by Shima and waking up, Chariot had been acted like that. It seems that she had a nightmare before and whatever she dreamed that time, it must be scary enough that it can make Chariot to become like this. But I guess it mainly happen because of what happened in the Otherworld" and Yuu explanation is enough to make a new question appears on both Yukio and Death Master' minds. What was happening in the Otherworld that can change Chariot to become like this? Whatever had happened in the Otherworld, it must be pretty terrifying, judging by how Chariot keeps looking around anxiously. Like something is going to kill her at any moment.

"Wait a minute" Yukio suddenly exclaimed in surprise which makes the two girls that sat on either side of him to turn their attention toward him. Death Master also can feel Yukio surprise and realization about something through their connection and what make her curious is what Yukio just realizes now, did it somehow connected to what they just discussed a few seconds ago?

"Bon-Chan?"

If Death Master can see her current reflection on the mirror, then she has no doubt that she will see a bewilderment expression on her face right now, because out of all things Yukio can realize after hearing Strength explanation, he just realizes the mention of Bon-Chan just now? And who exactly is Bon-Chan? Oh wait, is that the guy who become Strength new human-counterpart? The head of the Kyoto branch?

"Oh! Hehehe, well, you see after living with my new human-counterpart for two weeks, I found out that some people call him Bon, which I found to be rather strange and funny, and one day, I accidentally call him Bon-Chan and it make him so flustered and it really a funny sight, so from that day I decide to call him Bon-Chan" Yuu explained before letting out another giggle when she remembers about her new human-counterpart, Ryuji Suguro, reaction when the first time she calls him that, he was so funny, all red and even stuttered a little, she can't help it.

"It was really unfortunate that he can't come with us today" Yuu adds after her giggle has subsided. Her statement also makes Death Master remembers about why Strength and Black Gold Saw human-counterpart couldn't come with them. Their position as the head of the Kyoto branch and the 'Arc Knight' respectively making them unable to come to join them today, though it confuses her a little about why Shura Kirigakure couldn't come with them while Yukio can despite the fact that both of them are 'Arc Knight', but apparently, the 'Paladin' and the four 'Arc Knight' have a different schedule, even Rin and Yukio can get a day off together today is a miracle, as what Rin claimed earlier.

"Well, it really was unfortunate that neither Ryuji-san nor Shura-san could come with us today, but I do hope that it won't bother both you and Saya-san too much" Yukio commented before showing the short girl beside her a small smile.

Death Master doubts that the absent of their new human-counterpart will bother them, judging by how Strength manage to be cheerful and how Black Gold Saw giggling at whatever Rin said to her earlier, she now really felt bad for Black Rock Shooter who had been ignored by her own human-counterpart since earlier and judging by how she keeps glaring at him, it seems that his conversation with Black Gold Saw also annoys her.

Sometimes, she wonder how could Rin and Black Gold Saw seems to be getting along really well while Rin and Black Rock Shooter doesn't seem to be getting along well, maybe it has something to do with Black Gold Saw showing more emotion and acting more… Human.

"_Attention to all passengers, we will arrive at the next station in seven minutes, please make sure that none of your belongings are left behind" _

The female voice which coming from the intercom making all of the passengers realize that they were close to their next destination. A smile visibly can be seen on the face of the 'Paladin' after the announcement which coming from the intercom system reaches his ears before he quickly standing up from his sitting position and stretch both his arms upward.

His whole conversation with Saya was both interesting and funny (he did feel bad for ignoring Black Rock Shooter though, but again, what he could do to entertain her? Even he needs to force her before she finally agrees to join them today) but who wouldn't be pleased to be able to chat with a nice and beautiful woman like Saya? He even starts to doubt that this woman is the same woman that had tried to kill his Other self countless time in the past, but since she was admitting it herself; he has no more doubt about how dangerous this woman can be.

"Alright guys, get your asses out of these seats and prepare yourself for the upcoming adventure, up we go!"

"Now, Nii-san there is no need to be that excited in the train and disturb the others passengers, I know that you are impatient to get into lov-"

"What the hell wrong with you?! I never planned to go there!"

And the rest of the conversation need to end when the train finally comes to stop and make Rin loses his balance and fall onto the ground which resulting most passengers to laugh at him. One thing for sure, he will get that four-eyed for this!

* * *

Rin needs to admit that his plan has gone more smoothly than what he originally thought (except the part where almost every passenger of the train laughing at him earlier (damn Yukio)). They had arrived on the fair about one hour ago and so far it seems that everyone really enjoyed this trip, everyone but two people.

It wasn't something new for him if his Other self, Black Rock Shooter, did not seem to enjoy this trip at all, but what make him curious is about Chariot, why she was acting like that? Why she so different from what he remembers from Black Rock Shooter memories? Though, he quickly put aside these thoughts as his main purpose to be in this fair is for having fun, not for frying his brain again.

"So which rides we will try next Okumura-kun?" Strength or Yuu Kotari asks with an excited tone that rivaling his own excitement. After arriving in this fair one hour ago, the eight of them had tried some of the rides here like the roller coaster, the merry-go-round, the spinning cups, and the twister. From what he can tell, Yuu, Saya, and Yomi seems to be enjoying all those rides (and he swears he did feel a little excitement coming from Mato when they were trying the roller coaster).

"Well, we had tried some rides already, so now why not trying for the game stalls?" Rin suggested while gesturing to where the game stalls area located. At the mention of this, everyone turn their attentions toward where Rin pointing at and see an area with countless stalls on every visible spots, with the owner of each stall owner trying to attract many visitors to try the game they offered.

"It seems to be a good idea, but shouldn't we break into pairs? Because, I think it will disturb the other visitors if the eight of us going to the same stalls at the same time" Saya responded after observing the area that the 'Paladin' had pointed earlier and her observation said that if the eight of them going to go to the same stall at the same time, then they will, without a doubt, disturb the other visitors, judging by how crowded that area is.

"I agree with her and by doing that, it will help us avoiding any pointless argument about which stalls that we should try first" Yukio add, supporting the oldest female opinion while glancing at the two other males that most likely going to start an argument about which stalls which they should try first if all of them decide to explore the area together. Rin nods his head to acknowledge both Saya and Yukio opinion (while silently glaring at his brother) before asking if anyone will mind with their idea and when he get a negative response, a grin appears on his face before he announces that they need to be on the food court area by the time for lunch.

"Well then, I will be going this way. Let's go Kagari" Renzo said while giving them a small wave before he quickly walk away toward wherever he want to go with his new Other self, Chariot, still holding his left arm tightly (Rin had noticed that he never once see that girl letting go his friend's arm, okay this is official, he going to talk with Renzo later about the blonde Other self condition).

"How about we go together, Saya? Since we are the only without our human-counterparts and I don't want to interrupt both Yomi and Mato time with their human-counterparts" Yuu suggesting while giving the two blue eyed and green eyed Other selves, what she hoping was, a sly smile.

Saya, who notices the sly smile on the brown haired girl's face, instantly understand what was her intention and she quickly cover her mouth with one of her hands to suppress the giggle that going to come after knowing Yuu amusing idea, the matchmaking idea for Death Master and Black Rock Shooter, it sound really amusing to her. But on the other hands, Yuu was right; it seems to be a logical decision for them to go together since they were the only one without their human-counterparts.

"It's fine with me. We'll see you four later" and with that the two Other selves quickly walking away and head toward the direction opposite from where Renzo and Chariot went earlier. Death Master only raises one of her eyebrows after hearing Strength statement and trying to figure out why was Black Gold Saw trying to hold her laugh earlier, but unlike her, Black Rock Shooter just simply ignore it.

And while the two Other selves don't really understand by their fellow Other selves implication, their human-counterparts did get the hidden message which makes Yukio let out a silent sigh while Rin shoots a glare to the two females' back. After Yuu and Saya have walked out of the four teens' sight, Yukio quickly clears his throat, partly to gain the attention of his companions and partly to clear his mind of what Yuu said earlier.

"Well, seeing that everyone had gone on their own way, we should be on our way to" Yukio said simply before gesturing toward one of many paths that leading toward the game stalls area with a small smile on his face. A small smile appears on Death Master face as she nods her head to tell her human-counterpart that she understands the meaning of his gesture, 'lead the way', and if she was being honest with herself, she actually also a little curious about trying all sort of those games that she had witnessed before from Yomi Takanashi memories when she and her friends visiting a fair like this.

After nodding to his brother (and receiving a thumb up and a wink from him) Yukio and Yomi start to walk away and heading straight toward the game stalls area, leaving the two black haired teens that still staring at their back, one with the same stoic expression she always wore while the other with a small smile on his face. To be honest, Rin was thankful with Yomi being his brother Other self because while in the past, it was him who remind his brother to not forcing himself too hard and get some rest, now it was impossible for him to do the same since he also becomes busier since he becomes an official Exorcist.

But with Yomi around, Yukio had seemed to be more relaxed especially when a cup of warm coffee waiting for him in the kitchen with a certain green eyed girl. So far, Yomi had done a good job in keeping Yukio become restless, heck she was even better than him. But on the other hand, Yukio isn't the only one who receives such treatment because sometimes, Mato also waiting for him with a cup of warm (sometimes hot) coffee that she had made for him. And while he didn't receive this treatment as often as his brother, but it was still nice, especially if someone who doing it is the miss stoic.

"Well, look like we are all alone again" Rin said with a grin on his face after shoving his hands inside the pocket of his jeans before turns his head to face the short girl next to him. Black Rock Shooter only rolls her eyes before scanning her surroundings once again, she still found the sight of this fair to be a little beautiful and amusing, especially since there is numerous mascot on here and there, giving many kind of gifts from free balloon to free chocolate.

"Want to get some free chocolate? It won't be bad for your figure, so don't worry even if you eat a few chocolate, you will remain skinny and won't get fat" Rin said with his usual teasing tone which resulting a glare from the short girl beside him and a step on his feet, but he keeps the teasing grin on his face and silently screaming inside at how hurt his feet was after she had stepped onto it. Though afterward, a small nod from his Other self told him that she indeed wanted to get some free chocolate and it makes the grin on his face become a smile.

He was proud to say that his relationship with Black Rock Shooter had become better than when they first meet. Sure, she was still as stoic and as quiet as ever, but at least, she won't always ignore him all the time, she did still ignore him sometimes, but usually it was only when he doing something ridiculous like singing in front of her (what? He also can sing you know!), but now she always responds to his question, offer, and at least didn't punch him as often as before (not like her punches hurting him or something, it just kind of annoys him).

"Then go, I will wait on that bench" Rin said with an encouragement smile before nod his head toward the bench he mentioned. At first Black Rock Shooter only raises one of her eyebrows while staring at him curiously, usually he will come along with her either to get some 'fun' or only for watching her, but she quickly dismiss these thoughts before turning around and starting to make her way toward her target.

Once Black Rock Shooter had walked away, Rin quickly makes his way toward the bench and sit on it. It was one of his tricks for forcing Black Rock Shooter to adapt with sociality. By forcing her to interact with an unfamiliar person, he was hoping that she will be more expressive (just like the rest of the Other selves who by now had acted just like human to some extent), but he guess it was harder for his Other self to be as expressive as her fellow Other selves.

The whole time he watches her from afar, a smile can be seen on his face. It was both entertaining and amusing to watch the great and powerful Black Rock Shooter lined up (along with some teens and children) to get a free chocolate from that pink mouse mascot and it definitely never fail to make him laugh when a kid decide to shove his way in front of her, only to going back to his respective place after receiving a death glare from his Other self, yep, that death glare of her is certainly useful in a situation like this.

After several minutes passed, his Other self finally getting what she wanted; a box of chocolate for free. He can't feel any kind of happy or excited feeling coming from her, but he did feel one thing coming from her through their connection, satisfy. Look like getting that chocolate box really satisfies his Other self. Still with a small smile on his face, Rin watches as Black Rock Shooter staring at the box in her hands (which coincidentally shaped in star) for a few seconds before quickly made her way back toward him. Though half-way, Rin blue eyes quickly notice a man running up toward his Other self from behind and judging by his speed, it was clear what was his intention all along.

A smirk replace his smile when he sees Black Rock Shooter simply stepped aside before even the man can knock her down and steal her chocolate (common thief) and this make the man, who has expecting to knock her, to lose his balance and fall to the ground with a loud thud. A chuckle escapes the mouth of the 'Paladin' before he decides to stand up and walk toward his Other self who now is giving her 'assailant' a cold glare that visibly scares the man.

By the time Rin arrived, the man already running away and this was enough to make the 'Paladin' let out a laugh, man! That was priceless, what the hell is that man thinking? Then again, that guy doesn't know that this girl is far from an ordinary girl.

"That was really a good show" Rin said with a grin on his face before placing his right hand on top of Black Rock Shooter head and start to caress her black hair. Usually, whenever Rin was caressing her head, Black Rock Shooter will always swat his hand away from her head and does something in order to remind him to not doing it again, most of time by punching his face, but whether she want to admit it or not, her punch mean nothing to him and he will always doing it again, so she simply give up and let him caressing her head, even if it annoys her, there is just nothing she can do from stopping him.

"Now, how about we find somewhere peacefully where we can eat this chocolate without any interruption?" Rin said after pulling back his hand from her (soft) hair and putting his right hand back into the pocket of his jeans. Without even need to think, Black Rock Shooter nods her head as she doesn't want any more 'accident' like earlier to happen again, she was still annoyed by that man earlier. A grin appears on the 'Paladin' face before he grabs one of Black Rock Shooter arms and drags her away to any place that they could consider as a good place to eat chocolate without any more interruption.

* * *

"Here you go sir"

After giving the man a nod, Yukio take the item which the owner of the stall handed to him as a reward for getting a score high enough to get the item that he had wanted the moment he notices it. The game itself is fairly easy in his opinion since all he needs to do is to shoot enough moving figure to get a high score and win the prize that he had wanted, considering his occupation and experience, it was easy enough for someone like Yukio Okumura to get a perfect score in this sort of game.

After said a thank you to the owner of the stall, Yukio turns around to face the black haired and green eyed girl that had been waiting for him to win whatever he had wanted to get earlier. Several minutes had passed since they had parted with their other companions and it was actually the first game that they try, considering that they were only walking around while observing numerous stalls before. Death Master is still new to this so she doesn't has any idea about which game that she want to try while Yukio had been content with only observing his surroundings, but it all end when Yukio spots the item that instantly caught his attention.

"Will you please turning around for a second?" Yukio asks with a small smile on his face which makes Death Master tilts her head slightly in confusion. Why was Yukio asking her to turn around? Is there something he wanted to do that she should not see? But she knows that asking these questions is a pointless action, so after nodding her head to answer her human-counterpart request, Death Master turns around and when she does it, she finally notices something coming from Yukio via their connection. He was… He was feeling a little nervous… Why would he's feeling nervous all of sudden? It doesn't make any sense.

Though, before she can thinks of this subject more, something cold that suddenly touches her collarbone startled her a little before she is quickly looking down and notice something which makes her green eyes widen a bit. There, hanging around her neck is a pendant; a pendant that made of some sort of green crystal with silver edge in shape of a crescent moon with a silver chain that makes her realizes that it was a necklace… So that was it. She doesn't exactly know why Yukio suddenly drags her to try this game earlier and he didn't exactly let her know about the prize he won and now she finally understands completely.

After turning around again to face her human-counterpart, who already has his usual gentle smile on his face, Death Master give the young man in front of her a small smile to express her gratitude of the gift. The small smile that appears on her pale face and the feeling of appreciation that he get from the girl in front of him via their connection is enough to tell Yukio that one, his Other self do like his gift, and two, she certainly appreciate his effort it getting it, even though he believes that what he had done to get that necklace isn't something that can be called an effort, but if she really likes it, then he won't complain.

The few minutes that passed later on only filled by silence as Yukio is content by watching the girl in front of him with a content expression on his face while Death Master don't really know what she supposed to do after receiving a gift other than thanking the giver, she may had lived on Assiah for a while for now, but she still has so much thing she need to learn about social interaction and she sometimes wonder how can Black Gold Saw adapt and learn so fast in interacting with humans and if not because she knows the true identity of Saya Irino, she will never think that she was an Other self in the first place.

"So, do you want to meet with the others now? It's almost time for lunch" Yukio said after finally thinking that if he continues to stare at her for longer then he afraid that some people will get a wrong idea, besides, it was indeed almost the time for lunch and all of them supposed to meet back at the food court area by the time for lunch.

Death Master once again nods her head to show her response and afterward, both youngsters have started to make their way toward where the food court area located with Yukio leading the way and Death Master following him closely behind. Silence once again surround the atmosphere around them, despite how loud of their surroundings are with all the music and chatting of the other visitors, but to them it always like that and it wasn't those uncomfortable silence, but the silence which present whenever you enjoy the company of the others.

Both he and his Other self weren't a talkative person (that was his brother trait) so conversation doesn't always happen between them, but it was enough for them as both Yukio and Yomi know each other well enough at this point. Unlike Rin and Black Rock Shooter, Yukio and Death Master were always in good terms because of Death Master willingness in understanding the situation and desire to learn and adapt and that help Yukio in make her understand more about the concept of this world, of Assiah. And if Yukio may be blunt, both he and Death Master are probably the pair that getting along the most, but that was only his opinion.

"Oi! Yukio! Yomi!" the sound of a familiar voice which coming from a distance make both Yukio and Yomi to turn around and instantly spot two figures, male and female, walking toward them with the male figure waving his hand to catch their attention. The two figures that walking toward them are no other than the 'Paladin', Rin Okumura, and his Other self, Black Rock Shooter, with both of them holding a blue and pink cotton candy respectively. Once both blue eyed teens already stood in front of Yukio and Yomi, both Rin and Yukio instantly exchange a small talk before the two of them decide to head toward the food court area.

"So, that necklace on Yomi's neck, it was from you?" Rin asks once the four youngsters start to made their way toward the food court area with their Other selves walking in front of the two young men, so both Rin and Yukio can have a little private conversation without both their Other selves hearing their conversation or else…. for short so they both can have a 'boys talk'… What?

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good gift for her" Yukio replied with a small smile on his face when his mind recalls about the smile that Yomi give him as a way to show that she appreciates his gift for her. Seeing the expression of his little brother making a sly smirk appears on the 'Paladin' face before he's taking a bite of the cotton candy in his hand, if what those crappy romance in his manga told him were right, then the expression on his brother's face right now can only mean one thing and Rin is very sure about this guess, because he had seen this expression on Yukio's face before, about 4 years ago for more detailed.

"Look like someone is in love~" Rin said in a sing-song tone with an expression that clearly said 'just admit it already' plus a big sly grin on his face. Though, Rin still aware enough to not say what he just said too loud or else either Black Rock Shooter or Death Master will able to hear him. Yukio only raises one of his eyebrows after hearing his big brother statement before letting out a sigh and fixing the position of his glasses by pushing it upward before secretly smirking a bit after he thought of something to response his brother statement.

"Yes, I believe someone is in love, judging by how I found out about two people doing something that can be consider as intimate in-"

"I told you numerous times, you got the wrong idea about what truly happened that night"

"Whatever you said my dear brother" The smirk on his little brother face and the way he tilts his glasses so it will reflect the light of the sun really annoys Rin and it was enough to make him let out a growl, since when his brother become so good in teasing him? It usually the other way around! Okay, maybe he shouldn't tease his brother about his relationship with Death Master if he doesn't want to be reminded by that night when Yukio spot them and totally got the wrong idea! Geez, what make him think that he and Black Rock Shooter had that kind of relationship? The chance for that to happen is close to impossible!

"I wonder what Shura will said if-"

"Yukio, you tell Shura then I will personally break your glasses and every single spare glasses you have before I bury you alive on the ground so you can't tell anyone about it" the seriousness in his big brother tone finally made the 'Arc Knight' let out a chuckle, but he still able to control himself to not become too loud because even if he like to use it to tease his brother, he doesn't wish for either Death Master and Black Rock Shooter to know about this, it will be better for them to never learn about this.

"Sure, your secret is safe with me my dear brother" Yukio replied like he never threatens him in the first place before another chuckle escape the mouth of the 'Arc Knight' and this seriously start to annoy the 'Paladin' more than before. Stopping on his track while giving his brother (who keep walking and ignore him) a death glare before Rin finally let out a sigh while cursing both himself (for letting an accident like that to happen) and his brother (who now have a weapon to threaten him). He just glad that Black Rock Shooter had not aware of this… And he swears he will kill Yukio if he dares to tell Black Rock Shooter or worse Shura, that woman seriously going to drive him nuts if she knows about this.

"Excuse me?"

A gentle voice which coming from behind him making the 'Paladin' quickly turning around and face what he believes as the source of the voice. Stood in front of him is a young man, maybe around his age if not a bit older, he was as tall as him, wears a black jacket with white fur collar, a black jeans, and a pair of black shoes, but what catch Rin's attention is his hair, his white messy hair and his eyes, a pair of silver eyes that staring directly to his own blue eyes. This young man… He is definitely the true meaning of the contrasting between white and black, he means just look at his white physical appearance that contrasting his black clothing!

"Yes?" Rin replied (after finally recover from his awe-state) while tilting his head to the side slightly in show of confusion. The young man in front of him finally is letting out a smile, a gentle smile, after watching his gesture before raise one of his hands and pointing at… His cotton candy?

"Could you help me find the stall which sold these?" The young man asks, referring to the sweet in his hand, and this makes the black haired young man let out a sigh; he was actually expecting something more… You know, exciting? But he shouldn't get his hopes up for something like this. Rin immediately explaining to this white haired young man about the direction toward the stall which selling the cotton candy, explaining it as short as he can so he won't have to waste his time more than this.

"I see, I am sorry if I was wasting your time and thank you for your assistance Rin Okumura-san" and after giving Rin another gentle smile, the young man quickly turning around and start to walk away without even awaiting a response from him. This made the 'Paladin' rolls his eyes, well, at least he was saying thank you and sorry at the same time. When Rin turns around and about to walk again to catch up with his brother and their Other selves, something, something that enough to make his eyes widen a bit finally hit his mind…

Wait a minute…

Rin quickly turns around again, hoping to find the white haired young man from earlier, but to his surprise, he can't find him, despite his appearance should be stand out from the other visitors… That was odd, first he appears out of nowhere and then he disappears in a blink of eyes, what is him? A ghost? But the thing which makes Rin become surprised was only one…

'How the hell he knows my name?'


	16. Chapter 16

**And yep, I am still alive (barely) and will keep continuing this story! (I hope), anyway, been a while since I last updated huh? Miss me? (who going to miss you?) Sorry for the delay, but I now have two jobs and as you know maintain one job isn't easy, but two? I say I have a gut for doing it. Anyway, this chap will also become an official mark that the second Arc of this story has begin! (Yeah, chap 1-15 is just a prolog or the first Arc). Thanks for everyone who still reading and reviewing my story, I really appreciate it guys! And like always, please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

The night time has come and enveloped a big town known as the True Cross Academy since about four hours ago judging by the street which devoid of any lives except a few pedestrians that walking back and forth, trying to reach their destination before the moon getting higher which of course will causing the usually crowded town become a death town since when the night come all of the townspeople will know by now that the number of Demons will increase even if the Demons aren't harmful or even want to deal with human, it doesn't mean it wasn't a scary thing for an ordinary people.

But for those who had dealt with these kind of things long enough will getting used to it by now and would not be scared by the appearance of any kind of Demons, for example is the two girls that right now sat on the chairs which located in the big dining room inside an abandoned building which used to be a male dorm (though even by now this building still could be considered as a dorm judging by the fact that there are people who live there).

The two pale skinned girls, who known better as the Other selves, right now is waiting for their human-counterparts for coming back from a long mission that they had assigned about three days ago.

Both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master currently are wearing their respective night wear since they're sure that the moment their human-counterparts come home, sleep would be most likely what they will do afterward. Black Rock Shooter now is wearing a black tank top with her original shorts from the Otherworld, minus the belts, with her hair untied while Death Master now is wearing a green night gown that reach her knee with her green glasses still present on her pale face.

Both Other selves were still wearing their magic bracelet to conceal their true appearance just in case if someone decides to visit this place, although Black Rock Shooter doubt that anyone with a sane mind going to visit an old and abandoned building like this.

Sat on the table in front of them is two mugs filled with a warm liquid known as coffee. From what the 'Paladin' and the 'Arc Knight' had told them three days ago before going for their mission that the mission (hopefully) will only take three days, though Yukio had reminded Death Master that something wrong could happen on the mission and it possible that they will be away for much longer time. But since none of them had received any notification from their human-counterparts regarding something wrong on their mission, it was safe to assume that they will come back today.

Besides, Death Master sure that with their ability, there won't be anything wrong that going to happen on their mission, she doesn't know about Black Rock Shooter, but she sure that both their human-counterparts will come back today. Worried, isn't that what she felt right now? Worried about the safety for both her own human-counterpart and Black Rock Shooter's human-counterpart, but she guesses this wasn't the first time she had felt worried before as she still remembers about her real human-counterpart, Yomi Takanashi.

And while Death Master is musing about her own thought, Black Rock Shooter right now is waving a golden feather in her palm before she quickly raises her palm away at the same time when a black cat jumps from the ground and about to catch the golden feather in her hand.

While Black Rock Shooter does not found many things as cute, but this black cat is an exception because since she first saw Death Master playing with Kuro, she always wanted to try to play with the black cat too and she also admits that she found Kuro to be cute and the way the little cat trying to catch the feather also amuse her.

Kuro bends all of his legs with a determined expression on his little face, his entire attention only focusing on the golden feather that moving around, challenge him to catch it, mocking him because he can't catch it, and with that in his mind, Kuro uses as much as necessary power to leap into the air, his front paws ready to grab the golden feather and… The feather suddenly moving upward out of his reach before his body being pulled forcefully by the gravity, much to Kuro annoyance.

A giggle which comes from across the table making Black Rock Shooter turns around and found Death Master holding a hand in front of her mouth while she let out a giggling sound. It was really weird for Black Rock Shooter to see her fellow Other self expresses such emotion when they were supposed to be emotionless, but whether she likes it or not or whether she want to admit it or not, they, the Other selves, do have an emotion. She was already aware of this fact a long time ago, but due to her instinct and live in Otherworld, Black Rock Shooter never truly cares about her own emotion and tends to think that she was emotionless.

But after she arrived in Assiah and after making a connection with Rin Okumura, slowly, her own emotion starting to surface, sure she still keep them under control, but on some occasion her emotion will affect her action, mainly frustration, but other than that, she also tend to felt worried about her human-counterpart safety and since Rin isn't like Mato who is a normal girl with normal activity, she thinks it was inevitable that she will felt worried about him, especially since if he die then so will she.

Also, aside from Chariot, most of her fellow other selves have use their emotion more often. Sometimes, she wonders whether she needs to follow their step or not, there is no telling about when she going to come back to the Otherworld or even if she and her fellow Other self will ever come back to their own world. Black Rock Shooter closes her eyes… Before lift her palm again in time for avoiding Kuro who about to grabs the golden feather in her hand.

"He is an active one, isn't he?" Death Master commented, referring to Kuro who still actively trying to catch the golden feather even though he had failed so many times. Black Rock Shooter only gives her a small nod to respond her question before staring down at the little black cat that looks like ready to leap into the air again. Though, when she feels a familiar presence coming, Black Rock Shooter let Kuro grabs the golden feather in her palm and focus her attention to the entrance of the big dining room to see two males standing in front of it, one with wearing a blue coat while the other wearing a white coat.

"Welcome back Yukio-kun, Rin-kun" Death Master greeted with a small smile on her face the moment both the 'Paladin' and the 'Arc Knight' entering the room with Yukio giving both of them a smile while Rin gives them a grin and a small wave. After both males taking a seat beside their respective Other selves, Death Master instantly gives Yukio the coffee she had made for him earlier which Yukio accepted with a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you. You shouldn't wait for us this late, but I am really grateful" Yukio said in his usual modest tone which Death Master replied with a small nod and a small smile. Across the table, Black Rock Shooter only can watch the conversation between Death master and Yukio in silent before she glances at her human-counterpart who just putting Kuro on his lap before stroking the little cat's head which makes the cat let out a purr. Her blue eyes then glancing at the blue mug in front of her which filled with the coffee she had made for her human-counterpart.

"Here" Black Rock Shooter said before placing the blue cup in front of the black messy haired young man. She doesn't know since when she had started to make a coffee for her human-counterpart whenever he was away in a mission or why she was making coffee for him in the first place. What she knows is that every time he comes back from a mission, he will look tired and need to write a report first before he finally could get some sleep and he needs a coffee for keeping himself awake while writing the report.

"Thanks, only God knows how long I can keep myself awake without a coffee before I finally pass out" Rin said with a grin before grabbing the mug and quickly taking a sip of it. The moment the brown liquid entering his mouth, touching his tongue, and flowing down into his throat, both Rin's blue eyes instantly widening before he quickly move the mug away from his mouth and staring at the mug with a shocked expression on his face… Before a big grin appears on his face as he turns his face to the short girl next to him.

"Wow! This coffee taste is amazing! Which brand you use to make it?" Rin asks excitedly before he sips the coffee again (thankfully, the coffee wasn't too hot or else, he will burn his own tongue! (Not like it matters since his tongue will just regenerate)). Really, it was tasted so awesome! It was sweet, but not too sweet and he even sure that there is no sugar in this coffee, being a master of the kitchen gives him the ability to know whether there are a missing ingredients or not just by tasting it.

"There is a new brand in the supermarket and I decide to buy it since the clerk said that it was come from a famous brand" Death Master explained with a proud smile on her face, yes, she is proud that the brand that she bought earlier seems to be a good decision since the 'Paladin' seems to like it and judging by Yukio's smile and the relaxing feeling that she sense coming from him via their connection, he seems to likes it.

"Great! Okay for now on, it's settled that we are going to use this coffee brand" Rin announces with a big grin before taking a sip of his mug again which make his brother shake his head, but he also need to admit that this coffee taste better than the brand they used before. It was really one of a few moments that Yukio always waited whenever he come from a mission, a warm coffee that waiting him and a girl that always there to make sure he's okay, if only this kind of thing could come to him and his brother sooner in their life, but he guess, one need to learn a lesson before they can enjoy and appreciate their life.

"So, how is the mission?" Death Master asks after a few seconds of silence (which only filled with the 'Paladin' drinking his coffee before letting a sigh of satisfaction) in hope to make a conversation and learn about how the mission whom the 'Paladin' and the 'Arc Knight' assigned to goes. The mention of the mission make both the 'Paladin' and the 'Arc Knight' glancing at each other for a few seconds, like they are sending a message to each other via their eyes, and this exchange also doesn't go unnoticed as both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master sharp eyes capable of noticing this.

At first both Exorcist doesn't say anything and only staring at their respective Other selves with a serious expression on both their faces. For Black Rock Shooter, she quickly narrows her own eyes like telling the boy next to her (that still staring at her) 'what's your problem?' with an annoyed expression on her face, but when she about to punches the face of her human-counterpart, Rin exchange another glance with Yukio before both males nod to each other like they are agreeing about some unspoken agreement. Okay, now she is really confused, what the hell these two males are hiding from her and Death Master this time?

"The mission… wasn't exactly finished, but we decide to come back today to tell you two about something… that may related to the what actually happened to Otherworld" Yukio announces in a completely serious tone while staring at both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter who doesn't do anything to hide their surprises and even showing their surprises through their expression and even Yukio can felt the amount of shock from his Other self via their connection. Rin also capable of felt Black Rock Shooter shock through their (still not working properly) connection and he can understand it, after a few months life in Assiah without any new information regarding their own world, a sudden information like this will undoubtedly surprising them.

"Also, I wanted you two to keep this from the others… Although what we are going to tell you is important, it is still a speculation and wasn't a true fact yet, but both me and my brother decide that it will be the best if you two know about this too instead of us hiding it from you two" Yukio said again before fixing the position of his glasses by pushing it upward before crossing his arms over his chest as he closes his eyes and thinking about how to say this piece of information that he and his brother had discussed on their mission.

And while the two Other selves attention were directed to Yukio, Rin leans down slightly and whispering something to his familiar's ears which make the little black cat to jump off of Rin's lap and instantly running out of the dining room. Glad that his familiar understand his order, Rin turns his attention back to the other occupants of this room and found Black Rock Shooter and Death Master are staring at the white clad 'Arc Knight' and from their expression, Rin can easy assumes that they expecting him to give them the explanation about this sudden announcement.

"I first found out about this at the time when we were on a mission to retrieve Kusanagi and when… Iblis attacked Mato" Rin started which makes the two Other selves to shift their attention from Yukio to him and he also can spot Black Rock Shooter narrows her blue eyes at the mention of Iblis and judging by the feeling that he felt through their connection, it seems that she doesn't like to be reminded of that event and Rin can completely understand that, after all, that event was what causing Black Rock Shooter to had a doubt about her own ability (and luckily, he capable of erasing those doubts from her mind).

"But… That mission happened about two months ago" Death Master commented when she remembers that big mission with their main objective was to retrieve a weapon which knew as the Kusanagi. She still remembers all the Demons they had faced there and she also still remembers about the time where she, Yukio, Black Rock Shooter, Black Gold Saw, and Shura Kirigakure facing the giant Lion Demon known as Cerberus, it was definitely the first time she had seen a lion that big, even though she never directly see a normal sized lion, but she had seen them from Yomi Takanshi's memory.

"Yeah, I know that I had kept this information too long, but that time I wasn't so sure about this information and that was why I waited until I able to get enough fact and become sure that this information wasn't just a crazy speculation" Rin said his reason, his expression and tone both become serious as he, once again, summoned his 'Paladin' persona which he only uses when the situation begged him to call it and cast aside all of his goofy side. Though before Rin could continue his explanation, something else catches his attention and makes him turning around to face the entrance of the dining room, where a moment later, a small black cat can be seen entering the dining room with something in his mouth.

Kuro, using all of his momentum and some of his legs' strength, jump onto the table and landing in front of the 'Paladin', who give a small applause after seeing his familiar entrance, before the black cat put something that he held with his mouth on the table surface and give his master a grin while he's waving his two tails. Seeing this, the 'Paladin' gives his familiar a grin and thumbs up while praising him with a 'good job Kuro!' while his other hands stroking the cat head before he mentioned about something under his bed which makes the cat let out a happy meow as he quickly jump off the table and start to run toward somewhere, presumably Rin and Yukio room.

"Okay, now that thing I need is here, let's start this by hearing what Iblis had to said about this matter" Rin said, already calling his 'Paladin' persona again, before grabbing the thing in front of him which turns out to be a voice recorder and put it on the center of the table before hitting the play button.

'Hello little bro, if you receive this then congrats, you already able to entertain me. I hope to be able to have fun like that again soon. Now, as a gift for entertaining me, let me tell you something interesting...'

The voice recorded starting to work and play the 'King of Fire' voice and while Death Master never hearing his voice before, Black Rock Shooter narrows her blue eyes as she instantly recognizes this voice the moment it reaches her ears, this without a doubt is the voice of that bastard Iblis. Both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter, who even though hate it, listening what the 'King of Fire' about to say next carefully with all of their attentions only directed toward the voice recorder.

'Now you may be wondering, why I was leaving a message on this voice recorder? Why wasn't I just saying it right on your face? Well, of course, because this way is more fun'

Black Rock Shooter shifts her attention toward the young man next to her and raised one of her eyebrows, a clear sign that asking about what the meaning of this, but Rin only rolls his blue eyes and nod his head once toward the voice record, a clear sign that told her to just ignore the stupid comment Iblis just made and hear the rest of the recording. Black Rock Shooter only rolls her blue eyes before focusing her attention back to the voice recorder.

'Now onto the gift that I had promised you. Maybe, until now, you were always wondering about how your girlfriend or those others weird girls that don't belong here could actually come here. Well, guess what? Our old man actually had sensed something big is making its way toward Assiah and whatever that thing is, it's drawn to those weird girls including your girlfriend. Hate to say this little bro, but as me and your other brothers can't move as freely as you in Assiah, our old man warn you to keep an eye for anything strange and want you to protect Assiah because Assiah only belongs to him, yeah I know, that old geezer will never stop his dream. My suggestion little bro just dumps your girlfriend and kill her and the rest of those weirdoes and I am sure this thing that coming to Assiah will stop. Well, the rest is up to your decision, until I come back, stay alive so we can have 'fun' again'

And with that the recorder ends. A full minute of silence passed as both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master only staring at the black voice recording with a blank expression on their face, most likely still trying to absorb the new information they received.

Both Rin and Yukio only able to stare at both their Other selves with a concerned expression on their faces, they know that after hearing this both of them will have a reaction, presumably a displeased reaction, but neither Rin or Yukio know what kind of response their Other selves going to make after hearing this nor how they will respond to the girls' reaction.

But slowly, Black Rock Shooter raises her head and staring at her human-counterpart with an expression that say she is expecting an explanation for this and soon, Death Master also raises her head and staring at the young man next to her, expecting an explanation about what she just heard.

Inwardly, Rin and Yukio let out a sigh of relief when the worse scenario in their mind didn't actually become a reality (Rin can only wonder if the Order will pick Soya or Mikaela as the next 'Paladin' if the worse scenario in his head will actually become a reality).

"Like I told you earlier, I wasn't so sure about the information that Iblis told me and that was why when I had a free time, I arranged a meeting with Mephisto to discuss this kind of thing. And to my surprise, he said that even though his ability to sense what happened outside Assiah and Gehenna isn't as strong as Satan, he did still can sense that something was indeed making its way toward Assiah and he said he felt that faint presence the moment Black Gold Saw arrived on Assiah" Rin explained with his serious tone while his mind recalling about his discussion with Mephisto regarding this topic. He was so surprised that time when the purple haired man said that what Iblis said wasn't some sort of lie, but instead a fact that even he couldn't deny.

And the fact that Mephisto just felt that faint presence after Black Gold Saw arrived on Assiah, it didn't take a genius to figure out that what Iblis said about the Other selves being the one who attracted whatever emit that presence toward Assiah was also true, heck, even Soya claims that the Other selves is really what attracted those mysterious creatures (the roaster turkey and giant scorpion) to Assiah on the meeting back then (even though he did not directly said it, the implication was still the same).

And guessing that those mysterious creatures connected to this thing that making its way to Assiah, it was when all of his doubt about Iblis message finally vanished. The 'King of Fire' was saying the truth and didn't play around with him.

"At first there was still doubt in our mind, but after what happened on Kyoto and assuming that those mysterious beings has a connection with whatever making its way to our world now and even on the meeting when one of our smartest man directly saying that those creatures only appear on the location where an Other self is around… There was no more doubt in our mind about the truth of Iblis message, but at the same time we can't trust it 100% yet, but that lead to the current mission" Yukio explained with a serious expression and tone that almost matched his brother's tone (almost) before he take out his white phone from his coat and start to unlock its screen before he quickly goes to his gallery application and searching for a picture that he had taken earlier.

After he found the picture he looking for, he quickly taps it and set it to full size before he places his phone on the table so both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter will able to see it. After Black Rock Shooter and Death Master staring at each other for a few seconds, they both finally lean forward to see what was being displayed by Yukio's phone screen. On the screen of Yukio's white phone is a picture of what both Other selves assume as a harbor, but what caught their attention is the fact that the harbor seems to be in fire and there is a lot of destruction here and there.

Black Rock Shooter blue eyes narrowed a bit when she spots something that catching her attention on the picture and when she finally getting a better look of it, both her blue eyes widen a bit. There stood on one of the piles of the metal box is something, she can't get a clear view, but from its black body and slightly red color on its head told Black Rock Shooter what she needs to know. She glances at the 'Paladin' who already staring at her and when both their blue eyes met, Rin nods his head.

"Yes, that thing is what causing the destruction on the harbor and yes… I feel no Demonic presence from that thing and even though I can't get a good look on its appearance too, it easy to assume that the thing is the same as the bird and the scorpion, but a lot more powerful than both of them and I can assume this because… Saya and Shura were staying on one of the inns near the harbor" Rin explained before he glances at his brother's white phone with a serious expression on his face. He still can remember it, when arriving on the scene, everything already on fire with many of their men wounded and on top of one of the piles of metal box, that creature stood and he swears that when he was glaring at the thing, that thing also glaring at him before it jumps off of the metal box and disappear, no trance of it even being there other than the destruction that it had caused.

"Based from all the knowledge and fact that we had gathered at this point, I think I can create an assumption about the major event that happen all this time which involve the appearance of Other selves and those mysterious creatures in Assiah" Yukio stated while leaning back against his seat before crossing his arms over his chest. His statement, of course, instantly catches the attention of the other occupants of the dining room, especially Black Rock Shooter and Death Master who are instantly focusing their attention at him. Rin also shifts his attention to his brother while crossing his arms over his chest, ready to hear his brother's assumption and knowing Yukio, his assumption most likely going to be 50% correct.

"Now, let's start from the beginning. Before arriving on Assiah, all the Other selves aside from Chariot claims that they couldn't remember about anything at all except the fact that they may have fought something. I had an assumption that whoever they were fighting with maybe connected to the mysterious creatures or even it may be the mysterious creatures' like that humanoid bird which the Other selves fought with. And based from all the event that had happened these past few months and all the information that we had gathered until now, I think it's fair to assume that the Otherworld was under attack from something and somehow, this invader manage to defeat all the Other selves except Black Rock Shooter, Death Master, Black Gold Saw, and Strength and somehow the four them get transported to Assiah for an unknown reason. But whoever invades the Otherworld doesn't want the four of them to be alive and therefore sending those mysterious creatures in order to either catch them or kill them, even they willing to send another Other self like Chariot to do this, we are lucky that we manage to free her from whatever possessing her at that moment"

Once he finished his explanation, Yukio fixes the position of his glasses once again by pushing it upward before observing the reaction of the other occupants of the dining room after hearing his explanation. His brother was hung his head low while closing both his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest, Yukio only can assume that the 'Paladin' either thinking something thoughtfully now or was asleep in the middle of his explanation, talking about a responsible role-model. Meanwhile, Black Rock Shooter and Death Master were having the same expression, both their eyes are wide before both of Other selves start to lower their heads, most likely trying to absorb his assumption and Yukio can understand how hard it was for them.

Yukio places one of his hands on Death Master's small shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze which making the green eyed girl to lifts her head and staring up at him. A small smile can be seen on Yukio's face as he gives another squeeze to his Other self shoulder as a sign to tell her that everything is fine right now, although he can't promise that everything going to be fine in the future. But like what he had expected, instead of smiling back at him like she usually does, Death Master only looks away from him, but both her green eyes quickly widening when she feels Yukio pull her closer to him.

Across from the table, Black Rock Shooter is looking down at both of her hands on her lap which makes her bangs shadowing her blue eyes. Both her palms were clenched into fist while she was gritting her teeth at the revelation of what truly happened all this time, even if it was only an assumption, she still has a hard time believing that something has invaded her home world and actually manages to invade it. But the fact that frustrates her the most is that no Other self, not even her, capable of stopping them, just how strong is their invader? Or a better question, how weak they, the Other selves, are compared to other beings like Demons? Or those mysterious creatures who even almost defeat her twice?

But her thought is interrupted when someone grasps one of her palms and gives it a gentle squeeze. Black Rock Shooter lifts her head and stares at the young man next to her who still grasping one of her palms and giving her a confident smirk and even despite their not-working-properly connection, she still capable of felt something coming from him, it was faint, but she definitely recognizes this feeling, this was confident, he was confident about something, but what was he confident about?

"We maybe can't prevent the fall of Otherworld to the hand of those bastards and we maybe can't save those Other selves that had either captured or killed by those bastards, not at the moment anyway. But I can promise you two this, no matter what happen on the future from now on, I will make sure that I will keep you two safe, no, not only you two, but the rest of Other selves too, like Strength, Black Gold Saw, and even Chariot and together, we will try to find a way to get the Otherworld back, that is what I can promise you two, just like what I had said to you after you defeating an Asgard for the first time" Rin stated with a confident tone, a tone that he uses whenever he sure that everything going to be well.

At first, the 'Paladin' bold proclamation only causing the two Other selves to stare at him with a blank expression on their faces before both of them narrows their eyes and nods their head. Yes, that's true, they may have lost before, but she won't be called the strongest Other self if she just gives up now, she definitely will make them pay for taking over their home world. Yukio gives another gentle squeeze to Death Master's shoulder, glad that he can spots her usual confident rise up again and can felt the said confident through their connection. Seeing the usual determination on his Other self's face make the grin on Rin's face become wider before he quickly uses his free hand to ruffle Black Rock Shooter's hair before he quickly taking back his hand when she about to swat his hand away and shoot a glare to him which only make him chuckling a little.

"I guess that all we can say at the moment, remember that the Otherworld had been invaded is just a speculation so don't tell anyone until we can be sure and get more information about what actually happened, understand?" Rin said, his tone already becomes serious again (but not as serious as before), as he stares at the two Other selves in the room who nod their heads to respond to his command. This make both the 'Paladin' and the 'Arc Knight' to smile at both their Other selves, glad that the news they brought doesn't affect them too much like what they thought (even Rin inwardly thanking any God who heard his plea to not made the worse scenario on his head become real!).

The next few seconds is spent in silent as the four youngsters (especially both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master) still wrap their mind after the speculation that they have discovered today, though the moment of silence needs to end when Yukio spotting something that make him smirking a little before pushing his glasses upward which make the light from the bulb covering his eyes.

"Well, if I need to say my brother, you seem become bolder and bolder"

At first his statement only confuses the three teenagers, but when Rin notices the small smirk on his little brother's face, his eyes widen in realization (with a tint of red on his cheeks) before he quickly pulls back his hand… That he had used to grasps Black Rock Shooter's palm since earlier and shoot him a glare plus let out two words coming out from his mouth…

"SHUT UP!"

Damn Yukio and his keen eyes!

* * *

The sound of peaceful breath can be heard coming from one of the rooms in the abandoned building that used to be a boys dorm before. Inside the room where the sound coming from, two girls can be seen sleeping on beds which located on the opposite of the room, unaware of an eye that peeking from the door of their room. After thinking that it was enough, the 'spy' slowly and soundlessly closing the door and be silent for a while to make sure that none of the girls inside the room will awake.

After sure that none of the girls are awake, the 'spy' quickly turns around and starts to walk away, heading toward the destination where the 'spy' need to go after making sure that the girls are asleep. The hall is dark, what with the lack of light and all, but there still a few light bulb that still working and illuminate the hall, even if it wasn't enough to illuminate the whole hall, but at least this won't bother the occupant of the abandoned building. After descending a stair that will let the 'spy' to the first floor, the 'spy' stopped when their feet hit the floor of the first floor and when they spot another figure leaning against the wall in front of them with the figure's arms crossed over their chest.

"They're asleep?" The figure who leaning against the wall asks and after he get a positive response from the 'spy' in front of him, he pushes himself from the wall and walk closer to the 'spy' at the same time when the 'spy' also stepped closer. When both figures finally stepping into the light, it was revealed that the figures are no other than the 'Arc Knight' (the 'spy') and the 'Paladin'.

"I feel bad about hiding it from them, but I don't think it was the time to tell them" Rin commented before start walking away with his brother next to him. Half-hour has passed since their conversation earlier and after a bit argument between Rin and Yukio (which thankfully only confuse both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master), Yukio suggest for all of them to get some sleep which everyone agreed, though neither the 'Paladin' and the 'Arc Knight' planning to get a sleep soon.

"I think it was the right decision, after all, hearing this news must have affected them too much that they never realize it" Yukio replied without facing his brother as his attention currently is focused on the path ahead of him. Afterward, the atmosphere around the two powerful Exorcists become silent as they only walking ahead with one destination on their mind. Their steps are echoing around the silent hall as they passed many doors before finally they reach the room that become their destination, the dining room and surprisingly, two figures, one in black and the other in white, can be seen standing near the entrance of the dining room.

"Thank you for coming here at the sudden notice, but we need to tell you this without the knowledge of the Order" Yukio said after seeing that the two figures, his fellow 'Arc Knight, Soya Muto and Mikaela Trancy, already staring at him with an expression that expect them to give them some kind of explanation for the sudden invitation and info that they had sent them earlier.

"Please be quick, the Order will noticing our disappearance if we stay here too long" Mikaela stated, clearly a little displeased for coming here without a proper invitation, but nonetheless, he still intrigued by the information that Yukio sent him earlier. Rin gives his old partner an apologizing smile which Soya replied with a shrug that clearly says 'I have no complain, but just be done with it'. After looking at each other and nodding at each other, Rin and Yukio quickly turn their attention back to the two 'Arc Knight' in front of them.

"Like what I had said in my message, concerning my speculation and Iblis's message, it seems that whatever heading here is truly dangerous as even Satan send Iblis to Assiah only for warn us about this, it seems to be a right decision for being prepared and we need you two to know this because if my speculation is right, then it also means…" Yukio stops his sentence before glancing at his brother who after notices this, quickly stepping forward while staring at the two 'Arc Knights' in front of him with a death serious expression on his face, before declaring something that they need to plan thoughtfully if they want to survive and win because…

"Assiah will be in war with whatever heading here"

* * *

On top of a high tower, a black figure can be seen standing there with a black mist covered their body. Their red eyes staring at the distance in front of them before they let out a loud roar that echoing through the night sky and quickly jumps down… Ready for the hunt…


	17. Chapter 17

***sigh* Finally has time to update... *Ahem* HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE (yeah, I know it was a bit late, but what choice I have?). And Chap 17 finally up! I actually don't know what to say about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: ANE &amp; BRS aren't mine.**

* * *

Smoke can still visibly seen advancing upward toward the sky, coloring the clear black sky with its dull gray color which honestly doing nothing but only ruin the beauty of the star decorated sky and making whoever staring at it to receive a bad mood, but judging by the source of that smoke, bad mood would be what most people felt when they staring at where the smoke coming from.

Numerous pile of debris could be seen lying on the ground in various spots; several places have a burn mark all over it with some burn marks still emitting a smoke, and what make it become worse is the fact that there are several people lying on the ground with visible wounds on various part of their bodies. Some of those people are dressed in an identical black coat, easily telling anyone who sees them that they are the Exorcists, more detailed the Exorcists which assigned to investigate the recent attack that happens on several locations which done by an unknown culprit.

Stood in front of the destruction is no other than a young man who wears a blue coat with a grim expression on his face, the 'Paladin' Rin Okumura. His blue eyes keep locking at the sight in front of him which makes him clench his fists (which is hidden in his black trouser' pocket) and silently gritting his teeth.

Several Exorcists were running around since earlier, including his brother, one of the 'Arc Knights' Yukio Okumura, all of them are the Exorcists with Doctor Meister and all of them were trying to save their fallen comrades and trying to keep their wounds from being infected and resulting to something no one here wanted. But what make Rin angry isn't only that, but also the fact that some innocent bystanders also wounded when the attack happen.

The 'Paladin' let out a sigh as a way to calm himself, but even so, he still can't calm himself completely knowing that whatever causing this destruction, that unknown creature, still out there and possibly will destroying something again tonight, but the question is where is that thing going to appear again? The fact that he always late to stop it whenever this creature destroy something somewhere was already frustrating enough for him, but the fact that he always unable to prevent the destruction due to his inability to track or predict where that creature going to attack next was frustrate him on a whole another level!

This is getting nowhere…

"Rin-kun"

A feminine voice which coming from his right making the blue-clad young man to turns his head to the side and his blue eyes quickly widening for a moment when he spots the source of the feminine voice he heard earlier before a smile could be seen on his face. Walking toward him with a small gentle smile on her face is no other than a familiar dark red haired woman that Rin knows all along as Saya Irino, the Other self of his swordsmanship mentor, Shura Kirigakure.

The 'Paladin' pulls one of his hands from his pocket of his black trouser before waving it a little to give the dark haired woman a greeting as she approaches him with her hands clutching an I-pad on her chest (her very well-developed chest…. STOP THAT BRAIN!).

"Hey Saya, are you here to bring me something?" Rin said (after casting away all the pervert thoughts that his brain may suggest him to do with the very beautiful woman in front of her) with a small grin on his face, which seemed a little forced; after the dark red haired Other self stood a few feet from him. At first, the Other self known as Black Gold Saw seems to be a little surprised after seeing his (slightly) forced smile (judging by her widening red eyes) before she quickly cover her mouth with one of her palms to suppress her giggle, though Rin still can hear it coming from her mouth… Not like he can blame her for laughing after seeing his expression.

"Yes, I apologize for laughing, but I can't help it. Anyway, I bring you the report about what had happened last night" The older woman said (at least, she was apologizing) before handing him the white I-pad that she clutched on her chest before he accepts it with one of his hands and take out his other hand from the pocket of his black trouser to hold the I-pad properly and start to read it.

Rin silently grits his teeth when he read just how much destruction that this place suffered after the attack last night (though, judging by all the previous attacks, he shouldn't be too surprised by now with how much a destruction that can be caused just by one attack (and as usual, a demand of money and renovation could be spotted on the report too)), but what instantly catches his attention will be always the number of their injured men.

Every time the attack happened; several of their men would be undoubtedly getting injured by this mysterious culprit that they had not captured yet and if the pattern keeps going on this way, there are undoubtedly more injured men in the future and he truly need to put a stop to it! But that brings him back to the main problem and the source of all this mess, how can he or the other Exorcists predict when or where the culprit which caused all of this going to attack next?

All this time, the attack always seems to be random with no real pattern and even though the attack only lasts for a short time, but the destruction that caused because of this isn't a joke. In that short amount of time before he comes, the destruction level always make him wonder just how powerful this creature is to make such kind of destruction in short amount of time, but one thing he knows whoever this guy is, it should be a lot stronger than either the roasted turkey and the overgrown scorpion. But the real question isn't about how powerful they are, but why they do all of this? Why do they randomly attack random place and causing all destructions? Their target is an Other self and clearly, it is Saya who they are after, but what the purpose of all this random attack?

Though, before Rin capable of thinking about this matter further (and probably overheating his brain with such complicated problem even though most space in his brain already filled with many questions) a hand on his shoulder catch his attention and make the 'Paladin' turns his head to see the red haired woman looking at him with a worried expression on her face and this makes Rin raises one of his eyebrows. Why was she expressing such expression when staring at him? Did his face have intentionally showing his frustration through his expression? Possible, but there is no use in thinking about such things.

"What's wrong Saya? Is something on my face?" Rin asks in his usual joking manner with his usual cheerful tone and a small grin on his face, he hopes that it will be enough to cover whatever expression his face made earlier. Though, judging by how Saya raises one of her eyebrows after hearing his comment telling Rin clearly that the red haired woman is capable of seeing through his plan and here he was trying to think that he could hide something from the most intelligent Other self in the Otherworld because from what he learns from his Other self memory as well from Saya story, Black Gold Saw is the one who always come with a plan to stop and kill Black Rock Shooter.

"Yes, I can see a lot of frustration on your face Rin-kun, you must get rid of those or else you'll age faster" Saya replied with a small smile on her face, although he still can hear how her voice sounded concerned, and even though he appreciated her concern over his well-being, but there is no reason for him to involve her in the matter that frustrate him, after all, it was pretty obvious that the creature which caused all of this is targeting her, still he also appreciate her effort to playing along with his joke and not prying about what makes him become frustrated like this.

"Really? Then maybe you could give me some advice about some beauty products that could help me? Because we all know that the Order reputation will become bad if they know that their 'Paladin' has a face of an old grandpa even though he still 19" Rin said in a fake worried tone while he pats his cheeks a few times with a (fake) worried expression on his face which of course, success in making the red haired woman beside him in covering her mouth with her palm in hope of concealing her giggle, but like what he has predicted, her effort is unsuccessful as he still could hear Saya (cute) giggle reaching his ears.

"Duly noted. I will make sure to spare some of my time to fulfill your request Mr. 'Old Paladin'" Saya replied playfully with a small grin on her (beautiful) face which make Rin let out a snort and playfully pouting while looking away slightly in a mock offense and a few seconds later, both Rin and Saya finally unable to hold their amusement much longer and burst out laughing (and this almost make Rin dropping the I-pad he was holding in his hand, though this also causes Saya to laugh a little harder). Man! How much he wishes that he could have fun like this with his own Other self, Black Rock Shooter, but after knowing how she act, he thinks he will suffer a heart attack if Black Rock Shooter suddenly acts like Black Gold Saw, that would be too strange!

"Really Rin? And here I thought after becoming the 'Paladin' will fix that wild manner of yours, but it only seem makes it worse, because really? Flirting in the middle of working time?" Both the 'Paladin' and Black Gold Saw laugh instantly ceased when a new, masculine, voice reaches their ears and while Saya is unfamiliar with the voice or the owner of the voice, Rin, on the other hand, capable of instantly recognizing the voice as well as who own this voice, because he knows very well about the owner of this (annoying) voice. The 'Paladin' quickly turns around in time to see a black figure walking calmly toward them with a smirk on their face which honestly always annoy Rin because whenever that smirk is present then it's meant the figure is on the mood.

"Why are you here?" Rin asks once his blue eyes locked onto the pair of golden eyes that belongs to the young man that approach him and Black Gold Saw in a calm pace with his (annoying) smirk still present on his face which at the moment expressing, what Rin guesses, as a mocking expression (judging by his smirk that keep becoming bigger as he comes closer). Saya could only stare at the new young man with slight narrowing eyes as she analyzes the young man that she never saw before, but since Rin seems to know and recognizes this young man then he should be an Exorcist too and most likely a high-rank Exorcist judging by his lack of respect toward the 'Paladin' and the fact that he could just walk through the security with ease.

"And you even couldn't greet me properly now? And here I thought we have some kind of bond back in the old days, especially when I found you being surrounded by girls after you crash landed onto the girls bathroom" the young man replied easily and calmly (in a mocking tone) with his smirk still present on his face. What the young man just said also causing Saya to shift her attention from the unknown young man toward the 'Paladin' before she quickly covers her mouth with her palm again as well as trying to suppress her giggle because the sight of the great and powerful 'Paladin' blushing madly is even enough to amuse her and it is clear that the unknown young man also enjoys this sight.

"What the hell?! Don't bring that up now?! Besides, how could you blame me?! It was just an accident!" Rin yelled in a panicked manner while waving his hands around (this time he makes sure to grip the I-Pad a little tighter as for not 'accidently' throw it away) with his face felt so much hotter than before and he knows that this isn't because of his power, but because of the stupid young man (and his annoying smirk) that stood in front of him, still with his annoying smirk and mocking expression. Though Rin quickly shifts his attention toward the young woman when a giggle reaches his ears and true to what he thought, he can sees Saya definitely trying (and failing) suppressing her laughter and this only success in making the face of the 'Paladin' to become a little redder before he quickly shoot a glare toward the source of his embarrassment who only show his victorious smirk, a sign which tell Rin that he had planned all of this since the beginning.

"Oh? Is that true? Because from what I remember you were 'intentionally' make yourself landed on that certain place. Shame on you Rin, a 'Paladin' shouldn't lie"

"I am not lying at all! It was you who lying here! And stop with the embarrassing story!" Rin exclaimed while pointing his index finger toward his former partner (that still smirking victoriously with an expression that clearly mocking him) and even though his gesture supposed to be threatening, but because of how red his face is, instead of threatening, his gesture look really ridiculous and from the way Saya laughs a little harder than before, it seems that the young man isn't the only one who think so. After realizing why Saya was laughing harder than before (even to the point where she need to hold her stomach) Rin quickly pull back his finger before crossing his arms and looking away while muttering something under his breath that sound like 'stupid partner' and 'why the hell he always tease me?'.

"I think this was enough for the moment, anyway, I believe we had not met before, I am Soya Muto and I take you are one of the five Other selves, am I correct?" The young man, Soya Muto, asks the woman (who finally manages to calm her laughter and control her breath) after seeing that his attempt (and mission) to make the 'Paladin' become flustered come with a successful result (judging by how the 'Paladin' and his former partner still grumbling). After finally regaining her composure, Saya shifts her attention to the young man that just introduce himself to her before she gives him one of her kind smiles and offer her hand to him, there is no reason for her to not be kind to this man that had made her laugh so hard.

"Yes, I am one of them. On the Otherworld, I am known as Black Gold Saw while here, on the Assiah, my name is Saya Irino, nice to finally able to meet you Mr. 'Necromancer'" Saya replied after Soya grabs her hand and give it a firm shook. She had heard about him from Shura before, one of the 'Arc Knight' and the head of Indonesia Branch as well as the man that had gained the title of Necromancer due to his ability to summon and taming a powerful Demon that has an ability to call any spirits of those who had died, although from what she heard from Shura, Soya couldn't do it anytime and calling a spirit itself without sacrificing anything require a great amount of spiritual energy. Though, the smile on Saya face instantly replace by a confused expression when she felt Soya doesn't letting her hand go and even tracing the back of her palm with his thumb.

"Eto… Muto-san?" Saya asks confusedly while tilting her head slightly to the right side while the young man in front of her keeps tracing the back of her palm using his thumb and oddly… It felt a little nice. And when he finally letting go of her hand, Soya hand instantly moving up and before even she could react to this, Soya hand already stroking her long hair and this only confuse her further, what was the purpose of this young man doing this? Isn't this a gesture of affection? Don't tell her… Though, before Saya could finish her thoughts, her mind instantly froze when Soya hand leaves her hair and now is stroking her cheek which oddly causing her face felt a little warm all of sudden.

"Soya! What the hell are you doing?!" Rin quickly snapped after he notices the lack of conversation between his former partner and the dark red haired woman and turning around to see what they are doing, but the sight of Soya stroking Saya's cheeks is enough to shock him, because as long as he knows Soya, he never shown any interest in any girls (and even at some point Rin believes him to be a gay, but it proven to be wrong after learning that Soya did have a girlfriend before). The 'Paladin' outburst is enough to make Saya snapped back to reality and quickly taking a few steps back while Soya only casually pulls back his hand and turns his head to the 'Paladin' that starting to approach them.

"What? I just curious whether the Other self is the same as a female human or not and judging by how soft her skin and hair is then I can come to a conclusion that aside from their unique ability, they are all the same as human female… But of course, I still need more information to clarify this" Soya explained calmly while eyeing the 'Paladin' that approaching him before he turns his attention to the dark red haired woman in front of him, though he quickly raising one of his eyebrows when he sees Saya touching her cheek that he had touched earlier. This makes the black haired young man wondered whether his touch has some kind of effect to her or not, though before he can pondering about it further, a hand that grabs his shoulder catching his attention.

"Don't treat her like an experimental subject Soya; she is a living being just like you and me" Rin said after Soya turns his attention toward him. At first, the 'Arc Knight' only raises one of his eyebrows after hearing his statement, most likely trying to absorb what he just said… Or just toying with him like usual. He swears that this guy seriously needs a serious attitude lesson, because on the whole Order, Soya is the only one who dares to insult him openly, teasing him endlessly, and even looked down at him sometimes. Though, he should be angry at this, but he found himself unable to be truly angry at him because he knows that Soya sees him as Rin, not the 'Paladin, no the legitimate son of Satan, just his former partner and fellow Exorcist, just likes how Yukio, Shura, and most of his friends see him just as Rin.

"Okay Mr. 'Paladin', I will apologize to her… Later after I finished my task here" Soya said after closing both his golden eyes and let out a single sigh which make the 'Paladin' blinks his blue eyes a few times, oh yeah! That's right, he still don't know what Soya, the head of Indonesia branch as well as one of the 'Arc Knight', doing here at this moment, did his brother or Shura sent him here? If yes, for what kind of reason they will call Soya here? Though before Rin even could find out a possible reason about why his former partner is here, Soya already takes the white I-pad that was in Rin hand since Saya gave him that earlier.

The moment Soya already grabs the white I-pad from the 'Paladin' and turning the screen to faces him, his golden eyes instantly analyze all the information that the report displayed, from the amount of the destruction, the total of the injured men, the info about how these destructions could happen, and even the demand for a renovation and money (typical). His fingers carefully sliding down the screen as he trying to analyze all the available information, but all he could get from those reports is the amount of destruction and all, typical thing, nothing really important to him. When he about to give the I-pad back and trying gathering the information by getting a closer look to the 'crime scene' he finally reaches the map section with some marks that indicated the location of the attacks and this is when Soya found something that make him raises one of his eyebrows.

"Do you found something?" Rin asks after he notices that his former partner has raised one of his eyebrows and wear an expression that he always wears whenever he found something strange or out of place. At first, he got no response from the black-clad 'Arc Knight' who seems to be analyzing something on the I-pad and from the expression on his face, Rin only could guess that it is something important.

After a few minutes of silence, Soya finally lifts his head and staring at Black Gold Saw (who had staring at him carefully since after he touched her cheek) before he quickly approach her in his usual calm manner which also make Black Gold Saw narrows her red eyes in a way that say 'Step closer and you'll regret it', though Soya either does not notice this or just ignoring it, judging by how he keeps approaching her. Once he has stood in front of her (with Saya already shoot a glare toward Soya, a glare that Rin never see before (and he glad that it wasn't directed toward, but to his former partner)), Soya quickly handed her the white I-pad in his hand before telling her to show him where she was when all the attacks happen.

"Well, since the attacks were random and could happen anytime, most of the times the attack happen, I was always on the inn that Shura and myself had rented about a week ago and it located around here" Saya explained after trying to remember where she had been when the attack happened and pointing at a certain spot on the digital map on the white I-pad. Soya only narrows his golden eyes slightly after seeing the spots where the dark red haired woman had pointed before turn his head to faces her and ask one last question that should be become the final key which he needs to solve all of this mystery, though it is depending on the answer that he would receive, but if the answer comes like what he predicted, then he will able to arrange all the puzzle together.

"Tell me, This attack begins about a week ago and from what I heard, an Other self should feel an intense pain whenever a dimension crack appears somewhere close to them. My question is did you felt any intense pain last week?" Soya asks with a serious tone that he rarely uses which actually surprise Black Gold Saw a little and she shows this by blinks her eyes twice before she gives the young man a small nod as a response to his question. Indeed, about a week ago, she still could clearly remember how her body falls to the ground due to the intense amount of pain that suddenly attacks her out of nowhere.

"And did it ever happen again? The intense pain?" Soya asks again in order to confirm his suspiciousness and he needs this answer to arrange all the puzzles in his mind and if she gives him the answer he wanted, then there is no more doubt that most likely his speculation about this whole random attack may true, though it too fast to say now, he need to confirm a few more things after this, but all of this information already give him enough pieces of puzzle which enable him to picture what actually happened, even if what he pictured is slightly weird, but still make sense.

"No, I only felt it once after that I never felt it again" the dark red haired woman answered after shaking her head because as long as she could remember, the only time she felt that kind of pain was that day when the pain suddenly strikes her out of nowhere. After hearing the answer that come from Black Gold Saw, Soya only able to closes both his golden eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, and let out a sigh that sound like the sigh of disappointment, because really, what a joke, first there is a few things he still need to take care of on his office, then there is that 'war', and now his assumption is leaning toward the truth? Does this world really need to throw that many works at him?

"I completely regret my decision to follow those old geezers order now" Soya muttered while shaking his head slightly and let out another sigh which only make the 'Paladin' raise one of his eyebrows again before deciding that it is the right time for him to get an answer about why Soya is here despite the fact that as the head of one of the Order's branches, Soya should just stay on his branch except there is an invitation or an order that require him to left his branch and he had not received any kind of information regarding his former partner arrival, so it either could be Soya just called here without his knowledge (most likely by his brother or Shura) or Soya just being… Soya.

"So, why are you here again? Are those old geezers ordered you to come here and help us?"

"More like forced me to get my busy ass to go down here and adding my business. Apparently, the 'Pretty boy' is on one of his crazy scientist experiment which make him become unavailable, what a stupid excuse, and that is what bring me here and I still has some paperwork left on my office. Sorry for the lack of information about my arrival, but I am too lazy for it and since I about to visit my former sidekick-"

"SIDEKICK?!"

"- I don't see why I need to send any kind of information regarding my arrival" Soya finished with a smug smirk on his face while his golden eyes staring at the blue eyed young man which seems to be trying to hold himself from trying to burn his existence, yes trying, because Soya got his rank as one of the four 'Arc Knight' for a real reason and his title as the 'Necromancer' also not just for show. Rin silently gritted his teeth as he tried (very hard) to hold himself from burns this annoying former partner of him (because the last time he did this (about one year ago) he end up receiving a lot of nightmares in his sleep (all thanks to his stupid partner ability)). Though before their (one-sided) glaring match could continue, the sound of a familiar giggle which reaches their ears make both males turn their attention toward their female companion who already laughing again after witnessing their little 'banter'.

"At least, someone doesn't get bothered by it. Last time we do it, we almost kicked out from the inn we stayed in" Rin commented after seeing how the little banter between him and his former partner could humor Saya until like this, this definitely the first time he sees her laughing this hard… Or more correctly, this is the first time he sees an Other self laughing like this, yes, he has heard Yomi, Yuu, and Saya giggling before, but not to this extent, look like his little banter with Soya could even amuse the Other self and thinking random thought like this is enough to put a small smile on Rin's face. Meanwhile, Soya only stares at the red haired woman with his (infamous) bored expression before he starts to approach her again after her laughing finally come to cease before he hands her the white I-pad in his hand which she accepts with a small nod.

"Well, before thing get awkward I will say sorry for my earlier treatment, yeah that wasn't right and I probably shouldn't let my curiosity get the better of me, but I still a little curious about the Other selves and the Otherworld and in that regard, do you mind eating lunch with me this weekend? I am hoping to gain a better knowledge about the Otherworld and the Other self from you since based on the report that Yukio gave me, you supposed to be the smartest compared to the others, would you mind accepting my invitation?" Soya said in his usual casual and calm tone and his request also only able to make Saya to blinks her red eyes a few times in confusion, is it only her imagination or did this young man just ask her out? She may still pretty new to being a human considering not even a year had passed since she comes to this world, but she has a complete understanding of human interaction, emotion, as well as behavior and doesn't ask a female out also mean…

"I… I guess? though it depends on whether Shura will give me a permission or not" Saya answered after clutching the white I-pad close to her chest using one of her hands while her other hand remains on her side. While she knows the implication of Soya request, she does not sure how to responds it properly, besides, the black 'Arc Knight' doesn't seem to have any other intention aside from getting more information about her kind and her world, so, she shouldn't jump into conclusion and perhaps this meeting would be like just when she met Rin the first time in that café.

"I see, in that case then I will force that old snake to give you the permission. I will come to pick you up if she agrees to give you the permission, now excuse me; I need to discuss something with Yukio" and with that Soya gives her a nod before turning around (after receiving a nod from Saya) and start walking away toward where the Exorcists still busy tending their injured comrades, and not forgetting sending a smug grin toward the 'Paladin' who only able to stares at his former partner with a shocked expression clearly visible on his face with his jaws already hitting the ground as his brain registers what just happen…

"Impossible! That shiftless guy just asks a girl out directly… Before me!" And Rin knows that his frustration will only increase due to the blow on his pride as well as the fact that he just lost the bet that he and Soya made two weeks ago. Damn you Soya!

* * *

'What a day'

A sigh comes out from the 'Paladin's' mouth the moment he finally stepped into his room after using his magic key to connecting the door he finds to his room directly. After shutting down the door and grabs his magic key from the keyhole and inserting it into the pocket of his black trouser, Rin removes his signature blue coat from his body and places it on his chair before removing his black gloves and put it on his desk. After untying his black tie, put it on his desk, and untuck his shirt (he always keeps it tucks as per Yukio order, to give a good example he said), Rin quickly exiting his room and decide to head to the kitchen for a coffee, after all, he still got a work to do after this.

Now if he thinks about it, where are Mato and Yomi? Well, Yomi probably with Yukio or in the kitchen preparing dinner or coffee for Yukio and Mato probably in her room and doing… whatever Black Rock Shooter doing. This random attack from this creature has taken most of his time, even the police had been mobilized to help them, but so far no one was able to figure it out where the next attack going to happen or how to stop this creature… He just hopes that Soya or Yukio will able to figuring out something, because seriously, this event has success in making him lose so much of his game time! Even there was some manga that he hadn't finished that still need to be finished!

When Rin finally almost reaches the entrance of the dining room in the abandoned dorm that he called 'home', he could smell something coming from the dining room and most likely coming from the kitchen. At first, he assumed that it was Yomi cooking dinner for them (he is really thankful by Yomi's presence here because not only she capable of keeping his brother frustration at bay, she also could taking care of many house chores like cooking, washing, and so on (how she could learn this is beyond him as he never asks) making his job become easier as it was usually him who done all those things), but when he comes closer to the entrance of the dining room, both his blue eyes become wide when he felt a familiar presence through his connection… No way!

Rin instantly quickened his pace when he felt the familiar presence and want to make sure that he did felt it and it wasn't just his imagination, his footsteps echoing around the empty (and slightly dark) hall as he makes his way toward the dining room and when he finally reaches the entrance of the dining room, both his blue eyes instantly become wider than before after he sees the sight of the dining room. Sat on top of one of the tables on the dining room is a bowl of Katsudon and judging by how there still a steam coming out from the bowl (and how the delicious smell of it still fills the air around the room), he could easily guess that someone just put it there, most likely a few minutes ago.

The sound of footsteps which echoing around the empty dining room make the 'Paladin' turns his attention from the bowl of Katsudon toward where the footsteps come from and a surprised expression instantly replaces his confused expression when his blue eyes see his Other self, Black Rock Shooter, walking toward the table with a blue cup of, judging by the smell, coffee before putting it on the table, near the Katsudon bowl and what Rin become more surprised is the fact that the blue cup is the cup that he usually uses for making coffee. He quickly stepping closer toward the table, a confused expression on his face as his eyes keep staring at Black Rock Shooter blue eyes, though before he could ask whose food it is, she already answers his question.

"Eat it" she said with her usual soft tone while gesturing to the still warm food on the table. At first, no response comes from the 'Paladin' as he only able to stares at the girl in front of him with a bemused expression while his blue eyes keep blinking in a manner that says 'is this a dream?', though he quickly shook his head to clear his bemusement before letting his signature grin appears on his face as he quickly made his way toward the seat near the table, weird or not, food is still a food and even though he still a bit confused about why his Other self, Ms. Stoic, suddenly doing all of this, but he couldn't deny the opportunity of getting a free food, especially since his stomach has demanded it.

"Thanks for the meal, but really what make you bought this for me?" Rin asks between chomping and swallowing his food and yes he knows that this Katsudon comes from the convenience store near here, judging by the bowl and the fact that Black Rock Shooter couldn't cook (and wouldn't learn how to cook). Meanwhile Black Rock Shooter who just seated herself across from her human-counterpart and placing both her hands on the table, the blue t-shirt and brown shorts she wears at the moment protect her from the cold air, as she stares at the 'Paladin' who devour his food in a way that could be considered as glutton.

"It's annoying" she answered quietly and softly, like usual, and after hearing his Other self answer, the 'Paladin' instantly stopping his eating process (and getting a groan from his stomach as the result) and staring at her once again with a confused expression on his face. Annoying? What makes her annoyed? Yes he can felt that she is annoyed by something thanks to their connection, but he also can felt that she is…. Confused? What makes her confused? What actually goes through her mind right now anyway? What makes her annoyed and confused at the same time?

"Your frustration, it annoys me" and as sensing his thoughts, Black Rock Shooter give him the answer that answers most of his questions regarding her current emotional state… Wait… His frustration? Wait, Wait, Wait! Does it mean she could feel his frustration through their connection? But he thought his Demon side was blocking her from reaching his mind and making their connection doesn't work properly (for her)? Then why she could feel his frustration? Does his frustration really that big that she even could felt it via their connection? What the meaning of this?

"The connection… Your Demon-side should have blocked me from feeling anything that coming from you which not too overwhelming … Yet, I could feel your frustration, it wasn't that overwhelming, but it really bothers me and annoys me. I want it to stop… I don't know why, but I wish it to stop" Black Rock Shooter explained while looking down at both her palms, her white palms and since she doesn't wear her magic bracelet, she could see how white her palms is. When his Other self lifts her head and staring at him with those odd, but beautiful eyes of hers, Rin knows that she asks (more like order) him to try to stop feeling frustrated, but how could he do that? After how many times he comes too late to stop the random attack.

"It isn't that easy, I don't have total control of my emotion and how should I stop my frustration? It was my fault that the attacks happen. If I only come faster…"

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't predict where the creature will come"

"Still! Even so, I should have responded faster and try to come faster, if I come faster, maybe I could stop it and prevent my men from getting injured"

"It still doesn't mean that it was your fault"

"But-"

"If you want to blame someone, you could blame us"

"I-… What?" Rin only able to stares at his Other self after he heard her response and once again a bemused expression could be seen on his face. Blame us? Who were us? What does she mean by us? Wait… Does the term us in her sentence is used for referring her kind? For referring the Other selves? But why would he blame them? It wasn't like that the reason he always comes late was caused by them, so he has no reason to-

"From the first place, all of this could happen because of us. If your brother's speculation is right, then our world, the Otherworld was really invaded and somehow a few of us get teleported here, in Assiah, with no memories about how we could get here and then those mysterious creatures start to appear and it was clear that they targeting us, but yet… Ever since we first met, I don't understand why you want to protect me, about why you trying so hard in protecting us and helping us, it wasn't your responsibility, but yet you keep doing it, why? I don't understand"

After she finally finishes her explanation, Black Rock Shooter lifts her head again and staring at the 'Paladin' who oddly also staring at her with a blank expression, it's almost like he isn't focusing on anything, perhaps he is thinking about something? Though before long, the 'Paladin' finally blinks his blue eyes twice before he looks down at his half-eaten Katsudon with the same blank expression, but then she could spots a smile formed on his lips, the same smile that she had seen before when he shows her the tower that he always inhabits whenever he couldn't sleep, the unknown smile.

"I don't know either, the first time we met, I was confused by your presence, you aren't human, but doesn't have any Demonic presence either. Then before I even could fully understand what was truly happened your connection with Mato Kuroi already severed and in order to save your life, I make a connection with you. Even now I always imagine that it was because I am the 'Paladin' now that I need to help anyone in need, but I know that it was just an excuse… I was hoping to find out the answer myself, maybe one day I could found it" Rin explained before he lifts his head to stare at his Other self that still staring at him with the same stoic expression that she always wears. Silence starts to fill the atmosphere around them as both the youngsters are occupied with their own thoughts before Rin finally decides to make thing clear.

"It wasn't your fault or any other Other selves that this all could happen. You guys don't know about what the hell actually happened and we still don't know the truth yet, so it was clear that it wasn't your fault. Besides, I do all of this because I want to, not because I need to or I have to, but because I really want to help, that's all should be enough reason for now"

"Then, it wasn't your fault either that the random attacks always happen. You couldn't stop it because you don't know when it going to happen and you couldn't prevent it because you don't know where it going to happen and…"

Black Rock Shooter decides to give a pause to her statement as she stares down at her white palms and considering about her next action in order to remove these annoying frustration from her human-counterpart and she finally has decided her next action, Black Rock Shooter lifts her head and stares at Rin blue eyes that instantly become wide when she quickly places one of her palms on top of one of his palms.

"If you already frustrated enough now… Who is going to be strong enough to put a stop to these random attacks?"

'Who is going to be strong enough to put a stop to these random attacks?' these words keep repeating itself in Rin's mind as he only able to stares at the girl that sat across from with a pair of wide blue eyes. His mind is going overdrive, partly because it try to absorbs all of the words which come from his Other self and partly because of the sensation of how soft her palm is compared to him, the last time he holds hers, he wears a glove so he doesn't exactly could feel how soft it is, but now he can clearly feel how soft her skin is. But what shock him the most is how concerned her voice sounded and how there is a hint of worry in her expression as she delivers that final words.

'She is right… I couldn't be like this… I couldn't just blame myself like this, if I have a time for blaming myself like this then I should use those time to actually put more effort in trying to stop this attack from happening again' That true… He should have seen it from the beginning, he need to be strong, not just because of his position as the 'Paladin' or because he need to prevent this attack from happening again, but because he also has a people that depending on him, like his own Other self (even though she won't admit). After closing both his blue eyes and take a deep breath, the 'Paladin' then open both his blue eyes again, now a warm smile could be seen on his face as he stares at the girl in front of him.

"Thanks for bringing me back to reality, thank you Black Rock Shooter" And with that, Rin's signature grin already present back on his face. Black Rock Shooter only closes both her eyes and let out a sigh after she finally can felt all the frustration that coming from the 'Paladin' finally disappearing and won't annoys her again, though she quickly reopens her eyes again when she feel the 'Paladin' moves his hand before entwined it with her own hands. She only able to stares at their entwined hands for a few seconds before she shifts her attention to her human-counterpart who already resuming his eating and seems to be uncaring about their entwined hands.

Entwining her hand with another person like this… Feel odd but at the same time… It also feels nice. Letting out a sigh, Black Rock Shooter decides to just let the 'Paladin' holds her hand like this and choose to observe the sight outside from the window, even if she tries to pull her hand back, she sure that the 'Paladin' won't allow it.

Unknown to both the youngsters, their hands unconsciously give each other and slight, but firm squeeze…


End file.
